Imperfect
by chrizzle
Summary: Sebuah kehidupan tak sempurna, sebuah cinta tak sempurna, sebuah pernikahan tak sempurna. Diam-diam aku mencintainya. Tapi, yah. Aku hanya makhluk tak sempurna. Apa pantas aku mendapatkan dia yang sempurna? AU, bikin galau. Rnr?
1. Prologue, Her Birthday

{Edited}

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: emo, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc, cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge._

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, atau konfliknya, dll, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya di review. Okey? *wink*_

.

..

.

Hinata Hyuuga masih tertidur dengan pulas di kasurnya yang baru. Kasur empuk berukuran _king sized_ itu sangatlah nyaman, sehingga mimpinya akhir-akhir ini sangat indah.

Ketika ia membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah rambut kuning berantakan yang sangat dekat dengan jangkauannya. Dan ketika ia menggulirkan pandangannya ke bawah, yang ia lihat adalah mata teduh berwarna biru safir milik suaminya.

Suami sahnya, Namikaze Naruto.

_"Ohayou._" sapa suaminya lembut.

_"Ohayou_." Hinata membalas dengan senyuman, plus suara serak khas baru bangun tidur.

"Nyenyakkah?" Suaminya kembali bertanya, sambil membelai rambut indigo panjang Hinata lembut. Sesekali belaian itu mampir di pipinya, mencubitnya pelan.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu memejamkan mata menikmati belaian Naruto. Ketika ia membuka mata, Naruto sudah berada beberapa sentimeter di depannya, dan di detik berikutnya ia mengecup kening Hinata lembut.

Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Akan kubuatkan sarapan." Kata Hinata setelah Naruto menjauh darinya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Hinata berdiri, sedikit membereskan tempat tidur, menggelung rambut panjangnya, dan mulai berpikir tentang menu sarapan hari ini.

…

Hinata memasak nasi goreng omeletnya sambil bersenandung kecil, menikmati setiap langkah yang harus ia lewati untuk membuatkan makanan enak untuk suaminya.

Ketika hendak mengambil garam, bau _mint_ khas pasta gigi Naruto mendekat, membuat senyum Hinata langsung mengembang lebar.

Tak menghentikan aktivitasnya, wanita berusia 24 tahun tersenyum, "Aku tau kamu ada disitu, Naruto-kun."

Tangan Naruto yang semula hendak memeluk Hinata dari belakang langsung jatuh di sisi tubuhnya, berdecak kecewa karena ia ketahuan.

"Ah, kamu tidak asyik, Hinata-chan. Seharusnya kalau kamu tahu pun, kamu kan bisa pura-pura tidak tahu." Kata Naruto sambil memasang muka cemberut. Ia menarik salah satu kursi dari meja makan berisi enam orang dan duduk di sana.

Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah muka cemberut suaminya yang menggemaskan. Ia lalu membawa piring yang berisi masakan wangi yang membuat air liur Naruto menetes.

"Nasi gorengmu sudah jadi, Naruto-kun." Katanya, lalu menarik kursi di hadapan Naruto.

Muka cemberut suaminya itu langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil sendok dan menyendoknya ke mulut. Awalnya, ia sedikit panik karena ia menyendok makanan saat masih sangat panas. Lalu, setelah membuka mulut beberapa saat, ia akhirnya bisa menikmatinya dengan baik.

Setelah beberapa kali kunyahan, Naruto menelan sumber karbohidrat itu. Ia sengaja membuat mukanya berubah menjadi ekspresi datar.

Raut suaminya yang berubah masam menimbulkan kecemasan kecil di hati Hinata. "Tidak enak, ya, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menyendok makanannya lagi, namun kali ini ia menyodorkan sendoknya ke arah Hinata. "Coba sendiri."

Hinata membuka mulutnya, dan sebuah sendok berisi nasi goreng masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak ada yang aneh, semua terasa sangat sempurna di lidahnya.

"Tidak enak di bagian mana, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengunyah.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti bersandiwara. "Itu dia pertanyaannya. Tidak ada bagian yang tidak enak. Masakanmu yang paling enak sedunia, Hinata-chan. Terimakasih atas makanannya." Kata Naruto, ia kembali menyuapi dirinya dengan semangat, sementara Hinata tersenyum, menonton suaminya yang makan dengan lahap itu.

Ketika ia hendak minum, air putih yang ia pegang tiba-tiba tumpah dan mengenai jas kerjanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan tetesan air meluncur dari jasnya itu.

"Biar aku ambilkan yang baru." Kata Hinata, lalu ia setengah berlari ke kamar mereka, mengambilkan jas yang baru, namun sesuai dengan warna dasi dan celana yang dipakai Naruto.

Ia kembali dengan jas biru donker, lalu memakaikannya pada Naruto.

"Kamu terlihat tampan, Tuan Namikaze." Pujinya.

"Kamu juga terlihat cantik, Nyonya Namikaze." Balas Naruto. "Walaupun belum mandi." Tambahnya lagi. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Ia lalu mengantarkan suaminya hingga depan pintu. Lalu melambai ketika mobil mewah Naruto keluar dari halaman rumah mereka.

Saat ia kembali masuk, ia mendengar bunyi telepon berbunyi. Ia berjalan cepat menuju telepon itu.

_KRINGG!_

Hinata mengangkatnya, namun tetap tak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon.

_KRINGG!_

_KRINGG!_

_KRINGG!_

…

_KRINGG!_

Manik lavender Hinata terbuka, mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Hinata menatap ke arah alarmnya yang berbunyi sejak tadi, lalu mematikannya.

"Haah... Ternyata cuma mimpi."

Yah, mimpi. Semua yang ia alami tadi hanya mimpi indah semata. Tak ada satu keping pun kejadian dalam mimpinya yang pernah menjadi kenyataan selama ini.

Ia terbangun di kamarnya sendiri, kamar mungil berwarna ungu yang di sisi-sisi dindingnya banyak terdapat lukisan-lukisan lucu asli karyanya sendiri.

Tidak ada siapapun di samping kasur Hinata, membuatnya menghela nafas panjang. Ya, ia tak pernah tidur sekamar dengan suami yang dinikahinya tiga bulan lalu.

Suami sahnya, Namikaze Naruto.

Ia beranjak menuju jendela, melihat ke arah kalender sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia membuka tirai jendela, lalu menatap langit yang mulai berubah terang.

Hari itu sudah masuk penghujung bulan desember, namun tidak ada salju yang turun. Biasa, memang. Namun Hinata benar-benar mengharapkan salju yang turun di bulan ini.

Setelah sejenak melamun, Hinata mengikat rambutnya dan turun kebawah untuk memasakkan sarapan untuknya dan suaminya.

…

Naruto turun dengan pakaian lengkap ke meja makan. Hinata menyambutnya dengan dua piring nasi goreng omelet.

"Sarapan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan_ gadget-_nya itu melirik ke nasi goreng omelet yang menggugah selera itu, namun setelah itu ia kembali sibuk dengan _gadget-_nya.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku buru-buru." jawabnya dingin.

"Oh." Hinata perlahan meletakkan kedua piring itu di meja makan, berniat untuk memakannya sendirian. Ia seharusnya sudah tahu, karena Naruto jarang berkeinginan untuk sarapan. Apalagi dengannya.

Naruto mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja, dan berniat meminumnya. Namun karena terlalu sibuk dengan _gadget-_nya, ia malah menumpahkan air itu ke jasnya.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu segera berlari ke kamar Naruto, dan mengambilkannya jas yang baru. Dengan senyum sumringah dan tanpa memilih warna apapun, ia mengambil sebuah jas berwarna biru donker.

Saat ia kembali, yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan _gadget-_nya, mengabaikan jasnya yang basah dengan air yang terus menetes-netes.

"I-ini, aku ambilkan yang baru, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata pelan sambil menyodorkan jas itu ke arah Naruto, berharap lelaki itu mau memakainya.

Namun tanpa melepaskan bayangan dari _gadget-_nya, Naruto berkata, "Tidak perlu, di kantor masih banyak."

Mulut yang terbuka ingin menyampaikan protes tertutup lagi karena Naruto sudah berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah mereka.

"Jam berapa Naruto-kun pulang?" tanya Hinata lagi, menyusul langkah Naruto yang besar-besar dan panjang-panjang.

"Entah." jawab Naruto irit. Ia lalu membuka pintu depan rumahnya yang besar berwarna coklat.

"Bi-bisakah Naruto-kun pulang se-sebelum makan malam karena aku–

"Tidak." balas Naruto, lalu menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

"–sedang berulang tahun, jadi aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." jawab Hinata panjang, semakin pelan, semakin lemah, hingga pada akhir kalimat ia murni berucap tanpa suara.

Ia mematung di depan pintu hingga mendengar suara gerbang yang tertutup secara otomatis.

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju meja makan, tempat ia meletakkan piring berisi nasi goreng yang bahkan tak mau disentuh Naruto.

Ia duduk, lalu menyendok makanannya. Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya, jatuh menuju nasi goreng di bawahnya. Namun ia tak hirau.

Dua tiga sendok, ia semakin terisak.

"Tidak ada bagian yang tidak enak. Masakanmu yang paling enak sedunia, Hinata-chan. Terimakasih atas makanannya." ucapnya sarkastis, menirukan ucapan Naruto yang hanya ada di mimpi indahnya.

…

Ketika Hinata menyapu bagian depan rumahnya, suara bel mengagetkannya. Ia turun menuju gerbang, dan menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci pintu. Ketika pintu dibuka, sebuah _tart_ mini terhidang di depan mukanya.

"_Happy birthday to you..."_ suara nyanyian serentak muncul, membuat Hinata tersenyum penuh haru.

Di depannya, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, dan Tenten memulai koor dengan berbagai versi suara. Hinata tertawa kecil, memandangi tart coklat tiramisu kesukaannya.

Sakura, Kiba, Ino adalah mantan teman kerja Hinata di sebuah galeri seni, sementara Tenten dan Sasuke bekerja untuk kantor Naruto. Mereka semua berasal dari kampus yang sama. Menjalani kehidupan kampus bersama-sama.

"Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya tiup–"

"–tunggu dulu!" suara semi-teriakan Sakura mengganggu adegan yang membahagiakan bagi Hinata itu. Menimbulkan muka penuh tanda tanya dari teman-temannya, tak terkecuali Hinata. Namun senyuman bahagia tidak ia lepas dari wajah putihnya.

"_Tart _Hinata tidak ada lilinnya." katanya lagi, membuat semua orang melongo sebentar, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, termasuk Hinata.

Setelah sesi tertawa yang keras itu, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan muka Hinata, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sebagai pengganti lilin.

"Ayo tiup." katanya.

Merasa itu adalah ide bagus, semua teman-temannya berbuat hal yang sama, mengasumsikan jari telunjuk mereka adalah lilin ulang tahun bagi Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum haru, menyukai bagaimana teman-temannya masih dapat menghiburnya. Ia mengucapkan doa, berharap yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan suaminya, dan berterimakasih karena _Kami-sama_ memberikan teman-teman yang sangat berharga baginya.

Ketika membuka mata, ia menatap jari-jari yang teracung di depan mukanya, lalu meniupnya, seakan meniup lilin ulang tahun. Lalu menyuapi teman-temannya dengan potongan _tart_ tadi.

Walaupun dinginnya pagi itu sangat menusuk, ia merasa begitu hangat karena teman-temannya yang memberinya kejutan hari ini.

…

"Apa kado yang diberikan suamimu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Mereka kini duduk di sofa ungu ruang tamu rumah Hinata dan Naruto, ditemani beberapa _cookies_ dan segelas teh hangat.

Hinata tampak tertegun, lalu segera membuat sebuah senyum palsu. "Dia tak perlu memberikan apapun. Sebuah ucapan selamat dan ciuman selamat pagi juga sudah cukup." balas Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino gregetan, mereka berteriak kecil. Kiba dan Tenten tertawa renyah. Bagi mereka, Hinata yang sederhana belum berubah. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Lelaki tampan penuh misteri ini mengartikan senyum dan kata-kata Hinata sebagai sebuah sandiwara.

…

"Kami sudah bolos kerja untukmu, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" usul Ino.

"Ya! Ide bagus. Aku akan membelikan apa saja yang diminta Hinata nanti. Sekalian untuk kado ulang tahunnya." balas Sakura setuju. Teman-teman yang lain pun mengangguk. Mereka sudah terlanjur bolos kerja, rupanya.

Hinata tampak sedikit bingung. Sebenarnya ia ingin menunggu suaminya, berjaga-jaga kalau dia akan pulang untuk makan malam. Ia melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding, sudah jam 4 sore. Ia tahu, kalau berbelanja dengan Ino dan Sakura, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu minimal empat jam.

_'Lagipula, dia sudah bilang tidak akan pulang hari ini.' _ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Setidaknya, ia butuh juga waktu untuk bersantai dan menikmati hidup bersama teman-temannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" ajaknya, lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dari gantungan kunci.

…

Jam 9.30 malam. Naruto pulang dan mendapati mobil merah mungil milik istrinya tidak ada di garasi. Ia masuk ke rumah, dan mendapati rumahnya yang gelap, dan terkesan lebih sepi dari yang sebelumnya.

Biasanya ketika ia pulang, Hinata akan membuatkann kopi _macchiato_ kesukaannya dan membukakan jasnya. Bertanya bagaimana hari dan pekerjaannya, yang dibalas sekenanya oleh Naruto. Tidak ada niat menceritakan apapun pada wanita itu. Makanan Hinata yang sedap akan menyambutnya, namun lebih banyak ia akan menolaknya karena sudah makan di kantor. Kini, ada sedikit penyesalan mengapa ia begitu mengabaikan istrinya itu.

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan membuka jas kerjanya, lalu mandi dengan air hangat. Setelah mandi, barulah ia merasa lapar.

Naruto turun ke dapur dan tidak melihat satupun makanan ada di atas meja. Yang ia lihat adalah piring bekas makanan yang terdapat banyak krim diatasnya. Ia membuka kulkas, dan mendapati bahan _lasagna _yang tinggal dihangatkan.

Naruto mengambilnya, meletakkannya di mangkuk, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _microwave_. Namun sejenak ia berhenti karena tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan_ microwave_. Dengan kesal ia menggaruk kepala kuningnya dan memukul bagian atas _microwave _itu.

Ia lalu membuka rak di atas kepalanya, berniat mencari gelas dan membuat segelas kopi. Tapi setelah mencari-cari lagi, ia tidak menemukan kemasan kopi instan di rak manapun.

"_Delivery_ saja."

Ia mengambil _smartphone-_nya dari saku celana. Namun naas, _gadget_ canggih terbarunya itu kehabisan baterai.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya, lalu mengambil _charger_ dan segera mengisi ulang baterainya. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mencari makan diluar.

Disaat itulah ia mendengar suara pintu gerbang dibuka dan suara mobil Hinata yang masuk.

Ia segera turun, menunggu istrinya di ruang tamu.

…

Hinata turun dari mobil dengan perasaan gembira, ia lalu membawa semua barang yang diberikan teman-temannya. Kebanyakan belum dibuka, karena sebenarnya ia, Sakura dan Ino berpisah dari Sasuke, Tenten dan Kiba. Disaat Sakura dan Ino ingin membelikan apapun yang diinginkan Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten dan Kiba malah memisahkan diri dan mencari kado itu sendiri.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Naruto berdiri menunggunya.

"_Tadaima_, Naruto-kun." sapanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Naruto dingin. Mata safirnya melihat Hinata membawa banyak kantung belanjaan. Dan saat melihat merek-merek ternama dan perkiraan harga dari barang-barang _branded_ itu, ia langsung gelap mata.

"A-aku habis dari–"

"–oh, jadi ini kerjamu selama aku bekerja dan bekerja?" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kantung belanjaan Hinata. "Disaat aku capek menghasilkan uang, kau malah membelanjakannya dengan semua ini?" Ia lalu meninggikan suaranya.

Hinata bergerak mundur, ia takut. Baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto marah.

"Aku tidak memberikan uang setiap bulannya untuk kau foya-foyakan!" katanya lalu merebut kantung-kantung belanjaan itu dan mencampakkannya ke lantai. Setelah itu ia keluar dari rumah dengan sebuah bantingan di pintu.

Beberapa tetes likuid keluar dari mata Hinata. Ia berjongkok, memunguti kantung-kantung belanjaannya. Apa salahnya? Apakah bahkan di hari ulangtahunnya suaminya sendiri tak bisa memberikannya sedikit kebahagiaan? Sedikit perhatian?

Air mengalir dari sebuah kantung belanja Hinata. Ia membuka kantung itu, dan mendapati sebuah kotak kado rapuh yang bagian luarnya sudah basah. Perlahan, ia membuka kado itu.

Sebuah _snow globe_, atau yang tadinya sebuah _snow globe._ Kacanya sudah pecah, dan airnya berhamburan kemana-mana. Hinata makin merasa sedih.

Ketika ia melihat lagi di kantung itu, ada sebuah ucapan.

_'Selamat ulang tahun, sahabatku Hinata.._

_Terima kadoku, ya. Aku tahu dari dulu kau suka _snow globe_ dengan malaikat yang menari di dalamnya._

_Itu _limited edition,_ loh. Dijaga baik-baik, ya!_

_Kiba Inuzuka'_

Tangis Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu. Mereka sudah bersusah payah menjadikan hari ini sebagai hari spesial untuknya, dan bahkan ia tak bisa menjaga sebuah kado dari temannya.

Hinata mengelap airmatanya kasar, mengambil kantung-kantung belanjanya, lalu mengumpulkan semua pecahan kaca dan membawanya ke kamar.

…

Kaki Naruto berjalan dan membawanya ke sebuah mini market. Ia mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan sebungkus ramen instan. Di mini market itu ia bisa menyeduh ramennya sendiri.

Ketika ia membayarnya, ternyata isi dompetnya kosong. Ia lalu mengeluarkan _credit card-_nya.

"Maaf pak, tidak ada fasilitas untuk _credit card_ bapak. Bapak harus bayar tunai." kata sang kasir.

Naruto berdecak pelan. "Kalau debet?"

"Tidak juga, pak."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau aku berhutang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sang kasir lalu menunjuk sebuah ATM _centre_ di seberang mini marketnya. "Bapak bisa mengambil uang tunai di ATM, lalu kembali ke sini dan membayarnya. Saya akan menyimpan belanjaan bapak." kata sang kasir ramah.

"Terserah." balas Naruto lalu melenggang keluar mini market menuju ATM.

Ketika membuka dompetnya, ia lalu tersadar bahwa kartu ATM milik Hinata ada di dompetnya. Iseng, ia memasukkan kartu itu untuk melihat berapa uang yang dihabiskan Hinata.

Saat menekan tombol cek saldo, ia menjadi kebingungan sendiri. Uang di dalamnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun, malah bertambah. Seingatnya ia membuka rekening ini beberapa hari setelah mereka menikah, dan mengirimkan uang sebesar 15 juta rupiah setiap bulannya. Berarti sudah ada 45 juta di dalamnya. Lalu, seingatnya Hinata pernah bercerita kalau ia memindahkan semua tabungannya yang berkisar 90 jutaan ke dalam rekening barunya.

Berarti, Hinata tidak memakai uang dari rekening ini. Saldo berkisar 135 juta itu tidak menipunya.

_'Apa Hinata punya tabungan lain?' _

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari tabungan Hinata untuk membayar ramen.

…

Naruto pulang dengan perut kenyang saat ini. Ketika melewati pintu depan, kakinya menginjak lantai yang basah. Naruto berjongkok mengamatinya. Ia juga menemukan serpihan kaca yang lumayan besar di lantai yang sama.

Ia mengambil serpihan itu.

Naruto naik ke kamarnya dan membuang serpihan kaca itu di tong sampah yang ada di luar ruangannya. Ketika ia masuk, ia melihat _led _ponselnya berkedip.

Ada sms masuk.

_From : Okaa-san_

_Naru-kun? Hpmu tidak aktif. Hp Hinata juga. Jadi kaa-san sms saja. Sampaikan selamat ulang tahun untuk Hinata, ya. Ajak kaa-san dan tou-san kalau kalian mau makan malam bersama._

Mata Naruto membelalak, ia benar-benar lupa hari ini ulang tahun Hinata. Ia lalu keluar, mencari istrinya untuk sekadar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan menyampaikan pesan ibunya.

Ketika Naruto masuk ke kamar Hinata, yang ia dapati adalah istrinya yang tertidur di antara kantung-kantung belanjaannya.

Ia mendekat, lalu membelai rambut indigo halus istrinya.

"Maaf, aku lupa ulang tahunmu." katanya lembut, sambil tak henti membelai lembut rambut istrinya. "Selamat ulang tahun." katanya lagi.

Naruto membereskan semua kantung-kantung belanjaan yang ada di sekitar tubuh terbaring Hinata. Di sebuah kantung, ia melihat sebuah _dress_ yang indah, dan sebuah kartu ucapan di didalamnya, yang berisi kalau benda itu adalah hadiah ulangtahun dari Ino.

Ia akhirnya membuka semua kantung belanjaan yang ada di sekitar Hinata. Tidak satu pun benda yang dibeli Hinata untuk dirinya sendiri. Yang ada hanya hadiah, hadiah, dan hadiah. Jadi fakta yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak memakai uang tabungannya adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Sebuah bola kaca dengan isi berserakan menarik perhatiannya. Ia melihat dengan seksama bola kaca yang penuh dengan lem itu. Ia kemudian memegang tangan istrinya, melihat beberapa goresan luka kecil akibat kaca.

Sebuah kotak kado yang basah mengingatkannya pada lantai yang basah dan pecahan kaca yang ia temukan di lantai ruang tamunya. Ia langsung tahu kalau bola kaca salju yang ada di hadapannya ini pecah akibat ulahnya.

Bahu tegapnya merosot jatuh, ia merasa bersalah. Ia juga sekilas melihat kartu ucapan yang basah dan membacanya.

'_Jadi Hinata suka_ snow globes,_ ya_.'

Ia membelai lembut pipi Hinata, menggumamkan kata maaf yang tak terdengar, lalu menarik selimut tebal ke atas bahunya.

Hinata mulai merasa nyaman, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping, membelakangi posisi Naruto sekarang.

Naruto berdiri, lalu pergi keluar dan membongkar tong sampah di depan kamarnya. Ketika mendapatkan serpihan kaca yang ia yakini sebagai pecahan _snow globe_ yang hilang, ia tersenyum puas dan kembali ke kamar Hinata.

Ia meletakkan serpihan itu di tempat _snow globe_ yang bolong. Dan, memang benar, serpihan itu yang melengkapi _snow globe_ tanpa salju dan tanpa air Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lagi.

Di belakang _snow globe_ hadiah dari Kiba, ada sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang berwarna ungu, warna kesukaan Hinata. Ia membukanya, penasaran apa isinya.

Pertama, ia menemukan kartu ucapan kecil.

_Happy birthday, Hinata._

_Bunch of Love, Sasuke._

_'Sasuke?'_ Batin Naruto. _'Jadi karena ini dia tak masuk kerja tadi.' _sambungnya lagi sambil terkekeh. Ia paham, Sasuke adalah teman baik Hinata dari semenjak sekolah menengah. Ia membuka kotak itu, dan terkejut.

Kekehannya berhenti, berganti dengan sebuah tanda tanya mengapa Sasuke memberikan hadiah yang lumayan aneh itu. Alisnya mengkerut tanda tidak suka.

Cincin?

Mengapa harus sebuah cincin?

.

.

.

Tbc (Tuberculosis)

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau mereview lagi.

See you in 2 nd!

-Ijel.


	2. Reason

Heloow.. Pie kabare? Miss me? Makassih udh mau nunggu author kalian yang terphp ini.. Chapter 3 mungkin 2 atau 3 minggu lagi karena ijel sedang ujian berat. Doain ijel dpt nilai memuaskan yaaaaaa. #ngarep.

Yaudah yuk capcus.

FAQ/S:

**Galau liat chap 663.** SAMA!** Ditunggu lanjutannya.** Makasihh udah mau nunggu. Muah!** Sasuke suka sama Hinata?** Masih rahasia ;) **pernikahan mereka tidak didasari dengan cinta atau Naruto berubah sejak menikah?** Dua duanya benar. **Naruto menyukai Hinata?** Bisa dibilang iya, bisa dibilang tidak. **Sasuke orang ketiga?** Still a secret ;)** Si narutonya emang dingin dan ga acuh kayak gini sifatnya?** Pada dasarnya sih iya, setelah menikah dianya tambah dingin. #ooc. Tapi ada alesannya kook. Stay read ya. **Narutonya kayak es**. Iya, makanya kemarin ijel campur cendol biar manteb #ga nyambung! **Narutonya kok jahat?** Wkkw baca ini dulu, lalu pikirkan sendiri. Hahahaha

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update. **

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge._

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya. Okey? *wink* *wink again* *tebar pesona* *gagal*_

.

.

.

Suara nyanyian burung hantu bergema, karena tempat tinggal Naruto dan Hinata memang tergolong lumayan sepi. Tik tok jam besar di ruang tamu terdengar, menandakan betapa sepinya rumah besar itu saat malam.

Di ruangan kamar berukuran sedang bernuansa ungu-putih itu, hanya helaan nafas dua insan yang terdengar.

Malam semakin larut, waktu kerja bulan semakin sedikit.

Naruto terbangun di tengah malam, mengerjapkan mata berulang kali seakan telah bermimpi buruk. Namun tidak. Ia hanya terbangun saja. Yang ia ingat tadi sebelum jatuh tertidur adalah ia yang membereskan kantung-kantung belanjaan istirnya. Ketika melihat Hinata yang tertidur sangat pulas, saat itulah tiba-tiba ia pun merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Hinata, tertidur setelah beberapa menit memandangi wajah manis istrinya.

Ia kembali menatap wajah damai istrinya yang sedang menikmati mimpi. Ia benar-benar mengakui bahwa istrinya itu benar-benar cantik. Sejenak ia merasa beruntung mempunyai Hinata. Wajah manis dengan kulit seputih susu yang benar-benar terlihat halus, dengan hidung mancung dan bibir merah ranum yang membuat penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

Helai rambut Hinata yang tergerai di samping sisi pipinya membuat tangan Naruto dengan refleks mengangkat tangannya dan merapikan rambut itu, menyelipkan surai lembut istrinya di balik telinganya.

Wajah Hinata yang berubah nyaman membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali memandang wajah istrinya dan kembudian berbalik, berguling menatap langit-langit kamar istrinya yang berwarna putih gading.

Naruto mengenal Hinata semenjak masih kuliah, saat ia mencari seorang anak desain untuk membuatkannya contoh prodak untuk menulis sebuah contoh proposal.

Setelah beberapa kali bertemu dan mengobrol, akhirnya Naruto tahu bahwa ia dan Hinata sebenarnya satu sekolah menengah dulu. Naruto adalah murid berprestasi, seorang anak akselerasi dan bintang basket di sekolahnya, membuat ia lebih tua dibanding Hinata dalam pelajarannya. Sementara Hinata adalah seorang siswi biasa, walaupun termasuk murid yang berotak encer, ia menolak akselerasi dengan alasan ingin menikmati masa SMA.

Makanya ketika Naruto meminta Hinata untuk membantunya, Hinata langsung setuju.

Mereka kembali berkenalan, dan sering terlibat kerja bersama. Lama kelamaan Hinata menjadi sering mengobrol dan keluar bersama Naruto, walaupun sebenarnya mereka hanya terlibat hubungan pertemanan biasa.

Jatuh hati pada mata safir teduh Naruto, Hinata sebenarnya sudah lama memendam perasaan suka dengan lelaki itu. Sementara, Naruto bersikap biasa saja, kendati ia mengetahui hal itu.

Ini dimulai ketika tidak sengaja membuka laptop Hinata. Naruto menadapati banyak sekali fotonya yang disimpan Hinata. Dan berdasarkan informasi yang ia korek dari teman-teman Hinata, ia mengetahui bahwa teman perempuan berambut indigonya itu mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sekadar teman terhadapnya.

Sialnya, ia tak acuh.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, semakin sibuklah Naruto dengan kuliahnya, dan menjadi jarang berkomunikasi dengan Hinata. Dan memang sifat Hinata untuk tidak terlalu mendesak Naruto untuk sering keluar dengannya.

Setelah tamat pun, mereka menjadi semakin jarang terlihat bersama. Naruto yang langsung mendapat kursi di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri itu langsung seketika menjadi sibuk, ditambah dengan sifatnya yang agak sedikit _workaholic_ dan kehidupan kuliah Hinata mulai dipenuhi dengan tugas-tugas berat menjelang kelulusan.

Naruto kemudian bertemu dengan Shion, seorang teman dari teman Naruto, yang kebetulan ikut _gokon_ bersama Naruto. Dan kemudian menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan itu. Perempuan galak yang mengingatkan Naruto akan ibunya.

Namun, entah apa yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu jatuh hati pada Shion. Mungkin ia hanya terobsesi karena Shion begitu terkenal di seputar lingkungan pertemanannya. Gadis itu modis, populer, dan cantik. Ia mungkin bisa dibilang sempurna. Semua gadis pasti bermimpi menjadi dirinya. Atau memang ia mencintai gadis itu dari dasar hatinya. Shion mungkin beruntung, karena ia menjadi cinta pertama Naruto.

_'Dialah yang seharusnya kunikahi. Bukan Hinata.'_ Batin Naruto pelan, lalu melirik ke arah istrinya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Jujur, ada sedikit rasa iba melihat gadis yang menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya kepada Naruto ini. Namun ia pun terpaksa melakukannya, untuk menjaga kebaikan reputasinya.

_Lagipula Hinata mencintainya kan?_

Mungkin alibi itu sengaja diciptakan otak Naruto agar ia berasumsi bahwa ia tak punya kesalahan pada Hinata. Semenjak ditinggalkan Shion, ia tak percaya lagi cinta. Ia mulai mengutuk orang yang mempercayai cinta.

Hinata yang polos kemudian datang lagi kepadanya, dalam sebuah pertemuan tak sengaja di pameran lukisan. Saat itu, tempat kerja Hinata adalah pemilik dari pameran itu, yang membuatnya harus melayani tamu, dan memperkenalkan lukisan-lukisan.

Ketika ia melihat Naruto, ia menyapanya dengan semangat, dengan senyum hangat keceriaan seperti dulu ketika mereka masih berteman.

Ketika Naruto menggantikan posisi ayahnya dan menjadi seorang dengan kedudukan tertinggi, ia baru mengenal betapa sulitnya mempertahankan _image_ dan nama baik.

Hubungan perusahaannya dengan perusahaan lain harus dijaga. Ketika ia membutuhkan Shion, gadis itu malah menghilang. Sementara perusahaan calon koleganya tak mempercayai dirinya yang masih lajang. Alasannya sederhana, mereka berpikir Naruto masih bocah labil karena belum pernah mengurusi rumah tangga.

Perusahaan itu adalah yang diincar orang tuanya semenjak bertahun-tahun lalu, bahkan ketika kakek Naruto masih menjabat di sana. Ketiadaan koneksi perusahaan Naruto di tempat itu membuat kinerja hubungan itu tak pernah dilakukan.

Dan ketika Naruto mendapatkannya, mereka malah menyuruh Naruto untuk mempunyai calon istri dan menikah. Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto menolak kerjasama tersebut. Ia merasa tak perlu mengorbankan kehidupan pribadinya untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Ia benar-benar ingat hari dimana ia pulang dan membawa berita itu. Ayahnya langsung terkena serangan jantung. Apa yang diimpikannya, diimpikan oleh ayahnya, malah dibuang percuma oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Menikahlah, nak. Ayah tahu kau sudah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Ayah memang tak tau dia siapa, tapi ayah yakin ia anak yang baik. Menikahlah, lalu selamatkan perusahaan." Kata ayahnya, ketika suatu waktu ia tersadar dari pingsannya.

Detik itu juga Naruto menelepon Shion, dan mengajaknya menikah. Shion menyetujuinya.

Upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan setelah ayah Naruto mampu untuk kembali beraktivitas. Dan kerjasama antar perusahaan akan kembali dilaksanakan. Upacara mewah itu memakan biaya yang besar, dan semua orang penting datang.

Semua teman-teman Naruto hadir, termasuk Hinata.

Naruto duduk gelisah di ruang gantinya. Firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak. Ketika orang-orang berbondong-bondong datang ke tempatnya dengan wajah panik, ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi.

"Naruto_-sama,_ Shion_-san _kabur. Ia tidak ada di tempatnya lagi." Kata salah seorang dari mereka. Naruto terkejut, lalu segera berlari ke ruang ganti mempelai wanita. Terburu-buru, dengan jantung serasa mau meledak.

Benar saja, sang calon mempelai wanitanya tidak ada di manapun. Naruto mencoba menghubungi, namun tidak bisa. Teleponnya tidak diangkat. Ia menyuruh pengawalnya mencari dimana-mana, namun tidak ada. Shion benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto menerima sms dari nomor tidak dikenalnya. Tanpa judul, dan isinya hanya empat hurut.

_'Can't.' _

Hanya itu.

Terlintas di pikiran Naruto bagaimana jadinya kesehatan orang tuanya, bagaimana nasib perusahannya, lalu bagaimana harga dirinya di depan masyarakat umum. Mau ditaruh dimana muka seorang dirut perusahaan yang gagal menikah?

_'Sial!'_

Ia mencampakkan beberapa barang yang ia pertama lihat diruang ganti itu, membuat beberapa wanita pengurus rias wajah lantas berteriak ketakutan.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu, sejenak terpikir di pikirannya untuk mati bunuh diri.

Lalu disaat itulah ia melihat Hinata Hyuuga yang baru keluar dari toilet.

_Hinata mencintainya, kan?_

Ia kemudian menarik tangan Hinata, mendudukkannya di kursi meja rias, lalu memerintah bak bos besar.

"Kau menikah denganku hari ini."

Dan Hinata tidak kuasa menolak.

.

.

Naruto mengira setelah beberapa minggu Hinata akan meminta cerai padanya. Namun ternyata tidak. Wanita itu masih bertahan.

Hinata adalah seorang keturunan Hyuuga, sebuah marga yang konon punya pengaruh besar di tanah kelahirannya. Gadis malang itu tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu lagi. Ia hanya mempunyai seorang kakak yang kini tidak berada di Jepang, sedang menempuh pendidikannya sendirian di luar negeri. Yang satu itu pun Naruto tidak mengetahuinya.

Pernikahan Hinata begitu mendadak, dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Ketika berjalan ke pelaminan ia tampak cantik, memukau semua orang termasuk orang-orang dari perusahaan-perusahaan lain dan Naruto. Sementara orang yang berjalan di sampingnya, yang seharusnya ayahnya Hinata adalah Sasuke, temannya dari kecil. Sasuke berjalan pelan, dan terlihat berat. Ia tampak menyesali keadaan yang terjadi. Setahunya, dia, Hinata dan Kiba pergi bertiga dengan bahagia, dan Hinata memakai gaun ungu yang Sasuke dan Kiba belikan untuknya sebagai hadiah dari gaji mereka yang pertama. Bukan gaun putih mewah yang panjangnya ia lihat sampa melewati tiga langkah kaki besarnya. Yang Ia ingat Hinata memegang tas sandang kecil yang berisi dompet, hp, pensil, dan dua buah lipatan kertas, berjaga-jaga kalau ia melihat sesuatu untuk dijadikan sketsa. Bukan juga buket bunga _edelweiss_ yang melambangkan cinta abadi. Ia ingat ia mengantar Hinata ke salon untuk menata rambutnya agar sedikit bergelombang, bukan tergelung mewah melawan gravitasi, bertahtakan mahkota berlian yang menyilaukan. Dan mahal. Pasti harganya sangat mahal.

Demi Hinata, ia tersenyum. Mencoba menepis kemungkinan yang terjadi jika dua manusia berada dalam pernikahan yang tak diinginkan mereka.

Mungkin semua orang yang hadir mengira Sasuke adalah kakak laki-laki Hinata, karena mereka memiliki warna rambut senada. Namun Sasuke tak pernah menginginkan hal itu. Yang ia inginkan adalah kebahagiaan sahabat kecilnya dengan orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Bukan dengan seorang teman dan atasan di tempat kerjanya yang terkenal dingin dan membosankan.

Kini, bagi Hinata, niat untuk bercerai itu ada. Selalu muncul di sudut hatinya ketika ia menangisi perilaku Naruto padanya. Namun ia berpikir kembali. Perceraian bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin bersama Naruto. Ia ingin menikah sekali dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin Naruto berbalik mencintainya, dan mereka hidup bahagia.

Cerai? Hahaha. Lagipula Naruto tidak akan mengizinkannya, selama ia harus mempertahankan citra baiknya di depan semua orang.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tempat tidurnya ketika Naruto sudah pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Hinata merasa pegal, badannya terasa sakit dan matanya bengkak. Tapi, sebagai seorang istri yang baik ia harus bangun, menyiapkan keperluan suaminya meski kadang ia tahu hal itu percuma.

_"Ohayou,_ Naruto_-kun_." Sapa Hinata cerah.

_"Ohayou."_

Sejenak Hinata kaget atas satu kata dan satu tindakan yang dilakukan suaminya. Suaminya membalas sapaan paginya dan menarik kursi untuk duduk dan sarapan.

Hinata langsung meletakkan kari yang rencananya hanya ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri di atas meja, di depan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil sendok, lalu menyendok makanan itu.

_"Itadakimasu._"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tertegun. Selama tiga bulan umur pernikahannya dengan Naruto, Naruto sama sekali belum pernah mencicipi apapun yang dimasak Hinata. Atau setidaknya itu yang ia tahu.

"Berapa lama kau menyiapkan ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah. Ia baru tahu masakan Hinata selezat masakan _chef_ handal di hotel yang ia bangun di kota sebelah. Hinata mungkin bisa menjadi pegawai yang sempurna untuk itu.

"Sejak semalam." Kata Hinata kecil. Ia kala itu memang sedang ingin makan kari.

Naruto tidak bertanya apapun lagi, dan hal itu membuat suasana di dapur itu menjadi sedikit canggung. Naruto makan dalam diam, dan Hinata hanya bisa meremas apronnya cemas, takut kalau-kalau masakannya tidak sesuai dengan selera Naruto.

"Na-naruto_-kun_ mau minum apa? Jus? Susu? Atau a-air putih?" Tanyanya dengan sigap dan terburu-buru, setelah melihat tempat minuman Naruto kosong melompong.

"Jus."

Hinata langsung menuang jus jeruk yang ada di kulkas ke dalam gelas kosong Naruto, lalu menutup botolnya.

Sesuatu di jari manis Hinata berkilau, membuat atensi Naruto yang semula ada pada kari beralih ke jari-jari panjang Hinata.

"Cincin apa itu?"

"O-oh, ini hadiah da-dari–"

"AKU TANYA CINCIN APA ITU?"

Hinata kaget. Suara Naruto berubah keras dan meninggi. Walaupun ia sering dibentak di tempat kerja sambilannya saat masih SMA dulu, dibentak kakak kelas galak, ataupun atasannya dulu yang menyebalkan, namun sekarang ketika dibentak oleh suaminya sendiri di sebuah pagi yang damai adalah hal yang menyesakkan. Sangat.

"Ha-hadiah, Naruto-kun."

"Lepas."

"A-apa?"

"Aku bilang lepaskan! Lalu buang."

Tangan Hinata menyentuh sebelah tangannya, menggenggam cincin pemberian sahabatnya dengan tangan gemetar, dan berusaha melepaskannya, namun ia kesulitan karena getaran di tangannya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto kesal, membuat cincin itu terlepas sendiri karena jari Hinata refleks melepaskannya. Karena ketakutan, tentu saja.

Ia berdiri dari kursi dengan tiba-tiba, membuat bunyi gesekan kursi terdengar keras dan menghentak. Seketika ia menyambar _suitcase_ yang biasa ia bawa ke kantor, dan keluar dari rumah dengan suara debam pintu yang sanggup merubuhkan rapuh Hinata.

Hinata mematung dengan mata membelalak, mencoba menarik nafas, namun hanya air mata yang keluar.

Ia mencoba mengambil cincin pemberian Sasuke, namun cincin itu malah terjatuh ke lantai dan menggelinding ke bawah kursi yang tadi dihentak Naruto.

_'Apa dia harus membuang semua cincin yang kupakai?_'

.

.

_._

_Flashback,_ tiga bulan lalu, malam ketika pernikahan berhasil dilaksanakan dengan sempurna.

Hinata benar-benar merespon baik orang tua Naruto yang baru ditemuinya pada hari pernikahan mereka, menyanggupi akting Naruto sebagai seorang pacar dan suami yang baik untuk Hinata. Seakan mereka sudah kenal lama, cukup lama untuk memutuskan menjalin bahtera rumah tangga bersama.

Senyum Hinata tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, membuat kedua orang tua Naruto jatuh hati pada keramahannya. Mereka patut bersyukur, Naruto mendapatkan seorang Hinata, walaupun ia hanya sebatang kara tanpa orang tua.

Sesungguhnya hati Naruto berat, membayangkan akan terbelenggu rumah tangga yang sama sekali tak ingin ia mulai. Stres pada semua keputusannya, mengutuk habis-habisan takdir yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi ini.

Ingin rasanya ia menumbuk habis-habisan kolega kerjanya yang tampak sangat puas atas pernikahannya, menghabisi satu persatu orang yang ia rasa menghancurkan masa depannya.

Namun ia tak punya daya.

Ia harus menahannya.

Demi sempurnanya citra baik Naruto Namikaze di depan semua orang.

Rumah baru mereka sudah dibuatkan, dengan uang dan pekerja yang banyak, beberapa bulan, rumah besar itu sudah rampung dan siap ditinggali.

Kushina, ibu Naruto meminta Hinata untuk mengatur rumah baru mereka, karena ia tahu Hinata adalah seorang desainer. Interior akan dengan mudah ia buat seindah dan senyaman mungkin, dan ia tak perlu khawatir masalah biaya.

Alis Naruto berkerut heran melihat betapa cepatnya Hinata akrab dengan kedua orang tua Naruto. Sampai-sampai menyuruhnya mengurusi rumah.

Hinata bercerita lumayan banyak Naruto mengenai kesannya bertemu dengan Kushina dan Minato. Ia berkata banyak mengenai seperti mempunyai ayah dan ibu lagi, atau mengerti tentang arti keluarga lagi. Naruto tak acuh, ia menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah baru mereka.

Hari itu hujan. Tidak deras, tidak juga gerimis. Naruto dan Hinata berlari ke rumah dari halaman tempat mereka memarkir mobil. Saat itu garasi belum bisa dibuka karena kuncinya tidak mereka bawa.

Hinata memegang kunci rumah, dan Naruto tak sengaja melihat ke arah jari manisnya.

"Kenapa kau pakai cincin itu?" Tanyanya ketus, dingin. Mengalahkan cuaca dingin hujan hari itu.

"A-aneh kau bertanya Naruto-kun."

"Tak usah pakai lagi mulai besok." Naruto lalu mengambil tangan Hinata, namun gadis itu menarik tangannya ke sisinya lagi.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin memakainya, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata, sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya memohon.

Naruto mengambil tangan Hinata kembali, dan menarik paksa cincin itu dari jemari Hinata. Ia lalu mengambil cincin miliknya dari saku celananya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau aku sumbangkan cincin ini pada anak yatim." Balas Naruto sambil membuangnya ke halaman, dan tanah becek penuh lumpur langsung menghilangkan keberadaan dua benda mahal tersebut.

"Aku menginap di hotel saja." Katanya lalu kembali berlari ke mobil.

Hinata menatap Naruto sendu, lalu di tengah hujan turun ke halaman dan mencari cincin itu. Tak peduli gaun putihnya becek dan berubah warna menjadi coklat. Tak apa, ia pun mulai merasa hidupnya akan berubah warna setelah ini.

.

.

.

Sebelum berangkat kantor, biasanya Sasuke akan memesan segelas kopi di kantin kantornya. Sasuke memang penyuka kopi. Dulu, setelah pulang kuliah, ia dan teman-temannya akan nongkrong di kafe untuk minum kopi.

Ia membuka menu, merasa bosan dengan _latte_ yang biasa ia pesan sebagai sarapannya. Matanya tertarik pada sebuah nama menu.

Naruto datang di hadapannya sambil memainkan _gadget_-nya. Ia lupa sama sekali bahwa ia punya presentasi lumayan penting hari ini.

"Sasuke, bisa kau gantikan aku presentasi untuk perusahaan Adelaide?" Tanyanya dengan tangan terulur memanggil pelayan.

"Kenapa?"

"Bisa tidak?"

"Bisa. Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa."

Naruto berkata demikian sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar kopi.

"Tentang kenaikan saham di–" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh pelayan yang membawakan pesanannya. Ia menunduk sedikit sebagai rasa terimakasih.

Naruto terngangu untuk beberapa detik, "Kenapa kau memesan itu?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Aku bebas memesan apapun." Balas Sasuke sambil menikmati pesanannya.

"Kenapa harus _frappe tiramisu_? Dan _cinnamon rolls_?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada lumayan tinggi. Syukurlah saat itu di kantin kantor sedang lumayan ramai, jadi pertengkaran kecil mereka tersamarkan hiruk pikuk manusia.

"Kenapa? Karena itu kesukaan dia? Karena dia menyukai ini?" Balas Sasuke.

Naruto diam saja. Ia tak mengiyakan, tak juga tidak setuju.

"Semua orang bebas menyukainya. Aku bebas menyukai ini, aku bebas menyukai dia." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada remeh, dan sedikit sinis di bagian akhir. Mengundang kerutan tak suka di alis Naruto.

"Hanya kau saja di dunia ini yang tak menyukai dia." Kata Sasuke lalu menyeruput sedikit cairan dari _frappe_ yang dipesannya.

"Diam kau." Balas Naruto dingin.

"Kau yang seharusnya diam. Kau tau? Kenapa tak kau campakkan saja dia di jalan, supaya aku bisa membawanya kembali ke kehidupannya yang bahagia, brengsek." Sasuke lalu menghentak kursi, dan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Ia merasa akan memecahkan beberapa kursi dan meja kalau pembicaraan mereka dilanjutkan.

_Macchiato _pesanan Naruto datang. Ia menyesapnya sedikit, dan menyesali rasanya yang sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan buatan Hinata. Ia lalu memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Ya, Naruto-sama?"

"Mulai sekarang, hapus ketiga benda ini dari menu kalian." Katanya sambil menunjuk ketiga benda yang ada di mejanya. Macchiato,_ frappe tiramisu, dan cinnamon rolls_. Dua diantaranya adalah makanan dan minuman kesukaan Hinata.

Pelayan itu tampak kebingungan, namun ia mengangguk saja.

Naruto mengambil_ cinnamon rolls _terakhir yang akan disajikan pada hari itu dan seterusnya, lalu ia terkekeh-kekeh girang.

'_Di jari Sasuke tidak ada cincinnya.'_

.

.

"Hei, Tenten. Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa menerima tamu." Kata Naruto dari interkom yang terhubung di ruangan pribadinya.

"Aku tau, Naruto. Tapi si brengsek ini terus mengancamku." Balas Tenten dengan nada tak suka.

Naruto hanya tertawa renyah. Tenten yang ia kenal memang frontal. "Siapa sih?"

"Cewek gila. Dia bilang hmmm… waktu SMA kau pernah makan 5 atau 6 telur mentah karena kalah taruhan." Kata Tenten.

Naruto terdiam.

"Hoooi, Naruto?!"

"6." Balas Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia lalu berjalan keluar buru-buru, seperti orang gila. Semakin lama semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar berlari sejak keluar dari ruangannya dan membuat Tenten bingung.

Naruto berhenti di depan seorang wanita yang membelakanginya.

Rambut itu...

"Shion?"

Wanita itu berbalik, lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"_Tadaima, Naru-kun_."

.

.

.

Workaholic: kecanduan kerja. Kalo disini, Naruto cuma buat nyari pengalihan doang.

Gokon: anak-anak muda berkumpul buat cari jodoh. Kalo di indo sih, kencan buta.

Labil: tidak stabil, ngga punya pendirian, sehingga kadang suka melakukan apa yang seharusnya engga dilakukan. Katanya sihh, abg yg paling sering labil-labil gituu.

Frappe: ini mah kesukaan ijel, kopi espresso yang kental, dan disajikan dingin. Mirip kayak milkshake teksturnya.

.

.

.

Tbc (tuberculosis)

Nanti fic ini bakal jadi panjang looh.. Wkkww tenangg, mau segalau apapun tetap naruhina happyend kook. ;) tetap setia ma ijel yaa..

Yg review kmren sini deh mendekat, mau dibalas nie atuatu. Ijel balas disini semua loh. Yg login atau yg engga.

**Yayayayayayaya:** thankyou agan, udh jadi pertamax. *pelukk

**aripscarlet**: tararengkyuu. wkwok jangan pesimis donng.. Udh yakin aja pasti naruhina yosh!

**Fahira**: suka2 nee dong :p tulah, dsr kamuu.. Ahhaha

**Meli**: wkwok sok tau kamuu.. Sasuke itu sukanya sama nee. #gubrak

**Me Yuki Hinaa:** kamsyoongg :* iyaa.. Mending mati ajah dia.. Wkwowk biar kayak romeojuliet #awww.. Udah lama ya? Maklum aku sangat php. Btw tempat curhat sama ya..

**Divaa**: tararengkyuu. nyohoho.. Ini sudah tertebak. Engga tuuh.. Sasuke suka sama akuu. Demo masashi yuk #abaikan

**Namikaze Jr:** ini namikaze ryan kah? Wkwowk sama sama. Makanya fic aku hurt semua. Hiks. Kalo masalah update mah, yaa yaa, sgini laaa

**Jihan**: wkwok langganan itu bayar loooo TT huwaa.. Wkkw ini sudah terjawab kan? #peluk

**Amu B** : tararengkyuu. iya iya! Sedih ngetz. #alay Aminaminn. Hidup! Hidup! Hidup! Hhahah

**Al**: dingin2an aja terus salamnya. Ntar tangan aye beku. Haha. Iya, setiap ada al pasti rusuh dah. Hahha, ketipu niye. Konfliknya berat. Aku suka konflik berat, entah kenapa. Wkwowk iya kah? Sasuke kah? Gamauu kasi tau ah :p sip sip. Salam hangat ampe terbakar, al.. :p

**Furura:** kamsyooong :* heee, fururaa tumblr addict? SAMA! Hahahaha wkwkwk ini dia yang bisa nebak, emang ada alasannya naru sifatnya gitu. Wkwk ayo tebak, dong.. Ntar kalo bener aku kasi hadiaaah.

**Uzumaki Akkie: **Hontou? Yee, makasihh *peluk

**Kirei neko**: hy dearr! My peporit reader *peluk wkwowk iya flashback kook. Itu diatas sudah tersedia pesanan anda. #lagaknya spg. Waduh, sayang sekali sayang, fic ini chappienya panjang. Tapi aku usahain updatenya cepet. Amin.. Doain aja aku ngga sibuk okeey. *peluuuklagi

**fuuku**: tengkyuu. iya nyesek.. Wkwowk CPR bikin nyesek huuh.. Sip, stay cool pake es. :l hahahaha

**gadis lavender**: syudah diupdate sayyy.. Amin. Amin. Ciuman berat gilak. Sampe dinaikin rate jadi M #becanda...

**Amex**: memang sudah lama TT lama bersembunyi di pojokan akuu TT nyoohoo.. Ada alesannya kok, amex, kwkw chapter depan yaaaw :3 PS: wkwowk iya ijel kook. Tapi kalo amex manggil aku istrinya gaara, nyonya sabaku gituu, boleh banget! XD

**Ayu**: wkwowk ngga muat aku diguci aladin.. :( wkwowk andaikan Hinata idup yaa.. Terus kita bagi-bagi. #wha? hahaha. Sasuke suka sama Hinata? Hahaha mau tauuu aja :p sipp sipp.

**Misti chan :** wkwowk iya, tuberculosis hahaha, Naruto engga jahat kook, dia cuma ***** *** ******** *** ****** wkwow ngga bisa bocorin hahahah.. X) sip sip XD

**Guest:** thankyouu *peluk

**Ifa**: decan (dedek macan :p).. Wkwowk aku juga kangenn.. #pdhl baru kemarin curhat"an wkwowk iyaa, jahat banget deh authornyaa :(:( hahahaaaa

**dhidi**: wkwowk hooi, lama tak bersuaaa! sipp, walaupun ngaret dan ngolor, pasti lanjut deh.. X)

**Guest#2**: kenapa ngga pengen NH? :( wkwok gpp sihh, kalo mau req, tapi ntar aku buatin di fic lain gituu.. Heehe XD gppgpp. Sipp x)

**Durara **: CIE REVIEW DUA KALI! Hahahhahah. Seneng seneng seneng. Ntar besok, 5 kali yah, durara yang baik hati dan rajin menabung. #gubraak. Apa hubungannya cincin sama rapor? TT wkwokwkwk sipp sipp x) *peluk

**NHL 1212** : thankyou thankyou. As soon as possible? Wkwowk can't guarantee, tapi pasti ditamatin kook.

**Ahn**: perasaan udh dibales deh. Wkwowk yaudah lanjut :ppp

**Neko La Piercee** : first, penname kamu kerennn ! Wkwok thankyouu.. Penasaran? Ahahah ada alasannya low, dia kyk gituu.. Ayooh atuh ditebakk..

**Michellehadiwijaya**: sip sayy sudaah sudaah XD

**Yamanakavidi**: kwkwk siipp.. Ini sudah lanjut.. Wkwk ituu,, belom bisa dikasi tau. Hahahah. Yaudah deh kasi tau aja, gini, sebenarnya mungkin dia suka, tapi yah, pikirannya menolak berpikir gitu. Dia mikir benci, tapi hatinya suka. Ya, Naruto kayak ngga mau ngakuin gitu laah. Wkkwkwk. Keep reading yaaa *peluk.

**Kaoru**: cie yang lagii galau. :p cian deh. Hahahah.. Ini sudah apdet sayangg.. Jangan galau galau lagi yaaaah. *peluk.

**Mikuru12:** nyesekin ya? Wkkww maap :p Naruto kayak es? Wahahha. Maap deh, kalo ooc. Ini ijel udah apdet semoga mikuru suka!

Makasiiih, buat yang udah ngefav sama ngefollow. Izin selalu diberikan kokks. Huehehehe.

Terakhir, kasih imperfect dan author komentar dong.


	3. Love Makes You Different, So Does Fear

**Halo! **

Makasiiiih, berkat doa semua semuanyaa, ujian ijel kemarin hasilnya (sangat) memuaskann! Wkwkkw loph yu pull dehh! Ngga sia sia hafal rumus ampe semaleman suntuk.

Dan buat kakak-kakak senior ijel, selamat ujian nasional ya.. Semoga bisa lulus semua muanya dengan nilai baguuuuss, dan bisa lanjut ke universitas favorit. Amiiiiiiin!

FAQ/S:

**Chrizzle lagi ujian? Anak smp ya?** Oh my god. Apakah ijel terlihat sangat muda? Wakaakkak. Ijel udah SMA loh. Setaun lagi lulus. Walaupun yah, ijel agak pendek TT. Ujian midterm jel diundur karena kabut asap, makanya sama jadwal dengan jadwal smp. #merasa muda kembali. XD** Ditunggu lanjutannya.** MAKASIIH UDAH MAU NUNGGUU! Kalian debes (the best) deh. **Kenapa Shion mesti balik?** Chapter depan ya ;) **Selalu benci kalo Shion jd pihak ketiga.** Aku sukaa. Lebih greget gitu daripada sakura. Menurutku, yaa. **Selamat ujian, semoga nilainya bagus.** HUOOHHAHAHAH AMINNAMIN! Makasihh, kalian yang paling terbaik. Doa kalian manjur sekali! #muah! #pelukreadersatusatu. **Naruto cemburu? **Tepat! **Naruto bakal balik ke shion?** Bisa dibilang iya, bisa dibilang enggak. **Kapan naruhina?** Gatau juga XD maaf, ya interaksinya masih sedikit. **Shion punya alasan kabur?** Chapter depan ya ;) **Apakah yang jadi kakak Hinata adalah Neji?** Yap. Tapi Neji gatau adeknya udah nikah. Naruto gatau Hinata punya kakak.** Kayaknya Sasuke ada modus, nih.** /./ Tau ajaaa. Pasti sering ngemodus makanya tau. Hahaha.** Naruto lembut depan Hinata dikit, napa? **dia lembut kok. Tapi pas Hinata lagi bobok, baru berani. Hahaha. **Happy end?** Sudah pasti :D **Apa maksud 'di jari Sasuke ngga ada cincinnya?'** Naruto mau mastiin kalo mereka ngga terikat hubungan apa2 gitu. Dia kira, mereka punya cincin pasangan gitudehh. Jadi dia lega pas ngga nemuin cincin di jari Sasuke. Cincin itu kan lambang ikatan gitu.

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge._

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya. Okey? *wink* *wink again* *tebar pesona* *gagal*_

.

.

.

Suara mobil masuk gerbang yang terdengar samar membuat Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya di dapur. Ia berjalan keluar, mengira suaminya sudah pulang.

Namun ketika ia keluar, yang ia dapati bukanlah mobil hitam metalik milik suaminya, melainkan mobil mewah_ silver_ buatan Eropa.

_Siapa itu?_

_Kenapa bisa masuk ke sini?_

_Apa dia punya remot untuk buka pagar?_

_Apa dia tahu _password_ rumah?_

_Apa mungkin _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_-nya Naruto_-kun_? _

_Ah, tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti menelepon dulu sebelum kemari. _

_Lalu siapa?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Hinata terjawab ketika Naruto keluar dari dalam. Penasaran, Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto, lalu terhenti karena pintu sebelah setir terbuka, menampilkan wajah seseorang yang asing.

"Ah, Hinata." Kata Naruto ketika melihat Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. "Shion, ini Hinata, istriku." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata. "Hinata, ini Shion, temanku." Katanya lagi sambil menunjuk Shion.

Wanita yang bernama Shion maju, lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Ragu, Hinata membalasnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Tersenyum ramah

"Shion." Katanya, lalu tersenyum. Hinata bersumpah ia melihat sebuah senyum sinis sebelum senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyuman ramah. Hinata tahu, senyumnya itu palsu, hanya topeng saja.

"Hinata Namikaze." Balas Hinata dengan tekanan berlebih di nada suaranya, dan sedikit angkuh. Ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar istri sah Naruto, dengan mengganti nama belakang keluarganya.

Senyum di wajah Shion langsung berubah, sontak ia melepas jabat tangan mereka. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan menahan tawa akibat anehnya nada suara yang tadi dipakai Hinata.

"Makasih aku boleh numpang, Shion." Ujar Naruto lalu mengambil jas dan _briefcase_-nya dari jok belakang. Shion membungkuk sedikit di hadapan Hinata dan mengambil kunci mobil yang disodorkan Naruto. Setelah masuk ke mobil, Naruto melambai dan Shion segera pergi.

Naruto masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu Hinata, langkahnya tergesa dan bahunya bergetar, mungkin karena cuaca saat itu sedang berangin, tanda-tanda akan hujan deras.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto, penasaran akan apa yang terjadi dengan mobil suaminya sehingga ia harus menumpang pada perempuan itu. Rusakkah? Tapi, Naruto sangat cepat melangkah masuk, sehingga untuk membuka mulut saja Hinata tidak sempat. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Mungkin dia lelah, pikir Hinata.

Bunyi telepon di ruang depan mengalihkan atensi Hinata, membuatnya segera berlari kecil menuju meja telepon.

"Oi, Naruto!" Ujar seseorang di seberang telepon. Hinata tersenyum, ia tahu betul siapa orang itu.

"Tenten?"

"Aa, Hinata?" Balas Tenten. Tenten sudah beberapa jam menunggu Naruto dari jam pulangnya. Ia benar-benar habis sabar dengan Naruto saat ini, ia berkali-kali menelepon, tapi semua hpnya tidak aktif, makanya ia menelepon ke rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil memegang kabel telepon, memelintir kabel yang sudah keriting itu.

"Ah, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Begini, kantor sudah mau ditutup. Tapi mobil Naruto masih diparkir di _basement._" Terang Tenten. "Apa dia ada di rumah sekarang?"

_Ah, berarti mobil Naruto tidak rusak._

"Ya, dia ada. Tapi ia sedang istirahat karena kecapekan." Balas Hinata.

"Astagaa, dia bahkan tidak ada di kantor tadi selama satu jam dan sekarang sudah kecapekan?" Gerutu Tenten. Setelah Naruto menemui cewek '_brengsek_' yang dikatakan Tenten, Naruto dan Shion pergi seharian dari kantor.

"A-ano, Naruto tidak di kantor dari jam berapa, Tenten?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Sebentar." Tenten mengambil jeda sebentar untuk berpikir. "Sekitar jam 2 siang." Ujarnya lagi.

Hinata berpaling melihat jam besar di ruang tamunya. Sekarang jam 8 malam, berarti Naruto menghabiskan enam jam di luar kantor, entah bersama Shion atau tidak.

"...nata? Hinata? Ooi?" Tenten mulai mengeraskan nada suaranya, mencoba memanggil lagi Hinata yang bergeming tidak bergerak. Bahkan Tenten pun tak mendengar suara hela nafasnya.

"Bi-biarkan saja mobilnya disana, Tenten. Besok Naruto_-kun_ akan kuantar ke kantor, atau kalau tidak mungkin ia akan naik taksi." Katanya.

"Begitu. Oke." Tanggap Tenten. Ia sudah terjebak di kantor belum bisa pulang karena menunggu kepastian Naruto. Tidak mungkin ia pulang begitu saja melihat mobil atasannya masih terparkir indah di _basement_? Ia memang mempunyai tanggung jawab lebih terhadap Naruto. Terang saja, Ia adalah asisten utama Naruto.

.

Hinata menutup telepon dengan perlahan, saat itu sangat sunyi sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara tuuuut berulang kali yang terdengar di balik gagang yang dipegangnya.

Pikirannya menerawang, sementara matanya menatap pintu kamar Naruto yang setengah terbuka, menampakkan gundukan selimut berisi suaminya di atas tempat tidur. Tengah terlelap menuju ke lalaland.

Ragu, ia mengambil hp yang terletak di sakunya. Menekan angka satu dengan lama, menghubungi Sasuke yang ada di angka pertama panggilan cepatnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" Sapanya sekaligus bertanya ketika telepon itu tersambung.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Jam berapa kau pulang besok, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Sebenarnya ia gelisah, tapi ia coba berbicara senormal mungkin dengan Sasuke.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke terdengar menggumam sambil berpikir sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya jam setengah enam, tapi kupikir aku bisa keluar dari jam tiga." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku dan anak-anak akan keluar untuk merayakan sesuatu." Terangnya.

Mulut Hinata membulat mengerti. Tapi tetap saja ia penasaran. "Memang ada acara apa?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Kami hanya berurusan dengan _alien _keji dan berhasil menyelesaikannya."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Sasuke memang menyebut klien yang merepotkan dan menyebalkan dengan sebutan alien.

"Tidak apa-apa kah?" Tanyanya ragu. Ia takut akan merepotkan sekaligus menganggu acara Sasuke dengan teman-teman sekantornya.

"Ya. Aku akan kumpul-kumpul selama satu jam, lalu aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu."

"Um." Gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk. "_Arigatou._" Balasnya lagi dengan lemah.

"Hn."

Telepon terputus, namun Hinata tak kunjung melepaskan hp dari telinganya. Kembali suara tuuuuut yang diulang-ulang berngiang di telinga Hinata, tapi ia bergeming, mengabaikan suara yang sebenarnya sangat mengganggu itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto_-kun_." Hinata menginterupsi sarapan Naruto, yang dibalas dengan dongakan pelan Naruto yang sedang menikmati makanannya. "Biar a-aku yang mengantarmu ke kantor, ya." Pinta Hinata.

Naruto diam, lalu menyendok sesendok makanan lagi. Setelah itu ia mengangguk beberapa kali. Anggukannya seketika membuat Hinata tersenyum, lalu menambahkan jus di gelas Naruto yang sudah kosong setengahnya.

"Hei, menyetirlah pelan-pelan." Ujar Naruto. Ia cukup kaget karena tampang kalem dan lugu seorang Hinata cukup ganas ketika berada di jalanan. Bukannya takut atau apa, Naruto hanya kaget dan sedikit gugup mengingat bukan ia yang memegang setir.

Ngomong-ngomong soal setir, sembari menunggu mobil merah itu membawanya ke kantor, Naruto melihat setir yang sudah dimodifikasi menjadi bercorak _animal printed _zebra itu. Setir yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan putih Hinata, sementara tangan yang lain bertengger indah di perseneling.

Ketika matanya turun, ia melihat celana jins pendek sepaha yang dikenakan Hinata. Ketika meneliti sepasang kaki yang kadang menginjak gas dan pedal kopling, ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya beberapa kali. Naruto memilih untuk tidak berkomentar mengenai kaki-kaki itu. Istrinya memang cantik sekali.

Matanya terus ia gulirkan naik ke arah wajah Hinata yang benar-benar fokus ke arah jalan. Sesekali ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, ke spion samping atau belakang. Atau ketika jalannya dipotong sembarangan oleh pengendara lain, ia akan mengumpat kecil dan menggerutu sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Baru kali ini ia melihat wanita itu menyetir, dan mengamati wanita itu menyetir lumayan... menyenangkan.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

Sedikit sentakan gaya dorong ke depan menyadarkan Naruto kalau mobil merahnya sudah berhenti. Di depannya ada sebuah kantor besar tempat ia mengabdikan diri.

"Sudah sampai, Naruto_-kun._" Ujar Hinata, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunan paginya.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa Naruto langsung beranjak dari mobil Hinata, dan masuk ke kantor dengan cepat. Memang gaya jalannya sedikit cepat, dan terkadang Hinata susah menyesuaikan langkahnya.

Melihat sebuah _briefcase_ yang ada di jok belakang, Hinata menggeleng, lalu memutar mobilnya kembali ke kantor Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum ramah ketika memberikan kunci pada valet mobil yang menyapanya terlebih dahulu, sambil membawa _briefcase_ Naruto masuk ke dalam.

Ketika bertemu di meja asisten-asisten Naruto, Hinata langsung bertemu dengan asisten Naruto, Tenten. Hinata menyapanya dengan berteriak kecil, yang dibalas dengan teriakan serupa oleh Tenten. Bak sepasang manusia yang bertemu dalam kurun waktu yang lama sekali, mereka bereuni dan berpelukan di tengah kantor. Tak menyadari berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka –terlebih Hinata yang kala itu tampil simpel dan sedikit terbuka.

Hinata hanya memakai _tank top tribal_ hitam di tutupi dengan _cardigan _hitam panjang hingga melebihi panjang tangannya, membuat hanya jari-jarinya menyempil dibagian bawah lengan _cardigan_ itu. Sementara dibawah ia hanya memakai jins pendek sepaha dan sepatu _docksides_ berwarna hitam dengan aksen pita.

"Hei, itu istri Naruto-_shacho_, ya?"

"Iya. Dia manis ya, muda lagi."

"Menurutku dia seperti adiknya Naruto-_shacho_."

"Ah, umur mereka sama, kok. _Shacho_ hanya terlihat lebih tua. Atau mungkin istrinya yang terlihat muda?"

Lirikan dan pandangan terpesona para karyawan karyawati jomblo itu tidak disadari sang korban, Hinata. Ia masih berdiri memegang _briefcase_ Naruto di tengah kantor, menolak duduk di ruang tunggu.

Tenten memanggil Naruto lewat interkom, dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto membuka ruangannya dan berjalan cepat menuju Hinata.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini ketinggalan, Naruto_-kun_." Hinata mengangkat _briefcase _itu sebatas pinggangnya, membuat Naruto terpana sesaat. Bukan karena ia baru sadar benda itu tertinggal, namun karena dibawah_ briefcase_ itu kaki Hinata yang putih mulus terpampang indah.

Dahinya mengerut, lalu melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan mereka yang tertangkap basah mengintip langsung mencari aktivitas pengalih.

"Masuk dulu." Naruto menggiring Hinata untuk masuk ke ruangannya, sementara di belakang Hinata, ia terus mengedarkan pandangan waspada dan mengawasi terhadap karyawan-karyawannya.

Ketika Hinata masuk, ia menutup pintu, lalu berbalik sebentar. "Lihat apa kalian? Istriku bukan pajangan. Balik kerja, sana." Titah Naruto panjang, lalu membuka pintu itu dan bergegas masuk.

Helaan nafas terdengar bersamaan dari para manusia-manusia pengintip dadakan itu, tak sadar mereka sempat menahan nafas ketika dilabrak oleh atasan tertinggi mereka.

"Kau ke kantorku mau tidur? Kenapa pakai piyama?" Ujar Naruto setelah duduk di kursi singgasananya, sementara Hinata duduk di sofa yang biasa Naruto dan tamu-tamu perusahaannya duduki.

Mendengar itu Hinata hanya bisa melihat keadaannya sendiri. "Bajuku jelek, ya?" Ia berkata begitu, namun malah rambut berponi yang ia rapikan.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan, Hinata diam saja. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya mengapa ia diajak masuk, namun Naruto hanya berkata beberapa kata, dan kembali berkencan berdua dengan laptopnya.

Hinata melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruang kerja Naruto yang nampak membosankan. Aura-aura _workaholic_ sangat kental ketika ia memasuki kantor ini sejak tadi.

"Ini." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah jaket kulit ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung yang luar biasa.

"U-untuk?"

"Dipakai lah." Ujar Naruto dengan nada sudah-tahu-kenapa-masih-tanya dan sebuah putaran bola mata tanda sok maklumnya dengan kelambanan pemikiran Hinata.

Hinata mengambil jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua itu. Ia bingung. Ia sudah memakai _cardigan,_ lalu mengapa Naruto memintanya untuk memakai sebuah jaket lagi? "Tapi aku kan sudah pakai ini, Naruto-kun." Ujarnya sambil menarik-narik lengan _cardigan_-nya.

"Pakai di kakimu." Kata Naruto lagi.

Kali ini Hinata tambah bingung. Naruto jelas-jelas memberikannya sebuah jaket, tapi memintanya untuk memakai jaket itu di kaki. "Kau mau aku memasukkan kakiku ke sini?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk lubang tempat memasukkan lengan di jaket itu.

"Dasar bodoh." Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata. "Sini." Kemudian mengambil jaket itu. Ia duduk di tangan sofa, sementara Hinata berdiri di hadapannya. Kini, Naruto hanya setinggi dada atas Hinata. Ia memegang kedua lengan jaket itu, melingkarkannya di seluruh pinggul Hinata, dan mengikatnya di depan.

_Ceklek. _

"Astaga kalian berdua!" Suara Minato mengagetkan Naruto dan Hinata, namun tidak membuat Naruto bergerak dari posisinya. Ia tetap masih sibuk mengikat lengan-lengan jaket itu di depan tubuh Hinata, mencoba menutupi sebagian paha belakangnya. "Aku tahu kalian pengantin baru, tapi sabarlah sampai nanti malam."

Minato masuk bersama Rei, presdir perusahaan koleganya yang mengharuskan Naruto menikah. Disaat melihat Rei, barulah Naruto berdiri.

"Apa ayah tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu?" Ujar Naruto.

"Tenten tidak ada di luar, jadi aku masuk saja." Ia lalu melihat menantu kesayangannya menunduk hormat, "Ah, Hinata_-chan_, apa kabar?"

"Aku baik, Tou_-san_." Balas Hinata ramah.

"Shion_-san_. Apa kabar?" Tanya Rei, sedikit membuat suasana tegang di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Dahulu, ketika akan menikah, Naruto tidak memperkenalkan Shion pada Rei, ia hanya memberikan undangan pernikahannya yang tertulis dengan nama Shion. Namun, ketika insiden itu terjadi dan akhirnya ia menikah dengan Hinata, ia terpaksa berdalih bahwa Shion memang adalah Hinata, dan menyalahkan pencetak undangan karena salah menulis undangan. Sementara untuk catatan sipil, surat registrasi pernikahan dan surat persetujuan orang tua, nama yang dipakai adalah memang Hinata Hyuuga.

"A-ano–"

"–bukankan berkali-kali kubilang namanya Hinata, Rei-_san_?" Minato menyela, membuat Rei tersadar sesuatu.

"Ah, ya. Maaf ya." Ujarnya menyesal sambil menunduk sedikit. Membuat Hinata tersenyum canggung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto langsung ke inti, karena jarang sekali ayahnya yang sudah pensiun mau repot-repot datang ke kantornya dan bercengkrama dengannya. Bukannya hubungannya dengan ayahnya tidak baik, sangat baik malah, namun hal seperti itu lebih cocok jika dilakukan di rumah.

"Begini. Akan ada pesta. Sebentar lagi, aku akan digantikan anak bungsuku. Pesta ini sekalian untuk mengangkatnya sebagai presdir menggantikan aku." Ujar Rei sambil tersenyum. Ia memang sudah hampir setua Minato, dan sudah mempunyai tiga anak yang sudah cukup matang di umurnya masing-masing. "Aku harap kalian mau datang hari Sabtu ini."

"Itu saja? Baik, kami akan datang." Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Hinata, pulanglah. Aku tidak mau membuatmu mendengar urusan kantor yang menyebalkan ini." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata menuju pintu, sementara Hinata yang kaget, hanya bisa menunduk beberapa kali walaupun harus sambil berjalan mundur.

"Hinata itu cantik sekali." Rei bergumam sambil menatap pintu yang barusan ditutup itu. "Andai ia bukan istri Naruto, pasti sudah kulamarkan untuk anakku."

"Hei, yang kau bicarakan itu menantuku." Sindir Minato.

Rei hanya mengangguk-angguk dramatis. "Apa Hinata punya saudara perempuan, ya?" Gumamnya tanpa sadar, membuat Minato menoleh ke arahnya sambil terbelalak.

.

.

.

"_Baseball_?" Tanya Sasuke heran saat Hinata menyuruhnya berbelok ke arah tempat berlatih baseball. "Jadi, untuk main _baseball_ aku harus membatalkan makan-makan dengan teman-teman kerjaku?" Ujarnya seolah-olah tak percaya dengan fakta yang barusan ia dapat.

"Ayoolah, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku mau main _baseball_." Kata Hinata manja.

Sasuke pura-pura menatap sinis pada Hinata, seakan keberatan setengah mati. "Kau yang bayar." Ujarnya kemudian.

Mereka kini sudah berada di tempat bermain, dimana _field_ itu khusus untuk memukul bola yang akan dilempar. Hinata berdiri menghadap Sasuke, yang dibatasi dengan pagar tipis agar tongkat pemukul tidak mengenai orang yang berada disamping.

Beruntung bagi Sasuke, karena ia kidal. Memukul dengan tumpuan tangan kiri membuat posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Hinata, dan memudahkan mereka untuk berbicara.

"Ayo tanding rekor paling jauh, Sasuke_-kun_." Ujar Hinata.

Mesin pelempar bola melempar bola yang akan di pukul, sementara Hinata yang sudah sangat siap kemudian memukul bola itu dengan kuat, hingga mencapai jarak yang lumayan jauh, mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Aku menang. Hahahahaha! Hahahaha!" Hinata tertawa-tawa girang –bukan dia yang seperti biasanya, membuat Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Ayo lagi." Tantang wanita itu.

Bola kedua dilempar, Hinata kalah.

Ketiga, keempat, kelima, Hinata juga tetap kalah.

Bola di mesin pelempar sudah habis, mereka harus menunggu sekitar lima belas detik agar bola-bola kembali dimasukkan ke mesin pelempar secara otomatis.

Hinata menekan beberapa tombol, membuat bola-bola yang dilempar mempunyai selang waktu lebih cepat.

"O-oi!" Seru Sasuke. Kecepatan mesin pelempar bola itu bukan yang selama ini Hinata mainkan. Namun ia hanya diam saja setelahnya, hanya diam mengamati Hinata dan tingkah lakunya.

"Kau tau siapa Shion, Sasuke?" Cerita Hinata di sela-sela pukulannya terhadap bola-bola yang berdatangan dengan cepat itu.

"Shion, Sasuke! Kau tau dia? Dia yang ada di undangan pernikahan Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata kini setengah berteriak, ditambah dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang jatuh.

Suara bola _baseball_ yang beradu dengan pemukulnya itu terdengar terus diakibatkan Hinata yang tidak berhenti memukul. "Aku tau dia yang seharusnya menikah dengan Naruto_-kun_! Tapi aku istrinya sekarang!" Teriaknya.

"Hinata..." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Bola-bola di mesin pelempar habis, sementara wajah Hinata penuh peluh dan air mata.

Hinata maju mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "Aku tak kuat kalau mereka kembali, Sasuke_-kun_! Hiks.. dia dan Shion.. hiks.. p-pergi berdua.. hiks.. hiks.. Mereka anggap apa aku sekarang? hiks.." Tangis Hinata pecah. Ia sudah benar-benar menangis seperti anak cengeng sekarang.

"Hiks.. B-bagaimana kalau.. m-mereka kembali bersama, Sasuke-_kun_? Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi? Aku.. hiks.. Aku–"

_BLETAK! _

Sebuah bola dengan yang sudah terisi di mesin pelempar terlempar, mengenai kepala Hinata, memotong kata-kata dan tangisannya dan membuatnya tersungkur seketika.

"Oooi, Hinata!" Sasuke langsung berlari ke arahnya. Ia mematikan mesin dan menggendong gadis itu dengan kepala memar keluar dari arena.

Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya pingsan. Ia menatap Sasuke yang menggendongnya dan membawanya ke ruang pertolongan pertama kecelakaan di sana.

"S-suke-_kun_..."

Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata yang ada di dekapannya. "Ya?"

Hinata menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke. "Sasuke, ssssttttt..." Setelah itu ia dengan sukses jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke menatap Hinata, yang beberapa detik lalu menyentuh bibirnya, sebagai tanda untuk merahasiakan pembicaraan mereka tadi dari Naruto.

_'Bagaimana bisa si bodoh ini bertahan dalam pernikahan seperti itu?_' Batinnya sambil terus menggendong Hinata menuju ruangan perawatan.

.

.

Naruto menunggu Hinata. Sejak ia pulang tadi, istrinya sudah menghilang saja. Tapi melihat mobilnya masih ada dirumah, Naruto berpikir mungkin istrinya hanya pergi sebentar.

"Kemana, 'sih dia?" Gerutunya terus-menerus. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja tidur, tapi entah kenapa matanya tak mau terpejam. Jadi, di situlah Naruto sekarang, duduk di ruang tamu sambil memegang hp, namun tidak juga berniat menelepon Hinata.

_Ding dong._.

Suara bel terdengar, membuat Naruto melirik ke interkom. Namun ia diam saja.

_Ding dong._.

Bel yang sama terdengar, Naruto bingung. Setahunya, _password_ rumahnya tak pernah diganti. Jadi, kalau itu Hinata, seharusnya ia sudah bisa masuk gerbang.

"Hei, Naruto."

Suara berat menginterupsi diskusi Naruto dengan pikirannya, membuat ia cepat-cepat lari ke depan interkom untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan gerbangnya.

Sasuke.

Sambil menekan tombol '_unlock_', Naruto menggerutu karena bukan Hinata yang datang, melainkan Sasuke. Mungkin ia mencari Hinata, atau bisa saja ia mencari Naruto untuk urusan pekerjaan. Pekerjaannya tak urung menjadi peristiwa _emergency_ tak pernah tau menau waktu.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, sementara Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan interkom sedang memeriksa sesuatu di alat itu.

"Aku sedang tidak punya urusan–" Dia berbalik, berputar menghadap Sasuke yang menggendong Hinata dengan kepala diperban. "–HINATA! Kenapa dia?"

Sasuke hanya mendelik dan berjalan melewati Naruto. Begitu melihat satu pintu, ia langsung tahu kalau itu adalah pintu kamar Hinata. Naruto mengikuti mereka dengan penuh pertanyaan kepada Sasuke tentang keadaan Hinata.

"Kepalanya benjol kena bola _baseball._" Kata Sasuke pelan. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.

Kekehan Naruto terdengar pelan, membuat Sasuke langsung mendelik ke padanya.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Hahaha, tidak, tidak... Hinata, kenapa dia bermain _baseball_? Mengangkat galon saja dia tak bisa." Ujar Naruto disertai kekehan lagi di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, memaksanya untuk diam lewat tatapan mautnya yang terkenal mematikan itu. Mengingat alasan Hinata mau bermain habis-habisan hingga kepalanya benjol terkena bola, ia menjadi benar-benar kesal.

Silangan urat muncul di dahinya, namun dengan satu tarikan nafas (sok) kalem, Sasuke berdehem, "Kau tahu, dulu saat SMP, dia adalah seorang atlet."

Naruto seketika menoleh. Atlet? Hinata istrinya yang lemah lembut itu seorang... atlet?

"A-atlet apa?"

"_Baseball_-lah. Dia juga bisa main tennis, _squash_, voli, basket. Kau tak tau, ya?" Sasuke melempar pandangan sinis ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya sangat syok mendengar fakta heboh ini.

"Tidak." Balasnya, setelah sekian lama bungkam.

"Ya, kau memang buta terhadap Hinata, Naruto." Sasuke memperbaiki jasnya yang terlihat kusut, lalu membungkuk sedikit terhadap Naruto. Bagaimana pun, pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah atasan yang ia (harus) hormati.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke mobil sambil tertawa-tawa.

_Flashback, beberapa tahun lalu, saat Hinata dan Sasuke kelas 2 SMA._

_"Aku benciiii sekali pelajaran olahraga. Membosankaaan." Gerutu Hinata pada Sasuke dan teman-temannya, setelah selesai gilirannya melempar bola._

_Yang membuat Hinata bertambah kesal adalah saat ia melempar voli bermotif garis-garis kuning itu, tidak pernah melewati net. Padahal ia sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin saat memukul, namun untuk melewati setengah lapangan saja, rasanya mustahil._

_Ia memang paling lemah dalam olah raga. _

_"Nanti kuajari." Balas Sasuke. Berteman dengan Hinata sejak lama membuatnya tahu kalau Hinata paling benci berolahraga. Bahkan untuk berjalan dari lab biologi di lantai tiga menuju kantin di lantai dasar pun, terkadang ia malas. _

_"Tidak, ah. Nanti kalau aku salah, kau pasti jitak-jitak kepalaku, kan?" Balas Hinata kalem. _

_Teman-temannya hanya tertawa. _

_Kehebohan dari arah pintu masuk _hall_ membuat perhatian kelas Hinata beralih ke sana, dan terlihatlah kakak-kakak kelas mereka yang mungkin sedang membolos masuk ke arah hall. _

_Dan, dari sekian banyak senior-senior lain yang lumayan ganteng, mata Hinata hanya tertuju pada sesosok rambut berwarna kuning, yaitu Naruto Namikaze. _

_Ia dan teman-temannya terlihat duduk di salah satu bangku-bangku yang biasa di duduki suporter basket saat ada pertandingan. _

_Hinata segera berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang bermain basket, menawarkan diri bermain, dan langsung mendapat posisi karena salah seorang temannya sudah capek._

_Sementara Sasuke dan Kiba hanya tertawa-tawa melihat usaha Hinata yang terkadang berlebihan untuk tebar-tebar pesona pada Naruto. _

_Hinata mendapat bola, men-_dribble-_nya, membawanya lari, dan mengopernya ke salah seorang temannya. Samar, terdengar teman-teman Naruto berbicara tentang mereka yang sedang bermain basket._

_Hinata menjadi bersemangat, ia segera berlari mendekati bola dan meminta lemparan oper balik padanya._

_Ketika Hinata memegang bola, terdengar suara riuh dari kumpulan teman-teman Naruto. Hinata membawa bola basket itu pergi, dan sialnya ia terkepung di salah satu sudut lapangan._

_Teman-teman Naruto pun semakin riuh, sementara ia melihat ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang memperhatikan mereka. _

_'_Naruto-kun, lihat aku_.' Hinata berdoa dalam hati, dalam kepungan lawan-lawannya ia memutuskan sebuah langkah nekat, menembak dari jaraknya sekarang._

_Otaknya yang jenius bergerak, mengukur jarak ring dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dengan sekali lihat saja, ia sudah bisa memperhitungkan tinggi lompatan dan seberapa kuat ia harus melempar bola. _

_Bola basket berwarna oranye itu terlempar, diikuti hampir seluruh pasang mata yang mengikuti arahnya. Ternyata perhitungan Hinata tepat, membuat ia dan timnya mendapat tiga angka akibat _three point_ yang dilakukannya. _

_Hinata menoleh, namun yang didapatinya adalah Naruto yang sedang serius menelepon. Berarti Naruto tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Ia mendesah kecewa, lalu keluar dari tim dan kembali duduk bergabung bersama Sasuke. _

_"Gagal, ya?" Goda Kiba._

_"Apa, 'sih? Kau tak lihat aku cetak tiga angka?" Balas Hinata. _

_Sasuke takjub, ternyata cinta memang seperti itu. Kekaguman memang seperti itu. Rasa suka memang seperti itu. Hinata yang membenci setengah mati olah raga dapat berubah menjadi seorang _MVP_ di basket dan mencetak langsung tiga angka. _

_._

"Atlet, ya?" Sasuke bernostalgia, teringat masa-masa SMAnya yang tak juga lapuk dimakan usia.

Hari ini ia melihat Hinata yang sama, Hinata yang ganas ketika mengayunkan tongkat _baseball-_nya. Namun kali ini bukan karena cinta, rasa suka, maupun kekaguman. Namun sebuah kekhawatiran dan kecemburuan yang kentara.

Dilihatnya kembali rumah besar tempat tinggal Hinata, lalu memacu mobilnya memecah keheningan malam.

.

.

"Ugggh.." Hinata mengerang, terbangun dari tidurnya semalam. Rasa nyeri nyut-nyutan dari kepalanya tak berhenti, membuat ia harus memejamkan mata karena pandangannya yang terasa berputar-putar.

Ketika bangun, ia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Berarti Naruto sudah berangkat dari tadi.

Hatinya mencelos karena tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan untuk Naruto, dan melihatnya saat pergi meninggalkan rumah. Menyesal karena tidak sempat melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya seorang istri lakukan.

Ketika ia bangkit, batinnya menghangat melihat sepiring _sandwich_ dan segelas susu cokat terhidang di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. Bibirnya melengkung indah, perasaan bahagia melingkupinya begitu tahu kalau suaminya sengaja menyiapkan ini untuknya.

.

Suara klakson membuat Hinata mempercepat langkahnya keluar rumah, namun _platform_ yang ia pakai kali ini begitu tinggi, membuatnya terkadang berjalan oleng.

Malam ini ia dan suaminya akan menghadiri acara yang diadakan Rei mengenai pemindahan kekuasaan perusahaan kolega Naruto itu. Dan sepanjang jalan, Naruto menggerutui mengapa anaknya Rei itu belum menikah namun sudah diberi kepercayaan mengurus perusahaan, sedangkan ia harus disuruh menikah hanya untuk mendapat selembar surat perjanjian mengenai kerjasama antar perusahaan.

Hinata hanya diam, sesekali berdehem sebagai tanda ia sangat-sangat terganggu dengan pembicaraan Naruto, namun sang suami sepertinya tidak menangkap sinyal itu, dan hanya terus melaju mobilnya.

Ketika masuk dan semua perhatian teralih pada seseorang yang berjalan canggung di sampingnya, barulah Naruto menyadari betapa anggunnya Hinata saat ini.

Ia memakai gaun _cheongsam_ malam berwarna hitam yang indah, dengan motif floral di bagian bawah, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Gaun itu benar-benar memeluk sempurna badannya, membuat seluruh lekuk tubuh wanita itu terlukis indah di mata Naruto. Kakinya benar-benar terlihat indah dengan _platform_ tinggi warna senada membuat ia terlihat sangat cantik. Wajahnya yang dihiasi rona merah adalah _make up_ alami tersendiri baginya, dengan rambut digelung kesamping dengan pita-pita kecil.

Rei mendekati mereka, merangkul Hinata dengan sok akrab sambil menawarkan segelas _wine_ pada mereka.

"Wah, akhirnya kalian datang juga."

Naruto menarik Hinata ke sisinya, yang dibalas dengan sebuah tatapan dan angkatan bahu cuek dari Rei kepadanya.

"Hinata_-san_, anda benar-benar cantik hari ini." Pujinya.

"Te-terimakasih, Rei_-san_." Balas Hinata dengan sedikit menunduk. Tundukannya yang walaupun sangat sedikit ini membuat _sedikit_ bagian dalam dadanya terlihat, membuat mata Rei menatapnya nyalang, dan Naruto naik darah.

Naruto segera menarik Hinata agar kembali tegap, lalu membuka jasnya dan menyampirkannya pada Hinata. Setelahnya, Naruto bisa mendengar helaan nafas kecewa dari sebagian besar lelaki, dan membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Rei melambai, memanggil seseorang datang menuju mereka, yang terlihat membelah keramaian pesta di salah satu hotel termahal di kota itu.

Hinata masih sibuk membenarkan jas Naruto yang terlihat asal terlampir di bahunya itu, sebelum sebuah suara tak asing memanggil namanya dengan nada heran.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak, kemudian terbelalak.

"Gaara_-kun_?"

.

.

.

Menikah di Jepang, memang harus ada surat registrasi pernikahan dan surat persetujuan orang tua. Setelah semua disetujui dan ditanda tangani, baru di bawa ke kantor sipil untuk di daftarkan. Surat persetujuan Hinata ditandatangani oleh Sasuke, bukan Neji.

Valet: kegiatan untuk memarkirkan kendaraan oleh petugas valet, sehingga tidak perlu lagi untuk pemilik kendaraan mencari tempat parkir yang luang tetapi sudah dilakukan oleh petugas valet parkir.

-shacho: suffiks khusus untuk presiden direktur.

Three point: tembakan bernilai tiga angka, yang ditembak dari jarak jauh, diluar area pertahanan lawan. (Basket)

MVP: most valuable person. Gelar di permainan basket. Ga cuma basket aja sih. Hahaha.

Cheongsam: baju panjang one piece dari China, yang berlekuk tajam, terus biasanya ada belahan di kaki sebelah kirinya

Docksides, platform: jenis sepatu. Docksides mirip kayak flatshoes, platform lebih mirip heels.

.

.

.

.

TbC (tuberculosis)

.

.

.

Masalah tangan Hinata yang sedang menyetir itu jangan ditiru ya. Itu sih kebiasaan ijel yang suka nyetir pake satu tangan doang. :l Hehe.

Yang review kemarin mendekaat. Maaf, jel ga bisa bales lewat pm buat yg login. Jel sibuuuk sekali. Jadi bales disini semua ya.

**Akane-Rihime**: kyaaa! Makasihh doanya. Hehe. Iya ampunn, ijel ngga jahat2 kook sma Hinata. Wkwok cuma agak kejam ajaa. #plak! Sip. Keep reading yaa.

**Alluka**: hehe, iya yah.. Kenapa dia balik lagi, yah. Wkwk nyebelin yaa? emang shion disini nyebelin bangeeet. Makasih udh nunggu, alluka-chaan, keep reading yaa

**Shiro19uzumaki**: ini sudaah, loww. Keep reading yaaa. Thanks *peluk

**Putchy-chan**: makasiih udah mau nunggu, putchy-channn. Keep reading yaa.

**Jihan:** wahaha. Benerann? Dingin akut? Brengsek? Wahahaha. Sama sih. Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi kadang ke-brengsek-annya. Bagaimana menurut jihan?

**Yayayayayaya**: waah! THANKYOOOU so muccch, yaya-san. Ehehe, aww, THANKYOUU lagii. *peluk keep reading yaaa

**Kirei**: holaa, welcome back. Makasiih, kirei-chaaan. Amiin amiinn amiin *peluk balik. Emang! Emang! Dia jaim, hahaha. Shion muncul supaya bikin kirei kesel #plak. Wkwowk. Ampuun ampuun, ntar ijel bawak pengacara ijel deeeh. #peace. Ho oh. Mungkin lama, tapi tergantung nilai jugaaa. Kalo nilai bagus, mood dateng tuuh.

**Amu B**: wkwok lempar sepatu ke ijel ajaa, tapi sepasang yaa. #modus. Ckckck. Amu kejam sekallli. (Anak2 jangan tiru amu dirumah, ya) hahaha!

**2nd Silent Reader**: makaasih, atas pantauannya. Concrit saaangat diharapkan. Hehe

**Misti**: wkwowk itu dia tujuannya. Supaya jadi greget. Eeh, itulah. Aku juga baru sadar naruhinanya sangaaat sedikit. Maaf, yaa misti-chan. Wkwok nanti aku buatin soooo(k) sweet deh.

**Yamanakavidi**: tepat sekali! 100 buat kamuu! Keep reading yaaah.

**Aripscarlet**: me too! Makin optimis and stay cool tentu saja. Hehe #tos! Wkwowk Naruto emang cemburu tuu, cuma jaim. Hehe, emang. Sasuke cuma ditugasin buat 'panas' Naruto aja sih sebenernya.

**Lucy Hinata**: waaa! Makasih banyaaaak lucy-san. Hehehe. Iya ini sudah di apdeth. Wkwk keep reading yaa.

**Vicestering**: Ahaha. Makasihh banyaak. Aku akan berusaha lebih bagus lagii. Keep reading yaa.

**Aleezia**: wkwok apa siih kamuuu? Kemarin pm, sekarang ripiew. :p

**Furura**: wkwok benerr, ijel anak weheartit sih sebenernya. Wkwowk lucuu yaa? Hmmm.. Iya yah. Makasih banyak atas koreksinya, sudah ijel edit ituu. Yap. Bener, itu adalah konflik sebelum konflik terakhir (akan ada banyaaaak konflik yang bikin ribet dan memusingkan). Belum bisa nebak? Wkwok ijel kasi waktuu :p

**Chiaki**: salam kenaaal jugaa. benarkah deg2an? Aku seneng dengernyaa! Makasih, kamu juga tetap semangat!

**Zo**: #menghindar dari lemparan barang. Kamu tukang modus ya? Kok bisa tauu siih? Huahaha. Engga doh, engga bakal selingkuh :p cuma yah, main2 aja. Wkwok benarkah zo merasa sasuke suka hinata? *smirk *plaked!

**Hanazonorin**: wkwok terimakaasih. Huahahah. *peluk.

**Honoki shipper**: Wadaaw, shion diusir ini ceritanya? Wkwowk. Nangis sambil garuk tanah? pose galau sekaaali. Bwahaha, dan satu lagi. Ijel ngakak sampai guling2 baca ini 'brasa pengen nimpuk naruto pakek batu kali segedhe pos kamling!'

**Mikuru12**: wkwok jaaangan. Shion itu bagian dari properti #plak! Eh, ceritaaa. Wkwok waduuh, sabar aja yaa, mikuru-san. Nanti Narutonya lembut kook, tapi pas Hinata lagi bobok aja. :p

**Ifa**: haii decaan. Wkwowk tidak tahu yaa. Ijel bilang masih 'rahasia' tentang sasuhina disini :p awawaw, makasihh doanyaa. #peluk cium kembalii.

**Durara**: CIE REVIEW 3 KALI! CIEEE IJEL DIBILANGIN MASIH SMP! Wkwowk tersipuunya ijel membaca review kamuu :3 merasa muda kembali. Makasihh, sudah selalu mau menunggu. Nanti review 10 kali yaaw :3 itulah, Naruto kepedean. Dia aja ngga pernah nanyak ttg perasaan hina. Sibuk dengan asumsi sendiri #huhh. Wkwok dura berpikir begituu? Ijel masih merahasiakan perasaan Sasuke ke Hinata loww. Yap. Absolutely happy ending! Wkwok. Sudaaah dibaca kan diatas? Makasihh buat 3 reviewnya duraa yang baik hati dan rajin menabuung.

**Lala**: ini sudaah. Aww, makasihh doanya.

**Agustus**: terimakasihhh. *peluk

**Guest**: wkwwk satu lagi. Wkwok ijel sudah SMA. SMA TT. Wkwok anyway, thaaanks *peluk

**Hoshi**: awawa, terimakasiih. susah nulis chrizzle yaaa. Panggil ijel atau jel ajaa, biar gampang hohoho.

**Naruhina addict**: wkwok iyaa. Aminnn

**Divaa**: iya. Memang terkadang manusia gatau terimakasih. Wkwowk bener kook, tebakannyaa. Hehhe, cuma aku buat interaksi sedikit supaya Naruto sadar sama perasaannya sendier. Hehe. Thankyoou.

**Fahira**: weww, pake nama samaran, tapi di ending dibuat identitas. Kan sesuai usul kamuu, makanya nee pakai shion. Wkwowk apa itu maksudnya meongmeong? #pura2 gatau. makasihh, cantik. Muaah.

**Kaoru**: hehehe, jangan galau galau lagi :p sni sni baca imperfect biar tambah galau. *hah? *plaked

**R08**: haaai jugaaa *lambai2 balik. Wkwok itu ide bagus. Tapi kalau gilaaa, wkkw kasian narunya huahaha. Makasiih, kamu juga semangat!

**Me Yuki Hina**: wkwk sudaaah dibaca kan diatas? Heheh. Mungkin lah ya, selain kerja mungkin hobinya jadi tukang paksa gitu XD

**Concorda Squerta**: first, guest name kamu kereeen! Wkwok itu apa artinya kah? tidak balikan kook, Naruto juga masih galau sama perasaannya. :3

**zielavienaz96**: thankyoooou! *bungkuk *peluk

**Guest#2,#3**: awawa, thankyoou

**Ara**: makasiih.

** :** thankyoou. Wkwkw kalo kamu yg jadi Hinata, wkw pasti tambah cantik :3

**Oppi**: Yeyey thanx. Aku harap kamu mau baca lagi.

**Ayu**: AYYUUU. semangat ujiaannya! Eheheh, semogaaa lulus dengan nilai bagus, trus masuk sma favorit. Amiin! Wkkw ijel udah SMA loh, ayuu cantiik. Sibuknya uas, un smp dan nyari sma bagus udah ijel rasain 2 tahun lalu XD. Wkwowk. Naruto dingin amat ya? Wkw ayu bantu panasin doong. Yahh, mungkin dia sedikit moody atau apa -labil. Shion engga sampe ke rumah, tapi kalau 'maksud tersembunyi' ada. Okee, curcool lagi di chap 3 yaa. bagibagi ilmuu? Minta aajaa, ijel kasi gratis tis tiss. :p

**Kyumei: **awaawaaa.. terimaakasiihh sudah lanjut. review yaa..

Oke, sampai ketemu lagi!

Review, minna? *puppy eyes


	4. Those Flashbacks

Hai! Maaf, sudah nunggak banyak fic. Ijel harus ujian dan sebenarnya ada tugas semesteran yang harus diprioritaskan dulu. Tapi, berhubung ini sudah libur, ijel bakal nerusin hehe.

Aku harap kalian masih ingat jalan ceritanya hehehee… karena ijel aja harus balik baca dari chapter 3 untuk nerusin fic ini.

Lalu, ijel mungkin akan update lancar mulai dr chapter 4, ingatin aja kalau udah lebih dari 4 minggu, okey ;)

Chapter ini spesial bingiiit buat Yamanakavidi yang reviewnya buat ijel terharu. Semoga kamu suka! Nyehehehe. Dan untuk dibaca semuanya, tentu saja. :D

FAQ/S

**Selamat selesai ujian, ijel!** Awawa *blush. Thankyooooou. *peluk. **Ditunggu lanjutannya.** Maacihh banyak udah mau nunggu, minna. **Apa hubungan gaara-hinata?** Ada di chapter ini. **Naruto masih suka sama Shion?** Jawabannya masih iya dan tidak. Hahahaha. **Hinata jadi lebih berani.** Memang dasarnya Hinata itu ngga terlalu pemalu di cerita ini, tapi kalau dengan Naruto, dia agak canggung hehhee. **Kelihatan sisi posesif dengan protektifnya Naruto**. Horeee! **Ijel kelas berapa?** kelas 2 SMA hehehe** Naruto mulai berubah haluan? ***bibir dikunci* **Sasuke itu ada perasaan sama Hinata? **Hayu atuh ditebak sendiri. **Shion kok engga muncul lagi?** Lagi tenggelam kemarin. Hehee. Chapter ini muncul kook. **Kenapa Rei harus salah manggil Hinata?** Biar greget. **Happy ending? **Pasti! Happy ending naruhina. **Naruto banyak cemburu buta. ***angguk-angguk. Ijel buatnya yang deketin Hinata banyak, tapi kalau Naruto cuma shion doang. **Konflik rame-ramean? **TRUE! Imperfect akan penuh dengan konflik, jadi aku jamin fic ini akan sangat panjaaaaaaang.

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge._

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya. Okey? *wink* *wink again* *tebar pesona* *gagal*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Suasana pesta ketika itu meriah dan penuh hiruk pikuk manusia yang berlalu-lalang, tak terdengar lagi oleh Hinata, ketika seluruh atensinya terperangah, melihat seseorang berambut merah yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Senyumannya begitu tampan, Hinata akui itu, namun senyuman itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hinata?" Gaara tersenyum ramah dan atraktif, berbeda dengan dirinya yang beberapa saat lalu menganggap pesta untuk merayakannya ini terlalu mewah dan membosankan. Kehadiran Hinata membuatnya harus menarik kata-kata itu lagi. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sekitar 8 tahunan lebih.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata membalas, dengan nada bertanya yang sama. Kaget. Ia tidak merasakan apapun, hanya saja ia terkejut mengapa dari sekian banyak manusia yang eksis di negaranya, ia malah bertemu dengan Gaara lagi.

Dunia begitu sempit.

Sang pemuda yang ia hadapi kini menjadi lebih dewasa, guratan-guratan khas pria berkharisma kentara terpeta dalam senyuman dan tatapan matanya. Senyum tipisnya membuat Hinata merinding, teringat sesuatu.

Rei tertawa-tawa, ia merangkul Gaara yang notabene adalah sang anak bungsu di sisinya. "Kau sudah kenal dengan Gaara, Hinata?" Tanyanya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Rei. Sementara Naruto diam saja, tak ingin berkomentar. Ia merasa sedikit canggung dan tersinggung, seharusnya ialah tamu kehormatan di sini, bukan Hinata. Dan sekarang ia bahkan tidak diperkenalkan dengan Gaara oleh Rei. Eksistensinya terlupakan begitu saja.

Seseorang memanggil Rei dari kejauhan, membuat ia menunduk sebentar dan memisahkan diri.

Sepeninggal Rei, hanya ada Gaara, Hinata dan Naruto.

Gaara masih tetap menatap Hinata yang terlihat cantik malam itu, seakan tidak percaya seorang gadis yang sudah begitu lama tidak ia lihat sudah berubah, membuatnya sedikit menyeringai kecil.

Melihat Naruto yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan Hinata dan tidak kunjung menjauh, Gaara menunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan matanya. "Dia siapa?" Tanya kemudian.

"Aa, i-ini Naruto Namikaze, dia s-suamiku." Hinata akhirnya memperkenalkan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum setengah tulus pada Gaara.

Gaara bahkan tidak mengacuhkan Naruto. Ia malah terlihat sangat kaget lalu mengguncang kedua lengan Hinata yang tertutup lengan jas Naruto. "K-kau punya suami?" Ia terlihat sangat kaget dan syok, membuat Naruto sedikit tersinggung. Entah kenapa. "Kapan kau menikah?"

Hinata menyebutkan sebuah nama bulan, sekitar empat bulan lalu. Gaara mengangguk-angguk. Ketika itu ia dan saudara-saudaranya masih berada di luar negeri. Sedikit ada rasa kecewa mencuat di hatinya, namun ia mati-matian menyangkalnya.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama, lalu mulai bergumam pelan. "Berarti, di-disini juga ada Sasori-kun?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang aneh, membuat Naruto penasaran sekaligus bingung.

"Ya."

.

.

.

_Flashback. _

Suara pintu depan yang terdengar dibuka mengagetkan Hinata kecil, ia segera berlari cepat dari dapur ke pintu depan. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya, menunggu kabar gembira yang sebentar lagi didengarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Hinata menatap ke arah Neji yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Sedangkan sang kakak hanya tersenyum sebentar.

Neji menutup payung yang tadi ia kenakan, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ember khusus payung dan tongkat.

"Adik kecil, kamu seharusnya berkata _okaerinasai_." Neji mengacak rambut adiknya, lalu duduk dan membuka sepatunya.

"_Okaeri_, Neji-nii."

"_Tadaima_, Hinata."

Hinata bergabung ikut duduk di samping kakak kandungnya itu, lalu dengan antusias menatap mata bulan yang serupa dengannya itu.

"Ada apa, sih?" Tanya Neji dengan nada pura-pura terganggu, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan santai menuju meja makan yang berada di dapur.

Hinata mengikuti setiap pergerakan kakaknya itu, dan akhirnya ikut duduk di kursi meja makan di sebelah Neji.

"Bagaimana? Kakak lulus?" Hinata bertanya antusias sambil menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk dan menuangkan air putih di gelas Neji.

"Tentu saja." Balas Neji.

Hinata terperangah, ia bersorak gembira dan memeluk Neji. "Selamat, Nii-san! Aku senang! Kau bisa pergi ke tempat impianmu sekarang."

"Aku kan tidak bilang aku akan pergi, Hinata." Kata-kata Neji membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Apa maksudnya?" Ia kembali terhempas duduk di tempatnya, setelah sebelumnya ia melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Aku memang lulus beasiswa, tapi aku memutuskan tidak pergi ke sana." Neji mengambil mangkuk berisikan nasi yang disendokkan oleh Hinata tadi, lalu membuka tudung saji dan mengambil beberapa lauk.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata hanya bisa terdiam lagi, matanya mengerjap meminta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya.

"Karena biaya untuk semester pertama tidak mereka tanggung, Hinata." Kali ini Neji mengambil sayuran hijau berbau sedap yang sudah direbus Hinata, dan menuangkannya di mangkuknya.

"Tabungan ayah dan ibu belum habis, kan? Itu pasti bisa membiayai hidupmu di sana, nii." Kata Hinata, membuat Neji menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Hinata dalam.

"Hinata..."

"Kita bisa menjual rumah ini untuk biayamu berangkat ke sana."

"Hinata..."

"Lalu, kita bisa meminjam uang dari teman-teman ayah, kan?"

"Hinata..."

"Kalau belum cukup, a-aku akan bekerja sambilan, nii."

"HINATA!"

Hinata terdiam. Satu dua buah bulir air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Neji menghela nafas, membelai kepala sang adik yang akan masuk sekolah menengah atas itu.

"Hinata, maaf. Sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk pergi ke sana." Neji tersenyum, lalu menghentikan belaiannya. Ia menatap foto keluarga yang terpampang di sebuah sisi dinding, dimana saat itu dunia adalah tempat kebahagiaan yang abadi. Kini, mereka harus memperjuangkan hidup mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi, kalau kita mencoba, kita pasti bisa,Nii-san." Kata-kata harapan dan penghiburan dari suara serak Hinata mengalihkan pandangan Neji dari pigura foto, membuatnya harus berpikir matang-matang sebelum memutuskan keputusan apapun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga harus sekolah, kan?" Sangkalan itu kembali keluar, perdebatan itu tak kunjung selesai. Neji benar-benar ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di tempat impiannya, dan ketika ia sangat dekat dengan itu, ia harus memilih antara impiannya dan kehidupan adik semata wayangnya. Ia tidak boleh egois.

"Aku akan masuk sekolah yang paling murah." Namun adiknya memaksanya untuk egois. Ketika Neji bersikeras untuk tinggal dan kembali membanting tulang, Hinata malah menyuruhnya pergi mengejar impiannya, meninggalkannya sendirian dengan hal tak terduga yang kini menggerayangi pikiran Neji.

"Bagaimana bisa aku belajar di tempat termahal dan berkualitas tinggi di dunia sedangkan kamu belajar di sekolah termurah?" Fakta yang bahkan ia tidak sadari ketika meluncur dari mulutnya itu sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ia berlaku egois seperti itu?

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Hinata memegang tangan Neji, berusaha mengubah pikirannya. Hanya satu hal yang ia inginkan, yaitu kebahagiaan Neji. Ia yang paling terpukul atas meninggalnya orang tua mereka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi ke sana." Neji menghela nafas, memasukkan mangkuk berisi makan siangnya ke dalam tudung saji, berjanji akan makan setelah nafsu makannya kembali.

.

.

Saingan Neji adalah Sasori. Mereka bersaing dalam mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut. Mereka dua sahabat sekaligus rival, yang punya ambisi dan nafsu besar dalam membuat masa depan sesuai keinginan mereka masing-masing.

Sasori dan Neji sama-sama beruntung, hidup di lingkungan berada dan terjamin segala kebutuhan jasmani dan rohani mereka.

Namun keberuntungan pun punya umur, hidup Neji terbalik bak kehilangan gravitasi ketika mendengar orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan fatal yang membuat mereka tewas di tempat. Beban Neji bertambah, tanggung jawabnya membludak. Hinata saat itu belum mengerti apa-apa, sedang ia harus mengurus semua masalah di keluarganya.

Uang sekolah Neji dan Hinata untuk tiga tahun telah lunas sejak awal mereka mendaftar, yang berarti Neji bisa lulus di SMA itu setahun lagi, dan Hinata bisa lulus SMP dua tahun lagi tanpa perlu mencemaskan biaya sekolah mereka.

Namun ketiadaan orang tua membuka mata Neji, membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra keras. Ia belajar keras sambil bekerja, berusaha mengejar pendidikan tanpa biaya di negara impiannya Inggris dengan beasiswa. Walaupun dicemooh dan digunjing teman-temannya karena jatuh miskin, ia tahu, ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk berfoya-foya lagi.

Ia punya tanggung jawab.

Hinata adalah tanggung jawab terbesarnya.

Belajar dan memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga adalah jadwalnya di hidup muda, dan menjadi orang tua untuk adik kecilnya adalah kewajiban di masa terbaik menjadi remajanya.

Hinata mengerti, Hinata paham. Yang paling kehilangan sosok ayah dan ibunya adalah Neji. Neji bisa saja menjadi figur ayah dan ibu untuk Hinata. Namun, ketika Neji jatuh dan kehilangan arah, siapa yang menjadi ibu dan ayah untuk Neji?

Karena itu ia membantu kakaknya, memberi sebisa mungkin apapun yang kakaknya inginkan, menjadi anak yang baik dan teladan, serta memanjatkan doa yang sama setiap hari agar kakaknya selalu bahagia.

Dan ketika kebahagiaan yang selalu Hinata doakan itu datang, sebuah beasiswa dan kelulusan ke tempat yang Neji damba, ia terpaksa harus merelakannya lagi demi Hinata.

Sungguh tak adil!

.

.

Berita pengunduran diri Neji tersebar luas di seluruh sekolah, ia menarik diri dan akhirnya Sasori yang maju untuk mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut.

Sasori adalah anak sang ketua yayasan yang berdiri di bawah naungan perusahaan besar. Belajar di Inggris dengan uangnya sendiri tanpa beasiswa atau apapun adalah hal yang gampang baginya dan keluarganya.

Dan ketika dahulu Neji digunjing karena miskin, sekarang ia kembali diperlakukan dengan hal yang sama, namun dengan titel _'sok jual mahal'_ oleh teman-temannya.

Ketika Neji dan wajah sok kuatnya lewat, tanpa ragu mereka akan berkata,

_'Dia sok pintar, baru menang beasiswa saja sudah belagu.'_

Dan,

_'Sombong sekali dia, sudah syukur dapat beasiswa, tapi ditolak.'_

Atau,

_'Miskin, ya miskin saja. Sudah dapat gratisan masih ditolak juga.' _

Neji hanya menghela nafas, menggumamkan nama Hinata yang masih sangat membutuhkannya. Ia hanya akan lewat begitu saja, tak sedetik pun mengarahkan mata indahnya pada mereka, menganggap eksistensi mereka tak ada.

Karena berita itupun menyebar, akhirnya sampai juga ke telinga Gaara, adik kandung Sasori. Ketika mendengarnya, ia membujuk Sasori untuk mempertimbangkan penerimaan beasiswa itu.

"Ayah, apa bisa kita berlaku tidak adil? Yang pantas mendapatkan beasiswa itu adalah Neji, bukan Sasori. Ayah tau sendiri perjuangannya, kan?"

Rei yang saat itu masih muda mengangguk, tersenyum pada si bungsu yang berhasil membuka pikirannya.

Akhirnya, beasiswa itu dikembalikan kepada Neji, dengan biaya keberangkatan yang ditanggung oleh yayasan, dan ia diberi sejumlah uang untuk biaya hidup.

"Gaara-san, terimakasih banyak." Pada waktu keberangkatan Neji, Hinata baru sempat bertemu dengan Gaara dan menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya.

"Ah, berterima kasihlah pada yayasan. Bukan padaku."

"Ya, aku sudah melakukannya. Tapi aku juga harus berterimakasih padamu." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Gaara tersenyum balik pada Hinata, menyukai ketulusan dan kerendahan hati sang gadis.

"Hinata, kalau begini, mungkin kau bisa masuk ke SMA yang pertama kau pilih kemarin itu."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun."

Neji meletakkan barang-barangnya, dan menunduk untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan sang adik. Ia menatap Hinata lama, sebelum berujar, "Hinata, mulai sekarang kita akan benar-benar terpisah. Jadi kau harus berjuang untuk kehidupanmu, dan kakak akan berjuang untuk kehidupan kakak. Setelah semester ini, ketika kakak mendapat beasiswa dan uang jaminan hidup, kakak janji akan mengirimkanmu uang dan seterusnya. Kakak juga akan bekerja di sana."

Hinata mengangguk tersenyum, sebuah likuid bening lolos dari matanya. Neji menyekanya sambil ikut tersenyum. "Aku akan merindukanmu, nii-san." Hinata memeluk Neji erat, yang langsung dibalas oleh Neji.

"Aku juga, Hinata. Jaga dirimu. Gaara, Sasuke, aku titipkan Hinata pada kalian."

"Baik."

.

.

Namun akhirnya di tengah jalan uang dari yayasan itu habis, dan Hinata terpaksa menjual rumahnya dan membeli _flat_ kecil karena kurs mata uang mereka berbeda jauh. Ia pun mulai bekerja sambilan di mana-mana untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Ia mengakui, masa-masa itu memang masa terberat dalam hidupnya.

Akibat itu jugalah Hinata harus mengubur dalam-dalam kemauannya untuk belajar di sekolah favoritnya dan akhirnya belajar di SMA biasa.

Namun akhirnya, oleh karena kesabaran dan kerja keras mereka, pada tahun kedua Hinata bisa pindah dari sekolah lamanyanya ke SMA yang pertama kali ia sukai. Ia juga sudah bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan tepat waktu, dan mengurangi waktu bekerjanya.

Uang dari Neji selalu cukup, namun ia tetap bekerja dan menabung untuk kuliahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Itu Sasori, Hinata." Gaara menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang masuk pintu masuk, seseorang dengan penampilan kasual yang baru berjalan memasuki pesta.

Hinata berjalan mundur, menarik-narik Naruto dan mengajaknya menjauh, berusaha menghindari Sasori.

"Gaara."

Hinata terkesiap. Suara itu, suara yang sangat ia tak suka. Suara yang merendahkannya berulang kali. Suara yang membuatnya dikeliling mimpi buruk di malam kesendiriannya. Suara itu ia dengar dengan jelas di telinganya.

Sasori yang tak sengaja melihat Hinata, langsung berjalan ke arahnya dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya. "Hinata? Kau Hinata kan." Kemudian dengan sepihak memeluk erat gadis itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Kau menggoda petugas keamanan? Atau kau jadi istri simpanan pengusaha kaya?"

"Lepas, Sasori." Hinata meronta di pelukan kasar Sasori.

"Tidak akan."

Naruto yang diam saja sedari tadi mulai gusar. Dengan perilaku yang sama ia menarik Hinata ke sisinya. Dengan kasar dan sepihak. "Hei, mau apa kau?" Sindirnya pada Sasori. Ia lalu menarik Hinata ke belakangnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasori pada Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan ujung dagunya.

"Suaminya." Jawab Gaara.

"Suami? Apa? Kau sudah menikah?"

Naruto yang dari tadi tak diperhatikan pun mulai kesal, ia membentak Sasori, "Ya, dia sudah menikah. Mau apa kau?"

"Tidak mungkin ia menikah secepat itu. Dia sudah jadi milikku selamanya." Sasori balas membentak, dan memajukan badannya ke arah Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto kaget, ia melirik Hinata sebentar lalu balik menghadang Sasori yang menatapnya garang.

"Na-naruto-kun, sudah."

.

.

.

Gaara sedang duduk di singgasana presdir, mengecek sebuah laporan ketika Sasori datang sambil menggebrak pintu.

Gaara meliriknya sebentar, lazuardi matanya mengikuti Sasori yang tak berhenti mondar-mandir seperti suami yang menunggu istrinya yang sedang bersalin.

Puas mondar-mandir, Sasori menghempas pantatnya di sofa ruangan Gaara.

"Aku tak menyangka Hinata adalah istri presdir perusahaan yang selalu dibanggakan papa itu."

"..."

Sasori menoleh heran kepada Gaara yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya, dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memegang laporan dan proposal. Kesal, Sasori berdiri dan beranjak dari sofa empuknya ke kursi yang ada di hadapan Gaara.

"Ah, ayolah. Aku tau kau juga menyukai Hinata."

"..."

Gaara merliriknya sebentar, lalu dengan tak acuh melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Kau, kan yang membuat Neji pergi dari Jepang supaya kau bisa mendekatinya, kan?"

Kini, Sasori berhasil mendapatkan atensi Gaara seutuhnya. Gaara menutup laptopnya dengan kasar dan menatap kakaknya itu nyalang.

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Aku tau itu, aku tau." Sasori mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai, lalu menyandarkan bahunya ke tumpuan kursi di belakangnya.

"..."

"Asal kau tau aja, aku sudah tak ada perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya. Kau bisa ambil dia." Sambungnya lagi.

"Dia sudah menikah." Gaara kembali mencari proposal dan laporan yang menjadi tujuan kerjanya tadi yang sekarang sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Dasar bodoh. Naruto menikah hanya untuk mendapat keuntungan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita. Kalau tidak, mengapa ia tidak menolaknya." Sasori berkata enteng sambil mengecek _smartphone_-nya. "Lagipula, kata ayah, sebelum menikah, Naruto bilang nama calon istrinya Shion, bukan Hinata. Kata ayah sih, cetakan undangan yang salah, tapi mana mungkin percetakan bisa salah, kan?" Ketika ia menengadah, ia melihat Gaara yang menatapnya penuh antusias ingin tahu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku yakin Hinata itu menikah dengan Naruto akibat kerja sama." Sebelah alis Sasori naik cukup tinggi.

"Kerja sama?"

"Ya. Semacam perjanjian."

"Untuk?"

"Mendapatkan uang."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke kantor Gaara untuk memberikan beberapa berkas. Di depan pintu presdir yang belum tertutup, ia mendengar sebuah percakapan. Dari kaca yang tidak tembus pandang, menampakkan seseorang dengan rambut merah sedang berposisi menelepon.

_"Ya, aku sudah balas dendam dengan si jalang itu. Siapa suruh dia mencampakkanku begitu saja." _

_"Sekaligus reward untuk adikku. Biarkan dia mencicipi si jalang. Aku tau Gaara sudah lama suka padanya."_

_"Suaminya? Aku tidak peduli." _

Suara yang bergiliran dan diucapkan dengan suara keras itu terdengar cukup jelas ditelinga Sasuke yang berdiri tidak terlalu dekat dengan pintu masuk ruangan presdir.

Sambil mengangkat alisnya dengan heran, Sasuke berlalu begitu saja, melupakan dan mengabaikan semua yang terjadi.

Setelah itu Sasuke berangkat menuju rumah Hinata, berniat mengembalikan hpnya yang tersimpan di mobilnya pada saat Hinata terkena insiden bola baseball.

Hinata menunggunya di luar gerbang, karena sebentar lagi ia dan Naruto akan keluar makan malam sekaligus untuk menemui Tou-san dan Kaa-san Naruto.

Mobil hitam Sasuke tampak dari kejauhan, membuat Hinata mendekat ke area bahu jalan. Kaca samping pengemudi terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke yang sedang mmebuka kacamata hitamnya. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan hp Hinata. "Ini dia, Hinata."

"Aa, terimakasih banyak, Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengambil hp yang disodorkan Sasuke, lalu menyimpan HP itu ke dalam saku celana pendeknya.

Sasuke memakai lagi kacamata hitamnya, lalu menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Titip salam pada Minato-san dan Kushina-san, ya."

"Okay." Sasuke menunggu Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah, setelah itu dia langsung pergi.

Radio yang diputarnya memperdengarkan sebuah ramalan bintang yang tak sengaja didengarkan oleh Sasuke. Bosan, Sasuke mematikan radionya dan hanya fokus ke jalan. Sebuah mobil mewah yang digemari Sasuke lewat dan membuatnya melihat kea rah mobil itu. Ia berpapasan dengan sang pengemudi berambut merah dengan tato merah di keningnya.

Tak acuh, saat lampu jalan berubah hijau, Sasuke langsung tancap gas untuk kembali ke kantornya.

"Aku heran mengapa orang-orang belakangan ini begitu menggemari tattoo." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengganti gigi mobilnya.

Ia kemudian teringat dengan teman lamanya yang juga mempunyai tattoo yang berada di dahi, seorang pemuda kaya yang berambut merah dan juga menyukai Hinata. Persis dengan orang yang ada di mobil mewah tadi.

_Persis dengan orang yang ada di mobil mewah tadi._

Pikiran Sasuke lalu bercabang kemana-mana, menduga-duga sang pengemudi tadi adalah Gaara yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia temui, yang harus ia pisahkan tali persahabatannya karena insiden tak mengenakkan hati.

Dan sang pengemudi yang ia temui tadi menuju kearah rumah Hinata.

_"Sekaligus reward untuk adikku. Biarkan dia mencicipi si jalang. Aku tau Gaara sudah lama suka padanya."_

Seketika matanya membelalak, lalu ia mengumpat kasar dan membanting setir untuk putar balik.

"_Shit!"_

"Hinata!"

Ia segera memutar balik menuju ke arah rumah Hinata. Tapi saat ia sampai, yang ia lihat mobil Gaara yang ada di luar gerbang. Berarti Gaara sudah masuk ke dalam. Ia merutuki sifat Hinata yang dengan mudah membuka pintu tanpa melihat sang tamu di intercom. Bel ditekan, namun tak berbunyi. Sasuke hanya bisa menggedor-gedor gerbang besar itu sambil terkadang mengumpat kecil.

.

.

Ketika berbalik untuk pulang, Naruto hampir menabrak seekor kucing hitam ketika perjalanan pulang. Seketika perasaannya berubah tak enak. Ia semakin cepat berjalan pulang. Menginjak pedal gas gila-gilaan, seakan ada setan besar mengejarnya di belakang.

Ia semakin heran dan cemas begitu melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sangat panik sambil menggedor-gedor gerbang rumahnya. Ketika melihat mobil Naruto, ia segera berlari kearahnya dan langsung mendesak Naruto untuk keluar.

"Naruto! Apa password rumahmu?!" Teriaknya begitu Naruto turun dari mobil.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang kini ditarik-tarik Sasuke menuju ke interkom.

"Cepat buka!" Sasuke mulai panik, nada bicaranya tampak menunjukkan kegelisahan.

"Ada apa sih?" Melihat Sasuke yang panik, Naruto pun ikut panik. Namun ia tetap menuntut penjelasan.

"Cepat buka gerbang sialan ini!"

Naruto buka gerbang, lalu berlari mengikuti Sasuke ke dalam rumah.

"Lepas!" Teriakan Hinata mereka dengar teredam dari dalam rumah.

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto dan Sasuke, ketika ia masuk dan tiba di ruang tamu, ia melihat Hinata yang meronta sambil menangis dengan kemeja yang sudah acak-acakan, sementara Gaara berada di atasnya, menindih wanita itu, dengan posisi mulut berada di leher Hinata dan tangan besarnya yang berada di payudara Hinata.

Sasuke langsung berlari memisahkan mereka, dan memukul Gaara bertubi-tubi. Ia baru berhenti saat melihat Gaara meminta ampun dan terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Sementara Naruto yang sejenak bingung, langsung berjalan ke arah Hinata, dan menyampirkan jasnya di bahu Hinata. Hinata kini terlihat sangat kacau dengan air mata tumpah di sekujur wajah putihnya, dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mereka setelah puas memukul Gaara dengan beberapa kali tinju di perut pemuda itu. Hinata masih syok, namun ketika melihat Sasuke mendekat, ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dan membuat pria itu jatuh terduduk.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata beberapa kali seperti sebuah mantra, sambil menangis ia meremas erat baju Sasuke. Sementara pria itu langsung menengangkan Hinata dengan mengelus-elus rambut dan punggungnya.

Naruto hanya bisa kaget dan terkesima melihat ini, entah kenapa dadanya seperti diremukkan berulang kali oleh palu besar melihat Sasuke yang meredakan tangis hebat Hinata. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi Sasuke sekarang dan menjadi satu-satunya pahlawan bagi Hinata.

Ia mengambil jasnya, yang terjatuh dari bahu Hinata ketika gadis itu berlari ke pelukan Sasuke. Yang ia rasakan saat itu hanya pilu.

.

.

.

.

TbC (tuberculosis)

.

Maaf, Gaara eksisnya cuma dikit, dikiiit banget. Setelah ini (mungkin) dia ngga bakal keluar-keluar lagi, atau kalau ijel lagi niat, mungkin dia akan keluar lain kali sebagai orang baik. Karena pihak pengganggu sebenarnya hanya shion. Hehehe.

Scene ini berguna ntar buat naruhina ke chapter depannya, karena Naruto akan-makin-sangat-banget dingin sama Hinata, *plak *dhuak *gedebuk, malah menyalahkan Hinata atas semua yang terjadi *plak *dhuak *gedebuk. Dan sebuah kesempatan bagus untuk memperkenalkan NEJI-NII-SAN!

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku harap kalian masih setia menunggu fic ini. Kalo sebel, tumppahin aja di review aja biar ijel semangat ngetiknya dan tepat waktu. Tapi jangan galak-galak yaaa.

Untuk reviewer yang log, akan ijel balas di pm masing-masing. Dan ini buat yang tidak log hehe

Uzunamiymbgmailcom, fitri anna, ifahara, fahira: thankyouu, aku menunggu review kalian lagi. Tunggu chapter 5 yaaaaaaa!

Lavender sapphires chan: haii, aku ngakak seriusan membaca review kamu. Sepertinya kamu benar-benar mengerti dan membaca fic ini dengan baik, dan aku suka itu. Kamu salah satu reviewe yang aku tunggu loh.

R08: iya ada gaaranya. Tapi gomeeeen, gaaranya aku buat terlalu terobsesi dengan hina, jadi kesannya jahat. Kwkw tenang, aja mungkin dia akan muncul lagi sebagai orang baik yang sudah bertobat hehehe.

Ayu: benarkaaaah? Seriussaaaan? Kwkwk. Bagus deh, aku juga super seneng dengarnya wkkww. Selamat sudah lulus smp ayuu! Wkwk bagaimana hasilnya? Ijel yakin pasti bagus dehh. Hehehe.

Hanazonorin444: haiiiii wkkw. Kalau makanan juga pasti abis juga say kalo diabisin, apalagi kalo makannya bareng ijel hahahaha. Iya, dia dilemma. Karena dilemma, dia jadi jahat sama hinata. Wkwkw tunggu lanjutannya yaaaaa

Divaa: iya, konfliknya masih segini segini aja, kalo untuk shion, porsinya akan membanyak di chapter depan. Wkwkwk tunggu yaaa

Mikuru12: hehehee, iyaa, shion nanti aja keluarnyaa, di chapter depan. Setelah chapter ini baru deh langsung panas. Wkwkwk, lalu untuk gaara, gomenn aku buatnya dia terlalu berkobar-kobar dengan hinata, jadi kesannya jahat deh. Padahal aslinya dia baik kook. Tunggu lanjutannya ya

2nd silent reader: wkkw pantau terus dehh, ingatin kalau ada yang agak aneh dan salah salah, atau mengecewakan yaa. Aku mengandalkanmuu.

Terimakasih banyak sudah mau baca. Ijel mengharapkan komentar kalian di review. Pembaca yang baik meninggalkan jejak. :p

See you at 5th!


	5. Jealousy

_"Benarkah perchapter imperfect itu kurang panjang?" _

Kan, kejadian lagi. Saat jel mau bener bener serius nulis, pasti sesuatu terjadi.

Maaf, baru bisa update sekarang, reallife saya sedang dalam masa gelap gelapan, lagi mati lampu kali.

Banyak hal yg terjadi...

Anyway! Thanks for waiting, lavvvs! Kesabaran kalian adalah hal yang paling aku syukuri!

**FAQ/S:**

**Ditunggu lanjutannya!** Thankyoooou. *peluk. **Pernah ada konflik sasohina?** Yap. Ada di flashback chapter ini. **Naruto makin dingin karena cemburu?** Yap! Wah kalian pandai sekaliiiii. **Alurnya kecepetan.** Maaf. Baru kali ini ijel nulis pakai kerangka, jadi agak berantakan. *bows* **Kenapa Hinata ga liat Naruto dan lebih milih Sasuke?** Hmmm~ mungkin karena dia udah lebih nyaman Sasuke. **Cerita Hyuuga bersaudara nyesek.** Horeee! **Kapan Neji muncul?** Wih, masih lamaa tuuh. **Sasuke beneran cuma sahabatan aja sama Hinata?** Hmmmm **Memangnya bisa cowok cewek sahabatan secara professional?** Bisa. Jel punya sahabat cowok yg udah kayak saudara, udah 6 tahun lebih gila-gilaan bareng. Hehehe. #curhat. **Apa Hinata masih perawan?** Hmmm.. Ada kok hintsnya di chapter ini, pasti bisa terjawab deh. **Progress naruhinanya kapan?** Wihh, masih lama tuuh. **Naruto kelihatan lemah?** Yap. Lebih tepatnya, terkejut. **Naruto masa ga pernah sedikitpun mencari perhatian Hinata?** Yap, satu kata yang buat Naruto nanti menyesal, "Kepedean." **Sasori pernah memperkosa Hinata?** Waah, frontal sekalii. Wkwkw ada hintsnya di chapter iniii. Cari sendiri jawabannya yaa. **Shion kenapa sebenarnya ninggalin Naruto? Apa ada pria lain?** Hmm.. Itu belum bisa dijawab sekarang hehehe.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge._

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya. Okey? *wink* *wink again* *tebar pesona* *gagal*_

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini duduk bersebelahan di sofa kamar Naruto, memandangi Hinata yang tertidur kelelahan akibat menangis hebat karena kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika Gaara datang, menerobos rumah Hinata dan memaksa Hinata. Sementara gadis itu tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena semua perlawanannya dikunci pemuda berambut merah itu.

Mereka berdua diam saja sembari duduk bersebelahan dalam keheningan, kendati membohongi kenyataan bahwa masing-masing mereka sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu.

"Gaara itu siapanya Hinata?"

Pertanyaan Naruto mengalun pelan disela-sela helaan nafas mereka yang khas seorang lelaki dewasa. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang kali ini, ia sudah tahu cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti menanyakan hal itu. Siapa Gaara dan apa hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Namun Gaara, orang yang berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupan Hinata, tidakkah Hinata pernah menceritakannya sebagai seorang istri yang transparan akan masa lalunya terhadap suaminya?

Ah, tidak. Mungkin Hinata terlalu canggung.

Tidakkah Naruto pernah bertanya tentang masa lalunya?

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa tentang Hinata, ya?" Sindir Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap berulang kali memperbaiki posisi duduknya karena risih akibat sindiran sinis Sasuke.

"Dia tak pernah memberitahu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu menatap Hinata yang masih pulas tertidur.

"Dia yang tidak memberitahu, atau kau yang tak pernah mau tau?"

Naruto tersentak. Pertanyaan Sasuke tadi benar-benar membuka pikirannya. Telak memaksa otak Naruto memutar ulang memori perlakuannya terhadap Hinata.

Berkali-kali mereka berdua duduk di meja makan, dan berulang kali pula Hinata mencoba bercerita tentang pengalamannya saat berbelanja di pasar ataupun menceritakan acara tivi yang sedang lucu, mencoba mengusir kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

Namun tak ada satupun yang ia dengar.

Ia masih ingat tanggapan dinginnya terhadap Hinata yang berulang kali mencoba menghapus ketidaknyamanan diantara keduanya. Bagaimana caranya memulai dengan gugup. Lalu bagaimana senyuman manisnya ketika Naruto merespon, walau hanya dengan gumaman singkat, anggukan kecil dan lirikan mata.

Ia ingat istrinya yang bercerita tentang naiknya harga tomat di pasar, yang dibalas Naruto dengan sebuah putaran bola mata birunya.

Atau istrinya yang gugup memulai menceritakan pengalamannya saat Lexus merah mungilnya tergores panjang ketika ia membawanya untuk berkeliling kota.

Atau saat istrinya yang mencoba membahas politik pemerintahan di negaranya, yang dibalas Naruto dengan gumaman tak jelas. Padahal Hinata yang sama sekali mengerti politik mempelajarinya di internet dan televisi karena Naruto menyukai hal-hal seperti itu.

Ia jarang sekali makan bersama dengan Hinata, namun ketika mereka melakukannya, Hinata selalu merasa sepi, tak ada bedanya dengan ia yang selalu makan sendirian.

Naruto terlanjur mengunci dirinya sendiri dalam dunianya. Ia bahkan tak memperbolehkan Hinata masuk, meski faktanya Hinata adalah istri sahnya.

Kenyataan diatas mau tak mau membuat Naruto kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Menghela nafas, pemuda yang masih memakai kemeja kantornya itu menggulirkan pandangan menghadap istrinya yang bermuka damai saat itu.

_'Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya.'_

Hatinya mencelos, nyeri saat menemukan fakta baru bahwa tempo beberapa waktu lalu iapun melupakan ulang tahun perempuan itu.

Teringat olehnya sosok Hinata yang pada saat ulangtahunnya memberikannya hadiah dan kue ulang tahun kepada Naruto pada jam 10.40 malam di hari ulang tahunnya, ketika Naruto sangat capek sehabis pulang kerja dan hanya berterimakasih dengan tersenyum singkat dan kembali masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Esoknya ia temukan kue ulang tahun itu sudah terpotong-potong dan lilinnya sudah meleleh habis karena tak kunjung ditiup. Hinata menikmatinya sendiri. Memotong kue ulang tahun Naruto dan memakannya sebagian untuk dirinya.

Teringatnya sosok perempuan yang selalu mempersiapkan kebutuhannya, pakaiannya, makanannya. Teringatnya sosok istri yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat sepulang ia bekerja, dengan kopi kesukaannya.

Namun ia selalu bertindak dingin, tak ingin tersentuh.

Ia benar-benar buta terhadap Hinata.

"Siapa Gaara sebenarnya, Sasuke?" Pikiran Naruto terhenti, teringat sebuah pertanyaan yang tenggelam ditelan keadaan akibat terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke mencari posisi duduk yang paling nyaman, karena itu akan menjadi sebuah kisah yang sangat panjang.

"Gaara adalah sahabatku saat SMP. Dia seumuran dengan kita. Dia juga teman baiknya Hinata. Hinata dulu selalu menyebut Gaara sebagai pahlawan karena membantu Neji mendapatkan beasiswanya."

'_Neji? Siapa itu Neji_?' Naruto membatin kurang mengerti, namun ia urung bertanya karena Sasuke sudah melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Gaara adalah adik kandung Sasori dan anak bungsu kesayangan Rei-sacho. Gaara sebenarnya berbeda dengan Sasori. Ia cukup tenang, baik hati, dan bisa dipercaya. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang nakal dan suka berfoya-foya. Mungkin itu salah satu pertimbangan Rei-sacho tidak mengangkat anak pertamanya untuk meneruskan perusahaan mereka."

"Aku pun tadi cukup terkejut melihat Gaara berbuat seperti itu dengan Hinata tadi. Perlakuan yang hampir sama seperti Sasori, berbeda sekali dengan Gaara yang selama ini kami kenal."

.

.

_"Hei, jalang. Ayo temani aku main!" Sasori menghadang jalan Hinata di koridor, lalu mendesaknya ke dinding terdekat. Ia mengunci Hinata dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dinding sebelah kepala Hinata. _

_"Pergilah, Sasori." Balas Hinata, dingin. _

_"Wah, wah. Kau bisa galak juga rupanya. Tak apa, aku suka cewek galak." Ujar Sasori sambil menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan badannya ke arah Hinata. Setelah tinggal beberapa inchi mendekati wajah Hinata, gadis itu tiba-tiba menginjak kaki Sasori dan berlari. _

_._

_._

Jika Hinata menyebut Sasori sebagai iblis, maka Gaara adalah malaikatnya. Tempat kedua Hinata berlindung selain kepada Sasuke.

_"_Begitulah. Ia sering memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan jalang, pelayan, bahkan wanita murahan. Aku tau sebenarnya ia menyukai Hinata, tapi ia menyukainya dengan cara yang salah." Lanjut Sasuke.

.

.

_"Hinata!" Seorang kakak kelas yang populer dan teman-teman segengnya memanggil Hinata. Sementara Hinata yang sedang mengisi buku agenda harian di kelas mendongak dan mendapati mejanya dikepung oleh perempuan-perempuan abg dengan parfum menyengat itu. _

_"Ayo ikut kami!" Teriak salah seorang dari mereka. _

_Hinata menggeleng kecil. Ia tidak ingin mencari masalah, dan lagi, ia harus segera pulang dan bekerja sambilan di sebuah kedai ramen. _

_"Ga usah banyak cincong! Buruan!" Sang kakak kelas galak menarik Hinata kuat sehingga gadis mungil itu tersentak dari kursinya. Setelah Hinata berdiri tegap, ia diseret keluar kelas oleh mereka dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan._

_Mereka sampai di depan ruangan data, lalu salah seorang dari mereka menendang pintu. Setelah masuk, Hinata mendapati ruangan gelap yang berbau debu disana. Mereka menyeret Hinata masuk menuju pintu lain di sebelah kiri._

_Setelah masuk, Hinata mendapati suasana yang berbeda dengan ruang data yang berbau data lama dan debu-debu abadi. Yang ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan pribadi yang dingin karena AC, tivi, dan sebuah sofa besar yang cukup untuk diduduki oleh murid-murid satu kelasnya yang berjumlah 35 orang._

_Oke, sofa itu hanya terlalu empuk dilihat sehingga Hinata berpikiran begitu. _

_"Ini dia orangnya, Sasori-kun." Sang ketua geng mendorong Hinata masuk, lalu pamit dengan suara centil yang dibuat-buat sok manis. Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu ruang data yang tertutup._

_"Hai, Hinata," Ujar Sasori yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ia menepuk sisi sebelahnya mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk bergabung dengannya. _

_"Sini! Aku sedang menonton film porno. Siapa tahu itu bisa menginspirasi kita untuk melakukan sesuatu." Ujarnya lagi. Dengan sangat kurang ajarnya sambil membentuk kepalan tangan yang digoyang-goyangkan naik-turun._

_Hinata menyipit tak suka, lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Namun belum ada tiga langkah ia mendekat ke ara pintu keluar, badannya sudah terkurung oleh lengan kekar Sasori. _

_"Hei, wanita. Kau tak tau kau berhutang banyak padaku? Kakakmu yang bodoh itu bisa pergi kuliah karena aku. Karena keluargaku. Dan seperti hukum alam, seseorang yang berhutang harus membayar hutangnya, kan?" Kata Sasori tepat di telinga Hinata, lalu mengecup sisi di belakang telinga gadis itu. _

_"Kau hanya perlu menikmati apa yang kulakukan padamu." Ujarnya lagi, lalu mulai menjilat cuping telinga Hinata. _

_Hinata diam saja. _

"_Kau itu milikku, sekarang katakana kalau aku adalah tuanmu!"_

_Ketika pelukan Sasori mengendur, Hinata menyentaknya hingga mereka berhadapan dan segera menampar Sasori kuat. _

_Sasori terkejut. Namun bukan karena tamparan Hinata, namun karena tangisan gadis itu. Hinata menangis. Tanpa isakan, namun airmatanya mengalir deras bak air hujan di bulan November. Tatapannya perih karena sudah dilecehkan, dan wajahnya merah menahan amarah. _

_Belum sempat Sasori berkata-kata, Hinata segera balik badan dan mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari ruang data. Meninggalkan Sasori yang masih termangu. _

_"Dia menangis? Hahaha! Airmatanya, wajahnya yang sedih itu, aku menyukainya." Ujar Sasori ringan sambil menyeringai, lalu masuk kembali ke ruang pribadinya itu. _

_._

_._

_"_Hinata tentu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Atau mungkin ia sudah kebal terhadap ejekan dan caci maki Sasori. Tapi, sebenarnya yang lebih sering melindungi Hinata dari Sasori adalah Gaara, adik kandungnya sendiri." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku juga ikut melindunginya, tentu saja. Bahkan sekarang aku masih tetap di sisinya." Jawab Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan dan bernada yang tidak biasa.

Alis Naruto menyerngit, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak suka dengan cara Sasuke mengatakan itu. Maksudnya, _helloooo_, kalau bukan dia yang membuka pagar rumah, Sasuke juga tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyelamatkan Hinata dari Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, boleh aku melanjutkan cerita tadi?" Ujar Sasuke ringan..

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, ya. Terserah."

"Hari itu, aku sedang sibuk di osis dan Gaara aku lupa entah kemana, yang jelas aku dan dia sangat sibuk hingga kami lupa tentang Hinata untuk beberapa saat."

.

.

_'Kabarku disini sangat baik, Hinata. Kesan baik pertamaku disini sangat berjalan lancar. Bahkan, aku juga sudah punya beberapa teman. Kemarin libur tiga hari dan teman-temanku mengajakku jalan-jalan. Kau tahu, tinggal di Cambridge sangat menyenangkan! Aku akan kirimkan foto-fotonya untukmu!' Hinata membaca _e-mail_ yang dikirimkan oleh Neji kepadanya. Setelah itu, ia membuka _attachment_ yang juga dilampirkan Neji kepadanya._

_Foto-foto Neji dan beberapa orang yang asing membuat Hinata tersenyum senang, bersyukur Neji cepat bergaul dan mendapatkan teman-teman baru dengan cepat. Ia juga sangat lega mendengar respon mereka terhadap _'pendatang'_ seperti Neji sangat positif. _

_Hinata yang semula duduk merasa haus, lalu dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menekan-nekan _trackpad_ di hpnya –membuka foto-foto Neji ia berjalan menuju ke kantin. Namun lorong ruang guru yang menuju kantin dipenuhi anak-anak kelas 8 yang sedang melihat hasil ujian ekstrakulikuler, mereka bergerombol di depan beberapa kertas yang ditempel di mading. Penuh desakan dan himpitan, jadi ia berbalik dan memutuskan lewat barat dan mengambil jalan memutar. _

_Melewati lorong laboratorium, ruang osis, dan ruang data._

_Hinata berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, bersyukur Neji bisa menikmati dunia baru kesukaannya dengan senang. Sambil berjalan dengan langkah-langkah kecil, Hinata mengetik menanyakan Neji apa punya waktu luang untuk ber-_video call_ hari itu. Namun beberapa saat sebelum ia menekan tombol _send_, tangannya ditarik paksa seseorang untuk masuk ke ruang data._

_Hinata terkejut, dan memberontak hingga gantungan HP _snow globe_ mini miliknya jatuh dan menggelinding ke sudut koridor. _

_"Lepas!"_

_Hinata memekik ketika punggungnya di dorong paksa hingga membentur meja kayu kokoh dibelakangnya. Belum hilang rasa sakitnya, seseorang di depannya maju dan menggigit lehernya hingga memerah. _

_"Aaakh!" _

_Hinata membuka mata, yang sebelumnya memejam rapat karena kesakitan, belum bisa menyesuaikan dirinya yang kesakitan dengan keadaan sekitar. _

_"Sakit kan? Kulihat kau menikmatinya." _

_Tak perlu ditebak, Sasorilah orangnya. _

_Hinata mendesis, perih dilehernya masih terasa. "Kh-sakit. Apa maumu?" _

_"Kau!" Sasori merengsek maju, menggenggam dagu dan pipi putih Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau, aku suka wajahmu yang kesakitan ini. Sekarang kau terlihat sangat lemah." Ujarnya sambil tertawa-tawa. _

_"Aw, sakit!" Pekik Hinata sambil melepaskan tangan besar Sasori dari wajahnya. Belum sempat ia melepaskan tangan Sasori dengan hentakan –seperti yang direncanakannya, Sasori menangkap dua tangan kurus itu dan menahannya dibelakang punggung Hinata dengan kedua tangannya._

_Mencegah kaki Hinata bertindak dengan kaki, ia menginjak sepatu olahraga Hinata dengan kakinya. Sekarang kaki-kaki mungil itu tidak bisa bergerak._

_"A-apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Hinata._

_Sasori menyeringai. "Kau ketakutan. Hahaha!" Ia kembali tertawa. _

_"Le-lepas!" Ronta Hinata sambil mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia malah semakin berada dalam kungkungan Sasori. _

_"Aku sudah lama ingin memelukmu." Sasori mendekatkan badannya, lalu memeluk Hinata erat. Sangat erat sampai-sampai Hinata sangat kesulitan untuk bernafas._

_"Hmmm, kau punya sesuatu yang sangat enak untuk dipeluk." Ujar Sasori nakal sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. _

_"Sa-akh-sori ughh le-lepashh." Ujar Hinata dengan nafas yang sudah sangat pendek._

"_Kau itu milikku, berhenti menolak apa yang aku lakukan!" Hinata tak mendengarnya, ia sibuk memberontak. Mukanya memerah menuntut oksigen, namun tak diindahkan oleh Sasori. Sasori malah semakin gencar memeluk Hinata. _

_Hingga akhirnya ia tak menemukan perlawanan sedikitpun dari Hinata. _

_Hinata pingsan, kehabisan nafas._

_._

_._

"APA!?" Seru Naruto. Ia terkejut badan mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku menemukan gantungan kunci Hinata di depan ruang data. Lalu saat aku masuk, aku tak menemukan apapun. Aku mendengar suara keributan di ruangan lain, seperti suara perdebatan dua orang." Cerita Sasuke.

"Ternyata itu Gaara dan Sasori. Aku mengintip lewat lubang kunci. Aku melihat ada tempat tidur di situ, dan aku melihat Hinata terbaring disana. Aku segera masuk dan melabrak mereka."

.

.

_Brak! _

_"Apa yang terjadi disini?!" Seru Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat menuju Gaara dan Sasori. _

_Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Sasori yang babak belur. Lalu saat ia menoleh menuju Gaara, pemuda bertato__ merah__ di dahinya itu memalingkan muka. __Melihat Hinata yang terbaring dengan kemeja berantakan di sofa besar itu._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, hah?" Tanya Sasuke._

_"Kau tak bisa lihat wajahku yang __habis bersenang-senang __ini?" Sasori menyengir, memperlihatkan giginya yang berdarah dan bibir sobek akibat dipukul Gaara. _

_"Brengsek!" Umpat Sasuke lalu menghadiahi pemuda berambut merah itu pukulan di pipinya yang bahkan sudah membiru. Rasa sakitnya menjadi dua kali lipat. _

_Sasori terjatuh, lalu ia membaringkan dirinya di lantai. "Hah, sakit ini tak seberapa dibandingkan rasa senang itu. Harusnya kalian datang lebih cepat, ada adegan 'panas' disini tadi. Kalian melewatkan bagian terserunya!" _

_"Bajingan!" Sasuke hampir menendang Sasori yang dengan kurang ajarnya membentuk kepalan tangan dan menggoyang-goyangkannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Namun Gaara mencegahnya. _

_"Brengsek!? Dia bahkan belum masuk SMA!" Ujar Sasuke sambil berteriak. Gaara kembali melerai keduanya. _

_"Pergi kau!" Usir Gaara dingin kepada kakaknya. _

_Sasori mengangkat bahunya, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Sekilas ia melihat Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya dan melambai manis padanya. _

_"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke sambil meninju dinding di belakangnya._

.

.

"Tidak mungkin." Ujar Naruto tak percaya.

"..."

"Bagaimana Hinata saat dia bangun?" Tanya Naruto cepat, penasaran.

"Dia tidak mengingat apa-apa saat pingsan. Namun yang aneh, ia tidak merasakan sakit, ngilu atau apapun di '_bagian itu_' saat bangun, dan sama sekali tidak ada bercak kemerahan di tubuhnya."

"Apa mungkin dia sudah sering melakukannya?" Cetus Naruto tiba-tiba, tanpa berpikir.

"Jaga mulut dan otak kotormu, setan. Hinata itu gadis baik-baik." Sindir Sasuke.

Naruto tak menggubrisnya, ia melangkah mendekat ke tempat tidur Hinata dan menaikkan selimut gadis itu hingga ke bahunya. Sasuke mengamati setiap gerakannya.

_'Kasihan dia, masa lalunya mengerikan.'_ batin Naruto.

.

.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa tergugu di samping tempat tidur Hinata, membayangkan kembali apa saja yang baru ia dengar dari Sasuke, tentang bagaimana kehidupan Hinata dahulu.

Ia harus mengakui, mereka berdua berbeda 180 derajat. Hinata yatim piatu, dan ia tidak. Ia punya kedua orang tua yang selalu menjaganya dan memberikannya kasih sayang, bahkan sampai sekarang. Hinata dulu harus membanting tulang bekerja untuk makan dan sekolahnya, sementara Naruto pada saat ulangtahun ke tujuh belasnya mendapatkan mobilnya sendiri.

Hinata sebatang kara.

Dan Naruto hidup bergelimpahan.

Geliat tak nyaman terdengar dari arah Hinata. Ia membuka matanya pelan, lalu mengerjap menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan kamarnya yang terang.

Saat ia menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati Naruto sedang memandanginya intens. Hinata sontak terduduk.

"Naruto-kun!" Serunya kaget. Suaranya serak, memberikan sensasi aneh yang masuk ke telinga Naruto.

Naruto memandang Hinata, yang kala itu baju _v-neck_-nya tersingkap. Menampakkan sedikit dada bagian dalamnya yang terlihat halus dan berkulit putih bersih. Begitu menggiurkan dan indah, membuat Naruto termangu untuk beberapa detik.

Tapi Naruto kembali teringat Gaara dan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Naruto tak senang.

Sama sekali tidak senang.

"Lama sekali."

Ujarnya acuh tak acuh sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar Hinata.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto terbangun dan seketika beranjak ke dapur ketika ia mencium bau makanan lezat dari sana. Perutnya berbunyi dari tadi malam, karena ia menolak untuk makan malam dengan Hinata.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia melihat Hinata yang berdiri membelakanginya sedang memotong-motong sayuran. Ia hanya memakai piyama putih tipisnya dibalut apron memasak.

Naruto terhenti, hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya dan memandang Hinata begitu saja. Hinata kala itu berpikir Naruto akan bangun agak terlambat makanya ia berani keluar dengan baju seperti itu.

Hinata itu cantik.

Dan seksi.

Terlebih saat ia melihat Hinata mengangkat rambut panjangnya yang biru itu dan menyanggulnya dengan sebuah sumpit, semakin menampakkan bentuk tubuhnya dan juga leher jenjangnya.

Lazuardi sebening safirnya meneliti sebuah karya ciptaan Tuhan bernama Hinata. Ia tak ingat Hinata mempunyai leher yang _kiss-able_ seperti itu, dan pinggang kecil seperti itu, atau kaki polosnya yang putih jenjang itu.

Padahal selama ini ia memandang Hinata biasa-biasa saja.

Naruto melihat jam di dapurnya, jam 04.12 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor. Sebelum pikirannya melayang entah kemana, lebih baik ia naik dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali tidur dan melupakan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Ia perlu kembali ke dunia mimpinya, untuk waktu yang lama.

Naruto kembali terbangun beberapa satu jam empat puluh lima menit kemudian karena seorang rekan kerja meneleponnya untuk tidak lupa membawa berkas kantor yang tertinggal di mobil Naruto beberapa hari lalu.

Naruto kembali melihat jam di kamarnya, dan merasa sangat tanggung untuk tidur lagi. Ia pun bergegas mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat kerja. Ia mandi dengan bersih, memakai kemeja kerja, dan mengambil jasnya dari lemari pakaian.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu pun turun kebawah, dan mendapati Hinata sudah menunggunya di meja makan dengan hidangan yang tadi ia masak. Naruto tidak bias membohongi perasaannya, makanan-makanan itu sangat menggugah selera.

"O-ohayou, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menatapnya dan mengangguk sebentar.

"Sarapan, Naruto-kun?"

"Tolong ambilkan tas dan berkas-berkasnya di meja kerjaku."

Hinata mengangguk dan segera berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerja Naruto dan mengambil apa yang dimintanya. Sementara Naruto masih sibuk mengikat dasi di leher kemejanya.

Hinata mengambil _briefcase_ Naruto dan memasukkan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja Naruto, ─apapun itu kedalamnya. Ia mengepak beberapa berkas yang lumayan banyak itu supaya muat di _briefcase_ Naruto.

Sambil berjalan cepat dari ruang meja ke ruang makan dengan membawa _briefcase_ yang cukup berat, Hinata bahkan mengambilkan Naruto kunci mobilnya.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia memberikannya langsung ke tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil benda-benda yang disodorkan Hinata. Namun sebelum pria itu sempat berbalik, Hinata mencegat tangan kanannya.

"Sarapan, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menatap tangan Hinata yang memegang lengan kanannya. Membuat Hinata sontak melepas tangannya dari lengan kekar pemuda itu.

Naruto kemudian menatap meja makan yang telah terhidang sarapan sehat dan mengenyangkan untuk dua orang itu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah meja, yang diikuti langkah senang penuh syukur Hinata.

Namun setelah Hinata duduk di kursi, Naruto melewati meja makan dan mengambil selembar roti tawar dari lemari dan menggigitnya sedikit di depan Hinata.

Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah duduk di meja makan, menyangka Naruto akan mau makan pagi bersamanya.

Setelah debam pintu terdengar, Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Tangan lentiknya mengambil selembar foto yang disimpannya di saku apronnya.

Foto yang disobeknya dari majalah, dengan judul _'sarapan yang menyenangkan untuk suami'_. Dimana yang terhidang kini di meja makan sama persis dengan apa yang ada di foto tersebut.

.

.

"Dimana berkasnya, Naruto?" Tanya Lee. Ia dan Sasuke masuk ke ruang kerja Naruto dengan tangan terpampang, meminta berkas yang tadi pagi baru saja ia ingatkan kepada Naruto untuk membawanya.

"Sebentar." Naruto membuka _briefcase_ besarnya, lalu mulai mencari-cari berkas yang dimintai oleh Lee.

Tapi sudah beberapa menit ia mencari, berkas itu tidak dapat ia temukan. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan, lalu terduduk di kursinya.

"Aku tidak membawanya."

Lee tampak terkejut, karena berkas itu sangat penting untuk hidupnya kala itu. Ia harus menjadi wakil perusahaan untuk presentasi dan berkas itu adalah bahan-bahannya.

"A-ah, t-tak apa, sacho-sama. Sa-saya bisa mencetak yang baru." Ujar Lee lalu buru-buru keluar. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di dalam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa membawanya?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Hey, kenapa denganmu? Ia sudah bilang akan _print_ ulang, 'kan?" Balas Naruto tak kalah tinggi.

"Dasar bodoh. Lee tidak punya salinannya di komputer! Kau sendiri yang menyuruhnya, kan?"

Naruto tertegun. Ia memang menyuruh Lee untuk segera membuang berkas itu setelah dicetak, karena bisa diretas oleh _hacker_. Berhubung itu adalah file penting dan rahasia.

"Mengapa bisa hilang?"

"Mungkin tinggal dirumah."

Sasuke emosi, "Mungkin katamu? Kau menyuruh kami untuk hati-hati, tapi kau sendiri bahkan tidak yakin berkas itu ada di mana sekarang." Kemudian ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan Naruto dengan debaman keras di pintu.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Sebuah fakta membuatnya geram karena membiarkan dirinya dicela oleh bawahannya. Namun mengingat kejadian tadi, itu semua adalah kesalahannya.

Ia menopang kepalanya.

Kesalahannya?

Ah, tidak! Itu semua karena Hinata! Ia yang mengepak berkas-berkas Naruto tadi pagi.

Sesegera mungkin Naruto menelepon Hinata.

_"Hal–"_

"DIMANA?" Teriak Naruto kesal.

_"A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?"_ Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar dan takut, tapi Naruto tidak peduli.

"Kau yang tadi pagi mengambilkan tas dan berkas-berkasku kan? Kenapa berkasnya ada yang hilang?! Kau kemanakan map biru itu, hah?!" Ucapnya di telepon dengan nada emosi yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan di depan Hinata.

_"Tapi, Naru–"_

"Ah, sudahlah! Istri yang baik tidak akan menghilangkan file penting suaminya!" Lanjut Naruto lagi, lalu mematikan teleponnya.

.

.

Naruto baru kembali dari mobilnya. Ia baru saja selesai mencari berkas itu di mobil, dengan harapan ia yang keliru karena belum menurunkan berkas itu dari dasbor mobilnya.

Namun ia ingat betul beberapa hari lalu ia berjalan kerumah sambil membaca laporan proposal itu.

Ia melewati meja Lee, lalu melirik ke arah pemuda nyentrik dengan alisnya yang tebal tersebut. Lee sedang gugup dan berusaha mencatat semua bahan yang bisa ia ingat di kertas-kertas biasa.

Seketika ia merasa bersalah dan kesal.

Setelah masuk ke ruangannya dan duduk, Naruto membanting _briefcase_nya dan isinya berhamburan. Ia menekuk wajahnya, dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, menyesali dirinya yang sudah menjelma menjadi pemimpin yang gagal.

Selesai dengan introspeksi singkatnya, ia menegakkan badan kekarnya, hendak bersiap-siap menelepon Gaara agar menunda presentasinya.

Namun, belum sempat tangannya meraih gagang telepon, matany berbinar melihat sebuah map biru terlampir di bagian depan _briefcase_ yang tersembunyi. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan dengan tergesa membukanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika melihat judul laporan itu dan melihat tulisan-tulisan kecil Lee di sekitar angka-angka yang banyak itu.

Ia segera berlari keluar, tak sabar untuk memberitahu Lee dan timnya.

.

.

Presentasi itu berjalan lancar, Lee tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sumringah setelah keluar dari ruang rapat. Saat itu masih jam 1 siang, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk mentraktir Lee dan timnya makan siang, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafnya karena sempat lalai.

Ia merangkul Lee sepanjang perjalanan ke restoran besar di dekat kantor itu. Mereka mendekatkan diri dengan saling bertukar cerita dan bercanda.

Namun ketika melewati pintu masuk, Naruto melihat seseorang yang tampak tak asing, sedang duduk membelakanginya. Sendirian, tampak menunggu seseorang.

Memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, Naruto membisikkan pada Tenten untuk membayar makan siang mereka semua pada hari itu, dengan janji akan membayarnya dua kali lipat pada Tenten di lain hari. Ia berdalih punya urusan mendadak kala itu.

Naruto pamit berpisah, lalu segera meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia kemudian duduk di depan orang itu, lalu tersenyum senang.

"Hai, Shion."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Naruto lembut pada Shion.

Mereka sekarang berada di apartemen Shion, tepatnya di kamar gadis itu. Dimana Shion sedang berbaring di paha Naruto dan Naruto membelai rambut pirang pucatnya. Televisi yang menyala tidak mereka hiraukan, tampak seperti sang televisi yang menonton mereka yang sedang duduk bermesraan bak sepasang kekasih.

Shion sedang menunggu seseorang di restoran siang itu, namun karena seseorang itu membatalkannya, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun sebelum ia beranjak, ia sudah mendapati Naruto duduk di depan mejanya, menyapanya dengan nada riang dan senyum yang cerah.

Mereka kemudian berjalan-jalan di mall dan Naruto tentu saja membelikan banyak hal untuk Shion.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu, Shion tak henti-hentinya bergelayut mesra di lengan kekar Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku dibelikan barang-barang kesukaanku." Balas Shion.

"Barang apa itu?"

Shion tersenyum manis, lalu bangkit dari paha Naruto dan membuka sebuah plastik. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebotol parfum berukuran sedang yang harganya setara dengan sebuah cincin emas berbatu giok.

"Ini."

"Parfum?" Tanya Naruto. Ia lalu kembali membelai rambut Shion. Menyampirkan rambut panjang tergerai itu ke belakang telinganya.

"Ya."

Shion menyemprotkan sedikit parfum itu ke pergelangan tangannya, lalu mendekatkannya ke arah hidung Naruto.

Naruto mengendus tangan kurus itu. "Wanginya enak." Puji Naruto. "Kau pandai memilih parfum.

Shion tersenyum, lalu mengendus sendiri tangannya yang wangi.

"Kau tahu, di parfum ini juga dikenal sebagai feromon aprodisiak." Ia lalu menyemprotkannya ke udara disekitar Naruto. "Yaitu untuk menaikkan libido." Shion lalu meletakkan botol itu diatas meja.

Ia mendekat kearah Naruto dengan naik ke pangkuan pemuda itu dan memegang erat pundak Naruto. Sementara Naruto diam saja dan memandangi Shion dan segala perbuatannya. Shion mengelus pipi Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Bibir mereka pun bersentuhan.

Naruto yang sadar akan apa yang terjadi berusaha menikmatinya, dan memejamkan matanya.

Namun, yang ia ingat adalah perbuatan Gaara tempo hari kepada Hinata. Bagaimana mulut pemuda itu ada di lehernya, bagaimana kaki-kaki mereka bersentuhan, dan bagaimana tangan kanan Gaara meremas sebelah dada Hinata.

Ia segera melepaskan Shion dan bibirnya dengan sebuah hentakan. Hasratnya turun, berganti dengan sebuah perasaan kesal yang tidak terlalu kentara.

Perasaannya begitu campur aduk kini, ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengambil _briefcase_ dan jas kerjanya.

"Lain kali saja." Ujarnya.

Sementara entah mengapa, kini Shion terlihat sangat tak senang.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 21.33 ketika Naruto mematikan mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang memeluk lehernya, meletakkan tas dan jasnya di sofa ruang tamu dan segera berjalan menuju dapur.

Ia butuh kopi.

Naruto membuka lemari dan mengambil kopi instan kesukaannya. Namun saat mengambil cangkir, ia menyenggol setumpuk majalah dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai dan berantakan.

Kemudian pria itu memasukkan serbuk kopi, gula, krimer, dan air hangat ke dalam _coffee maker_ dan menunggu. Sembari ia menunggu, Naruto menunduk dan memunguti majalah-majalah itu.

"Hmmm. Arsitektur, seni, desain grafis, dan interior. Semuanya pasti punya Hinata." Gumamnya sambil membaca semua judul majalah yang dipungutnya. Lalu majalah terakhir membuatnya sedikit tertarik. "Apa ini? Housewife? Hahaha, dia membaca buku tentang ibu rumah tangga?" Naruto berhenti tertawa ketika sebuah kertas yang terselip mengusik perhatiannya. Ia lalu membuka halaman dimana kertas itu terselip.

"Sarapan yang menyenangkan untuk suami..." Gumamnya lagi. Ia melihat gambar makanan di halaman itu dan tertegun sebentar. Kemudian, ia cepat-cepat menghampiri tempat sampah basah di wastafel cuci piring.

"_Pancake_ mini, ramen, udang goreng, onigiri, jus jeruk, dan telur mata sapi." Ujarnya sambil mencocokkan menu yang terbuang saying di wastafel dengan yang ada di selembar kertas yang dikoyak dari majalah itu. Perbedaannya hanyalah telur mata sapi. Jika di majalah telur mata sapi bulat biasa, maka yang dibuat Hinata adalah telur mata sapi berbentuk hati sempurna.

Naruto tersenyum ngilu, membayangkan perjuangan Hinata memasakkan semua itu demi dirinya.

Ia bahkan tahu, sudah lebih dari jam 4 pagi ia menyiapkan semuanya.

Naruto mengembalikan koyakan kertas itu dalam majalah tadi, lalu mematikan _coffee maker-_nya. Tiba-tiba seleranya untuk minum kopi sudah hilang.

Ia naik tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Namun, ketika hendak melewati kamar Hinata, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengecek keadaan gadis itu.

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka, tapi Hinata tidak ada disana.

_Dimana? _

Naruto mencari ke seluruh lantai dua, hingga ke balkon belakang, namun Hinata tidak ada. Entah kenapa ia menjadi panik dan gelisah sendiri.

_Dimana Hinata?_

Ia mencari keluar masuk dapur, lalu ke kamar tamu, masuk dapur lagi, hingga kembali ke garasi. Namun Hinata tidak ada di mana-mana.

_Apa mungkin Hinata marah padanya karena ia membentaknya tadi pagi? _

Naruto hendak berjalan keluar menuju kolam renang ketika ia melihat pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka dan berlampu terang. Ia berjalan pelan, masuk kedalam.

Disanalah langkahnya terhenti, memandang ruangan kerjanya, yang dulu lebih buruk dari pada kapal pecah, kini menjadi sangat wangi dan rapi, dan nafasnya tertahan melihat Hinata yang tertidur di lantai sambil memegang handphonenya, dengan segunung berkas yang ditumpuk berdasarkan warna mapnya.

Setumpuk map biru ada di hadapannya.

Map biru yang dicari Naruto, yang ia kira tertinggal dirumah, yang mati-matian ia cari di ruang kerja luas Naruto, yang ternyata terselip dibalik berkas lain, dan ternyata berada di dalam tas kerja Naruto.

Naruto mendekat, lalu mengambil handphone Hinata. Ia membaca semua pesan _text_ yang dikirimkan Hinata padanya.

.

_08.00: Naruto-kun, dimana terakhir Naruto meletakkan mapnya? _

_08.12: Bolehkah aku mencari mapnya di ruang kerja Naruto? _

_08.15: Apa benar mapnya warna biru?_

_08.22: Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu, Naruto-kun. Aku akan mencarinya sampai dapat._

_08.30: Ada banyak map biru disini, Naruto-kun._

_08.36: Boleh aku buka?_

_08.52: Naruto-kun, tolong balas pesanku. Kenapa telponmu tidak diangkat?_

_09.00: Maaf_

_09.57: Aku sudah menumpuk semua map biru, Naruto-kun. Ada banyak sekali._

_10.12: Aku bingung karena ada banyak sekali. Bisa tolong sebutkan judul laporannya?_

_10.15: Naruto-kun!_

_10.40: Sekalian aku bereskan semuanya, ya?_

_13.00: Ruang kerja Naruto sudah aku bereskan. _

_13.12: Kenapa tidak diangkat juga, Naruto-kun?_

_13.23: Naruto-kun sudah makan? _

_14.30: Kenapa masih tidak diangkat, Naruto-kun? Kau benar-benar marah padaku?_

_15.06: Naruto-kun!_

_16.14: Map birunya bagaimana, Naruto-kun?_

_17.02: Aku sudah menelepon Tenten, tapi dia tak tau map apa yang aku maksud._

_19.45: Maaf, aku sudah menyusahkan. Aku mohon maafkan aku sudah menghilangkan berkas penting perusahaan Naruto-kun. Aku harap aku bisa membantu._

.

Naruto tertegun membaca semua pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Hinata. Jadi seharian ini, Hinata berada di ruang kerja Naruto, mengkhawatirkan masalah yang sebenarnya sudah selesai, sambil terus merasa cemas dan gelisah dirumah?

Naruto duduk di samping Hinata yang tertidur. Ia memandangi gadis itu lalu mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Kemudian pemuda itu membuka hpnya. Hanya ada 7 kontak di dalamnya. Hanya ada Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, dan kedua orang tua Naruto.

Ia tersenyum kecut. Hinata tidak punya banyak teman. Ia selalu sendirian saja selama ini.

Iseng, Naruto membuka galeri foto hp istrinya itu. Dan yang mengejutkan, Hinata punya banyak sekali foto dirinya dalam hpnya.

Sementara Naruto tidak punya satupun foto Hinata disimpannya.

"Maaf."

Naruto berjongkok dan mengangkat Hinata, membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongannya menuju ke kamar. Sesampainya disana, ia membaringkan sang putri di tempat tidurnya, dan menyelimuti badan kurusnya dengan selimut tebal.

Jari-jari Naruto membetulkan poni Hinata yang berantakan.

Kemudian ia sadar Hinata bisa menjadi sangat manis tanpa pertahanan seperti ini. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat hingga ia bisa mengendus aroma lavender yang sangat khas Hinata.

Sangat dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan daya tarik kulit lembut Hinata yang menjadi candu untuk disentuh.

Sangat dekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Naruto menahan posisi mereka, menikmati dan mengukir bentuk dan rasa bibir lembut Hinata. Kemudian ia mulai mengecup bibir ranum merah muda itu.

'_Astaga.' _

Naruto mulai merasa adiktif menciumi Hinata dan bibir lembutnya. Entah mungkin karena efek feromon dari parfum Shion masih ada, atau karena memang bibir Hinata dapat meningkatkan dofamin berlebih di saraf otaknya, menimbulkan rasa bahagia.

Bibir Hinata mulai basah, dan gadis itu melenguh terganggu.

Namun lenguhannya laksana menyiram minyak di kobaran api.

Naruto hampir kehilangan kendali.

_Hampir. _

Kalau saja bayangan Gaara dan perbuatannya tempo hari tidak mampir di bayangan Naruto. Ia memikirkan apa yang dirasakan Gaara hari itu adalah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia menjadi kesal.

_'Apa yang kupikirkan?!'_ Batinnya frustasi.

Naruto segera melangkah keluar.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa setiap ia bertemu Hinata, yang ia inginkan adalah memilikinya, membuktikan dan memperlihatkan keseluruh dunia Hinata adalah miliknya.

Ia merasa ingin lebih, ingin menghapuskan apa yang telah diperbuat Sasori dan Gaara kepada Hinata.

Setiap melihat Hinata, hatinya tak senang. Kembali terungkit memori itu. Amarahnya naik, seiring libidonya.

Hasratnya membara ingin memiliki Hinata seutuhnya.

Apa mungkin,

Naruto cemburu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TbC (tuberculosis)

Yah, semoga yang diatas bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran minna. Wkkwkw. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, dan _apakah alur chapter ini masih terburu-buru?_

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Aku akan senang, kalau kalian mau berbagi komentar di review. Hehehe.

See you at 6th!

Ciaao,

ChrizZzZzZZzZle

.

Replies, (ada yang sebagian sudah kubalas, ada yang belum, tapi aku lupa -_-, jadi ijel ga maksud untuk tidak membalasnya yahh, atau double reply.. gomeeeeeen.)

Dura: hai duraaaaaaaaaaaa! Sudah lamaa sekali.. hinatanya kasian bangeeet disini yakann? Ijel aja yang buatnya sampe nyesek nyesek ga karuan.. hikss.. wkwkwk ada adegan yang juga menjurus disini lohh, aku harap dura gaa protes lagi yaa. Wwkwkk makasiih bingitzz yaaa duraaa! Wkwkw aku selalu menunggu reviewmu looooh :p

Guest1: wkwk thankyooou.

Dhidi-chan: wkwk aku masih disini sini aja kook, dhidi-chan. Wkkw orang ketiga mungkin Cuma shioon, dan si sasuke mungkin Cuma jadi kompor ajaa wkwkw. hehehe

Soputan: wkkw beneer tuh! Wkwk thankyouu

Darknaruto: wkwkwkw, thankyouuu

Al2707: thankyoou, udah di panjangin koook

Mikuru12: yeyeyeey, thankkyoou. Udah fix kok, nanti gaara bakalan muncul dengan sifatnya yang baik seperti dulu. Aku tunggu reviewnya lagi yaaaa.

**Ayudiadinda-dewi**: thankyooou

Kiko: thankyoooou

**KandaNHL-desu**: shion sudah mulai bangkit nih. Kwkw review lagi yaap

Hanazonorin444: wkwkwkw huehehehe, buat kamu ini chappie panjang dehh. Thankyouu yaaa, aku menunggu reviewmu yang frustasi lagi bwahahahaaa.

Sya: thankyouu. Panggil ijel aja

**Diynazha-gint**: wkkwkw udah dipanjanggiin koook. Hehe thankyoou. Kapan naru sadar perasaannya? Wkwk masih lamaaaa :p

Uzumakizan: nyehehe, thankyou udah sabra nunggu. Chapter ini sudah lebih panjang kook

Shinta hamzah: ini sudah ada sedikit flashbacknya hehe. Thankyouuu pujiannya. Review lagiii dong ;;)

Reds: hehehe, makasihh. Jel dah senang kok udah direviewww

Ayu: bwahahah! Thankyooooooou sayyy! Naruto itu memang lemah, mada, dan ga pekaaaa! Wkwwk ceritanya chapter ini sudah panjang looh, 5k lebih. Hehe. Selamaaat jadi anak sma yaaa ayu! Wkkwkw ketahuilah masa SMA itu adalah masa yang terbaikkkk. hehhehe

**Nana miyumi**: thanks!

**Juwita-widiastuti:** wkwkkwk gapapa hehehe, makasih yaa! Kalo soal neji, itu masih agak lama. Kalau soal perasaan sasuke, kamu tebak sendiriii dehh :p

Zz: wkkw thanksss

**Ppseme407**: thankyouu

Hikaru: thankss

Saya reader: bikin bingung ya? Kwkw saran ijel sih, baca ulang pelan pelan hehhehe

**Yamanakavidi:** ya gitu dehh, wkwk yang penting aku suka reviewnya. Hmmm makasih udah jadi alarm yaa, review lagi dongg

**Sagitarius-evizo**: Thankyouuuuuu buat jempolnyaaaa!

Hiopa: thanks, pertanyaan kamu belum bisa ijel jawab sekaraang, mungkin nanti kwkwk. Lalu soal gaara, mungkin dia hanya datang bertamu, lalu tiba-tiba ia berubah. Hinata pasti ngebukain pintu untuk dia kan?

Namehime chan: thanks, takjub? Nyehehe, makasihh buat pujiannya. Aku juga gatau ini mirip sinet indo atau engga, jujur aku ga pernah nonton sinet indo wkwkwkw.

Yuka: thanks, hmm. Gataulah ya.. wkwkkw hinata emang saingan sama shion kan?

Rudy wedang jahe: thankzz. see you at fifth itu, maksudnya sampe jumpa di chapter 5, bukan tanggal 5 bwhahahaha. Update kilaaat? Waduuh. Bagaimana yaa hehehe.. release nunggu inspirasi muncul dehh yaa.


	6. Parents in-law Reaction

Selamat tahun baru teman-teman semua! Udah tahun 2015 aja. Resolusi aku untuk kalian semoga resolusi kalian tercapai.

Maafkan ijel ya. Baru bisa update sekarang. Jel sibuk sekali mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah dan sebagainya. Maklum deh, tahun ini mau UN. Doakan ya!

Dan terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang masih mau membaca fic ini. Kritik saran dan kesabaran kalian sangat sangat aku syukuri.

Oh iya selamat natal juga ya teman teman. Meskipun telat.

Oh iya ya, selamat ulang tahun juga buat Hinataaa! Meskipun udh belated.

.

.

.

Faq/s:

**Ditunggu lanjutannya** – awawa thanks! **Kenapa Shion ninggalin Naruto** - gatau juga. Sepertinya ada di chap ini. **Masih ga ngerti kenapa bisa ada adegan gaahina?** – itu sebenarnya karena Gaara dikomporin sama sasori kalau Hinata dan Naruto itu sebenarnya ga terlibat pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Jadi Gaara mikir kalo Hinata ini ga serius nikah. **Bisa update kilat?** – ga bisa TT **Kapan Naruto baik?** – gatau tuh. Masih lama. **Waktu Naruto sama Shion pacaran pernah gituan?** – pernah. **Kurang adegan naruhinanya** – wkwk iyaya? **Sasori kenapa sihhh? Balas dendam?** – yup! 100 buat kamu. **Ke-nyesek-annya dikurangin yah?** – wooh. Itu belum seberapa. *tersenyumdalamdiam*

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge. _

_HOOOOI OTP GUA CANONN WOIII! APA LOO? APA LO CALIAK CALIAK? APA LO? PAKE MAU NUNTUT MK LAGI. GA SENANGG HAHH? GIGIT BANTAL SANA. BUAT MANGA SENDIRI HUSH._

_Kemarin ijel berantem via dumay sama seseorang yang jelas sekali Hinata hater. Maaf ya._

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya. Muah muah._

_._

_._

_._

Suasana begitu ramai, sayup-sayup terdengar suara klakson yang saling bersahutan di bawah kaki mereka menapak. Di bagian agak kedalam juga ada seorang pembawa acara televisi yang terabaikan karena kedua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sedang menonton hal yang lebih menarik, yakni matahari tenggelam.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian cerai saja?" Tanya Shion pelan, mengalun diantara dinginnya hembusan angin sepoi di penghujung musim dingin itu.

Mereka duduk bersantai di balkon apartemen Shion pada suatu sore ketika Naruto selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Naruto belakangan ini memang menjadi sering sekali mengunjungi Shion. Terlebih jika pekerjaannya selesai dengan cepat. Ia pasti akan langsung meluncur ke apartemen gadis itu. Hal ini menyebabkan ia menjadi lebih lama pulang ke rumahnya.

Tangannya memegang pegangan bangku, dan badannya ia biarkan rileks di sandaran kursi. Ia angkat kakinya sejajar dengan bangkunya, sekalipun ia tidak melepaskan sendal rumahnya.

Naruto hanya diam, tak mau menyetujui ataupun menyangkal sebuah pertanyaan yang diutarakan Shion tadi. Ia hanya tetap memandangi matahari yang terbenam di depan balkon apartemen Shion, sambil meneguk kopi kesukaannya.

"Dingin."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia kemukakan untuk menjawab Shion. Tentu saja karena kopinya berubah dingin dan karena ujung-ujung jari tangannya yang berubah memutih.

Tapi tetap, bahkan sambil mengeluh pun ia lebih memilih untuk menatap matahari terbenam yang tersuguh indah tepat di depan matanya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Shion menyeringai senang.

"Kedinginan, ya?" Tanya Shion sambil berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto baru saja menoleh, dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah melihat Shion duduk di depan pangkuannya, menghalangi pandangannya dari matahari terbenam.

"Sini, biar aku hangatkan." Shion mengambil kedua tangan Naruto yang tenang memeluk sisi-sisi cangkir kopinya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan itu. Cangkir itu ia singkirkan ke meja di samping kursi Naruto.

Setelah itu ia mendekatkan tangan-tangan besar itu ke arah bibirnya dan menghangatkannya dengan uap-uap panas dari mulutnya.

"Haaah... Haahh..." Suara dari mulut Shion terdengar nyaring, sementara Naruto hanya diam saja, memandangi Shion.

Setelah ia rasa cukup hangat, Shion meletakkan kedua tangan itu ke pipinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum, kendati Naruto tidak merespon cukup kentara. Mungkin Naruto belum merasa hangat atau bagaimana.

Shion kemudian menghangatkan tangannya sendiri. Awalnya ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya berkali-kali dengan maksud menciptakan hangat dari gesekan yang ditimbulkan, dan kemudian menambahkan intensitas kehangatannya dengan uap-uap panas dari mulutnya. Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia menempelkan tangannya ke pipi Naruto.

"Hangat, kan?"

Setelah itu ia melakukan hal itu sekali lagi. Namun kali ini Shion menempelkan tangannya ke dada bidang Naruto. Shion bahkan bisa merasakan otot-otot Naruto bereaksi di bawah telapak tangannya.

"Kurang hangat, ya?" Tanya Shion, lalu ia merendah dan memeluk Naruto.

Ia tempelkan bibirnya di leher Naruto dan menghangatkannya. Sesekali ia juga mengecupnya, bahkan menjilat leher pemuda itu.

Namun sepertinya Naruto pandai menyembunyikan reaksinya. Ia hanya tetap tenang sambil memandangi matahari di depannya. Entah apa maksudnya dengan duduk dalam diam. Mungkin ia tidak senang, atau ia menunggu hingga Shion berbuat lebih.

Tapi kali ini alasannya sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, yakni karena Naruto tidak terlalu ingin.

.

.

Banyak hal yang membuat Naruto sedikit trauma dan turun hasrat ketika ia berduaan dengan Shion. Salah satunya adalah mengapa perempuan berambut pirang itu meninggalkan Naruto di hari pernikahannya.

Naruto dan Shion memang sangat dekat, mereka saling menyukai, namun terkadang hanya Naruto yang merasa memberikan lebih dalam hubungan itu. Ia selalu hadir ketika Shion memanggilnya, ia selalu mengiyakan ketika Shion memintanya. Sementara kadang Shion sendiri kurang peka, atau mungkin karena Naruto yang tidak mau memanggilnya dengan harapan Shion akan memulai inisiatifnya tersendiri.

Ia sadar Shion adalah seorang yang bebas, dan ia tidak begitu keberatan karena ia mempunyai prinsip yang sama dengannya. Ia tak akan menyalahkan Shion ketika perempuan itu sangat sibuk diluar dan lupa meneleponnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur. Ia tidak akan menuntut Shion untuk berada di sampingnya ketika ia sakit, karena ia tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

Kesibukan Naruto dan Shion makin kentara, mereka bahkan sampai 6 bulan lebih menjalani hubungan tanpa komunikasi yang berarti. Komunikasi yang dilakukan pun adalah komunikasi tak langsung, atau bisa dikatakan mereka tak bertemu sama sekali.

Hingga hal itu harus terusik karena beberapa kali teman-teman Naruto mengaku kalau mereka melihat Shion keluar masuk hotel bersama seorang pria dengan rambut pirang panjang yang poni depannya menutupi sebelah matanya.

Sekilas mereka begitu mirip, persis seperti kakak adik yang bahagia. Namun seseorang yang mengenal Shion pasti akan tau kalau Shion adalah anak tunggal yang hidup mandiri.

Pertanyaannya adalah siapa pemuda itu?

Dan beberapa pertanyaan lain setelahnya muncul. Apa hubungan pemuda itu dengan Shion? Dimana Naruto? Apakah Naruto dan Shion sudah tak berpacaran lagi?

Kecemasan demi kecemasan itu bertumbuk-tumbuk di benak teman-temannya yang gerah dengan perangai genit Shion, dan melaporkan wanita muda itu kepada Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto hanya tertawa terkekeh, tak percaya dengan rumor yang diutarakan teman temannya.

Namun ketika bukti konkret dikeluarkan, ketika Shion sedang berciuman mesra dengan pemuda itu di basement, Naruto jadi bingung sendiri.

Kalau mau jujur, hatinya tidak begitu sakit. Malah, ia merasa biasa saja. Ia bahkan berpikir kalau Shion sudah selingkuh, itu adalah satu lampu hijau untuknya untuk selingkuh juga. Mengingat mereka satu aliran, aliran metropolitan yang bebas. Terbelenggu ikatan yang harus begini dan begitu akan mengganggu mental mereka.

Okay. Pada awalnya Naruto hanya diam dan menganggap Shion hanya mencari pengalihan sementara karena begitu sibuknya ia dengan kolega barunya.

Namun hubungan mereka semakin tidak jelas, dan sepertinya hubungan Shion dengan selingkuhannya sudah mencapai tahap yang mengerikan.

Karena itulah ketika musibah dimana Naruto harus menikahi seseorang, ia dengan cepat menanyakannya pada Shion, sekaligus mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini, siapakah yang akhirnya dipilih Shion.

Hati Naruto tersenyum menang tatkala Shion dengan antusias menjawab mau dinikahi olehnya. Ia segera mencari gadis itu dan membelikannya gaun putih yang berkilauan. Cincin berbatu berlian yang indah, dan buket bunga edelweiss, sang lambing cinta abadi.

Tak ada yang dicemaskan Naruto saat itu, ia sudah memiliki segalanya. Calon istri, kekayaan, jabatan, dan apapun yang mungkin tengah diperjuangkan kebanyakan orang di dunia. Rencananya berjalan dengan sempurna, dan ia sudah memiliki gadis yang bersedia untuk menjadi partner kehidupannya setelah ini.

Dan seketika rencananya yang rapih itu harus hancur berantakan, bak menara kartu yang ditendang dari bawah. Shion kabur dari pernikahannya.

Naruto frustasi, dan menemukan Hinata. Sang penyelamat sekaligus pilhan terakhir. Tatkala menunggu calon mempelainya itu berias, ia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki kemana dan mengapa Shion pergi darinya, merusak semua rencananya dan memaksanya menikah dengan seseorang yang kurang familiar di hidupnya.

Seluruh anak buah yang ia sewa mengatakan bahwa Shion kabur dengan riasan ala pengantin namun memakai piama hotel. Ia berlari menyetop taksi dan menuju ke kediaman seseorang.

Namanya Deidara. Sang selingkuhan.

Ketika itu Naruto marah, ia kesal, dan ia harus mengakui hatinya sakit, mengingat apa yang dilakukan Shion kepadanya setelah apa yang ia korbankan pada gadis itu. Ia lampiaskan kemarahannya pada benda apapun yang ada di hadapannya, ia melempar piring dan gelas, merusak property ini dan itu.

Ia menggeleng, bertekad akan melupakannya dan menjalani hidupnya yang baru.

Ia tidak akan mengusik kehidupan Shion lagi. Lebih baik ia bahkan tak menampakkan diri dan membuat Naruto sakit lagi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah barunya, sehabis pernikahannya dengan Hinata, ia menerima pesan singkat dari Shion, yang bertuliskan ucapan selamat tinggal yang tidak biasa.

_Naruto, hatiku memilih pergi, aku tak bisa berpura pura lagi menyukaimu. Ada tidak adanya kau di hidupku akan terasa sama. Dingin. Selamat tinggal. Shion. _

Pesan itu ia baca ketika ia sudah tak lagi menjalankan mobilnya. Ia menjadi kesal dan melampiaskannya pada Hinata dan membuang cincin pernikahan mereka. Ia benci. Benci dengan keadaan itu.

Tekad yang sudah susah payah ingin ia bangun hancur sudah. Kemarahannya ia lampiaskan pada seorang gadis malang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Dan ia harus mengakui, berpura-pura bahagia dikala hatimu tergores-gores belati adalah hal yang susah.

Ia sangat kesusahan ketika berusaha keras menerima Hinata.

Ia tidak mencintai gadis itu.

.

.

Empat bulan sudah berlalu dan Shion kembali melenggang ke kehidupannya, merusak semua kerja kerasnya untuk melupakannya, menghancurkan tekadnya untuk tidak mempedulikan wanita itu apapun dan bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Shion kembali mungkin karena kartu kredit Deidara sudah limit, atau mungkin karena ia tak bisa lagi melengkapi koleksi tas Pradanya yang mencapai puluhan juta yen.

Mungkin.

Karena menurut Naruto, selama ini yang membedakan mereka, Naruto dan Deidara adalah kemampuan finansial Naruto yang melambung diatas rata-rata, membuat wanita manapun yang ia pilih dapat dengan mudah hanya menjentikkan jari dan kemudian mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Tapi ia tak pernah tau, kalau Deidara memperlakukan Shion dengan cinta, dengan kasih sayang yang tulus. Tidak seperti Naruto yang memperlakukannya sebagai partner. Bukan kekasih.

Ironis memang, Naruto belum pernah merasakan cinta sejati dalam hidupnya. Bahkan dengan Shion sekalipun. Ia hanya sangat peduli kepada gadis itu. Dan mau tak mau Shion menerimanya. Menerima dirinya yang diperlakukan tak lebih dari sekadar partner. Sebuah hal yang membuatnya bertahan adalah dompet tebal Naruto.

Dan akhirnya ia tak kuat, ia melarikan diri untuk menghindari hal tersebut, menghindari ia dan Naruto yang terjebak dalam hubungan dengan perasaan yang dangkal.

Kadang Shion bertanya sendiri, apa maunya dengan kembali ke kehidupan Naruto? Ia sendiri sudah cukup independen untuk membiayai hidupnya, bahkan sudah cukup untuk mengangkat Deidara dalam kehidupannya.

_Apa? _

_Mengapa?_

Mungkin Shion benar-benar ingin mendatangkan cinta sejati pada Naruto. Mungkin ia ingin Naruto merasakannya dengan perempuan bernama Shion.

Namun yang terlewatkan oleh Shion adalah Hinata. Hinata yang begitu tulus berbuat segalanya demi pemuda itu. Perempuan biasa yang rela berkorban hidup demi Naruto.

Di mata Shion, Hinata hanya perempuan sewaan Naruto untuk menikah dengannya di hari ia kabur.

Ia tak tahu sekali perasaan Hinata pada Naruto.

Sebuah perasaan yang melebihi cinta sejati.

Cinta mati.

.

.

.

"Ummmhhh" Naruto mengerang. Bukan karena menikmati, namun karena siku tajam Shion yang menimpa tulang rusuknya. "Shion. Cukup." Ujarnya.

Shion diam saja, merasa sudah memenangkan Naruto akibat erangan pemuda itu. Ia menaikkan wajahnya dan memagut dagu Naruto. Namun sikutnya malah membuat dada Naruto semakin sakit, sehingga ia memaksa Shion menjauh dengan sedikit hentakan.

"Sakit." Keluhnya sambil mengelus elus dadanya.

"Tapi sudah lebih hangat kan?" Tanya Shion lagi sambil membantu mengelus-elus dada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, "Sedikit."

"Kau mau yang lebih hangat dari ini, Naruto?" Tanya Shion seduktif.

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak hari ini, Shion." Ujarnya lagi. Setelah itu ia bangkit berdiri dan pamit pulang.

.

.

.

"Halo? Iya. Baik, kaa-san."

Naruto mendapat telepon dari ibunya ketika ia baru saja mendaratkan pantatnya pada jok mobilnya yang empuk.

Sambil memutar lagu kesukaannya dan menghidupkan mobilnya, Naruto bertanya tanya dalam hati mengapa suara ibunya tidak sehangat yang biasanya.

"Tumben sekali kaa-san meminta bertemu tapi tidak mengajak Hinata. Biasanya ia paling semangat ketika melihat menantunya itu." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto kemudian teringat pada Hinata. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Baru jam 6.15. Masih ada beberapa waktu sebelum makan malamnya. Tiba tiba ia sangat ingin masakan rumahan.

Naruto mengambil handphonenya yang tadi sudah ia banting ke jok samping.

"Hinata? Pulang kerja aku mau ke rumah tou-san. Aku akan pulang untuk makan malam." Katanya.

Naruto belum mematikan telepon. Telinganya masih rapat bersentuhan dengan speaker handphonenya. Tak lama, terdengar suara Hinata berteriak keras dari seberang, membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

Setelah itu ia baru mematikan handphonenya. Ia yakin Hinata pasti akan memasak sebuah makanan istimewa dan yang pastinya sangat enak.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_! Okaa-san? Otou-san?" Seru Naruto ketika ia membuka pintu. Ia membuka jasnya dan melampirkannya di sofa ruang tamu dan masuk ke dalam.

Disana, ia melihat punggung Minato yang sedang membelakanginya, berbicara serius dengan Kushina.

"Tou-san! Aku bawakan pi-"

Buagh. Sebuah tonjokan mendarat manis di pipi kiri Naruto, membuat ia dan sekotak pizzanya terjatuh. Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari ayahnya yang tadi berbalik dan meninjunya dengan cepat.

"Minato, tahan dirimu." Ujar Kushina menenangkan. Minato yang sedari tadi memandang Naruto marah, memalingkan muka dan berjalan ke arah lain. Ia mendengus keras. Membuat Naruto menyerngitkan dahi heran. Ia bangkit untuk protes.

"Apa salahku? Memangnya aku masih anak kecil?" Serunya nyaring, membuat Minato berbalik dan hendak memukulnya lagi.

Plak.

Sebelum Minato bisa memukulnya, Kushina sudah menamparnya duluan, persis di tempat dimana Minato memukulnya tadi, membuat nyeri di pipi itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Namun Naruto hanya terdiam, karena kalau ibunya memukulnya, berarti yang sudah ia lakukan adalah kesalahan besar.

"Duduk, Naruto." Panggil ayahnya yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

Kushina bangkit mendahului Naruto, membuat Naruto heran. Bahkan ibunya tak mau membantunya berdiri?

Ia berdiri sendiri dan menghampiri kursi meja makan, dan duduk di sana.

"Katakan kalau apa yang kami dengar itu salah." Ujar ayahnya pelan.

"Apa maksud Tou-san? Apanya yang salah?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan argumen ayahnya yang berputar putar.

"Naruto, sebenarnya siapa Hinata?" Tanya ibunya lagi. "Salah. Siapa yang sebenarnya yang harus kau nikahi pada awalnya?"

Naruto terdiam. Pernikahan yang baru seumur jagung itu sudah terguncang ombak sebesar itu. Ia khawatir dengan Hinata nantinya. Ia berpikir mungkin nanti ayah dan ibunya akan menendang Hinata keluar ke jalan raya, atau bahkan memasukkannya ke penjara.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah tau sampai sejauh mana?" Jawab Naruto balik dengan pertanyaan.

"Semuanya. Bahkan kami sudah menyelidiki seorang wanita yang bernama Shion."

Naruto terdiam. Berarti hal yang diketahui oleh ayah dan ibunya itu sudah sangat mendetail. Mereka bahkan sampai menyelidiki Shion. Ia tidak bisa main-main. Ia tidak bisa mengelak apa-apa lagi mulai hari itu. Ia pasrah. Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Sambil memegangi pipinya yang membiru, ia bercerita panjang lebar tentang dirinya, Hinata, Shion, dan Rei.

Di akhir ceritanya ia mengatakan bahwa Shion kembali ke kehidupannya, dan mereka terjebak dalam hubungan yang tidak jelas.

"Apa Rei tau tentang ini?"

Minato menggeleng. Rei sudah pensiun dan menikmati liburan di masa tuanya. Lagipula tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sekarang perusahaannya dipegang oleh Gaara, dan Gaara adalah musuh Naruto sekarang.

Lagipula apabila Gaara mengetahui rahasia pernikahannya, hal itu tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa karena kontrak kerja sudah dibuat dan masih berakhir beberapa tahun lagi.

"Kau menyimpan semua ini sendirian tanpa memberitahu kami sedikit pun? Kau anggap apa kami ini?" Tanya ibunya.

"Saat awal, Tou-san sudah terkena serangan jantung. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku gagal menikah, gagal mempertahankan perusahaan, lalu kita semua malu karena mempelaiku kabur? Menurut Kaa-san apa yang akan Kaa-san lakukan?" Tanya Naruto balik. Bagaimanapun ia harus membela diri.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menarik seseorang yang tidak kau kenal untuk kau nikahi?" Tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Hinata itu temanku. Dan sepertinya ia menyukaiku. Buktinya ia tidak meminta cerai padaku sampai sekarang." Ujarnya percaya diri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

Naruto terdiam. Sejak kapan ada yang peduli dengan perasaannya? Bukannya pada awalnya ayah dan ibunya mendesaknya untuk menikah?

Naruto mendengus. Ia menggeleng pelan.

Kushina dan suaminya terdiam. Mereka tentu bisa membaca perasaan anak semata wayangnya berdasarkan ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shion?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya menyukaiku. Kalau memang iya kenapa dia kabur?" Ujar Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Apa rencanamu?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak punya rencana apa apa. "Aku... tidak tau."

Suasana berubah sunyi, hening mendominasi. Sudah jam setengah sembilan, dan Naruto sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini. Semuanya, kecuali tentang Gaara yang menyerang Hinata.

"Kalau Tou-san jadi kau, dan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, Tou-san akan memilih Hinata."

Naruto kaget dengan argumen ayahnya, ia kira ayahnya akan menyuruh ia bercerai. Ia kira ayahnya akan marah dengan Hinata.

"Tou-san tidak marah dengan Hinata?"

"Ayah tidak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Tapi ayah hanya kecewa dengan caramu memperlakukan Hinata setelah apa yang ia lakukan untukmu."

"Hinata itu anak yang baik, Naruto. Kaa-san tau itu. Kaa-san malah merasa beruntung kau menikah dengannya." Ibu Naruto menambahkan.

Naruto diam-diam menyetujui hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berterimakasih pada Hinata.

"Tapi kami tidak akan memaksamu. Kau sudah cukup besar untuk menentukan pasangan hidupmu. Tou-san dan Kaa-san hanya ingin kau untuk jujur pada kami."

.

.

.

Sudah jam 9. Perkataan dan nasihat ayah ibunya terngiang di kepala Naruto.

_"Tapi kami tidak akan memaksamu. Kau sudah cukup besar untuk menentukan pasangan hidupmu. Tou-san dan Kaa-san hanya ingin kau untuk jujur pada kami."_

Itu sama saja dengan menyetujui jikalau memang Naruto ingin bercerai.

Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Shion setelah ia bercerai pun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu arah perasaannya sekarang.

"Awww," Naruto mengeluh kesakitan, ia menghidupkan lampu dan mengecek keadaan pipinya yang berubah warna di spion. Parah sekali. "Sakitttttt..."

Setelah itu ia mengerang seperti anak kecil dan merengek rengek kesakitan.

Hinata sedang menunggu cemas di sofa ruang tamu ketika Naruto masuk ke rumah dan menggantung jasnya di gantungan jaket. Hinata menghampirinya dan terkejut pipi Naruto yang memar dan membiru.

"Astaga, Naruto-kun! Apa yang terjadi?" Serunya kaget.

Naruto hendak menjawab, namun bengkak di pipinya membuat ia sulit bicara. Ia hanya meringis pedih.

"Jangan bicara dulu. Ayo kita sembuhkan lukanya, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

Naruto diam saja menunggu Hinata mengambilkan obat dari kotak pertolongan pertama yang ada di dapur. Ia duduk di meja makan dan melihat hidangan sedap yang tersaji di sana. Ia lapar sekali.

Hinata mengambil kapas dan menuangkan alkohol, karena ia melihat beberapa luka kecil yang terdapat di atas memar Naruto. Mungkin luka itu timbul karena tergesek oleh cincin tebal Minato.

Setelah itu, ia mengompres memarnya dengan kompres dingin agar bengkaknya berkurang.

"Kenapa bisa begini, Naruto-kun?" Terdengar suara lembut Hinata yang sedikit gemetar. "Apa kau diserang seseorang?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak. Ini hanya perkelahian ayah dan anak." Jawab Naruto jujur. Pipinya menjadi lebih rileks dan ia sudah bisa menggerakkan pipinya yang berkumis tiga itu.

"Ja-jadi? Tou-san yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi. Hinata kaget, ternyata Minato bisa menjadi galak seperti itu.

Naruto mengangguk beberapa kali. "Jangan horror begitu. Ini sudah biasa." Ujarnya.

Hinata mengambil kompres dan mengganti es batu di dalamnya, ia menyuruh Naruto menempelkannya lagi.

"Andai aku tahu rasanya, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak pernah ingat rasanya bertengkar dengan orang tua."

Naruto terdiam. Baru kali ini ia bisa melihat ekspresi Hinata dengan jelas. Bahu gadis itu. Bahu gadis itu terlihat sangat berat dan kesepian. Ia seperti sedang memikul beban yang besar seorang diri.

Hinata memasukkan air hangat ke dalam kompres kedua. Ia lalu mengambil kompres es Naruto dan menggantinya dengan kompres hangat.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali bertengkar dan tahu rasanya bagaimana membela diri dengan melawan orang tua. Seperti Naruto-kun hari ini. Hihihi." Hinata tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Namun perasaan iri dan cemburunya terlihat sangat kentara di mata Naruto.

Kruyukk~

Suara perut Naruto memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Hinata langsung melihat ke arah perut Naruto lalu bertanya. "Naruto-kun lapar?"

Setelah melihat anggukan Naruto, Hinata dengan cekatan membuatkan makan malam untuk Naruto. Ia menyendokkan nasi di piring dan mengambilkan lauknya sekalian. Setelah itu ia memberikannya kepada Naruto.

Hinata duduk di seberang Naruto dan menatapnya makan dengan lahap. Ia merasa Naruto benar-benar kelaparan sekarang. Namun ia lebih banyak tersenyum senyum sendiri karena melihat Naruto yang susah payah mengunyah makanannya karena pipinya yang masih bengkak. Lucu sekali.

.

.

Durasi Naruto makan menjadi lima kali belih lambat dari bagaimana ia menikmati makan malamnya yang biasa. Ia bahkan harus minum dengan sedotan karena pipinya sangat sakit digerakkan terlalu cepat. Untungnya Hinata sudah mengantisipasinya dari awal, sehingga ukuran sendok, sedotan, dan lain lain sudah ia sesuaikan dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang. Ia bahkan sudah memotong motong ayam gorengnya menjadi lebih kecil agat Naruto tidak susah untuk mengigitnya.

Setelah Naruto selesai makan, ia baru menyadari Hinata sudah tertidur di depannya beralaskan siku kanannya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat istrinya itu sudah tertidur. Terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Hinata yang duduk dengan kepala menangguk-angguk karena mengantuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto meletakkan piring dan gelasnya di wastafel cuci dan menggendong Hinata menuju kamarnya.

Tapi sesampainya pemuda itu di depan pintu kamar gadis itu, ia hanya berhenti dan tidak membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia malah teringat kata kata ayahnya.

_"Kalau Tou-san jadi kau, dan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, Tou-san akan memilih Hinata."_

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan meneruskan jalannya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kemudian ia membaringkan gadis itu disisi sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya.

Ia lalu membuka sendal rumahnya dan menaikkan selimut Hinata. Tapi ia berhenti ketika melihat kemeja renda Hinata yang masih ia pakai. Kemeja itu terlihat menyesakkan dan tidak nyaman.

Ia lalu berjalan ke kamar Hinata, berniat mengambil baju tidurnya agar gadis itu bisa tidur dengan sedikit lebih nyaman.

Membuka lemari Hinata, ia melihat banyak sekali baju di sana. Namun tidak ada satupun baju tidur atau kaos-kaos santai, yang hanya adalah gaun-gaun dan atasan-atasan formal. Selain itu di bagian atas ada beberapa pasang sepatu.

Ia mencari ke seluruh rak lemari besar itu dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Yang ada hanya baju-baju yang sama tidak nyamannya dengan baju Hinata sekarang. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan lemari lain. Ia menjadi frustasi sendiri dan keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Yang ia tak tahu bahwa semua baju-baju rumah Hinata ada di lemari di dalam kamar mandi Hinata.

Naruto kembali ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya menjadi piyama hijau daun. Ia memakai topi tidurnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Ia melihat Hinata menggaruk leher bawahnya karena renda yang ada di kemejanya membuat lehernya gatal. Sialnya, leher yang ia garuk menimbulkan warna kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

Beberapa detik Naruto habiskan karena terpaku dengan pemandangan itu.

_Ini tidak boleh terjadi._ Batinnya. Ia segera berjalan ke lemarinya dan mengambil kaosnya yang berukuran paling kecil dan ia rasa sempit. Ia lalu membuka kemeja Hinata dan memakaikannya baju kaosnya.

"Begini lebih baik."

Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, sekaligus mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayangan Hinata yang tadi sempat ia lihat saat mengganti bajunya.

Hinata dengan baju dalam.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya ia dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Hinata tertidur pulas dengan ekspresi lebih nyaman di tempat tidur besarnya. Ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Hinata dan menarik selimut besarnya dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Naruto menatap gadis itu. Dan kembali terngiang dengan kata-kata orangtuanya tadi.

_"Kalau Tou-san jadi kau, dan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, Tou-san akan memilih Hinata."_

_Kenapa?_

Dia. Apakah benar ia sebatang kara selama ini? Kalau dipikir-pikir ia tidak pernah membicarakan sedikitpun tentang keluarga dan masa lalunya.

_Mungkin kapan kapam aku harus menanyakannya._ Pikir Naruto.

Ia kembali melihat Hinata. Sempat terpikir sedikit olehnya bagaimana cara gadis itu bertahan selama ini. Lagipula, ia berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto. Tempat itu merupakan universitas ternama di kotanya. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, harganya lumayan mahal.

Disaat ia sibuk dengan pikirannya, kaki dan tangan Hinata bergerak memeluknya. Melingkarkan sebelah kaki dan tangan itu di sekeliling tubuh Naruto.

Mata Naruto seketika membesar. Ia kemudian segera menoleh dengan lambat. Dan benar saja, wajah Hinata begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Oh tidak. Keluh Naruto.

Mau tidak mau ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya.

.

.

Hinata terbangun lumayan terlambat hari ini. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan menyingkirkan rambut panjangnya yang kusut. Ia merenggangkan badannya dan membuka jendela.

'_Eh? Jendela siapa ini?'_

Hinata bingung karena ini bukan jendela kamarnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling dan baru sadar kalau ini bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamar Naruto.

'_Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?'_

Hinata bingung, lalu mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto. Ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangan ke ruangan Naruto dan terkejut melihat cermin. Di cermin ia melihat dirinya. Dirinya yang memakai baju Naruto.

"ASTAGA!" Ia berputar beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukan bajunya dan memang adalah benar baju Naruto. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Baju itu terlalu panjang, dan terlalu turun ke bawah, menampakkan sedikit belahan dadanya.

Ia menarik baju itu, dan ia bisa mencium wangi Naruto dari serat-serat kainnya. Ia kemudian berteriak bahagia tanpa suara, lalu berlari ke dapur untuk memasak.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Seru Naruto dari arah ruang tamu. Hinata yang sedang memasak segera mematikan kompornya dan setengah berlari untuk menyambut Naruto yang ada di depan.

Sesampainya di sana, ia tertegun dengan sendok masak yang ada di tangan kanannya, baju Naruto yang masih ia pakai, rambut kusut dan wajah khas baru bangun tidur.

'_She is hot.'_

Terbangun dari lamunannya, Naruto berdehem dan mengangguk sedikit.

"Hinata, kau kenal dengan dia, kan?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan sebuah koper ungu di tangannya.

"Shion."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Sementara ini dia akan tinggal di rumah kita."

.

.

.

.

TbC (tuberculosis)

Apresiasi tinggi untuk masashi kishimoto karena berhasil menyelesaikan Naruto. Awalnya aku sih terima terima aja kalo Naruto mau digimanain, hinata mau dijadikan sama siapa. Tapi bonusnya, dia malah kepincut sama Hinata. Tentu saja aku berteriak-teriak. Ga sabar nunggu the last tayang di teather indo, atau mungkin keluar yang officialnya di internet nanti ntah juni atau juli. Cuma bisa nunggu. Ada banyak event, fanart, fanfic, doujinshi yang melimpah limpah dan selalu jadi moodbuster aku setiap hari. Aku sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Mensyukuri hal itu. Dan untuk temen temen yang mungkin otpnya ga canon ya, mau gimana. Keputusan kan ga ada di tangan kita. Kita hanya pembaca dan penikmat. Bukan hakim.

Alangkah baiknya kita semua mengapresiasi tinggi keputusan dan kerja keras masashi-sensei.

Kalau gamau ya, yaudah. Emang ada yang maksa? Engga toh?

Untuk hater hater di sana yang tak henti hentinya meramaikan fb dan grup naruhina dengan beribu-ribu tulisan dan gambar ngebash, tolonglah. -_- mau kalian buat Hinata botak gendut pake baju baju lusuh dan tinggal di kandang ayam, pikirlah. Buat apa? Toh ga bakal ngubah apa apa. Kalo emang iya bias berubah aku udah buat gituan dari dulu supaya otp aku di manga lain jadi canon.

Tapi yasudahlah. Terserah. Walaupun sebagian orang bilang ini hanya karakter imajinasi, yahh, emangsih. Tapi naruhina itu hidup kok. Hidup di kokoro ijel …. #plak.

Udahan ya curhatnya. Udah haus.

Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran minna. Wkkwkw. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dan perlu minna tau ini masih bakal banyak hurtnya.

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Aku akan senang, kalau kalian mau berbagi komentar di review. Hehehe.

See you at 7th!

Krizel

.

.

Maaf mungkin chapter ini aku belum bisa bales review kalian. Tapi aku tetap baca kok! Dan aku sangat terharuuuu. Ada beberapa yang review beberapa kali untuk mengingatkan update. Makasihhhhhhhhhhh sekaliiii! :'(

Aku sangat sibuk.

Tapi chapter depan aku bakal usahakan sempat balas deh. Disini dan di pm.

Karena itu, review, yah!

MAKASIH BUAT YANG REVIEW DI CHAPTER LALU. AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGI KALIAN. #PELUK #PELUK #PELUK


	7. Ex's reappearance

Selamat selesai UN, semua angkatan 14-15! BAANZAAAI!

UN MAT DAN UN SEGALA MATA PELAJARAN IPA MEMANG MEMATIKAN, tapi aku ga nyesal loh, masuk ipa muehehee.

Maafkan ijel ya. Baru bisa update sekarang. masalah try out, ujian nasional, prom, dan bukutahunan memang bikin seteres. #curhat. Kapan lagi bisa kepo. SMA udah mau selesai. Hiks.

Dan terimakasih buat semua yang masih ngereview, dan masih ngingatin ijel, terutama Genie Luciana. Yang ga cape-capenya pm-in ijel. MAKASIIIIH #peluk. Kesabaran kalian sangat kuhargai.

Eh, eh. Udh baca naruto gaiden belom? Kwwkwkw lucu lohh. Chapter pertama aja udh bikin gregetan. #peluk sarada sama sakura. Wkkwwk masashi memang sesuatu, yah..

.

.

FAQS: **UPDATE WOI!** Iya, iya, sabar.. maafkan hamba.. **semoga sukses ujiannya**. MAKASIIHH #YEAYY **gaara gimana?** Iyaiya… nanti muncul lagi sebagai org baik kok. **Ga terima Shion tinggal dirumah Naruto.** Haaaa,,, cuman intermezzo doang si, biar kalian jadi gregetan wkkwkww. Ga berarti banyak kok. **Mainin Toneri dong.** Hmmm gimana, yah.. **ini udah mendekati klimaks?** Sudahh... di akhir-akhir udh permasalahan paling tinggi kok. **Discontinue?** Noooooo. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. **Kapan Naruto cinta sama Hinata?** Setelah chapter ini. **kapan Naruto dapat balasan?** Setelah chapter ini.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge. _

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya._

_SPECIAL WARNING: KALIAN BAKAL SAKIT KEPALA BACA YANG KETUJUH INI, KARENA GA ADA HINTS APAPUN YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN YANG KE ENAM._

.

.

.

.

"Lucu sekali kalian tidak tidur bersama." Ujar Shion ketika ia dikenalkan dengan kamar barunya, yaitu kamar Hinata, karena kamar tamu di rumah mereka sekarang hanyalah sebuah kamar kosong tanpa perabotan. Shion tidak mungkin tidur disana.

"Itu tidak lucu lagi sekarang karena kau." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata mengemas beberapa─hampir semua bajunya dan memindahkannya ke lemari Naruto. Ia juga mengambil boneka kesukaannya dan selimut ungunya. Ia hanya diam, sambil menumpuk bergunung-gunung barang di pelukan tangan kecilnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Shion.

Hinata menoleh, lalu mengangguk. Ia menunjuk bagian bawah rak baju yang ada di kamar bajunya, lalu berjalan ke arah luar kamar mandi, menuju kamar Naruto.

"Kau yang seharusnya membantu istrimu, Naruto." Ujarnya ketika Naruto datang ke arah lemari Hinata. Lemari, atau yang mungkin yang lebih tepanya kamar kecil itu terhubung dengan kamar mandi. Naruto bisa melihat rak-rak baju yang kosong, kecuali gantungan syal, dan sepatu-sepatu yang ada di atas.

"Istrimu ternyata _fashionable_ juga, ya. Wajahnya juga cantik. Badannya bagus." Puji Shion, sambil mengambil setumpuk baju. "Bisa bawakan yang ada di rak paling bawah?"

Naruto mengangguk, sementara Shion berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto menyusul Hinata. Saat Naruto hendak mengambilnya, ia terkejut karena isi rak yang paling bawah adalah pakaian dalam Hinata. Ia mengambil satu dan mengecek ukurannya.

"Woo… astaga." Ujarnya ketika melihat ukuran yang sebenarnya cukup memuaskan untuk dilihat itu.

"Ah." Hinata kaget, karena yang ia lihat Naruto yang sedang memegang branya. Wajahnya memerah, semerah yang ia bisa. Ia segera mengambil pakaian-pakaian dalam isi rak terbawah dan mengambil satu yang dipegang Naruto.

Naruto sendiri kaget, lalu berdiri. Ia melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah, lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hinata segera berlari keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Ini malam pertamanya dengan Naruto!

Secara teknis malam pertamanya tidur berdua dengan suami sahnya sendiri. Tidur doang tapi. Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama bebek-bebek kecil berwarna hijau muda, dan menaiki tempat tidur, menempati sisi kanan tempat tidur, tempat seharusnya seorang istri.

Naruto masuk ke kamar, dan langsung membantingkan diri ke tempat tidur. Ia melihat punggung Hinata yang ada di depan matanya, lalu berbisik, "Hinata. Tempat tidurku ini _king sized_. Jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu di pinggir." Ujarnya.

"I-iya." Ujar Hinata terbata. Mungkin masih malu akibat kejadian Naruto dan pakaian dalamnya tadi.

Naruto memicing. Hinata mengiyakan sih, tapi ia juga tidak bergerak.

Naruto bangkit dan duduk, lalu,

"Hyaa."

mengangkat Hinata untuk tidur di agak ketengah. Ia takut Hinata jatuh. Dan apa gunanya ranjang super besar itu kalau salah satu penggunanya harus tidur di pinggir sekali?

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu." Ujarnya lagi. Dan menarik selimut untuk mengkover dirinya dan tubuh Hinata. Lalu mematikan lampu. Setelah itu ia memainkan gadgetnya, sehingga hanya sedikit cahaya yang tinggal disana, yang berasal dari hp Naruto.

Entah mengapa, Hinata juga tidak terlalu tahu, ia sedikit sedih dan kecewa dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Wajar? Entahlah. Ia merasa dirinya adalah seorang istri yang sah, menikah dengan Naruto di depan Tuhan, yang sudah berjanji sehidup semati.

Ah, tapi bagaimana juga. Apa pula yang mau ia utarakan? Hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak lebih seperti dua manusia asing, seperti terikat kontrak perjanjian.

Hinata menggeleng, berusaha menghentikan otaknya memikirkan hal-hal yang menggalaukan seperti itu. Tidak sehat. Ia justru teringat sesuatu yang penting, yang sudah ingin ia bilang dari tadi sore.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto sedikit tercengang, suara Hinata yang memanggilnya juga memanggil jantungnya untuk bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Suaranya begitu lembut, begitu menenangkan.

"Hm?"

"Aku mau kembali bekerja. Perusahaan lamaku memanggilku kembali bekerja disana. Dan aku sudah menyetujuinya. Aku akan mulai bekerja besok." Terangnya.

"Besok?"

"Hu-uh."

"Baiklah. Kau juga tidak ada kerjaan dirumah, kan?"

Hinata diam saja. Selama ini ia bekerja dirumah dan sama sekali tidak dianggap. Dan tambah lagi ia harus bertemu dengan Shion setiap hari. _No. absolutely no_. Ah, lebih baik ia mengurung diri dalam pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Hinata bangun jam setengah lima pagi dan mulai memasak. Ia selesai memasak tepat jam enam. Ia melihat Naruto belum juga bangun. Mungkin karena ia memainkan hpnya sangat lama, hingga tengah malam. Ah, penyakit jaman sekarang.

Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai mandi. Dan setelah itu Naruto terbangun. Ia berguling ke arah kanan, tempat Hinata tidur semalam. Wangi rambutnya yang membekas di bantal dan selimut Naruto menguar di hidungnya, membuat ia tersenyum.

Ia lalu mengambil hpnya dan memainkannya lagi. Mengecek beberapa _social media_ yang digandrunginya selama ini.

Dua putaran kunci terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk pura-pura tertidur.

Hinata keluar, dan menuju ke arah tempat tidur. Ia bisa lihat muka Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Ia memanggil suaminya itu, dan tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin ia harus membiarkan Naruto tertidur beberapa menit lagi.

Hinata berjalan lagi, dan membuka lemari. Lemari Naruto berbeda dengan Hinata. Jika Hinata mempunyai sebuah ruangan kecil untuk menyimpan baju-bajunya, lemari Naruto adalah lemari biasa yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia membukanya, dan mengambil sebuah kemeja, rok, dan blazer.

Ketika ia akan memakainya, ia melihat ke arah Naruto.

'_Dia masih tertidur.'_ Ia bingung dimana harus memakai bajunya. Ia tidak terbiasa memakai baju di kamar mandi, dan hal itu sering kali malah membuat celama atau bajunya basah.

Ah, masa bodohlah. Hinata dengan cepat memakai pakaian dalamnya dan tidak menghiraukan Naruto. Ia mengira Naruto masih tertidur lelap.

Tapi, jika saja ia menoleh ke belakang, ia akan melihat Naruto yang tercengang, terpana, dan apapun namanya dengan ekspresi menganga dan mata membelalak.

Yah, walaupun Hinata membelakanginya, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari punggung dan kaki putih mulus yang selama ini disembunyikan Hinata. Apalagi ketika Hinata selesai memakai pakaian dalamnya, badannya terlihat sangat mirip dengan model-model Victoria's Secret yang biasa ia tonton dulu. Hanya saja Hinata lebih pendek, yah, lebih imut tepatnya.

Hinata memakai rok spannya lebih dulu dari pada kemejanya. Dan menyanggul rambutnya dulu sebelum memakai itu. Dan hal ini mau tidak mau membuat Naruto melihat keseluruhan punggung dan lehernya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeras. Seperti mengerasnya pikirannya agar tidak berlari kesana dan menerkam Hinata saat itu juga.

Hinata memakai kemejanya, dan kemudian berteriak kecil. "Supnya!" Lalu ia keluar dari kamar tergesa.

Sementara itu Naruto terduduk dan menghela nafasnya keras-keras, seperti baru saja tenggelam. Ia lalu menyambar handuk dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang sedikit tersiksa.

Hanya tuhan dan ia yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan di kamar mandi itu.

Hei, Naruto juga laki-laki normal.

.

.

.

Naruto turun dengan pakaian kerjanya, menuju ruang makan dan melihat ramen, makanan kesukaannya sudah terhidang disana. Hinata makan dengan lahap. Naruto datang dan menarik kursi makan. Hinata terlihat terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng. Selama ini, Naruto sangat-sangat jarang makan makanan yang ia hidangkan, itupun mungkin hanya makan malam. Jadi, ia hanya memasak untuk dirinya sendiri tadi. tapi ia juga bersyukur, ia tidak mengambil terlalu banyak, sehingga Naruto bisa memakan sisanya. Tidak banyak, hanya satu setengah porsi.

Setelah Naruto menerima mangkuknya, mukanya merasa sangat senang. Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya akibat hal itu. Ia kemudian mekan dengan lahap.

"Wah, ramen."

Suara Shion menginterupsi mereka berdua. Hinata segera membereskan meja-meja dari piring-piring kotornya dan Naruto, lalu meletakkannya di bak cuci piring.

"Kau seharusnya memasak untuk dirimu sendiri." Ujar Naruto pada wanita yang masih memkai baju tidurnya tersebut. "Lihat dirimu. Seorang cewek tidak ada yang bagun siang begini sepertimu." Ujar Naruto lagi.

Hinata hanya diam saja. Terkadang ia juga ingin diomeli seperti tadi. Tapi kenyataannya adalah, mungkin semua yang dikerjakan Hinata terlalu sempurna, sehingga Naruto tidak mempunyai alasan apapun untuk mengomelinya. Ah, tidak. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Mungkin alasan yang paling tepat adalah Naruto tidak mau berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Naruto-kun." Ujarnya pelan.

"Ya, Hinata. Kau mau aku memanaskan mobilmu?" Tanyanya.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba sangat perhatian seperti ini? Apa mungkin ia sangat ingin Hinata pergi cepat-cepat, meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian? Atau memang Naruto mencoba perhatian untuknya.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto-kun. Aku akan dijemput oleh seseorang." Ujarnya lagi, sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tengah untuk mengambil tas dan blazernya yang tergantung di sisi sofa. Naruto mengikutinya.

"Seseorang?"

"Ya, dia… …temanku." Ujar Hinata, sedikit ragu.

"Ini hari pertamamu bekerja dan kau sudah punya teman?"

Hinata diam saja. Ia memasukkan hpnya ke dalam tas dan memakai blazer hitamnya. Selain itu ia juga merapikan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. "Aku pergi."

"Aku antar."

.

.

.

Tak lama, mobil datang dari ujung kompleks dengan pelan. Begitu melihat Hinata dari kejauhan, mungkin, mobil itu mempercepat laju kendaraannya, dan berhenti di depan Hinata. Sementara sang gadis tersenyum lembut.

Seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi, yang sama dengan Naruto, dan bergaya rambut _grayed-style_─sebuah model yang digandrungi pada zaman itu, turun dari Porsche yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumah Naruto. Ia turun, melepas kacamata hitamnya, dan tersenyum manis dengan tangan terangkat menuju Hinata.

Eh, bentangan tangan? Sedetik kemudian Naruto baru tersadar dan pelukan sudah terjadi.

Pria itu sangat tinggi, dan saat ia memeluk Hinata, ia sempat mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. Sementara itu, gadis yang peluk tampak senang-senang saja dan malah membalas pelukan itu.

"Ehem."

Ya, distraksi yang basi sekali, Naruto.

Mendengar deham yang bernar-benar keras itu, Hinata lebih dulu melepas pelukannya, dan akibatnya, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan pemuda itu.

Lalu, dengan wajah _baby-faced_-nya yang tampan, tampak seperti seorang bayi yang kehilangan susunya, lebih seperti dot susu yang ditarik paksa dari mulutnya. Lebay, memang. Namun seperti itulah ekspresi yang ditampakkan sang pemuda kepada Hinata.

Tidak jelas, antara mau menangis atau tidak.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata diam sejenak dan memandang Naruto. "Dia…" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Naruto heran, biasanya Hinata sangat senang memperkenalkan seorang Naruto Namikaze sebagai suaminya.

"Hinata istriku."

Kini, Naruto yang berbicara.

Kembali hening beberapa saat, suasana lebih didominasi rasa canggung Hinata yang sangat kentara terasa. Yang bisa Naruto lihat adalah wajah pemuda itu yang entah mengapa diterjemahkan dengan kata teramat-sangat tersakiti. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia menangis.

Aku ulangi, dia menangis.

Ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang memberegut, dan oh, Hinata sangat lemah terhadap hal itu. Dengan pelan ia bertanya pada Hinata

"Apa itu benar, Hinata?"

Hinata tak langsung menjawab, dan pria itu mengambil sebuah kesimpulan dengan kata 'ya.'

Air matanya bertambah banyak, dan harus Naruto akui wajah menangisnya akan mampu membuat siapapun luluh begitu saja. Begitu imut, dan _innocent_.

"Maaf, Toneri-kun." Ujar Hinata menyesal dan sedikit panik. Ia lalu memeluk Toneri lagi.

Toneri membalas pelukan Hinata, lalu disela-sela pelukannya ia menatap Naruto.

Dengan tatapan yang sinis dan dingin.

Naruto kaget. Kemana pula perginya pemuda yang imut tadi? Kenapa jadi begini? Ekspresinya yang menatap Naruto sangat tidak bisa dijelaskan. Yang jelas, ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang menagnggap Naruto itu seperti sesuatu yang menjemukan.

Ketika pelukan itu berakhir, Toneri kembali memasang wajah ala bayinya. Hinata menangkup pipi Toneri dan menghapus air matanya. "Nanti aku ceritakan semuanya."

Toneri mengangguk, dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Mereka lalu melaju pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dibelakang.

"Aku ditinggalin?"

Dan akhirnya ia juga memasuki mobilnya dan berangkat kerja.

Ah, sial. Karena kejadian tadi, yang memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya, mungkin Naruto akan terkena macet. Tapi siapa peduli macet. Naruto lebih ingin mengetahui siapa Toneri itu. Lebih lagi, apa hubungannya dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang tiba. Naruto diajak teman-temannya untuk makan siang bersama. Mereka masuk ke sebuah restoran terkenal, dan mulai memesan berbagai makanan. Saat menunggu pesanan datang, Naruto seperti melihat Hinata. Ia mendekat, dan benar saja, ia melihat Hinata sedang duduk berdua dengan Toneri.

Permisi ke toilet, Naruto membawa buku menu yang besar dan duduk di seberang Hinata dan Toneri. Sofa antara mereka dibatasi oleh kaca tebal berwarna putih. Tidak terlalu tampak, sehingga Naruto bisa menguping dengan tenang.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Ujar Hinata.

"Kau diapa-apain sama dia?"

Hinata sedikit memerah, bukan karena sudah terjadi apa-apa, hanya murni karena pertanyaan Toneri yang terlalu frontal.

"Mukamu merah, pasti ada apa-apanya." Ujarnya lalu memberegut lagi. Hinata tidak tahan dan mencubit pipi Toneri.

'_Mereka mungkin sudah kenal lama.' _

Batin Naruto.

"Bukan seperti itu, tidak ada terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Malah sepertinya, ia tidak peduli padaku."

Naruto terdiam sejenak dibuatnya, ingin rasanya ia memecahkan kaca putih itu, lalu berteriak pada Hinata alas an sebenarnya ia bersikap sangat dingin kepada Hinata, seperti, '_aku menghindari perhatianmu karena aku takut jatuh cinta padamu. Melihat wajahmu yang cantik, senyummu yang manis, dan tubuh yang seperti itu, bisa membuatku gila setiap hari. Dan kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu, berarti aku sudah kalah. Makanya jangan memperburuk suasana, dong. Jangan memperhatikanku dengan luar biasa seperti itu. Peka sedikit, kenapa, sih?' _

Atau sesuatu seperti, '_Tinggal bersamamu membuatku nafsuan.'_

Tapi, tidak terima kasih. Itu adalah kejujuran yang terlalu vulgar untuk Hinata. Ia akan menamparnya saat itu juga. Berbeda dengan Shion yang mungkin akan langsung mengajaknya ke kamar.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau yang bilang sendiri akan menungguku, kan?" Tanya Toneri lagi.

"Ya, memang. Tapi waktu itu kau juga sudah memutuskanku, Toneri-kun."

"Aku memutuskanmu, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Jangan terlalu naif, Hinata."

Naruto pun mulai mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, dan apa hubungan Toneri dan Hinata. Mereka sepasang mantan kekasih yang mungkin masih saling mencintai. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata, bukannya ia mencintai Naruto?

Mereka diam, dan Hinata menghabiskan frappe-nya. Toneri meminta tagihan makanan mereka, sementara Hinata bilang ia mau ke toilet sebentar.

Setelah Toneri membayar, ia bersandar penuh ke sofa, lalu berkata, "Mau sampai kapan kau disitu terus?" Tanyanya. "Kau beruntung Hinata membelakangimu, jadi ia tidak bisa melihatmu."

Naruto berdiri. "Kalian sudah putus, kan? Jadi menjauh dari Hinata. _For God's sake,_ dia itu istri orang."

Toneri mendengus. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai cermin? Pekerjaanmu sebagai CEO tidak memberimu uang yang cukup untuk membelinya? Kau sendiri yang membawa mantanmu untuk tinggal bersamamu di rumah. Aku tidak percaya gairahmu yang luar biasa itu begitu egois dan membawa wanita lain ke rumahmu."

"Apa Hinata tidak menceritakanmu semuanya? Aku sudah minta izin dengannya. Lagipula Shion tidak punya tempat tinggal lain."

"Hei, Hinata itu bukan seseorang yang bisa menolak. Tidakkah kau belajar? Kau itu suaminya, seharusnya kau lebih tahu sifatnya. Ketika kau sadar, kenapa ia tidak menolak ketika kau ajak menikah? Itu. Karena. Ia. Terlalu. Baik. Kau, dan sifatmu yang egois itu tidak pantas untuknya."

"…"

"Selain itu, apa uangmu juga tidak cukup untuk membelikan Shion sebuah kontrakan? Atau membayarkan sewa hotelnya? Aku sering mendengar istilah wanita simpanan. Tapi aku baru mendengar wanita simpanan yang dibawa langsung kehadapan istrinya."

Naruto tidak tahan. Seseorang yang terlihat sangat polos dan ramah, ternyata mempunyai mulut yang begitu kejam dan kurang ajar. Ia maju, dan meninju pipi Toneri.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata menarik Naruto, menjauhkannya dari Toneri yang kembali memasang muka polosnya.

"Toneri itu seorang model. Tidakkah kau mengerti betapa penting wajahnya ini?" Ujar Hinata sedikit marah.

Naruto tidak terima. Ia dihina habis-habisan oleh Toneri dan Hinata tidak membelanya. Lagipula, dikompres daging beberapa menit, memar dimukanya akan sembuh.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan membawanya keluar restoran menuju mobilnya. Ia memaksanya masuk. Setelah mereka berdua berada di dalam, Naruto memajukan mobilnya dan pergi, tidak tahu kemana, yang penting menjauhkan Hinata dari Toneri.

Mereka berhenti di bawah pohon besar, dimana pohon itu berada di sebelah kiri Hinata, begitu dekat. Sehingga mustahil bagi wanita itu untuk keluar.

"Kenapa nangis?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau menangis untuk dia? Lancang sekali kau. Aku suamimu dan kau menangis untuk pria lain?"

Naruto hanya tidak tahu, berapa banyak airmata yang sudah Hinata buang untuk Naruto.

"Apa kau pernah menganggapku sebagai istrimu?" Tanya Hinata. "Kau membawa wanita lain kerumah. Punya hak apa kau melarangku, Naruto-kun? Apa aku harus membawa Toneri-kun kerumah biar kita bisa impas?"

"Kalau itu maumu, hari ini juga akan kuusir Shion."

Hinata terkesiap. Mengapa jadi begitu? Mengapa?

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Karena kau istriku. Pendapatmu sangat penting."

"Kalau begitu, aku lebih ingin kita menjadi suami istri." Ujar Hinata di sela tangisannya.

Naruto menangkup pipi Hinata, dan menghapus air matanya, ia menyatukan dahi mereka, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir mereka semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Tapi, sial bagi mereka, HP Hinata berdering keras, membuat mereka segera menjauhkan diri. Hinata mengangkat hpnya, menerima telepon dan berbicara sebentar.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia segera mengantar Hinata ke kantornya.

Mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan, kendati jantung masing-masing sangat ribut dan sering membuat desir yang tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janji Naruto, ketika Hinata pulang, ia tidak melihat Shion dimana pun. Ia bisa melihat kamarnya kembali kosong dari barang-barang Shion. Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat sumringah.

Ia memasak makanan enak kesukaan Naruto dan menunggunya pulang.

.

.

"Apartemen ini bagus, Naruto-kun. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba kau membelikannya untukku? Apa jangan-jangan kau mau kita bermesraan tanpa rasa bersalah dan tanpa gangguan dari Hinata ya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

Mereka sedang berada di apartemen baru Shion, yang baru saja Naruto belikan untuknya tadi sore. Naruto membantunya berkemas, memindahkan segala macam barang yang ada di sana. Setelah selesai, Shion dengan manja bergelayut di pangkuan Naruto.

"Kau romantis sekali, Naruto-kun. Kau menghindar dari istrimu itu dengan cara yang tepat." Ujarnya sambil mengecupi leher Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah."

'_Maaf, Hinata, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri.'_

Malang bagi Hinata, kata-kata romantis nan indah yang dikatakan Naruto tadi siang di mobil itu adalah alasan agar Hinata tidak bertemu dengan Toneri lagi. Karena Naruto sudah belajar, Hinata tidak bisa menolak sesuatu.

Naruto memang seseorang yang egois.

Ia pulang dan mendapati Hinata menunggunya dengan berbagai makanan yang enak. Kebetulan sekali baginya, ia benar-benar lapar dan capek. Ia makan dengan lahap, hingga semuanya tandas tak bersisa. Tak hanya itu, ia juga membantu Hinata mencuci piringnya.

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu pindah kamar. Temani aku saja." Ujarnya lagi, ketika Hinata mengemasi baju-bajunya dari lemari Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum, mukanya memerah dan ia mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

'_Toneri, temui aku di taman jam 3.30. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan.' _

Itu isi chat Hinata pada Toneri. Ia duduk di meja kerjanya, sambil melukis sketsa, ia menunggu jawaban dari chatnya dengan tidak sabaran.

'_Tidak bisa jam segitu. Aku baru boleh keluar jam 3. Temui aku di Hotel XXX._' Balas Toneri.

'_Baiklah_.'

Hinata sudah memantapkan keputusannya. Ia lebih memilih Naruto. Ditambah lagi dengan perkataan Naruto dan perlakuannya kemarin, membuat ia semakin yakin bahwa Naruto akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang hangat, yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Ia akan menegaskan hubungannya dengan Toneri, dan hidup bersama Naruto.

Ya.

Hinata tidak akan menyesal atas pilihannya.

.

.

Sementara Toneri, yang baru saja menerima balasan chat dari Hinata. Mendengus keras, tidak senang. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya yang jenius. "Kau mau mencampakkanku. Hinata? Boleh saja, tapi dengan harus dengan caraku."

Lalu ia menelepon Naruto.

"Hei, temui aku sekarang, di café yang ada di seberang kantormu. Aku tidak peduli, harus sekarang." Ujarnya, ketika Naruto baru saja mengangkat telepon, dan segera bergegas ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Di tempat lain, Naruto mengernyit heran, mengapa tiba-tiba si serigala berbulu domba itu mengajaknya bertemu? Apa ia mau membalas tinjuan Naruto kemarin? Ah mungkin iya. Naruto segera mengambil jasnya. Mungkin mereka akan berkelahi lagi setelah ini.

15 menit Naruto menunggu Toneri datang. Sampai-sampai kopinya sudah tidak hangat lagi. Ia hanya memainkan gadgetnya, meneyesali kedatangannya yang sampai menunda sebuah rapat penting.

Ketika Naruto bangkit berdiri, Toneri baru muncul.

"Aku akan menceritakan apa hubunganku dengan Hinata. Supaya tidak ada salah paham diantara kita."

Toneri duduk di kursinya, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Aku sepupu jauh Sasuke. Aku baru mengenal Hinata ketika ia menawariku menjadi model untuk perusahaannya. Setelah itu kami menjadi dekat, sehingga Sasuke bilang padaku kalau ia menyesal mengenalkanku padanya."

"Hinata mengenalku sebagai seorang yang sudah dewasa namun kekanakan, yah, anak yang sangat manis, sehingga aku sangat menikmati dimanja hampir seperti anak kecil setiap kali bertemu dengannya."

Naruto diam saja. Ia menunggu tuturan kalimat dari Toneri.

"Jadi, pada hari ulang tahunnya beberapa tahun lalu, aku menembaknya dan kami jadian. Tapi tiga bulan kemudian aku harus menjalani pekerjaan di luar negeri selama 2 tahun. Dan aku memutuskannya karena tidak sanggup menjalani hubungan jarak jauh."

"Dia bilang dia akan menungguku. Dan dia memberikan miliknya lagi malam itu."

Awalnya Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang diceritakan Toneri, namun pada kalimat terakhirnya, ia menjadi _aware_.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ya, sebagai hadiah perpisahan terakhir. Sudah terjadi beberapa kali, sih. Tapi tetap saja berbeda. Seperti narkoba. Semakin kau mencobanya, kau akan semakin suka. Candu."

Ya, berhasil Toneri. Sekarang Naruto sudah sangat panas.

"Eh, sudah jam segini. Kalau mau dilanjutkan, temui aku di hotel XX jam 3.30." Ujar Toneri sambil tersenyum manis, sekaligus menghindar dari amukan Naruto.

Ketika ia berjalan diluar, ia tertawa dalam hati.

'_Kena kau, Hinata sayang.' _Ia menjadi bahagia sendiri,

'_Dan oh, Naruto. Yang kumaksud dengan 'memberikan miliknya lagi', itu hanyalah sebuah makanan.' _

'_Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau cemburu, berarti kau merasakan cinta.'_

'_Hinata, semoga kau bahagia, walaupun dengan orang yang bodoh maksimal seperti dia. Dan maafkan aku yang bikin kalian salah paham. Habis… hubungan kalian menggemaskan.'_

.

.

.

Jam 3.15

Hinata menunggu persis di depan hotel. Ia tidak masuk ke _lobby_, seperti yang diperintahkan Toneri. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin menghirup udara segar. Jadi, ya, seperti inilah. Hinata menunggu Toneri sambil memegang hp dan kunci mobil, di teras hotel yang dilindungi sebuah kanopi.

Toneri keluar sambil tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya pucat.

"Toneri-kun? Kau pucat."

"Ah, aku hanya belum makan siang Hinata. Aku harus menjaga tubuhku untuk pemotretan nanti."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah akrab dengan kebiasaan Toneri yang satu itu.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Ah, be-begini. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Tapi aku rasa, kita hanya bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita sebagai teman saja, Toneri-kun. Tidak lebih." Ujar Hinata terbata.

"Jadi begitu. Tidak apa, Hinata. Aku mengerti. Lusa aku mungkin akan berangkat ke Paris dan tinggal di sana."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata antusias.

Toneri mengangguk. Dan ia melihat Naruto muncul di kejauhan, di belakang Hinata.

"Bolehkah aku meminta permintaan terakhir? Setelah ini aku janji tidak akan menganggumu." Ujarnya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Cium aku."

Hinata tergugu. Apa? Setengah hatinya menolak hal itu, karena ia adalah seorang istri. Namun setengah hatinya berkata lebih baik melakukannya, karena Toneri berkata itu adalah permintaan terakhir. Kejam sekali kalau ia tidak mengabulkannya.

Hinata berjinjit, lalu menarik kepala Toneri ke arahnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto yang sudah dekat berhenti di tempatnya. Di depan matanya, istrinya, Hinata Namikaze mencium pria lain. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan mesra, dan Toneri membuka matanya sebentar untuk melihat Naruto yang memandang mereka panas. Tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya memeluk pundak Hinata melambai ke arah Naruto. Lalu menunjuk gedung yang ada di atasnya.

Naruto terperangah. Itu adalah sebuah hotel.

Ketika bibir kedua insan itu terlepas, Toneri berakting sakit, dan meminta Hinata mengantarkannya ke dalam. Hinata mengangguk dan memapah Toneri.

Dan sial, kemarahan Naruto membuat dirinya melihat Toneri yang merangkul Hinata mesra dan masuk ke hotel.

.

.

.

Hinata pulang sedikit malam, karena ada beberapa furnitur yang harus ia desain ulang. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang pegal. Ketika sampai di kamar Naruto, ia melihat pemuda itu duduk di sofa sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Aku pulang, Naruto-kun."

"Menikmati malam indahmu yang bahagia dengan Toneri?"

Hinata menggeleng tidak mengerti. Naruto maju, sedang Hinata mundur. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sedikit takut melihat Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata-kata Sasori. Kau. Jalang."

'_Hentikan, Naruto. Dia itu istrimu.'_

"Kau seharusnya malu."

'_Sudah Naruto, kau menyakitinya.'_

Hinata menangis. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Ia takut dan bingung.

"Kau yang meminta, agar kita menjadi suami istri, kan?"

'_Kendalikan dirimu Naruto.'_

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

Naruto membanting Hinata ke tempat tidur, dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu di samping sisi kiri kanan kepalanya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Hanya hal yang biasa dilakukan suami dan istri."

'_Sudah, Naruto. Lihat wajahnya yang begitu ketakukan."_

"Ja-jangan Naruto-kun."

"Kau yang kemarin memintanya, Hinata."

'_Cukup, Naruto. Jangan lakukan hal yang akan kau sesali.'_

Tapi suara hati Naruto tidak cukup kuat untuk menghentikannya. ia begitu terbakar cemburu. Cemburu yang membutakan hatinya. Menghentikan hatinya untuk berbuat hal yang benar dan baik terhadap Hinata.

Ia tidak sempat berpikir, kalau kesabaran manusia ada batasnya.

.

.

.

.

(Tbc) Tuberculo… #plak!

Oke. Maafkan aku. Yang baru saja menghancurkan hati kalian, dan memutar-mutar masalah di fic ini. Tapi pas ujian nasional mata pelajaran fisika, ketika aku menunggu bel pulang berbunyi, aku berpikir. Tidak adil kalau pihak ketiga ada hanya di pihak Naruto saja. Lalu aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri tentang apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan jadilah ini. chapter 7 yang kuharap tidak mengecewakan reader-tachi sekalian.

Abis ini, sekitar 3 atau 4 chapter lagi dan tamatlah…

Sumpah. Sebenarnya cerita aslinya ga gini, yang udah aku bikin. Tapi ya, mau gimana…. UN Fisika mengacaukan segalanya. Salahkan pengawasnya yang punya rambut abu-abu kayak si tone. #itu mah uban, ijel bakaaaa!

Hurtnya udah selesai. (mungkin). Saatnya pembalasan dan mengungkapan rahasia.

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Aku akan senang, kalau kalian mau berbagi komentar di review. Hehehe.

See you at 8th!

Qizzzeeel


	8. They are officially husband and wife

Hai teman-teman! Selamat puasa! Yang sabar-sabar kalau lagi baca. Emosinya naik turun. Jangan pelit juga ngasi review. Ijel doain biar banyak pahala. Hohoho

Maafkan ijel yang baru bisa nongol sekarang. beberapa minggu ini ijel di karantina dengan bahasa russia. Tapi, akhirnya semua masalah selesai dan aku bisa berteriak hore dengan keras.

Dan makasih buat kalian yang senantiasa menjadi penyemangat dan alarm buat krijel. Pm-pmin ijel dengan sabar, menunggu updatetan fic abal ini. makasih yaaa.

.

.

FAQS: **Update….** O-okay. I-ini su-su-sudah *gemetarketakutan* **lanjut release dong**. Duh, nunggu ya. Jujur aku udh lupa main plotnya. **Ceritanya melenceng.** Iya gitu deh. Lagi seneng sama Toneri. **Kebiasaan banget ngegantung di saat yg seru.** Hahahahaha maap. **Discontinue? **Nope. Paling anti**. Un fisika semengerikan itukah**? IYAAAAAAA T.T **Muter-muter. kayak sinetron**. Muter sih enggak. Cuma belok belok dikit. Okay, beloknya tajem. Sinetron? HELL NO! I definitely never put vampire, werewolf, tiger, add india-guy or any disturbing foReigner -who doesn't even know how to act -in my story. I'm a film-maker too, and directing Indies and thrills, so please, guys. I'm not that kind of person. I'm personally annoyed. T.T T.T

.

.

Cie tersinggung

.

.

Ciee…..

.

.

.

Ah, udah ah.

.

.

Dibaca, yaa!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge. _

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya._

_._

_._

_._

"_A-a-apa aku benar-benar harus memakai ini?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ia mengangkat gaun putih yang lumayan berat itu tinggi-tinggi. Ia memandang ke arah dua orang yang bekerja sebagai make-up artist yang mengangguk penuh harap. _

"_Harus, nona. Uzumaki-sama bisa mengamuk lagi." Ia mengambil gaun itu. "Biar kubantu." Seorang penata rias mendorong Hinata masuk ke ruangan lain yang lebih kecil dengan cermin yang menutup ke empat sisi dinding ruangan itu. _

_Lima belas menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu dengan gaun putih yang tadinya hanya ada di genggamannya. Naruto melihat gadis itu dengan ujung matanya, terpaku sebentar. _

"_Bajunya pas sekali, Uzumaki-sama." _

"_Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat dandani dia!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik Hinata dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi di depan meja rias. Ia lalu mengambil kursi yang lain dan duduk di sebelah Hinata, sementara dua orang tadi mulai merias wajah dan rambutnya._

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Ia meringis sebentar merasakan rambutnya di tarik-tarik._

"_Pengantinku kabur dan tidak bisa dihubungi." Jawabnya sambil memandang ke arah lain. Hinata yang mendengar itu sontak melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, memandang penuh tanya ke arah Naruto._

_Naruto yang ditatapi begitu hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menunduk sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sekarang rambut jabrik yang sudah rapi itu terlihat berantakan. "Entah apa yang salah padaku. Padahal aku sudah mengira aku bisa hidup bahagia bersamanya."_

_Hinata sedikit menunduk. "A-aku juga merasa pernikahan ini terburu-buru."_

"_Begitu?" Jawab Naruto sarkastis._

"_Ah, maaf. Aku hanya mengutarakan pen─"_

"_Ya. Benar." ujarnya lagi. "Kau sangat pintar sehingga bisa tahu, Hinata."_

"_Wajahnya cantik, tidak perlu terlalu tebal. Kau akan membuatnya aneh. Kerjakan mata dan bibirnya saja." Ucap salah satu penata rias yang sedang memberi bunga-bunga putih di rambut Hinata pada temannya yang sedang duduk di depan Hinata._

_Hening. Tak ada yang terlalu ingin berbicara setelah satu perintah singkat tadi. Suasana yang di timbulkan begitu canggung bagi semua pihak. Hanya ada suara spray rambut yang ditata oleh penata rias profesional dengan keburu-buruan yang kentara. Satu polesan lipstik merah pada bibir, dan Hinata siap. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik._

_Naruto hanya diam dan memandangi Hinata saja, apa yang dilihatnya ini begitu mempesonakan kedua mata Naruto. Rambutnya, wajahnya, gaunnya, semua begitu indah, begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Hinata yang ia kenal tidak pernah secantik ini, mungkin karena pada dasarnya ia adalah seorang yang sederhana. _

_Make up memang bisa mengubah seseorang._

_Setelah cukup lama terpana, Naruto menyuruh siapapun yang ada di sana untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. _

"_Aku sudah menyerah dengan istri, masa depan, rumah tangga, atau apalah itu. Aku hanya akan membiarkannya mengalir tanpa harus mencoba." Bukan sebuah percakapan menarik, tapi Naruto rasa ia harus mengatakan ini pada calon istrinya yang baru._

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Aku akan menyerah. Aku tidak lagi percaya cinta." Ya. Inilah yang ingin dikatakan Naruto dari awal ia menerima pesan singkat dari Shion. Ia merasa bahwa ia yang sangat sempurna itu bisa ditolak dengan begitu saja, berarti ia memang tidak punya arti lebih selama ini di mata perempuan itu. _

_Hinata terdiam sebentar. Ia memandang Naruto lama. Arti pandangannya membuat Naruto sesak, dan terganggu meski ia tak tahu pasti arti tatapan dari Hinata dan kenapa ia harus memasang wajah aneh seperti itu._

"_Naruto-kun mencintai Shion?"_

_Tak disangka._

_Naruto tak menyangka hal seperti ini yang akan ditanya oleh Hinata. Apa ia mencintai Shion? Pertanyaan simple itu pun mampu membuat otaknya bekerja rumit. Apa ia mencintai Shion? Apa jawaban yang harus ia utarakan untuk pertanyaan seperti itu? Apakah ada jawaban pasti?_

_Apa ia mencintai Shion?_

_Ya, dulu. Tapi tidak saat ia dicampakkan begitu dekat dengan hari pernikahan mereka. _

_Apa ia mencintai Shion?_

_Ah, Naruto bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa itu cinta. Ia merasa hatinya mulai mati rasa. _

_Naruto tersenyum pahit, "Mungkin selama ini, hanya aku yang merasakannya. Ternyata hanya aku yang memberi dan memberi. Hanya aku saja yang merasa cinta. Perlakuan mereka semua tak tulus. Siapapun. Shion, atau siapapun yang membuatku terjebak di pernikahan ini."_

"_Mungkin ada, Naruto-kun."_

"Hell yes, my parents."

"_Ya, orang tua Naruto-kun pasti tulus. Tapi yang ingin kukatakan adalah diluar sana pasti ada yang sangat tulus menyayangi Naruto-kun, selain orang tuamu. Hanya saja kau tidak bisa melihat mereka." ujar Hinata pelan, penuh penekanan._

_Ia sangat ingin pesannya, perasaannya itu sampai pada Naruto._

_Tapi ternyata tidak._

"_Aku yang tidak bisa melihat mereka? Maksudmu, aku tak tahu terimakasih?"_

_Respon yang tidak terduga, membuat Hinata sedikit salah tingkah. Ia tadinya berharap Naruto mengerti maksud perkataannya yang pesannya sedikit tersirat itu dan berubah lembut padanya, namun ternyata, semua tidak seindah ekspetasi._

"_A-a. Maksudku ada orang lain yang mencintaimu tulus hati."_

"_Klise sekali." _

_Hinata menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Ia terdengar seperti menggurui Naruto dengan kata-kata basi yang penuh dengan kemunafikan. Ia bahkan melihat putaran mata Naruto yang sedikit terasa terganggu. _

"_Sudahlah, Hinata. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menyewa perempuan lain. Satu hal, aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu. Kau mengasihaniku. Kata-kata seperti itu terdengar seperti novel picisan yang murahan. Tau apa kau? Apa kau pernah ditinggal oleh pacarmu sendiri di hari pernikahan kalian?" bentak Naruto dengan nada tinggi._

'Ah, air mata. Sempurna sekali hari ini.'_ pikir Naruto. _

_Ia berharap ada seorang sutradara yang berkata 'cut!' dengan toa yang besar, berharap semua hal yang dialaminya ini bisa berakhir dan membuatnya lari dari kenyataan. Atau mungkin ia yang terlalu berlebihan? Ya. Mungkin. Naruto harus mengakui ia sedikit berlebihan pada gadis ini. Memarahinya, membuatnya menangis ditengah wajahnya yang sudah begitu cantik. _

"_Sudahlah." Naruto berdiri. Kata-katanya terdengar putus asa. Di otaknya sudah tersusun lima paragraf pidato beribu kata-kata maaf penuh penyesalan untuk segenap tamu yang sudah diundangnya. Ia pun sudah siap menebalkan muka untuk diolok-olok sebagai pemuda yang gagal dalam pernikahannya. Dan paling buruk, ia harus mempersiapkan diri karena kemungkinan besar, kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan Rei tidak jadi dilakukan._

"_Aku akan melakukannya." Tangan Hinata mencegahnya untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Ia berputar, memandang ke arah gadis yang mukanya memerah menahan tangis._

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Naruto. Alisnya tertaut naik._

"_Aku ingin mengubah persepsi Naruto-kun yang tadi." _

_Terdengar dengusan napas Naruto yang terdengar meremehkan. "Heh, kau baru saja membuang masa depanmu. Kau tidak sadar?" tanyanya lagi._

_Hinata menggeleng. Ia mendongak menatap calon suaminya. "Tidak ada yang tahu persis seperti apa masa depan seseorang. Bisa jadi kau yang sedang membuang masa depanmu Naruto-kun." _

_Dan raut wajah Naruto berubah tidak senang dengan kalimat terakhir Hinata. "Kenapa kau sangat bersikeras?" _

"_Karena mungkin aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun."_

_Dan Naruto pun bahkan tak terkejut. Ia mendengus keras dan tertawa sarkastik "Percayalah Hinata. Itu bukan rasa suka. Itu hanya rasa kasihan. Dan aku tak suka dikasihani." Naruto memandang Hinata lama. _

_Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala. Wajahnya mengeras seiring dengan teguhnya keyakinan untuk membantu Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia luluh juga. Toh, ia tak bisa memilih untuk masalah sebesar ini. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Hinata untuk menyelamatkannya dari situasi begini. _

_Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Hinata untuk pura-pura menjadi pengantin wanitanya. Menjadi calon istrinya. Menemaninya bersandiwara bak sepasang kekasih yang sudah siap untuk berumah tangga. _

"_Panggil keluargamu. Ayahmu, ia akan mengiringmu di ke altar."_

_Hinata terdiam sebentar. "Aku sudah tidak punya ayah."_

"_Kalau begitu,─"_

"_Aku tidak punya keluarga lain. Hanya ada aku." _

_Naruto terdiam. Tadinya ia sudah sangat ikhlas bersujud dan mencium kaki orang tua Hinata karena membawa anak mereka ke masalah seperti ini. Ia berpikir, "Siapapun yang kau anggap keluarga."_

"_Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata lagi._

"_Ya sudah. Panggil Sasuke. Lalu, kita menikah hari ini."_

"_Ta-tapi bagaimana? Semua orang tahu siapa pengantinmu. Apa mereka tidak akan mempertanyakannya padamu? Apa aku harus mengubah namaku menjadi Shion?" balas Hinata._

"_Pertama, jangan terlalu formal padaku." ujarnya. "Aku sudah mengurusnya. Aku akan membayar sedikit ke perusahaan percetakan undangan dan membuat mereka bersalah atas namamu. Aku tidak mau mengubah namamu. Lebih banyak yang mengenamu disana dari pada mengenal Shion. Lalu, sebenarnya, orang tuaku pun belum bertemu dengan Shion."_

"_Orang tua Shion?"_

"_Aku tidak peduli. Mereka yang seharusnya malu karena anak mereka lari dari pernikahannya. Aku bahkan tak terkejut kalau mereka sudah tidak ada di kursi tamu." _

_Naruto memperjelas lebih banyak tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentang dirinya yang ditekan dari berbagai pihak._

"_Aa, begitu."_

"_Anggaplah ini sebagai kontrak. Aku bisa memberimu apa pun yang kau minta. Tapi jangan pernah memintaku memperlakukanmu sebagai istri." Naruto berdiri. "Ah, satu lagi. Kau juga tidak bisa minta cerai dariku." _

_Naruto menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari ruang rias dan berlari sepanjang koridor menuju ke pintu masuk gereja. Hinata yang ditarik pun hanya bisa memandang punggung Naruto yang terasa jauh, walaupun benar-benar jelas berada di depan matanya, dan ia sangat bisa menjangkaunya. _

_Di detik itu juga ia baru tersadar satu fakta, tentang kehidupan seperti apa yang akan ia masuki._

_Dan ia tak bisa lari lagi kali itu._

.

.

.

"Apapun selain ini, Naruto-kun."

Hinata mengerang gelisah ketika bibir Naruto menelusuri leher dan dadanya.

"Ugghh." Air mata yang menggenang karena perbuatan Naruto berlomba jatuh diiringi isak pelan dari bibir Hinata. Ia takut, karena seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Naruto yang biasa ia kenal. Walaupun Naruto memang terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli padanya, Hinata tau benar kalau sebenarnya Naruto ialah orang baik dan hangat, orang yang sangat menghargainya. Namun siapa yang dilihatnya malam ini? Siapa orang yang punya tatapan yang sangat dingin dan menyeramkan ini?

Naruto diam saja. Selagi tubuhnya beraksi aktif diatas Hinata, ia menumpuk semua kecemburuan yang ada di hatinya. Ia tak tahan. Sasuke, sasori, gaara, dan sekarang Toneri. Ia semakin membuang akal sehatnya, membiarkan ia dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh emosi. Ia ingin membuktikan sendiri apa yang dikatakan mereka benar, tentang jati diri Hinata.

Hinata menangis, jujur hal ini membuat setengah hatinya teriris sakit. Tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukan Hinata seperti ini, mengingat ia yang mempunyai hutang budi terhadap Hinata.

Naruto berhasil melucuti pakaian terakhir Hinata, membuatnya semakin resah saja. Marah dan nafsu ia jadikan satu, membuatnya semakin terus menyiapkan Hinata dengan kasar dan sepihak, kendati hatinya juga tidak sanggup melihat Hinata menderita seperti itu.

"Aaakhh, cukup, Naruto."

Hinata terlihat begitu kesakitan saat penyatuan pertama mereka. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi air mata dan peluh. Hal ini kadang membuat Naruto iba, namun ketika ia melihat kembali bibir dan tubuh Hinata, emosi dan nafsu kembali menguasai pikirannya.

Dengan beringas, Naruto merampas harta terakhir yang dimiliki Hinata. Ia semakin merasa bersalah karena Hinata berkali-kali memukulnya, mencakar punggungnya, dan menampar wajahnya. Ia bisa bayangkan rasa sakit yang gadis itu rasakan. Tapi ia tak menghentikan aksinya.

_'Hinata, kau istriku. Tapi mengapa bukan aku yang memilikimu? Kenapa __hanya __aku yang tidak tahu apa apa tentangmu.'_

Ia mempercepat buaiannya, dan akhirnya menjadi satu dengan Hinata.

_'Maaf, Hinata.'_

Hinata jatuh pingsan, dan cairan putih keluar perlahan dari miliknya yang terdalam. Naruto melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Itu seharusnya menjadi bukti cinta Naruto. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Hinata yang begitu menyedihkan, ia tak kuasa menahan bendungan rasa bersalahnya dan berlari keluar.

Keluar, menjauh dari Hinata untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Naruto menutup gerbang rumahnya dengan pelan. Suara besi yang terkunci otomatis terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Naruto menaruh tangannya di dalam kantong celana jins yang dipakainya, lalu berjalan pelan. Sudah larut. Ia sangat lapar, lalu berjalan kearah mini market yang ada di komplek rumahnya itu.

"Selamat malam, tuan." sapa sang kasir yang ditemui Naruto di sebelah kanan pintu masuk. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia ingat, ia pernah bertemu sang kasir itu beberapa bulan lalu.

Naruto berjalan, melewati beberapa rak makanan dan minuman, lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu kaleng minuman bersoda.

"Saya ambil, pak." ujar sang kasir ramah sambil mengambil minuman itu dan memasukkannya di plastik. Naruto merogoh dompetnya.

"Tolong sediakan air panas. Untuk ramen. Porsi besar."

Sang kasir tersenyum, lalu keluar dari meja kasirnya sementara Naruto duduk di kursi. Ia melihat ke arah jalan raya yang sepi. Menerawang lebih jauh, ia bisa melihat rumahnya yang terang, dan melihat ke arah kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat Hinata. Istri sahnya yang ia perkosa.

Tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan selera makannya. Sang kasir yang membawakan ramen itu tak ditegurnya, ia hanya menatap ke arah kamarnya lama. Sesaat tersadar, ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan.

Beberapa suapan dan ia tersenyum, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan masakan Hinata. Gadis itu, entah mengapa ia selalu bisa membuat Naruto ingat dengannya.

Naruto menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap. Ketika akhirnya ia selesai dan perutnya sudah kenyang, ia melihat ke arah kamarnya yang gelap. Berarti Hinata sudah bangun. Segera ia membuang sampah mie ramen instannya dan tergesa kembali ke arah rumahnya.

.

.

Tertegun, Naruto ragu untuk membuka kenop pintu kamarnya sendiri. Ia sedikit takut akan reaksi Hinata ketika ia bertemu Naruto. Mungkin ia akan membunuh pemuda itu atau bagaimana. Tapi, dibandingkan rasa takutnya, Naruto lebih merasa cemas terhadap Hinata.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri saja di situ?"

Sebuah suara dengan bahasa formal membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati. Ia bahkan sampai menabrak pintu kamarnya sendiri. Begitu ia menoleh, ia melihat Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri, dengan tangan terlipat dan punggung yang bersandar penuh di pintu. Wangi lavender meraba hidung Naruto. Ia langsung tahu kalau wanita itu baru saja selesai mandi. Terlebih ketika melihat rambutnya yang basah.

"Tidurlah. Besok kau kerja."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, Hinata berbalik dan menutup kamar tidurnya. Langkahnya sedikit terseret karena rasa sakit di pinggulnya masih kentara ia rasakan.

Naruto terdiam.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Ia melihat istrinya menatap dengan dingin, tidak seperti Hinata yang biasa ia lihat. Selain itu, Hinata juga menggunakan bahasa formal. Seperti saat mereka baru bertemu saja. Canggung. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia melihat Hinata-nya yang baik hati berbicara dengannya, dengan wajah yang sembab, mata yang merah habis menangis, dan bibirnya yang bengkak. Belum lagi dengan piyama yang berkerah rendah, Naruto bisa melihat jelas di bawah lampu dengan penerangan yang cerah, ruam-ruam merah yang kontras dengan badannya yang putih.

Lama menatap pintu kamar Hinata yang bahkan lampunya sudah mati, Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Ia butuh mandi. Karena baunya sudah seperti kambing busuk.

Berendam di air hangat yang dipenuhi dengan busa-busa wangi membuat badan Naruto rileks, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Hinata. Oleh sentuhannya, oleh kulitnya.

"Hah… Apa yang kupikirkan."

Semua orang pernah berkata bahwa seks itu seperti narkoba, pasti akan membuat kecanduan. Namun selama ini, Naruto belum pernah merasa seperti itu dengan teman-teman kencannya. Terutama Shion. Tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa mereka sudah beberapa kali melakukan hal itu. Memuaskan memang. Tapi selalu saja Naruto merasa bahwa bukan itu yang ia cari, bukan itu yang ingin ia dapatkan.

Tapi, setelah malam ini, ia menjadi mengerti benar apa maksud argumen itu.

"Hinata..."

.

.

Berbalut handuk yang memeluk pinggang, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi setelah beberapa jam berendam, hingga air hangat yang ia pakai untuk menjadi rendaman sudah berubah dingin. Ia melangkah ke arah lemari dan memakai piyama tidurnya.

"Gelap sekali."

Naruto baru tersadar ia sama sekali belum menghidupkan lampu kamarnya sejak ia masuk sedari tadi. Ia berjalan ke arah sakelar lampu di iringi oleh remang cahaya bulan dan cahaya lampu halaman yang menerobos sedikit ke arah kamar tidurnya.

"Aku capek."

Sambil menguap sedikit Naruto berjalan gontai ke arah tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur yang beberapa jam lalu ia pakai bersama Hinata. Ketika akan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, ia melihat sesuatu yang asing, yang membuat matanya terbelalak seketika.

"Darah?" Dahinya mengkerut sambil menyentuh sedikit darah yang sudah mengering di spRei mahalnya. Namun ia tak acuh, yang lebih ia pikirkan adalah darah apa itu.

Dan, yah, seperti sebuah lampu pijar yang diberi nyala listrik, otak Naruto yang cerdas dapat menyimpulkan darah apa itu.

Tak pikir panjang, ia segera meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan ke kamar Hinata. Ia berlari, namun berusaha tetap senyap agar tidak membangunkan wanita itu. Ia yakin Hinata pasti sudah sangat lelah.

Cahaya lampu mengenai wajah Hinata yang sudah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Naruto menyentuh wajah itu, tapi kemudian menjauhkan tangannya yang kemudian mengepal erat, menghalau rasa bersalah yang besar.

"Jadi, kau memang masih…"

Naruto terduduk di samping tempat tidur Hinata.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Naruto sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirinya yang sangat bodoh karena termakan mentah oleh kata-kata orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, dan mengabaikan apa yang jelas-jelas ada dihadapannya dengan sembrono. Ia merutuki dirinya yang semakin hari menambah penderitaan Hinata.

Kenapa ia harus meninggalkan Hinata tadi? Seharusnya ia ada disana, mendekapnya, memeluknya, dan berterimakasih karena telah menjadikan Naruto seorang suami seutuhnya.

Berterima kasih telah membagi pengalaman yang luar biasa seperti itu bersamanya.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata terbangun, mungkin karena geraman Naruto yang terdengar begitu jelas dan persis ada di sampingnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Kau pasti tidak bisa tidur karena kasurmu kotor. Akan kuganti." Ujar Hinata lagi. Ia segera duduk dan menggeser selimutnya. Namun Naruto mendorongnya hingga ia kembali rebah.

"Jangan kemana-mana. Tidur saja." Ujarnya. Lalu memeluk Hinata dan membaringkan wanita itu dipelukannya. Kepala Hinata ia biarkan nyaman berada di lengannya sementara ia memeluk perut wanita itu.

"Tidurlah."

Mata serupa bulan milik Hinata memberat, ia masih sangat mengantuk. Ia semakin menyamankan diri di pelukan Naruto, lalu balas memeluk dada pemuda itu.

"Ini… pasti mimpi." Ujarnya teredam di balik kaos putih Naruto, sementara sang suami membelai-belai rambutnya dengan halus.

Nafas Hinata yang teratur dan halus terdengar tak lama kemudian, membuat belaian tangan kanan Naruto di kepalanya berhenti.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun karena saat ia berguling ke samping ia tak mendapati Hinata berbaring di sana. Matanya seketika melek dan terduduk mencari sekeliling, mencari Hinata. Sudah hampir jam 9 pagi. Ia sudah terlambat kerja. Ah, mungkin ia akan bolos dulu untuk hari ini.

'_Kemana Hinata?'_

Ia mencari ke kamar mandi, namun nihil. Wanita itu tidak ada di sana. Ia memasuki kamarnya. Kamarnya sudah berubah rapi dengan spRei dan kover bed yang baru.

"Hinata?"

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto melangkah turun dan melihat ke sekeliling rumahnya yang kosong. Ia berjalan ke arah garasi dan mendapati mobil Hinata sudah tidak ada. Pasti wanita itu sudah berangkat kerja dari tadi.

Ia kembali berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Apa gunanya ia bolos kalau begitu. Kalau tidak ada Hinata. Ia menuang air dingin yang ia ambil dari kulkas, dan duduk di meja makan. Terdapat kertas post-it yang menempel di permukaan meja makan.

'_Aku pergi. Tidak sempat masak. Aku sudah meminta izin untukmu datang terlambat.'_

Hah?

Tidak ada kata-kata seperti selamat pagi Naruto-kun? Atau apapun yang sedikit romantis dan menimbulkan kesan malu-malu khas Hinata?

Ia mencabut kertas itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menempel kertas post-it itu di cermin lemarinya, dan mengambil handuk untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

_Resepsi Naruto diadakan di sebuah hotel besar, sementara untuk membuka resepsi, seorang dengan pakaian formal berdiri di atas panggung sambil memegang mikrofon._

"_Mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Bunyi yang ditimbulkan itu seketika membuat satu ruang ballroom luas itu hening, menatap ke arah panggung. Pemuda itu membungkuk. "Kami dari pihak percetakan undangan memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan nama nona pengantin Namikaze Naruto-sama. Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan kami karena mengubah nama Hyuuga Hinata-sama menjadi nama lain yang tertera di kartu undangan anda." Ia akhirnya bisa kembali meluruskan punggungnya untuk membungkuk lagi. "Sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf." _

"_W-oow." Ujar Hinata setelah mengatakannya. Ah, betapa besar pengaruh uang dan membuat sebuah perusahaan percetakaan untuk mengakui kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak mereka buat. Mereka mengotori nama mereka sendiri. "Naruto-kun, berapa yang kau bayar untuk percetakan itu?"_

_Naruto menoleh, lalu tersenyum sedikit. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau akan pingsan kalau mendengarnya." _

_Orang tua Naruto dan Rei datang. Kushina langsung memeluk Hinata. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan dirinya. Ia baru bertemu Hinata pada hari itu dan langsung menyukainya. Ia mengobrol banyak dengan Hinata. _

"_Aku tak menyangka kau sudah lama merahasiakan pacarmu yang cantik ini, Naruto." ujar Rei. Ia mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengobrol santai dengan Kushina. _

_Naruto hanya bisa balas tersenyum._

_Kemudian, teman-teman Hinata menghampiri mereka. Ino dan Sakura histeris bukan main. "Hinataaaaa! Kau kejam sekali tidak memberitahu kami tentang kekasihmu ini!" ujar mereka sambil mencubit pipi Hinata gemas._

"_Aaa, nanti kalau kuberitahu, tidak jadi kejutan lagi, deh." balas Hinata dengan sedikit malu._

"_Jadi dia yang kau sebut pacarmu yang kau rahasiakan karena terkenal itu?" kata Tenten. Ia sedikit memasang wajah dengan senyum seringai. "Kalau dia si Naruto sih, aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau merahasiakannya." sambungnya lagi._

_Tenten tidak tahu, kalau selama ini pacar yang disembunyikan Hinata karena ketenarannya itu bukan Naruto, tapi Toneri. Tapi entahlah, kadang kebetulan terjadi, dan kebetulan itu sangat menyebalkan. Hinata hanya mengangguk._

_Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia sepertinya tak mendengar percakapannya dengan Tenten._

"_Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya Kiba_

_Hinata panik. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika ditanyai hal-hal seperti ini. _

"_2 tahun." Jawab Naruto._

_Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto, lalu mengiyakannya kepada Kiba. Dan tak sengaja, ia pun memandang ke arah Sasuke yang ada di belakang Kiba. Hinata tersenyum, tapi Sasuke malah membuang muka. Hinata paham, Sasuke mungkin masih marah. _

'Cih, dua tahun apanya? Dua belas menit sebelum pernikahan, sih, iya!'_ batin pria dengan wajah stoik itu dengan kesal. Sasuke menarik teman-temannya menjauh._

.

.

.

Hinata Namikaze tak pernah berangkat kerja hari itu. Mobil merahnya membawa dirinya pergi ke sebuah desa yang lumayan jauh dari tokyo. Desa dimana ia dilahirkan. Lucu memang. Neji pernah bercerita bahwa ketika ia dan ayah ibunya berlibur ke desa itu, ibu Hinata terpaksa harus melahirkan di sana dan menetap beberapa minggu. Kontraksi hebat tidak memperbolehkan mereka kembali ke tokyo dan harus melahirkan saat itu juga.

Ia tersenyum sebentar, berpikir bagaimana wajah ayah dan ibunya ketika proses persalinan. Panik pasti. Hinata tertawa kecil.

Tawa itu menghambar, Hinata mengehela napas. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ia tak punya tempat pulang. Neji sangat jauh. Dan orang tuanya pun sudah tak ada. Ia hanya duduk di mobilnya, memandangi sebuah kuil yang ada di atas bukit, tempat dimana ia didoakan oleh penduduk setempat agar menjadi 'Hinata' untuk banyak orang.

Mungkin hanya tempat ini yang membuat ia merasa sedikit lebih dekat dengan keluarganya.

Matanya perih. Airmata tak bisa lagi diproduksi oleh matanya yang bengkak dan sembab. Walaupun waktu sekolah ia pernah belajar bahwa air mata tidak bisa kering, tetap saja, ia tak punya tenaga apa-apa lagi untuk menangis.

Naruto menyakitinya dengan cara yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Selama ini ia tahu bahwa Naruto sangat menjaga jarak dengan dirinya karena fakta bahwa ia hanya orang asing, tak lebih seperti teman yang membantu temannya agar tak dipermalukan di depan umum.

Ah, siapa yang ia bohongi?

Ia hanya istri kontrak.

Pernyataan itu begitu kasar, kasar sekali. Hinata menggigil, sebuah fakta di atas membuat hati dan badannya perih. Apa ia harus menimpakan seluruh kesalahannya pada Naruto? Atau mungkin pemuda itu hanya butuh pelampiasan?

Hah, pelampiasan?

Ah, sekarang ia hanya terdengar seperti pelacur.

Hinata tak menyangka. Keputusan yang ia buat untuk membuat Naruto bisa merasakan cinta adalah sebuah rantai yang menyeret ia pada kejadian seperti ini. Ah, tidak. Hinata tidak menyesal. Ia hanya kecewa.

Hinata tak punya pilihan lain. Ia hanya bisa memaafkan Naruto. Ia harus mengakui bahwa dalam pernikahan ini, bukan hanya ia yang tersakiti. Ia harus tahu bahwa Naruto juga tersakiti.

Setelah berpikir begitu, ia sedikit lega. Ia menarik sandaran jok kursi mobilnya, dan tidur dengan menggunakan kompres mata. Ia hanya bisa berharap, ia bisa menatap Naruto seperti biasa malam ini.

.

.

.

Shion memutari butik sambil menarik-narik baju-baju yang cantik. Berkali-kali ia mengambil satu baju, lalu memandanginya sebentar, lalu mengembalikannya lagi. Di tangannya sendiri sudah ada beberapa pasang baju gaun yang diambilnya dari butik yang sama.

Tangannya meletakkan satu gaun di tangannya yang satu lagi. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke arah kasir. Ia meletakkan segunung baju dengan merek yang luar biasa mahal itu di meja kasir dan membuka dompetnya.

Ia keluarkan kartu kredit yang ia minta dari Naruto dan dengan senyum bangganya ia meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Semuanya, pakai ini."

.

.

Naruto mendengar dering hpnya berbunyi. Sebuah notifikasi bahwa kartu kreditnya dipakai dengan jumlah cukup besar di sebuah mall yang ada di tengah kota. Sejenak ia berpikir kalau itu Hinata, namun ia berpikir lagi. Itu pasti Shion.

Ia menelepon Shion saat itu juga.

"Shion, pulang sekarang. Aku ingin bicara."

Naruto segera mengambil jasnya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Masa bodoh dengan meeting setelah jam makan siang. Toh ia bisa melakukannya besok atau lusa. Ia segera berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan menuju ke arah apartemen Shion yang baru ia belikan untuk gadis itu.

Ia membuka apartemen Shion dengan kunci cadangan miliknya. Ia lihat apartemen yang baru beberapa hari ia belikan menjadi sangat berantakan. Sepertinya ada pesta disana kemarin malam. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi dan menunggu Shion.

Suara pintu terdengar, Shion masuk sambil menenteng belanjaannya di kiri dan kanan. Ketika ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri dari sofa, belanjaan itu ia lempar dan ia langsung menghambur mesra ke pelukan Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku berpikir tentang hubungan kita, Shion."

Shion memiringkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di sofa tadi.

"Kenapa dengan hubungan kita?"

"Aku berpikir untuk menyelesaikannya. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

Senyum Shion memudar. Ia kaget dan melepaskan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah punya istri." ujar Naruto pelan.

"Hiks"

Isakan Shion terdengar begitu keras setelahnya. Naruto kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Shion menangis. Tangisannya begitu keras, begitu sendu, dengan air mata yang tak henti bercucuran.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenal Hinata. Dia orang asing." Teriaknya.

Shion memeluk Naruto, dan menangis di dadanya. Naruto kaget. Reaksi seperti ini, ekpresi Shion yang seperti ini baru kali ini ia lihat. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Shion."

"Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu waktu itu."

Naruto kaget. Ia terdiam. Semua kata-kata yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya untuk melepaskan Shion hilang begitu saja.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin menikahimu. Tapi semua begitu mendadak. Aku tak sanggup meninggalkan cara hidupku yang lama. Aku bahkan belum bertemu orang tuamu."

"Tapi─"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto!"

Mata Naruto membelalak. Jantungnya berdebar menyakitkan. Shion kembali menangis di dadanya. Bajunya basah oleh air mata. Kata-kata cinta yang selama ini ia harapkan keluar dari mulut Shion terucap jelas di depannya.

Kata-kata yang tak pernah terucap sedikitpun, yang membuat ia menyerah akan cinta sudah terucap, membuat Naruto sendiri tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Shi─"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Naruto kembali terdiam. Andai, andai ini Shion yang berkata padanya di kala mereka akan menikah, ia akan dengan sangat senang hati melangkah di pelaminan, berkeliling memperkenalkan gadis ini saat resepsinya, menjaga cincin kawinnya dan mengecup dahinya setiap pagi ketika ia baru bangun tidur.

Shion tak berhenti menangis. Tangisnya teredam di balik baju Naruto. Terdengar begitu sedih dan membuat Naruto tak tega. Bagaimana pun, gadis ini adalah orang yang paling ingin ia nikahi dulu. Naruto membelai kepalanya, begitu juga dengan punggungnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Baik. Kita akan menikah, Shion."

.

.

.

Tbc (tuberculosis)

.

.

.

Ada beberapa flashback sedikit. Cuma hints hints aja. Banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap. Masa suram aku sudah berakhir. Universitas sudah digenggam. Aku akan lebih cepat update, karena aku ga punya banyak hal lain untuk digalaukan saat ini. maafkan aku yang sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama.

Jangan kaget aja, kalau mungkin tiga hari lagi imperfect mungkin di update. Hahahahaha. Ga janji juga loh..

Guysss! Naruto gaiden menggila. Boruto ga muncul-muncul wkwkkwkw. Sarada itu anak Sakura ga sih? Duhh, ijel sedih kalau engga. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu T.T Keselnya ga ngeliat himawari. Aduh itu anak lucunya bukan main.

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau mereview lagi.

See you at 9th!

ijeL


	9. Kimchi, The Real Story

Baca author note dibawahnya tbc ya!

Faqs: **updateeee kilaaatt.** ah, gomen T.T *galau* **naru beneran mau nikah sama Shion?** Ya enggaklah. Naruto cuma boleh sama Hinata.. *spoiler* **Naruto pinplan! Egois! Minta ditonjok! Gila! Tega! Minta dijambak! Bikin frustasi! Gak peka! Asu! Minta dihajar! Labil! Brengsek! Bajingan! Gatau diri! Ga punya pendirian! OOC! **…. *nangis* Untuk Naruto uzumaki dan masashi kishimoto, ijel sujud minta maap karena bikin Narutonya kayak begini *mewek* **bikin Hinata bahagia, ya! **Pasti! **Dilamain sengsaranya Naruto! Bikin dia nyesel! **BERES, BOSSS! *hormatalay*** Ijel, jangan diskontinyu, ya! **Tidak akan pernah.** Sampai chap berapa? **Waduh, gatau juga nih.. T.T **Neji, jel!** O..oke…

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge. _

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya._

_._

_sdelayu vse vozmozhnoye, chtoby ne razocharovat' vas, rebyata. :(:{:[_

_._

.

Naruto memutar setir mobilnya ke kanan, lalu menarik persneling menjadi _reverse_, dan membantingnya lagi ke kiri. Dengan setengah melamun ia memarkirkan paralel mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran keluarga yang cukup besar dan terkenal itu. Sesudah keluar dan mengunci mobilnya, ia masuk ke dalam restoran dan menemui seorang pelayan untuk memesan restoran sebuah meja untuk dua orang.

Pelayan yang tergolong muda itu mengetikkan nama Naruto di komputer, lalu menuntun Naruto masuk ke dalam dan menunjukkan tempat duduknya sambil memberikan menu.

Jari Naruto menari di atas menu yang terdapat di tablet itu. Tangannya menyentuh dan menggeser ke sana kemari, melihat apakah ada jenis makanan dan minuman yang membuat ia tertarik. Sesudah mengorder, ia mengembalikan tab itu dan mengambil hpnya. Jarinya lincah menekan nekan layar, membuka _chat_ dan menyuruh orang yang ditunggunya itu datang.

"Kyaa! Bukannya itu Toneri-kun?"

Teriakan serupa dari beberapa grup mahasiswi cewek yang ada di sebelah meja Naruto membuat ia mendongak dan mendapati teman janjinya sudah ada di hadapannya. Toneri melihat sekeliling sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu ia menggeser kursi lalu duduk di depan Naruto. Yang mereka baru sadari ialah, grup mahasiswi yang tadinya hanya berisi empat orang saja itu sudah berubah menjadi lusinan fangirls yang berebutan mengambil foto Toneri dari jauh. Tak lupa dengan teriakan teriakan mereka yang khas.

"Kyaaa!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Naruto, sementara Toneri sibuk tersenyum dan melambai-lambai. Astaga, mereka ribut sekali.

"Mungkin tidak disini." Ujar Naruto sedikit kesal sambil meletakkan selembar uang di mejanya. Ia lalu mengajak Toneri pergi.

Toneri melihat ke arah uang yang sangat tidak sedikit yang ia letakkan di atas meja, lalu melihat ke arah Naruto lagi. "Hei, kau terlalu banyak memberikan tip."

Naruto tak acuh. "Biar saja, biarkan mereka mengambilnya lalu mendoakan kebahagiaanku. Dimana mobilmu?"

"Aku kesini naik mobil agensi. Dan mereka barusan pergi." Ujar Toneri sambil menunjuk jendela, dimana tampak sebuah van yang tadi membawanya pergi ke arah barat.

Mata Naruto mengikuti arah perginya van itu. "Naik mobilku saja." Naruto mendahului Toneri yang masih melambai-lambai indah dengan fansnya yang sudah berkerubung seperti semut yang mengeroyok sebongkah gula.

Seorang pelayan mengehentikan Naruto. Toneri melihatnya lalu bergabung dengan mereka.

"Terlalu banyak untuk sebuah tip, pak." Ujarnya tersenyum, sambil menyodorkan uang yang tadi Naruto letakkan di atas meja dan menyodorkan _bill_ untuk segelas _double espresso_. Uang itu jumlahnya tiga kali lipat dari harga espresso Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tak apa. Doakan saja agar aku bahagia." Lalu ia keluar dengan gaya bak seorang malaikat.

Toneri hanya menatap Naruto di sepanjang perjalanan mereka yang ia tak tahu akan dibawa kemana. Sedangkan Naruto, yang merasa luar biasa risih dengan tatapan Toneri hanya bisa mengeraskan volume radio dan memperhatikan jalan.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat kau tersenyum."

Naruto hanya diam, konsentrasi penuh pada jalan.

"Pipimu naik, lalu matamu bertambah sipit kalau tersenyum. Kau tampan kalau tersenyum."

Naruto menoleh cepat. Sambil menyerngit ia bertanya, "Apa kau gay?"

Toneri tertawa, "Apa karena aku memujimu, kau langsung bertanya dengan kesimpulan asal begitu?"

Naruto diam, seakan benar-benar menunggu jawaban Toneri.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak. Aku menyukai wanita. Tapi aku juga menyukai lelaki."

"Biseksual?"

Toneri mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin. Tapi aku pernah jatuh cinta sekali dengan seorang gadis cantik saat aku kuliah. Dia menolakku karena saat itu ada gosip kalau aku adalah gay. Ya, aku memang sedikit modis kalau kemana-mana, dan aku sangat memperhatikan wajah dan tubuhku. Aku banyak menjalani _treatment_. Wajah dan kulitku lebih halus dari cewek-cewek biasanya." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pantas saja." balas Naruto sambil berbelok ke arah bandara. Mereka turun dan menuju sebuah _lounge_ vip di terminal keberangkatan internasional. Naruto memesan ruang vip, dimana tidak ada yang bisa menganggu mereka, terlebih dengan fans-fans gila Toneri yang sangat berisik itu.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Hinata."

"Hinata?"

"Apa maksud pernyataanmu waktu itu ketika kita di restoran?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Sesuatu tentang _'Hinata memberikan miliknya lagi malam itu?'_" balas Toneri santai, yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto sedikit tak nyaman dan agak sedikit emosi. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Dulu, aku adalah anak yang dibully. Kehidupan sekolahku hancur, sehingga aku harus mengambil _gap_ sebelum masuk kuliah. Aku dibully karena wajahku yang jelek." cerita Toneri.

"Di masa _gap _itu, aku meminta izin pada orang tuaku untuk operasi plastik. Karena mungkin aku anak tunggal dan mereka tak tahu mau kemana uang mereka untuk dihabiskan, mereka setuju-setuju saja. Dan akhirnya aku mengoperasi habis-habisan diriku." Toneri tersenyum, lalu membuka dompetnya dan memberikan selembar foto kecil, dimana itu adalah dirinya yang dulu, sebelum seperti sekarang. Wajahnya dan kulitnya kusam, penuh bintik-bintik dan jerawat, ditambah rambut gimbal yang tak sedap dipandang mata.

Naruto mengangkat foto itu, dan membandingkannya dengan wajah Toneri sekarang. Ia bahkan tak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri. Ia butuh waktu lama untuk memandang foto itu, lalu melihat ke arah Toneri yang ia lihat di depan mata, lalu melihat foto itu lagi, lalu melihat Toneri lagi.

Toneri hanya tertawa kecil. Tawa yang sangat tampan.

"Akhirnya aku cukup percaya diri untuk melanjutkan kuliah, karena aku masih sangat ingin mengejar cita-citaku. Kau tau? Cita-citaku dulu adalah seorang koki." ceritanya sambil menerima sodoran foto yang diberikan Naruto dan mengembalikannya lagi ke dalam dompetnya.

"Tapi, baru saja aku memulai kehidupanku sebagai mahasiswa, aku kembali dibully. Wajahku yang luar biasa cantik ini membuat aku tidak punya teman, dan aku dianggap seorang gay. Saat itu gay belum dilegalkan seperti sekarang."

Naruto diam saja, mendengarkan cerita Toneri.

"Dan aku kembali terpuruk. Aku menjalani proses operasi yang sangat menyakitkan selama setahun lebih hanya untuk kembali dibully lagi? Dan kasusnya lebih parah. Semua orang menatap jijik terhadapku. Bahkan seorang gadis yang kusukai. Namanya Naomi."

"Dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Ia memakai baju kebesaran seperti jumpsuit yang selalu kotor karena cat minyak. Rambutnya panjang acak-acakan, dan ia selalu membawa kertas dan pensil kemana-mana. Di tasnya selalu tergantung lonceng-lonceng kecil yang akan berbunyi-bunyi kalau ia berjalan."

"Lonceng?"

Toneri mengangguk. "Namanya Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto heran, "Bukannya kau bilang kau bertemu Hinata saat dia menawarkanmu untuk menjadi model untuk perusahaanya?"

Toneri menggeleng, "Aku sudah mengenal Hinata jauh sebelum itu."

"Kau berbohong. Kau juga bukan sepupu Sasuke?"

Toneri menggeleng, lalu tertawa. "Aku tidak begitu menyukai Sasuke. Dia terlalu protektif pada Hinata. Aku berbohong padamu saat di hotel itu. Dan aku benar-benar jujur kali ini. aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kami bertemu dengan aneh, saat itu aku sedang sedih di atap, dan ia memberikanku selembar kertas, dan ia bilang itu adalah tiket untukku agar bisa bahagia lagi. Katanya, _'dengan tiket ini aku akan memberikan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia.'_ Awalnya aku menganggap ia aneh, memberikan kertas dengan coret-coret spidol tanpa memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, ia rasa ia pernah mendengar hal-hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata terasa tidak asing di telinganya. "Tiket, ya?"

"Aku juga sempat mengira kalau ia ikut mengolok-olokku, tapi setelah hari itu, aku berubah pikiran."

"Hari… itu?"

"Ya. Aku mengembalikan tiket itu dan memintanya untuk menemaniku berbelanja. Karena hal yang membuatku bahagia adalah menghabiskan uang. Hari itu juga aku mengenalnya, dia ramah, dan bisa dipercaya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Dalam hatinya ia menyetujui, Hinata memang seorang pribadi yang ramah.

"Hari-hari berikutnya aku mengubah penampilannya, mengoreksi setiap detil cara ia berpakaian, berprilaku, dan membantunya terlihat cantik. Saat itu aku suka padanya, lalu aku menembaknya, dan kami jadian. Hari-hari setelah itu merupakan hari-hari terbaik di masa mudaku. Aku punya pacar yang kusukai, dan orang-orang berhenti mengejekku. Aku iseng menerima _casting_ model, lalu mendapat banyak tawaran iklan, dan menemukan cita-cita baru."

Naruto mendengus sambil tersenyum. Ia menyesap teh hitam yang dipesannya, dan mendengarkan lagi cerita Toneri.

"Satu hari buruk kemudian datang, aku baru tahu kalau Hinata tidak benar-benar suka padaku. Ia menerimaku sebagai pacar untuk menghentikan ejekan orang-orang kalau aku gay. Ia bilang ia menyukai orang lain. Lalu aku membantunya. Mereka kemudian dekat, tapi aku tidak begitu ingat, karena saat itu aku harus pergi ke luar negri dan melanjutkan karier. Tamat."

Naruto sedikit terkejut. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kata-katamu itu? Semua ceritamu tidak menjawabnya sama sekali."

"Oh, ia hanya memberikanku _kimchi_ dan sebuah lukisan."

Naruto bengong. "Kimchi?"

"Kau tidak tahu kimchi? Itu makanan khas Korea yang─"

"─aku tahu, tapi bagaimana?" Naruto terdengar mendesak. Otaknya berhenti berjalan sebentar.

"Ya, ia sudah membuatnya sejak lama, lalu memfermentasikannya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tidak ikhlas ketika aku meminta, tapi akhirnya ia memberikannya, kimchi miliknya untuk kubawa ke Paris. Satu kendi penuh." ujarnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Untuk apa kau berbohong kemarin di hotel? Pake acara cium-ciuman lagi."

Toneri mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku hanya ingin membuat kalian lebih dekat, lebih terbuka satu sama lain. Dengan cara itu mungkin kalian akan berbicara satu sama lain. Hinata bilang kalian tidak terlalu sering berkomunikasi. Kau tidak bertanya pada Hinata tentang aku? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" serang Toneri balik. Ia tak tahu, akibat sandiwara kecil yang ia lakukan membuat Naruto melakukan hal yang menyakitkan Hinata dalam, bukan malah membuatnya dekat dengan wanita itu.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa."

Naruto benar-benar kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, ia seharusnya bisa bertanya baik-baik pada Hinata apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Toneri. Ia merenggut Hinata dengan begitu tak hormat. Ia merampas Hinata dengan kurang ajar, menikmati sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa dimintanya dengan baik-baik.

"Kau harus mencoba kimchi buatan Hinata."

Wajah Naruto kini sudah mati rasa. Dahinya berkedut tidak terima. Ini terlalu konyol. Kimchi? Yang benar saja! Kata-kata ambigu Toneri kemarin membuat Naruto panik dan gelisah setengah mati. Dan ia harus mendengarkan kisah hidup Toneri yang panjang demi mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia maksud dengan '_Hinata memberikan miliknya lagi'_, adalah sebuah kimchi?

Sial, Naruto bahkan tidak menyukai makanan itu.

Sial…

Sial…

Toneri bodoh!

Naruto bangkit penuh kemarahan, sementara Toneri mati-matian menahan tawa. Setelah Naruto keluar dan menutup pintu, tawa Toneri meledak dahsyat hingga air matanya keluar. Perlu waktu lama untuk menghentikan tawa itu, ia berhenti pelan-pelan karena perutnya mulai sakit.

Tapi memang apa yang terjadi itu benar, dan ia memang sangat menyukai kimchi.

Toneri memanggil pelayan, dengan muka riang habis tertawa.

"Bisa saya pesan kimchi disini?"

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di sofa sambil mengendurkan dasi yang memeluk lehernya erat dan menghela nafas, kini, hatinya sudah menerima cerita jujur dan keterlaluan dari Toneri. Dan kini rasa bersalah menghantuinya, bahkan lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan kemarin-kemarin.

Emosinya membuatnya terlihat mengerikan, marah pada seseorang yang sangat sangat sangat tidak bersalah seperti Hinata.

Naruto menunduk, menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Pintu depan terbuka, menampakkan Hinata yang masuk sambil menenteng kanvas besar, ia tampak terkejut melihat Naruto, sampai-sampai menjatuhkan kanvasnya. Tak biasanya suaminya itu pulang sore-sore begini.

_Brakkk_

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan wajah kaget.

Ia mendekati wanita itu, dan menegakkan kanvas yang terjatuh itu. "Mau dibawa kemana?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil menunduk, lalu mengambil kanvas itu dengan tangan kanannya yang sebenarnya sudah memegang beberapa kantung belanjaan, dan membawanya ke kamarnya, menjauhi Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

Ia melihat Hinata yang berjalan menjauh darinya, dan mendengar suara lonceng yang berbunyi dari gantungan tas Hinata seiring dengan langkah kakinya.

Naruto tersenyum, Hinata memang punya banyak kebiasaan aneh. Tapi ketika ia tak mendengar kliningan lonceng itu lagi, ia tersadar suatu fakta, fakta menyakitkan kalau Hinata menjaga jarak darinya.

Hati Naruto mencelos, Hinata bahkan tak bilang '_tadaima' _padanya. Ia merasa dirinya tembus pandang. Atau seperti hantu. Karena Hinata melihatnya tadi dengan ekspresi takut dan terkejut.

Naruto kembali ke berjalan ke arah sofa dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Tangannya terjulur mengambil remot dan menghidupkan tivi. Ia butuh sedikit suntikan komedi, atau mungkin beberapa episode netflix.

Tapi melihat acara kesukaannya itu sedang tidak _available_, ia hanya memutar-mutar chanel dengan bosan. Sebuah chanel memberitakan seorang artis yang menikah dengan artis lainnya, mengadakan konferensi pers dan memamerkan cincin pernikahan mereka.

Ia mendengus dan meraba jari manisnya sendiri. Ia bertanya tanya kemana cincin pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Dan sedikit kilas balik mengingatkannya kalau cincin itu sudah ia buang. Ia kembali mendengus kesal.

Tidak, Hinata pasti tidak membiarkannya, ia pasti memungutnya hari itu. Ia adalah gadis yang punya sifat bodoh seperti itu. Cincin itu mungkin ia simpan di suatu tempat, di kamarnya.

Naruto melangkah ke gudang, ia melihat Hinata duduk di depan kanvas dan sedang berkonsentrasi penuh sambil mengayunkan kuasnya kemana-mana. Naruto mengangguk senang, lalu naik ke kamar Hinata untuk mencari cincin itu.

Begitu masuk, ia langsung menuju meja rias Hinata dan membongkar satu-persatu laci-laci Hinata. Benar saja, sebuah kotak biru yang dulu ia pernah ingat ia beli dengan Shion terletak indah disana. Ia membukanya dan melihat dua cincin tersemat disana.

.

.

.

_Hinata kala itu berjalan ke arah altar dengan anggun, mempesonakan mata setiap orang, termasuk Naruto. Aura gadis itu, gadis yang ia lihat ada di make up room dengan gadis yang berjalan anggun dengan gaun panjang itu sangat berbeda. _

_Naruto terpesona. Matanya membulat, sehingga ia harus disenggol oleh ayahnya karena terlalu intens menatap Hinata._

_Hinata berjalan dengan anggun dengan tangan memeluk lengan kekar Sasuke. Walaupun ia terlihat begitu lady-like, Naruto tahu langkah itu diiringi dengan degupan kencang dan tatapan malu-malu. _

_Ia tahu, karena ia juga merasa begitu. _

_Hinata semakin dekat, dan Naruto bisa melihat poninya yang menjuntai, matanya yang indah, dan bibirnya yang diberi polesan lipstick merah. Lehernya yang putih dan jenjang, dan gaun yang seratus kali lebih indah, lebih cantik dipakai Hinata daripada Shion. _

_Sasuke, walau dengan tatapan sangat-sangat tidak rela menyerahkan tangan Hinata ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto menyambutnya tak acuh mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke. Tangan gadis itu dingin dan gemetar. Ia gugup, dan Naruto sedikit meremasnya, mengirim sedikit sinyal kalau tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. _

_Selama pastor berbicara, tak henti-hentinya Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata yang begitu mengilhami masalah cinta sejati yang menjadi topik pemberkatan pernikahan pada hari itu. _

_Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto, dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Hinata segera memutuskan kontak mata, sementara Naruto masih tetap menatapnya intens. Hinata kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum malu-malu. _

_Senyum malu-malu Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit tertawa dalam hati. Mukanya merona, walaupun mungkin itu adalah perona pipi, namun Naruto harus mengakui rona itu begitu pas di pipi putih Hinata, mempercantik wajahnya._

_Naruto tak bisa berpikir apapun, selain betapa manisnya tingkah laku Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya._

"_Apa kalian mempunyai cincin sebagai tanda untuk mengikat cinta kalian?" _

_Naruto mengangguk, dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru biru yang ada di kantung celananya, ia membukanya dan mengenakannya di jari manis Hinata. _

_Mata Hinata mengikuti arah jari Naruto yang memakaikan cincin di jari manisnya. Hinata begitu terpesona, tak henti menatap jarinya yang berhiaskan sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian. Ia mendekatkan jarinya ke arahnya, melihatnya lebih jelas dan dekat, tersenyum kecil melihat cincin itu. _

_Ia terpana melihat ke arah jarinya sendiri. _

_Ia begitu tersihir, dan Naruto tahu bahwa ia benar-benar terharu karena tindakan itu._

_Cukup lama memandang cincinnya sendiri, Hinata dengan kikuk memasangkan cincin Naruto. Begitu lugu dan manis, sehingga ia bisa mendengar sang pastor tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata. _

_Ketika ia diperbolehkan mencium Hinata, gadis itu panik. _

_Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan mengangguk. Anggukan itu menyadarkan Hinata, kalau ia tak bisa berhenti di sini. Mati-matian menahan gugup, gadis itu menutup matanya. _

_Sementara Naruto, seperti terhipnotis, jarinya terangkat mengelus rambut Hinata, lalu ke arah pipi gembilnya, merasakan sendiri dengan tangannya bahwa Hinata itu nyata ada di hadapannya. Ia mendekatkan diri. Hingga akhirnya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir istri barunya._

_Detik itu juga hatinya bercabang._

_Ketika itu juga sesuatu dalam dadanya memberontak, berdesir tak nyaman tanpa bisa ia hindari. Sesuatu yang asing tertanam, dan terus terpupuk melihat begitu tulusnya tindakan istrinya setelah itu._

_Terlalu menyenangkan melihat Hinata ada terus disampingnya ketika pernikahannya, Naruto tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, menyebarkan kebahagiaan pada tamu-tamu. Perasaan di dadanya tak berhenti membuncah, begitu senang hingga ia ingin berteriak._

_Terus berlanjut, hingga petir di malam ia menuju ke rumah barunya menyadarkan pemuda ini._

_Ia menikahi Hinata untuk menceraikannya._

_Kesal. Naruto begitu kesal dengan fakta di atas, bahwa Hinata ia nikahi hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari bencana. Dan ketika melihat kilat cincin di jari Hinata, ia marah, ia merasa kalah. Dengan kasar ia membuang cincin itu ke kubangan lumpur dan pergi. _

_Pergi meninggalkan istrinya sendiri. Ditengah hujan deras._

.

.

.

Naruto tak bisa menghentikan dirinya yang kembali membayangkan wajah Hinata di hari pernikahannya dan di hari yang sama ketika ia mencampakkan bukti janjinya pada tuhan bahwa ia akan menjaga Hinata disaat ia senang dan susah, sehat dan sakit, hingga maut memisahkan mereka, ke genangan lumpur.

Dadanya sesak, hingga ia harus menggenggam kemejanya kuat.

Disaat itulah, ia melihat ada yang berubah.

Pigura besar berisi foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata sudah turun dari tahtanya, tergeletak di lantai samping tempat tidur dengan kaca yang pecah.

Naruto terkejut, dan segera berjalan ke arahnya. Tangannya membersihkan pecahan kaca, yang membuat jarinya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia ambil lembar foto itu, dan berdiri.

Hinata sudah ada di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya wanita itu.

Naruto hanya diam sambil menggenggam foto ukuran besar itu. Tangannya yang ada di sebelah menyembunyikan kotak cincin di belakang punggungnya.

Hinata berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Ia mengambil sebuah plester luka. Saat Hinata membelakanginya, Naruto menyimpan kotak cincinnya di kantung celananya.

"Jari."

Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto, menghiraukan pecahan kaca yang diinjaknya dengan kaki telanjang. Naruto tak bergerak, sehingga Hinata harus menarik tangannya dan mengambil foto itu, lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Ia mengelap darah dari jari Naruto dan membalutkan plester di lukanya.

"Kenapa kau menurunkan foto itu?"

"Karena memang sudah seharusnya. Ketika aku menurunkannya, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya." balas Hinata datar.

"Sudah seharusnya? Seharusnya apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Karena aku ingin kita berpisah."

Butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mencerna satu kalimat berisi lima kata itu. Dan ketika ia sadar, ia benar-benar tak terima.

"Cerai maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto lambat.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa kau lupa perjanjian kita? Kau tidak boleh meminta cerai dariku." ejek Naruto. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata yang hanya menatap wajah Naruto datar.

Hinata yang ia lihat berbeda, wanita itu begitu serius.

"Tidak bisa."

"Perjanjianmu dengan Rei sudah berakhir. Kontraknya bisa diperpanjang dengan mudah." akhirnya Hinata menjawab Naruto dengan nada sesinis mungkin, berharap Naruto akan menyetujuinya.

"Tetap tidak."

"Rei bahkan tidak lagi menjadi presdir. Ia sudah digantikan oleh Gaara. Jika Gaara menolak kerjasama, kau tinggal mengancamnya dengan apa yang ia perbuat beberapa minggu lalu padaku, pasti ia akan─"

"TIDAK!" teriak Naruto.

"Apa maumu, Naruto-kun? Kau sudah punya Shion sekarang. perjanjian kita sudah berakhir." Hinata bertanya dengan nada biasa, sementara nafas Naruto sudah naik turun dengan parahnya, emosinya terpancing naik.

"Perjanjian kita belum ada batas akhirnya."

"Kalau begitu akhiri sekarang."

"Tidak bisa."

Naruto bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kemarin ia mengatakan dengan jelas pada Shion bahwa ia akan menikahinya. Seharusnya keputusan Hinata ini membuatnya senang, lega, karena akhirnya ia bisa menikahi Shion.

Tapi mendengar kata cerai, dari Hinata…

Ia tak bisa.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau buktikan? Tak bisakah kau lihat aku menyia-nyiakan banyak hal karena menjadi istrimu?" Hinata sendiri kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tak pernah bermaksud mengatakannya sekasar itu.

Naruto benar-benar tersinggung, "Apa maksudmu? Tak kau lihat aku pun tak punya masa depan disini?"

Hinata tak habis pikir. Naruto lahir di keluarga kaya, ayah dan ibunya masih hidup begitu baik padanya, studinya berjalan baik, dan ia menjalankan sebuah perusahaan besar sebagai pemimpinnya. Dan kali ini ia bisa menikahi Shion, seseorang yang dulu ingin ia nikahi.

Apanya yang tak punya masa depan?

"Kau tak mengerti. Orang yang sepertimu terlalu egois! Kau terlahir sempurna sehingga tak tahu rasanya menjadi seperti aku!" Hinata berteriak di depan mata Naruto, membuat pemuda itu pun ikut larut dalam emosi.

Sempurna, katanya?

"Sempurna katamu? Hidup seperti ini sempurna? Kau kira aku ingin semua ini? Kau kira aku ingin terjebak dalam pernikahan dengan seorang perempuan asing?!"

Kata-kata terakhir Naruto menggilas hati Hinata yang tadinya tersayat-sayat. Air matanya tumpah, membuat Naruto sadar akan sesuatu. Naruto kembali menyakiti wanita itu.

Hinata terisak, bahunya naik turun tak henti, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, dan mengelap air matanya kasar, "Perempuan asing… katamu?" Ujarnya dengan susah payah. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu, dan ini yang kudapat?!" teriak Hinata. Napasnya kembali tak teratur karena menangis. "Kau hanya… tak tahu apa yang kukorbankan untuk menjadi istrimu…" Kata-kata Hinata melemah, seiring dengan pandangannya yang menggelap. Hinata jatuh pingsan ke arah Naruto, dan seketika membuat pria itu panik.

"Hinata!"

Naruto mengangkat Hinata dan melihat darah menetes-netes dari kaki kanannya. Di lantai pun terdapat darah yang menggenang. Ternyata sedari tadi kulit kaki Hinata sobek karena kaca dan mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak, membuat wanita itu pingsan kekurangan darah.

.

.

.

Dokter sudah pergi dari tadi, meninggalkan Hinata dan kakinya yang diperban. Sementara Naruto tak henti-hentinya menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

Hinata masih pingsan dibalik selimut, napasnya teratur dan terdengar nyaman, rambutnya terurai di atas bantal.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar takut, ia takut kehilangan Hinata. Bisa saja Hinata tadi terserang serangan jantung seperti ayah Naruto dan bisa meninggal saat itu juga. Tapi Naruto lebih takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi ketika Hinata bangun nanti, apakah ia tetap akan meminta cerai lagi?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?" Bisik Naruto putus asa.

"Jangan pergi." Ia menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kau menang Hinata, aku tak bisa kalau kau pergi." Ujung telunjuknya menyentuh sisi wajah Hinata lembut, merasakan kulit wanita itu, mengirim arus listrik ke seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Kau dingin, Hinata. Cepat, bangunlah." Naruto kembali memperkuat genggaman tangannya di tangan Hinata yang dingin. Ia tak bisa begini terus.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan ia tahu, semua itu sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

_Hinata memilih-milih warna cat minyak yang akan ia beli. Memilah-milah warna kuning seperti apa yang cocok untuk rambut Naruto. Raut mukanya mengeras, ia berpikir lama. _

_Tangannya menggenggam tiga buah tube. 'Yellow cantaloupe, yellow banana, atau yellow lemon?' _

_Matanya menyipit, lalu meletakkan tube kuning blewah di rak. Kini pilihannya tinggal dua. Kuning seperti pisang atau kuning seperti lemon. Ini pilihan yang berat._

'_Kuning seperti apa, ya rambut Naruto-kun?' otaknya berpikir, lalu teringat sesuatu. 'Kuning SpongeBob!' serunya kecil. Ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pegawai tentang kuning SpongeBob, hpnya berbunyi keras. _

_Sasuke meneleponnya._

"_Hinata! Kau dimana?!" Teriak Sasuke sambil ngos-ngosan berat, sehingga Hinata sedikit panik._

"_Eh, aku di mall. Lagi beli cat minyak."_

"_Ditempat biasa, kan? Tunggu aku, aku akan cepat kesana." _

_Hinata kemudian ingin menjawab, namun tidak jadi karena Sasuke keburu memutuskan kontak dengannya. Mendengar Sasuke panik dan ia harus cepat, Hinata merasa tidak ada waktu untuk memilih warna, ia segera mengambil kedua warna itu dan segera membayarnya beserta barang-barang lain di kasir. _

_Sasuke dan Hinata ada di mobil Sasuke yang terparkir rapi di basement mall tempat Hinata membeli cat minyak. Hinata sibuk menjilat eskrimnya. Sasuke hanya melihatnya cemas._

"_Mau?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan eskrim vanilla itu ke arah Sasuke._

_Sasuke mengangguk, lalu meraup semua eskrim di cone itu sekali suap, menelannya dan membuang conenya keluar._

"_Eh?!" protes Hinata._

"_Hinata, dengarkan aku." ujar Sasuke serius. Hinata yang mendengar nada ini langsung benar-benar memperhatikan, karena ia tahu ini pasti sangat serius. _

"_Neji akan pulang ke Jepang." _

_Hinata langsung berbinar, tapi melihat keadaannya sekarang, statusnya sebagai istri orang, akan memancing kemarahan Neji. Apalagi kalau ia mendengarkan alasan Hinata menikah. Bisa saja Sasuke dan teman-temannya akan dibunuh habis-habisan._

"_Kapan?"_

"_Secepatnya. Ia bilang padaku ini akan jadi kejutan untukmu. Tapi melihat kondisimu, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu."_

_Hinata mengangguk._

_Sasuke memutar mobilnya, mengantar Hinata pulang. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata berpikir keras. _

_Neji akan pulang. Kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarganya akan pulang. Ia mengerti Neji. Neji baru akan pulang ketika ia sudah sukses, dan mungkin Hinata tak perlu lagi khawatir akan masa depannya. Akhirnya ia bisa hidup lagi dengan kakaknya, tidak merasa sendirian lagi._

_Namun bagaimana dengan Naruto. Jujur, Hinata sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana untuk menghadapi Naruto, karena ia masih sangat takut dengan Naruto sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Ia memang sangat mencintai pemuda itu, tapi untuk apa bertahan dengannya?_

_Batin Hinata bergulat dengan hebat. Semakin dekat ia dengan rumahnya, maka ia akan semakin takut. Ia harus mengambil sebuah keputusan. _

_Ia akan kembali bersama Neji, meninggalkan Naruto, mengulang dan menata ulang hidupnya?_

_Atau ia memilih Naruto, bukan Neji, dan tetap hidup dalam pernikahan yang seperti itu?_

_Sedangkan orang bodoh pun tahu apa yang harus ia pilih. _

_Mungkin ceritanya berbeda kalau Naruto mencintainya, atau setidaknya menerima dan mencoba menyukai Hinata sebagai istrinya. Namun tidak, Hinata lagi-lagi harus menelan pil pahit kalau menyerah dengan Naruto adalah pilihan terbaik. _

"_Sasuke-kun, aku akan minta cerai dari Naruto-kun."_

_Dan Sasuke tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi hari itu._

_Hinata menenteng kanvas dan cat minyaknya, membuka pintu gerbang lebar-lebar sambil melatih bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Naruto nanti malam ketika suaminya itu ada dirumah sehabis pulang kerja. Ia akan menciptakan suasana yang nyaman dan mendukung, sehingga ia bisa membicarakan perceraiannya dengan Naruto secara baik-baik. _

_Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Naruto duduk di sofa, dan ia menjatuhkan kanvasnya. _

_Naruto menghampirinya, mengambil kanvas itu dan tersenyum manis sambil bertanya, 'Mau dibawa kemana?'_

_Hinata takjub, terpesona dengan senyum Naruto yang seperti itu. Hatinya kembali gundah, latihannya yang sudah ia rancang baik-baik sudah tinggal sejarah._

"_Neji-nii, bagaimana ini?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tbc (tuberculosis)…_

_Guys, maafkan diriku yang tak sempurna ini._

MAAF.. AMPUN.. SORRY.. GOMEN.. OMGGG karena udh php parah.

Ketika aku update chap8, aku sudah half-way chap9 dan aku yakin bisa menyelesaikan dan mengeditnya dalam 3 hari. Dan aku menjanjikannya pada kalian. Dan ternyata aku kembali memberikan janji kosong. Aku harap kalian mau memaafkanku dibulan ramadhan yang penuh berkah dan kasih sayang ini.

Tapi serius, ada satu hal yang terjadi dan sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap hidupku, sehingga aku harus pergi dari ibu pertiwi sebentar. Nah, aku tidak punya kontak dengan laptopku yang ada ditinggal rumah, dan lupa memindahkan file wordnya ke hp. *bodohsekali*

Lagipula aku sangat sibuk disana.

Aku tidak mau berjanji apa-apa lagi, pokoknya yg pasti aku akan usahakan diupdate cepet, begitu juga dengan fic fic yg lain.

Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Sangat!

Review kalian bikin aku terharu, seneng dan nangis bombay karena gabisa update.

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau mereview lagi.

See you at 10th

Signed, with lots of love,

IjeL :*


	10. It's Too Late To Apologize

HALOOOO! HAPPY EID! BANZAIII! BANYAK SALE DI MALL YUHUUUUUU~! Selamat lebaran buat teman-teman ijel yang merayakannya.

Eh, ijel baru donlod the last versi blu-ray loh. Terakhir ijel nonton di blitz, lalu kan ada yg versi korea dubnya, tapi yang itu ijel ga mau donlod. Jadinya baru donlod lagi deh, yang dub jepang. Dan, ternyata gregetnya tetep sama. Sama waktu nonton pertama kali di blitz.

Hmm mau bagi-bagi aja, ada beberapa review, bahkan pm yang menanyakan soal gay-thingy, karena ijel menyinggungnya sedikit di chapter 9.

Ijel fujo, tapi ga suka dengan gay asli. ijel cuma suka dengan yang fiksi, dianimasikan, dikhayalkan, diimajinasikan, digambar dengan bentuk kartun, yang ga real. Seperti shounen-ai atau yaoi. Bukan yang asli.

FAQS: **UPDATE YA….. **oke** KILAT KALO BISA…. **O-ooke, aku akan melakukannya sebisaku.** Jadi naru nikah ga sih sama Shion? **TIDAK. **Kapan Naruto melempem sama Hinata? **Chapter 10, lalu dia dicampakkan.** Kapan dia ngambil keputusan? **Chapter 10. **Mereka cerai? **Ga cerai, pisah, ntar dipaksa Neji.** Hinata hamil? **Tidak, teman-teman.** Ntar Neji kelahi sama Naruto? **Hampir ngebunuh Naruto.. **Toneri….. **SANGAT GANTENG, WAJAHNYA KECE, AKU MENCINTAI MUKANYA. Waktu nonton the last, aku udah pasrah aja Hinata mau sama Naruto atau Toneri. Maaf, aku bikin dia kek gini, tapi niat awalnya buat ngebantuin Hinata kok. **Jel, apa maksudnya lonceng?** Ga ada maksud apa-apa kok. Cuma karena ijel pengen Hinata punya banyak kebiasaan aneh yang bikin orang-orang ga pernah lupa sama dia. **SASUHINA? **NO, MAYBE. **Endingnya gimana? **Happy ending. **Bikin Naruto menderita. **B-baik, akan ku- **Bikin Naruto sedih. **Tapi, dia kan-** Bikin Naruto menyesal. **O-oke, tapi aku- **BIKIN DIA MENDERITAA SENAAS NAASNYA! **KOK KALIAN PENGEN BANGET NARUTO MENDERITA? T.T

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge. _

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya._

_._

_sdelayu vse vozmozhnoye, chtoby ne razocharovat' vas, rebyata. :(:{:[_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto Namikaze mengambil wajan, lalu mencari botol minyak goreng. Matanya menjelajah ke sekeliling dapur, dan menemukan sebuah botol besar berisi cairan kuning keemasan itu di dalam lemari bagian atas. Minyak goreng itu ia tumpahkan di atas wajan, lalu ia mengeluarkan hp dari kantung celana. Jarinya bergerak mengetik, mencari resep _pancake_ dari internet.

"Telur."

Ia membuka kulkas, dan mengambil dua butir telur dan memecahkannya. Tapi ketika telurnya yang pertama sudah pecah, ia lupa menyiapkan wadah di bawahnya sehingga telur itu tumpah ke meja dapur.

_"Shit_._"_ Lebih sulit dari yang ia kira.

Naruto mengambil wadah kecil, lalu memecahkan telur kedua dan mengambil lagi satu telur untuk mengganti telur yang pertama yang ada di meja marmer, tempat kerja Hinata setiap hari untuk memasak.

Tanpa membersihkan telur yang tumpah, Naruto mengambil tepung terigu, mentega, gula, susu, dan air. Ia melakukan pengukuran sesuai dengan apa yang ada di resep, tentu ditambah dengan kekacauan di segala tempat. Seperti saat menimbang tepung, atau mengambil beberapa sendok gula. Belum lagi susu yang takarannya hampir tak sesuai resep karena Naruto menuangnya sedikit di gelasnya sendiri untuk diminum.

Naruto membaca cara pembuatannya sambil mengangguk dan menghafalkannya dengan bergumam-gumam kecil.

Ia melakukan semuanya dengan hati-hati, sesuai dengan isi resep. Namun sama saja, kehati-hatiannya selalu disertai dengan kekacauan, yang membuat dapurnya berantakan.

Akhirnya empat tumpuk _pancake_ sudah jadi, dan Naruto harus membuang satu karena gosong. Ia menuang madu di atasnya, lalu membandingkannya dengan _pancake_ yang ada di foto resep.

"Ewhh." desisnya jijik pada masakan buatannya sendiri.

Tapi, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

Naruto membuka kulkas dan menuangkan jus mangga dan membawanya serta _pancake _tadi ke kamar Hinata. Ia meletakkan makanan itu di nakas, lalu mengambil vakum dan mulai membersihkan pecahan kaca di lantai. Kemarin ia tertidur, sehingga ia tak sempat untuk melakukannya.

Setelah selesai, ia menelepon kantornya dan tempat kerja Hinata untuk meminta libur sehari karena sakit. Cie sakitnya berdua.

Akhirnya Naruto kembali ke tempat dimana ia tertidur semalaman, di sisi kanan kasur Hinata. Ia menunggu istrinya itu bangun. Tapi Hinata tak menampakkan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan segera bangun, sehingga Naruto merebahkan diri disampingnya, memeluk Hinata dari samping dan ikut terlelap. Badannya sakit karena semalaman tidur membungkuk, dan ia harus bangun sangat pagi untuk memasak dan membersihkan kamar Hinata.

Tapi baru saja Naruto akan lelap, Hinata bergeliat tak nyaman sehingga mata Naruto kembali terbuka, menunggu Hinata untuk bangun.

Hinata merasa pergerakan badannya dibatasi, sehingga ia tak bisa merenggangkan badan dengan leluasa seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap hari sebelum benar-benar bangun. Seperti ada tali besar yang mengikat badannya.

Penasaran, Hinata membuka matanya.

Ketika ia membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah rambut kuning berantakan yang sangat dekat dengan jangkauannya. Dan ketika ia menggulirkan pandangannya ke bawah, yang ia lihat adalah mata teduh berwarna biru safir milik suaminya.

Suami sahnya, Namikaze Naruto.

_"Ohayou._" Sapa suaminya lembut.

_"Ohayou_." Hinata membalas dengan senyuman, plus suara serak khas baru bangun tidur.

"Nyenyakkah?" Suaminya kembali bertanya, sambil membelai rambut indigo panjang Hinata lembut. Sesekali belaian itu mampir di pipinya, mencubitnya pelan.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu memejamkan mata menikmati belaian Naruto. Ketika ia membuka mata, Naruto sudah berada beberapa sentimeter di depannya, dan di detik berikutnya ia mengecup kening Hinata lembut.

Hinata yang melihatnya merasa sedikit mengalami _de javu_. Ia tersentrum fakta kecil.

"Ah, mimpi ini lagi." desah Hinata, terdengar sedikit tak rela.

Naruto segera menarik diri dari kening Hinata, menatap wanita itu heran. "Mimpi? Mimpi apa?" tanyanya. Hinata segera memiringkan kepalanya heran. Mimpinya berubah aneh. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur. Namun ketika kakinya mendarat di lantai, ia memekik keras.

'_SAKIT! Aduhh, sakit sekali. Eh, kalau sakit, berarti ini bukan mimpi?'_

Hinata menarik kaki kanannya ke arah kepalanya dengan bantuan kedua tangannya, melihat perban yang membalut rapi telapak kakinya. "Ini bikinan Naruto-kun?"

"Ya." Naruto mengaku dengan sombong sambil mengangguk-angguk. Ia kini sudah terduduk di tempat tidur. Padahal yang membalut luka Hinata kemarin adalah dokter, sementara Naruto yang panik tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mondar-mandi kesana-kemari seperti setrikaan.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Ia melihat sebuah nampan yang diisi piring dengan tiga tumpuk _pancake_ dan jus mangga. "Itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk makanan itu dengan jempol kanannya.

"A!" seru Naruto. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan mengelilinginya menuju ke arah nakas. Ia mengangkat nampan dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur Hinata.

"_Breakfast in bed!" _

Hinata tampak tak tertarik. Tapi tangannya terulur juga untuk mengambil pisau dan garpu, lalu menyendok sepotong pancake itu ke mulutnya. Matanya berputar-putar. "Kau tidak menambahkan _baking powder_?" terkanya.

Naruto bingung, "Perlukah?"

Hinata yang mendengarnya memutar bola matanya maklum. "Tentu. Kalau tidak ada itu jadi tidak enak." ujarnya sambil meletakkan lagi garpu dan pisau di samping piring, mengambil gelas jusnya dan beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan Naruto dan makanan yang susah payah dibuatnya.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu memasak. Lihat. Hancur semuanya." kata Hinata ketika ia turun ke dapur. "Masak-masak begini tugas para istri." Ia membersihkan telur yang tadi dirusak Naruto. Lalu mengelap meja marmernya. Ia lalu mengambil wajan yang entah mengapa bisa ada di lantai, dan membersihkan adonan _pancake_ yang tertumpah di sisi-sisi kompor.

"Tapi aku hanya mau memasak untukmu."

"Tidak perlu. Kalau kau lapar dan tidak ada makanan, lakukan saja kebiasaanmu. Makan ramen di toko seberang, pergi ke rumah makan, atau _delivery_. Tak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting." ujar Hinata sambil mengelap sisa tepung yang berserakan di lantai.

Naruto terdiam. Hinata yang ia kenal, atau yang setidaknya biasa ia temui adalah seorang wanita yang baik. Ia akan menghargai walau sedikit kebaikan yang diberikan kepadanya, sekalipun itu adalah kebaikan yang menyusahkan.

"Pergilah. Aku juga akan pergi kerja sebentar lagi." ujarnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menelepon kantormu. Kau bolos hari ini." balas Naruto. Ia masih diam ditempatnya, tidak bergerak, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia canggung menawarkan bantuan pada Hinata. Takut wanita itu menolak dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk kakinya yang diperban. "Aku bisa berjalan normal sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Terserahlah. Tapi aku akan pergi juga hari ini."

"Kemana?"

Kepala Hinata miring ke sebelah kanan, alisnya bertaut heran, "Sejak kapan kau bertanya-tanya begini?"

.

.

.

Taman sedang ramai. Banyak anak-anak bermain-main. Sebuah taman kanak-kanak membawa satu kelas anak-anak ke taman, menggelar banyak alas duduk untuk makan siang. Burung-burung merpati mematuk serpihan makanan yang dibagikan oleh ibu paruh baya yang duduk dengan sekantong belanjaan. Hari itu berlangsung cerah, namun tidak terik. Cuaca yang paling disenangi semua orang.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan di jalan setapak dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil, lalu duduk di sebuah bangku di tengah taman yang menghadap ke sebuah air mancur.

Hinata membuka mulut, meraup _burger_ sebanyak-banyaknya di satu gigitan. Ia lalu mengunyahnya keras-keras. Enak. Entah mengapa _junk food_ seperti itu bisa membuat lidahnya menari-nari kegirangan.

Sambil mengunyah, Hinata membuka roti _bun_ di lapisan atas, lalu melihat mentimun yang tidak tergigit olehnya. Pantas saja rasa enak dimulutnya berkurang. Ia lalu mengambil timun itu dan memakannya.

Sasuke yang memperhatikannya mendengus, "Mulut seperti itu tidak cocok makan _burger._"

Hinata berhenti mengunyah, lalu mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke yang santai menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya sambil membuka _snapchat_. Ia menekan tombol _record_ dan merekam dirinya dan Hinata yang sedang makan. Mulut Hinata yang kecil penuh menggembung, tampak kesusahan mengunyah.

Hinata menutup mukanya yang terekspos kamera, membuat Sasuke tertawa. Ia malah makin mendekatkan hpnya ke arah Hinata. "Makan saja tidak pandai."

"Aku pandai, ya!" bantah Hinata kesal.

"Iyaaa, iyaaa." Sasuke menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran bangku setelah menyimpan kembali hpnya. Ia lalu menyeruput _bubble_ terakhir yang ada di minumannya. Setelah itu, ia melempar _cup_-nya ke arah tong sampah, bagai seorang pemain basket yang memasukkan bola ke _ring_.

"Masuk!" Serunya. "Kau lihat? Kau lihat tadi, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Ia menyantap suapan terakhir _burger_ yang enak itu, lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. Tangannya merogoh tas, mengambil botol minum dan meminum air mineral itu sampai tandas.

"Lakukan lagi." ujarnya sambil memberikan botol minumannya.

Sasuke melempar botol plastik itu. Masuk.

"Masuk lagi! Tadi bukan cuma keberuntungan. Aku memang hebat."

Hinata tersenyum. "Kau yang terbaik." Ia lalu bersandar pada bangku. Matanya menengadah ke atas langit. Sasuke pun berbuat hal yang sama.

Hening sempat menguasai keadaan, keduanya menikmati sunyi yang diiringi desau-desau angin sepoi-sepoi yang menabrak pipi-pipi mereka. Berkedip-kedip manis menyesuaikan mata dengan cahaya matahari di langit, memandang awan yang bergerak lambat namun konstan.

"Neji akan pulang akhir minggu ini."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menutup matanya, membayangkan Neji, satu-satunya kakak yang ia banggakan, yang ia punya itu datang dari belahan dunia lain. Kembali ke sini untuk bersamanya bersiap memulai hidup yang baru.

Hidup yang pasti lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Kau harus segera membuat keputusan."

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesalinya."

Hinata diam saja. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri. Sedikit ia rasakan sakit di kakinya karena terlalu lama berjalan dari kantor Sasuke ke taman. Ia mengambil tas sandangnya lalu mengajak Sasuke ikut berdiri.

"Gendong…"

.

.

.

Naruto memencet nomor yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala karena sudah berkali-kali ia telepon. Lama menunggu, nada sambung yang menyebalkan itu tak juga menyambungkannya ke nomor yang ia tuju. Operator telepon menjawab telepon Naruto, membuat ia sedikit mengumpat.

Ia mematikan teleponnya dan menelepon lagi. Kali ini sang tujuan menjawab telepon Naruto.

"Ada apa? Kau tau kau menelponku sampai 23 kali?"

Naruto menggeleng, mendengarkan suara yang begitu berisik di seberang telepon. Ia mendengarkan suara-suara orang yang berteriak-teriak, dan suara lain yang berseru di _speaker_.

"Kau di _pub_?"

Shion tertawa. "Tidak, Naruto-kun. Hanya ada pesta kecil. Sebenarnya sudah dari semalam aku disini."

Naruto melirik ke arah ruang makan, sudah jam 2 siang.

"Shion, bagaimana kalau kita berpisah?"

Terdengar satu ceguk di telinga Naruto. "Tidak bisa, sayang. Aku sudah memilikimuuu." teriaknya dengan nada-nada tinggi.

"Kau mabuk?"

Shion tertawa lagi. "Bisa dibilang iya, bisa juga dibilang tidak. Ya 'kan?" Lalu terdengar beberapa sahutan teriakan menyahuti Shion. Perempuan itu kembali tertawa.

"_Talk to you later_." teriak Shion dari seberang, lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Naruto memandang hpnya yang sudah putus kontak dengan sepihak itu dengan tatapan marah yang bisa merusakkan hp itu dalam sekejap. Ia lalu menarik nafas, merasa rugi marah-marah dan emosian karena Shion. Ia menggeleng, kemudian menyimpan hpnya di saku.

Terdengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka. Hinata pasti sudah pulang. Ia dengan cepat dan sedikit berlari ke arah ruang tamu.

Tapi yang ia lihat bukan Hinata saja, namun juga ada Sasuke. Mereka tertawa-tawa. Begitu melihat Naruto, Hinata langsung menyahut, "_Tadaima_, Naruto-kun."

"_Okaeri."_

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Terima kasih punggung Sasuke-kun. Aku naik dulu." Ujar Hinata sambil tertawa menepuk-nepuk dengan keras punggung pemuda itu, lalu dengan langkah terseret-seret ia naik ke lantai atas, meninggalkan Sasuke dan melewati Naruto.

"Lakukan sesuatu dengan berat badanmu." seru Sasuke.

Tanpa berbalik Hinata menyahut, "Tidak mau!" lalu ia tertawa-tawa.

Naruto hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada hingga suara pintu kamar Hinata yang tertutup terdengar bunyinya. Matanya menyipit tidak senang.

"Kau apakan kaki Hinata sehingga kakinya kena kaca?" tanya Sasuke. Hilang sudah senyumannya yang dari tadi ia pamerkan ke Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu." ujar Naruto acuh tak acuh. "Untuk apa kau bertemu dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu menjawab dengan nada yang hampir sama dengan Naruto, namun dengarn versi yang dilebih-lebihkan, "Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto emosi, "Pulang sana!"

"Aku kesini juga untuk urusan pekerjaan."

"Oh."

Naruto memanggil Sasuke mendekat, lalu mereka melangkah menuju ruang kerja Naruto. Sementara di sepanjang langkahnya Sasuke menggerutu, "Siapa suruh kau tidak masuk, aku repot setengah mati."

"Peduli apa." Ujar Naruto lalu membuka pintu kerjanya, lalu masuk ke sana ditemani Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka sangat kompak kalau urusan pekerjaan, karena Sasuke adalah tangan kanan Naruto yang paling-paling-paling bisa diandalkan. Sasuke mengambil alih semua pekerjaan Naruto ketika ia menghilang, seperti saat ini, dengan porsi lebih banyak, bahkan dari wakil presiden direktur yang makan gaji buta itu.

Namun kalau sudah menyangkut Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah musuh besar.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan nyawanya yang mengambang-ngambang kelelahan keluar dari rumah Naruto tepat jam setengah tujuh malam. Ia menangis dalam hati membayangkan tugasnya yang sangat-sangat banyak hari itu. Sementara Naruto melambai-lambai indah di depan pintu rumahnya.

Setelah pintu pagar tertutup, Naruto menggaruk-garuk perutnya. "Aku lapar."

Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati sama sekali tidak ada makanan dalam kulkasnya yang besar itu. Ia mendecak sebentar, lalu naik ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju formal. Ia merapikan rambutnya dan mengambil jasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu.

Kepalanya muncul di depan kamar Hinata, membuat Hinata yang sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan music mendongak sebentar, lalu kembali dengan majalahnya. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, ia menutup majalahnya, melihat ke arah Naruto dengan heran, mau kemana dia malam-malam begini dengan _suit_ formal yang rapih seperti itu?

Ia membuka headset yang memeluk kepala atasnya dan meletakkannya di nakas. "Kenapa?"

"Ayo ganti baju yang cantik, kita makan diluar."

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari mobil dengan anggun. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah di belakang badannya. Ia memakai gaun malam _strapless_ biru tiga per empat dengan _heels_ hitam yang sesuai dengan _clutch_ dengan warna serupa, memesonakan semua mata di depannya. Ia berjalan masuk di samping Naruto, sambil memeluk lengan kirinya, Hinata melangkah bak seorang putri raja. Seorang _waiter_ tersenyum sangat lebar sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto dan istrinya naik ke lantai atas, dan berjalan ke dalam restoran mewah yang ada di sebuah gedung pencakar langit di Tokyo. Mereka diantar dari meja resepsionis ke area balkon, dengan pemandangan kota Tokyo yang gemerlap saat malam.

Pemandangan yang ada memesonakan mata Hinata. Suasana di restoran itu sangat menenangkan. Meja-meja kaca yang mengilap dengan kursi empuk namun sangat artistik ada di hadapannya. Ia bahkan merasakan kerasnya kayu jati yang dibentuk dengan ukiran-ukiran kecil di kursi itu. Mereka melewati rak kaca dengan berbagai sampanye yang disusun menurut tahun produksinya. Dan sekali lihat saja, ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan, sampanye jenis itu pasti diimpor langsung dari Perancis.

Interior dengan berbagai lukisan beragam dengan seni ala Pablo Picasso menghiasi dinding restoran ini. Pigura-pigura berisi foto dengan tema _black-and-white_ disusun sedemikian rupa di sisi lukisan yang menjadi _center of attention_ di setiap dinding. Dan oh, juga _bartender_ yang berdiri di belakang _mini bar_ itu sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

Ketampanannya bagai seorang malaikat.

Mereka terus berjalan, Hinata memilih berjalan lambat sambil mengapresiasi habis interior restoran itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di ujung balkon, dengan satu meja dan dua kursi di hadapan mereka.

"Makan malam perusahaan, hah?" sindir Hinata.

Pelayan yang mendengarnya sedikit tersenyum.

"_Surprise!_" seru Naruto garing.

Naruto melepas tangan Hinata, dan dengan sikap _gentleman_ yang kentara, ia menarik kursi dan mempersilakan Hinata duduk. Setelah itu ia duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya.

Hinata malah sibuk memfoto-foto pemandangan di bawahnya. Mengabaikan Naruto. Pemandangan seperti itu sangat jarang ia lihat. Bahkan baru kali ini pertama kali ia diajak makan malam di restoran mahal seperti ini.

Sang pelayan datang dengan sebuah makanan pembuka. Makanan asing yang terlihat mahal dengan bentuk yang luar biasa. Hinata merasa sayang memakannya, jadi ia memfotonya sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk.

"Dulu, aku merayakan ulang tahun yang ke enam belas disini." cerita Naruto.

"Di restoran ini?" seru Hinata. Ia membayangkan berapa sewa yang harus dibayar jika ia harus memakai restoran ini sebagai tempat untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Dan itu bukanlah untuk anak enam belas tahun. Hinata ingat, di umur enam belas tahun ia harus hidup sendirian.

Tapi baru di umur itu ia mendapat sesuatu yang dinamakan sebagai _birthday surprise_, yang diatur dan disutradarai oleh Kiba. Ia sampai-sampai meminta teman-teman sekelas Hinata, bahkan guru kelasnya untuk bekerja sama dan membuatkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk mereka.

Hinata yang kala itu merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya tanpa Neji dan orang tuanya menjadi luar biasa senang.

Tertarik ke masa lalu, Hinata tersenyum lebar. Dan senyum yang tiba-tiba ini tampak oleh Naruto.

"Bukan. Di _rooftop_. Barbekyu."

Hinata semakin membelalakkan matanya. Dalam hatinya ia menggeleng-geleng karena orang-orang kaya tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam menghabiskan uangnya. Kalau saja itu Hinata, ia mungkin akan mati kegirangan.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menyendok makanan pembukanya yang berupa _affetati_ irisan daging asap dengan saus kacang azuki. Ia mengunyahnya dengan gembira, selain enak, ia memang sedang kelaparan.

Hinata takjub. Naruto yang makan dengan bahagia ini tak pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Apalagi ketika ia memakan masakan rumahan sederhana Hinata, ia tak pernah memasang ekspresi seperti ini.

"Enak, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto membuka matanya dan mengangguk. Hinata mencoba makanannya sendiri, dan ia harus mengakui bahwa makanan itu berada satu tingkat di atas kata enak.

"Hinata, ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Hinata bingung, "Kenapa? Memangnya ini kencan?" Ia mengambil gelasnya dan meminumnya. Makanan pembuka sudah selesai mereka santap. Para pelayan yang cepat tanggap segera mengganti makanan mereka.

Naruto yang tampaknya sudah sangat kelaparan jadi lupa dengan pembicaraan mereka tado dan segera menyantap makanan utama mereka. Irisan daging lembu _escallope_ dengan saus lemon. Mereka makan dalam hening, hanya sesekali terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring di tengah iringan nada-nada harpa klasik yang dimainkan di sudut ruangan restoran ini.

Setelah mereka makan, Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi sebentar dari meja mereka, dan menuju ke tengah ruangan untuk berdansa. Hanya ada mereka di ruangan itu, restoran itu tidak memiliki tamu, padahal hari itu adalah hari biasa.

"Kemana tamu lain?" tanya Hinata di tengah dansa mereka.

"Kuusir." Dan sebelum Hinata sempat protes soal persamaan hak untuk memesan tempat di restoran umum, Naruto sudah keburu menarik pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata di dadanya. Dan berhasil, satu aksi itu membungkam Hinata telak.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata dengan suara teredam di dada Naruto.

"Diam." balas Naruto. Tangan Naruto tak lagi memegang pinggang dan tangan Hinata, melainkan memeluk bahunya. Hinata hanya diam saja, mengikuti irama dansa Naruto. Sekilas ia mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang berdegup kencang.

Naruto belum bisa melepas Hinata dari pelukannya. Tangannya merengkuh Hinata dengan kuasa, memeluknya, memastikan dengan nyata perempuan itu ada dalam jangkauannya. Ia sibuk memenuhi paru-parunya dengan wangi Hinata yang ia cium dari pucuk kepalanya, yang sudah benar familiar di hidungnya selama enam bulan umur pernikahannya.

Hinata tak kunjung membalas pelukan Naruto, tangannya hanya tergantung di sisi kiri kanan badannya, membuat Naruto menggumamkan kata maaf yang beruntun seperti doa dalam hatinya, berharap apa yang dikatakannya bisa di dengarkan oleh wanita itu.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, sedikit meremas dan mengusap lengan atas Hinata. Hatinya bergemuruh dan memberontak. Berteriak untuk menyuruh Naruto mengatakan maaf secara langsung pada Hinata.

Dan ketika ia ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, Hinata sudah melepas pelukannya. Ternyata sedari tadi ia susah bernafas. Dan setelah itu Naruto yakin benar, bahwa memeluk Hinata adalah kegiatan favoritnya.

Ketika mereka kembali, meja kursi mereka sudah berubah menjadi sofa merah menghadap ke balkoni restoran, menyuguhkan pemandangan luar biasa bintang-bintang di atasnya. Naruto mendahului Hinata dan duduk di sofa, merentangkan tangan sebelah kirinya, dan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di pelukannya.

Istilah zaman sekarangnya sih, _cuddling_.

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia menggeleng. "Kau seperti remaja tanggung, Naruto-kun. Tidak."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ia menarik Hinata hingga wanita itu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia memeluk Hinata erat. Awalnya Hinata benar-benar canggung duduk bersandar dengan bahu Naruto sebagai tumpuan kepalanya, tapi akhirnya, mau tidak mau ia menjadi santai dan malah makin mengeratkan kepalanya hingga ke sisi badan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil _dessert_ yang ada di sebelah kanannya, menaruhnya di sofa, di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia menyendoknya dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Hinata.

"Kau suka es krim, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dan akhirnya ia hanya menikmati suapan demi suapan yang di berikan Naruto padanya. Naruto pun sesekali memakannya sendiri.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Hari ini kita setengah tahun, loh."

Hinata tampak terkejut. Ia segera melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Benar, hari ini, tepat hari ini umur pernikahan mereka sudah enam bulan. "Aku lupa."

Naruto terkekeh sedikit. Ia menaruh kembali mangkuk es krim itu di sebelah kanannya, dan mengambil sesuatu di kantung celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalamnya. "Aku mencurinya dari laci lemarimu." ujarnya sambil membuka kotak itu. Ia lalu mengambil cincin Hinata dan mengecupnya. "Ini punyamu."

Hinata hanya diam melihat tindakan Naruto.

Tangannya menarik tangan Hinata dan memasangkan cincin pernikahan mereka di jari manisnya. "Kumohon, setelah hari ini jangan lepaskan cincin ini. Jangan menyerah terhadapku." Setelah itu ia mengecup cincin pernikahannya yang sudah terpakai di jari Hinata.

Naruto lalu memakai cincinnya sendiri.

"Hinata… Kau adalah istri terbaik yang bisa diharapkan semua orang. Aku lupa betapa beruntungnya aku menjadi suamimu." Naruto tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan diri. Hinata beku, hingga akhirnya Naruto mengecup kening Hinata yang tertutup poni.

Naruto tersenyum manis, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Hinata. Ia kembali menyuapi Hinata dengan es krim kesukaannya. Ia makan dengan senang, es krim ini bertambah manis semakin dan semakin manis karena ia menyantapnya bersama Hinata.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hm?"

Naruto menoleh, dan mendapati Hinata dengan es krim yang bercelemotan di sisi bibir atasnya. Ia tertawa. "Kau makan seperti anak kecil." Naruto meletakkan sendok es krimnya di meja, lalu menyeka sisa es krim itu dengan jari jempolnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jari Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba mendengar dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hinata. Ia hanya bisa menatap wanita itu kaku. Dan ketika kesadaran kembali ia dapatkan, hatinya menghangat sampai mau meledak, dan jantungnya dengan cepat memompa darah dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya panas.

Naruto segera maju dan mencuri bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata menghabiskan waktunya di malam hari sebelum tidur dengan membuka _browser_ di hpnya, mencari sedikit-sedikit resep yang hampir sama dengan apa yang ia dan Naruto makan di restoran sebagai makanan pembuka. Selama ini ia hanya memasakkan makanan standar rumahan pada Naruto, dan ia ingin sekali-sekali membuatkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk suaminya.

Tapi alasan paling utama ialah ia ingin melihat ekspresi yang sama, ekspresi bahagia Naruto saat menyantap masakannya seperti kemarin malam.

Setelah mencari cukup lama, akhirnya ia bisa menutup hpnya dengan senyum, menyadari semua bahan yang ia butuhkan sudah tersedia di rumah. Ia bahkan bisa memasakkannya besok hari.

Setelah cukup lama lampu kamar Hinata mati, Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar wanita itu, membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Cahaya dari ruang tengah, pembatas antara kamar Naruto dan Hinata menerobos masuk, dan sebagian terhalang oleh badan kekar Naruto dan membuat bayangan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Wajah Hinata yang tidur dengan posisi menghadap ke arah pintu, tepat di depan Naruto tertimpa cahaya lampu. Membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela, menutup jendela yang terbuka dan menguncinya, lalu menutup tirai.

Naruto kembali berputar mengelilingi kasur Hinata, berjongkok di sisi bawah tempat tidur, membuat wajahnya berada persis di depan wajah tidur Hinata.

"Maaf."

Ujarnya singkat lalu segera bangkit dan menutup pintu.

Setelah suara pintu terdengar, Hinata segera membuka matanya. Ia segera duduk dan menaikkan selimutnya. Matanya menatap ke arah jam digital tepat di depan tempat tidurnya. Masih jam 23.15. Ia arahkan tangannya ke dada kirinya, berusaha meredam jantung yang menghentak-hentak habis-habisan karena mendengarkan bisikan lembut Naruto.

'_Maaf?'_

.

.

.

Setengah melamun Hinata mengaduk rebusan daging yang ada di hadapannya. Rebusan itu sudah setengah mendidih ketika ia mendengar suara telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera mematikan kompor dan bergegas setengah berlari ke ruang depan. Ia melirik ke arah jam di ruang tengah, masih jam 7.00. Hinata melihat Naruto turun dari tangga dengan piyamanya ketika ia mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Halo." sapa wanita itu sopan.

Suara balasan tak kunjung terdengar, membuat Naruto memandang heran ke arah Hinata. Namun Hinata bisa mendengar sedikit nafas yang naik turun normal di telinganya. Ia memutuskan menunggu, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara desahan kecil seorang perempuan menjawab, "Naruto-kun ada dirumah? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi teleponnya, jadi…"

Hinata menghela nafas, ia tahu siapa yang menelepon ke rumahnya pagi itu. "Tunggu." ujarnya pendek. Ia menyerahkan gagang telepon ke arah Naruto, membuat pria itu sedikit heran sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mendekati Hinata, mengambil gagang telepon itu dengan wajah bingung.

Hinata meninggalkan Naruto sendiri, tidak ingin mendengarkan mereka berdua bercakap-cakap. Ia kembali ke dapur, walau dengan mata masih bergeming menatap Naruto meski ia tidak bisa mendengarkan konversasi Naruto dan Shion.

Hinata menatap ke arah masakannya yang setengah jadi, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih membelakanginya sambil bertelepon.

Hinata bertanya dalam hati apa arti semua hal yang ia alami semalam. Apakah itu hanya mimpi? Atau hanya sekadar kata-kata manis dari Naruto agar Hinata memaafkannya karena telah menyakiti Hinata tempo hari? Padahal ia memegang sedikit harapan akan hubungannya dengan Naruto, setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

Sekarang ia yakin ia hanya memegang sebuah harapan kosong, dimana apa yang ia inginkan hanya ada di dalam pikirannya semata. Hanya sebuah imajinasi yang abstrak. Jelas-jelas Naruto tidak menginginkannya, dan ia sudah mempunyai Shion di sisinya, sehingga sekarang seharusnya ialah yang menyingkir.

Padahal sebenarnya, walaupun Naruto tidak meminta maaf pun, Hinata sudah memaafkannya, tidak ingin mengusik lagi soal kejadian malam itu.

Ia tidak berkhayal, semalam dengan jelas ia melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan wajah sedih dan tertekan, seakan ialah korban dalam pernikahan itu.

Naruto dan Shion masih berhubungan. Jelas.

Dan sikap mereka, terlebih Naruto seakan mengejek Hinata dan mimpinya tentang menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto. Ejekan terang-terangan.

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia tak menceraikan Hinata? Kenapa ia bersikap seolah-olah ia benar-benar menerima Hinata sebagai istrinya?

Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya dan berganti baju, setelah turun ia menyahut ke arah Hinata yang menghampirinya. "Aku pergi sebentar."

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata heran. "Kau tidak kerja? Ini masih hari kamis."

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut, "Tidak. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari pekerjaan."

Ia memutar tubuh dan berjalan mengambil kunci di gantungan kunci. Tapi gerakannya tertahan oleh Hinata yang menarik kaos putihnya. "Jika aku melarangmu pergi, apa kau akan tetap tinggal?"

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu berbalik menghadap Hinata yang menunduk, "Apa kau akan memintaku tinggal?"

Gestur tubuh Naruto tampak kentara bahwa ia sangat buru-buru, membuat Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Lakukan saja sesukamu."

Dan ia masih tetap diam bergeming di tempatnya ketika suara mobil Naruto terdengar menjauh dari rumah.

.

.

.

Makanan yang disiapkan Hinata terlihat betul-betul terlihat jelek dan tidak menggugah selera. Asap hangat masih mengepul dari makanan itu, terkalahkan oleh Hinata yang terisak dan bernafas pendek-pendek.

Ia bangun pukul lima pagi untuk membeli kacang azuki di pasar, lalu pulang dan merebus dagingnya, karena ia tahu daging sapi akan terasa sangat lembut jika sudah direbus hingga dua jam. Ia sengaja ingin membuat sarapan sederhananya terasa sempurna karena ia ingin menyenangkan hati Naruto.

Seperti semalam.

Air matanya kembali meleleh. Ia segera menyembunyikan kepalanya di lipatan siku. Bertumpu pada meja makan. Sendirian. Bajunya basah karena sudah ia tarik-tarik untuk mengelap air matanya.

Shion hanya perlu menelepon Naruto. Dan Naruto akan segera menghampirinya. Tak peduli jam berapapun itu, cuaca apapun itu. Tak peduli jika Naruto masih baru bangun tidur. Ia membandingkannya dengan dirinya yang bahkan tak dibalas smsnya oleh Naruto.

Berbeda, berbeda sekali dengannya. Ia harus mengerahkan segala cara agar Naruto mau duduk di depannya untuk sekadar makan.

Shion tak perlu melakukan apapun.

Tak perlu, dan Naruto sudah sangat melindunginya, sudah sangat menyayanginya.

Hinata padahal sudah mati-matian menjaga perasaan Naruto, agar tidak membencinya, agar mau menerimanya saja.

Hinata iri.

Hinata merasa kalah.

Ia segera naik ke kamarnya dan mengemas semua barang-barangnya, memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya yang kecil. Ia akan pergi dari Naruto. Secepatnya.

.

.

Naruto tentu akan tinggal jika Hinata memintanya. Namun kali ini ia harus membuat semua hal menjadi jelas. Ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen Shion, berniat memutuskan segala hubungannya dengan Shion, dan memulai hidup baru dengan Hinata.

Ia ingin mengakhiri semua cerita lamanya dengan Shion.

Ia benar-benar yakin, ia nyaman dengan cara hidupnya sebagai suami dari Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Naruto, dengan pilihan barunya duduk di mobil yang melaju disaat yang sama ketika Hinata menandatangani formulir pengajuan cerainya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc (tuberculosis)…

Eh, ijel mau nanya. Kalian suka ga sih kalo reviewnya di bales di dokumen ini, sebagai author note? Soalnya ijel ga balas review lagi karena pernah ada yang bilang ga perlu di bales di dokumen. Lalu kemarin ada yang nanya ke ijel kok ga pernah bales review…

Kan jadi bingung. Mungkin ijel bakal bales yang login doang. Tapi kalau kalian mau sekalian yang guest ya udah di tulis di sini juga.

Dijawab ya. ^^

Oke, ini chapter terlalu detail. Panjang... 5000 kata lebih lho… (ini untuk kalian yang bilang kurang panjang). Soal makanan-makanan, kakak ijel itu koki, jadi ijel curi kamus kulinernya sebentar. Di google aja namanya, kalo penasaran. Pokoknya jenis steak semua itu.

Kejadian sasu-hina di taman sampai lempar-lempar botol itu berdasarkan kisah nyata ijel sama abang sepupu ijel. Dannnn, ijel ga pernah lulus makan burger. -.-

Lalu ide cuddling itu datang dari papamama ijel yang sangat suka peluk-pelukan. Dimana aja.

Guys, selamat lebaran ya. Minta maaf kalo selama ini sering php. Walaupun ijel pribadi ga merayakannya, tapi keluarga-keluarga lain dan teman-teman ijel banyak yang merayakannya! Lebaran adalah hari senang buat makan lontong dan keliling-keliling makan-makan, silaturahmi, sungkem, lalu dapat duit! *artinya buat ijel* #PLAK!

Semoga lebaran kali ini memberi kita thr yang banyak. *ijel punya udah abis buat beli beli dan main main T.T*

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Sadar ga sadarnya kalian semua, review kalian bagaikan bahan bakar imajinasi...

Aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau mereview lagi.

Okay, see you at 11th!

Signed, from the deepest heart, with lontong dan opor di hari lebaran,

chriZZZZ…ZZZ….(tidur dulu)...ZZZZle ({})


	11. Naruto, 8 Years Ago

Below! (bahasa minion).

FAQS: **Ijel ayuk gerakkan itu badan, update kilat!** SIAP BOS! **Mereka cerai?** Tidak. Cuma pisah. **Jangan lama-lama.** Siap bos! **Ini fic apa roller coaster?** Huahahahha! Fic ini mah odong-odong. **Naruto punya pendirian dikit napa? **Kenapa, ya? Susah jadi Naruto. **Aak, suratnya jangan ditanda tangani**. Udah di tanda tangani loh. **Kenapa Hinata lupa niat awalnya cerai?** Diceritakan di chapter ini. Flashback. **Neji kapan keluar?** Chapter ini. **Toneri ga keluar lagi?** Ntar aja. Dia lagi fokus cari duit. **Sampai chapter berapa?** Berapa, ya? Sampai puas. **Naruto bodoh! Caranya salah .** gitu deh. **Ini pengalaman pribadi ya? Bisa gini banget ceritanya?** ASTAGAAAA. Ijel baru juga kuliah. Belum nikah T.T **Ada typo tuh. Typo fatal bikin ngakak.** Muehehehe, udah diedit. Maap yak. **Sampai kebawa mimpi.** Wohh? Seriusssan? **Kencan mereka cocwit.** Sengaja dibikin romantis sih.** Ada ****Sakura? **Nanti ada kok! **Nejihina balik ke rumah lama mereka?** Engga T.T udah dijual. **Kenapa Neji ga bisa tahu kabar Hinata sama sekali**. Karena Neji kuliah, praktek, ngejar spesialist, lalu kerja, pokoknya sibuk. Mereka komunikasi sederhana kayak email, chat, dll cuma say hi doang. **Gaara sasori bakal balik lagi?** Yap. **Mereka ga bilang soal naruhina ke Neji?** Engga. Mereka tidak kepo mungkin. **Kapan Neji sama Naruto berantem?** Chapter depan. Di rumah sakit. **Ficnya nguras emosi.** Muehehe, asal selesai kuras dikembaliin lagi gayungnya. **Bingung mau review apa.** Bilang aja, sehat selalu, ijel. **Panas thorr! Panass!** Iyak... Sini ijel kipasin.

_._

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul panjang pendek tak menentu, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge. _

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya._

_._

_._

_This chapter is personally inspired by some scene in a beautiful novel made by Tia Widiana, Mahogany Hills. Thank you._

_Special pake telor buat my dear friend azalea-winters, who had been sooo kindly and patiently helped me to find the name of that novel. (by accident and nice critics, tho') Sampe ngubek-ngubek halaman per halaman. and also made me think twice and re-type this chapter again. Thank you. Thanks so much! Arigatooh (btw update miss independent dong T.T)_

_._

_._

.

Shion tidak bisa menerima kata _'putus' _lewat telepon.

Ya, bukan hanya Shion saja, sih. Mungkin semua pihak tidak akan menerimanya. Jadi Naruto harus tetap menemuinya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi. Ia tahu kalau jika ia ingin memilih Hinata, ia harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya dengan Shion.

Tentu saja melalui kata _'putus'_.

Naruto sudah berpikir jauh tentang masa depan cerah dengan Hinata. Selain itu, ia mulai menyukai kehadiran wanita itu di sisinya, dan malah semakin terbiasa hidup tanpa kabar dari Shion sekalipun. Orang tua Naruto pun sangat menyetujui pilihannya, kendati mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia yakin dengan pilihannya, langkahnya tak ragu-ragu saat ia semakin dekat dengan pintu apartemen Shion. Malah hatinya semakin mantap. Mungkin akan susah menjelaskan pada Hinata apa yang ia lakukan disini, tapi ia yakin ia akan bisa jujur pada Hinata setelah ini, dan menata ulang hidup mereka yang seperti musuh.

Shion mematikan televisi ketika Naruto membunyikan bel. Ia heran mengapa pria itu tak langsung saja masuk, mengingat ia mengetahui _password_ pintu apartemennya, dan ia juga mempunyai kunci cadangannya. Wanita itu memastikan lagi kalau yang ada di depan pintunya itu adalaha benar Naruto di interkom, lalu membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?" ujarnya ketika Naruto sudah berada di ruang tengah.

Naruto tidak membalas Shion, ia hanya memasukkan tangan ke kantung celananya. "Karena itulah. Sebaiknya kau ganti _password_ rumahmu. Dan ini…" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunci cadangan apartemen Shion, dan melemparkannya ke meja yang ada di bawahnya. Kunci itu menabrak meja dengan bunyi keras, membuat Shion sedikit tersinggung.

Kunci itu bagai tak ada artinya.

"Aku tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi."

Shion memutar matanya bosan. Ia putar badannya, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa. Setelah duduk, ia lalu menuangkan sake di gelas.

"Kau minum siang-siang begini?" tanya Naruto.

Shion menenggak satu tegukan singkat di gelasnya yang kecil. "Santailah. Aku tidak mabuk." Ia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, mengajak Naruto untuk bergabung. Tapi pria itu menolak dengan gelengan.

"Aku kesini untuk menyudahi hubungan kita secara resmi, Shion. Kita putus."

Shion meletakkan gelasnya dengan sebuah hentakan, lalu mengambil botol sake dan meminumnya langsung dari bibir botol.

"Leluconmu menjijikkan." Ia menenggak lagi sakenya.

"Aku serius. Berhenti minum!" serunya ketika Shion hendak meneguk lagi sakenya.

Shion berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia memutar wajah menghadap Naruto yang berdiri. Sejenak ia merasa kepalanya sedikit sakit karena terlalu mendongak, mengingat Shion sedang duduk dan Naruto sedang berdiri. Ia berdiri.

"Tidak bisa. Putus? Lalu apa? Kau akan hidup bersama istrimu yang cengeng itu? Dia hanya istri kontrak. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Kau mengenalku. Kau mencintai aku." serunya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Meskipun nada bicaranya lambat, Naruto bisa mendengar sedikit kekesalan terpancar dari raut mukanya.

"Ah, anggaplah itu benar. Lalu kau bagaimana? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Shion sedikit tidak sabar, "Kau tau aku cinta padamu. Aku tidak main-main."

"Jadi? Kenapa kau kabur di hari pernikahan kita?"

Shion langsung menjawab, "Aku kan sudah bilang aku hanya tidak bisa. Ada banyak alasan."

"Deidara?"

Dan wanita itu terdiam.

Naruto mendengus, "Satu hal yang aku pelajari dari Hinata, jika kau mencintaiku seperti yang kau bilang tadi, kau tidak akan ragu untuk memilihku." Ia menggeleng.

"Kau mencintai Deidara. Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku. Kau menganggapku hanya seorang makhluk _flat_ yang tak bisa memberikanmu banyak cinta."

Shion diam. Dia ingin membalas, tapi tidak bisa.

"Aku pergi saja." ujarnya pendek.

Shion berdiri. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu memeluknya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Naruto, bersandar penuh pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Kau bilang kau akan menikahiku. Kau yang bilang sendiri."

Naruto melepaskan tangan Shion. Ia menahan bahunya, "Aku mengucap sumpah untuk setia sampai mati pada Hinata. Lagipula, kalau kita menikah, aku pasti juga akan lari dari pernikahan itu, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku." desis Naruto. Lalu ia terpikirkan sesuatu, "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mau lagi mengkhianati istriku."

Raut muka Shion berubah jengkel. "Hah? Istrimu?" Shion melengking sambil mendorong bahu kanan Naruto. "Sudahlah. Hentikan ini. Kembali ke hubungan awal kalian. Kau menikahinya hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri. Dia menikahimu karena satu hal, uang." teriaknya lagi.

Naruto tersinggung. Hinata tak pernah sekalipun meminta uang dari Naruto. Ia mempunyai tabungannya sendiri, dan ia juga bekerja dan mempunyai nafkah yang cukup. "Sebenarnya siapa yang mendekatiku karena uang, hah?"

Shion terdiam.

"Aku beritahu kau, ya! Aku akan bekukan semua kartu kredit yang kuberikan padamu. Dan mulai bulan depan, tanggung semua biaya apartemenmu sendiri!" seru Naruto. Shion tampak kaget. Ia lalu menampar Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begini?" Shion memekik.

Sakit di pipi Naruto sangat terasa, hingga pipinya terasa berkedut-kedut. Tapi otaknya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan adalah pertanyaan Shion tadi. Sejak kapan semua jadi begini? Sejak kapan ia mencintai Hinata? Ia juga bingung. Rasanya seperti orang yang menderita koma. Tidur lelap selama beberapa lama. Dan ketika ia bangun, satu hal yang ia tahu adalah ia sangat mencintai Hinata.

"Mungkin awalnya ini hanya perjanjian. Tapi dia yang kupilih sekarang. Dia yang akan jadi istriku." Naruto memutar tubuh memunggungi Shion. "Aku sudah tak punya urusan disini." Ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kau sudah tidur dengannya kan? Apa dia hebat di ranjang?" terdengar suara Shion bertanya di keheningan, ia kembali duduk anggun dengan tangan memegang botol sake.

Naruto membalikkan badan. Ia pandang wajah Shion yang terlihat tenang dengan tangan kanan memegang botol sake dan tangan kiri berkacak di pinggang. "Itu bukan urusanmu." ujarnya sinis.

Shion tersenyum menang, lalu mendekati Naruto. "Kau lelaki Naruto-kun. Kesalahan seperti itu tidak mengharuskanmu menanggungnya seumur hidup. Anggap aja ini seperti _one night stand_."

"Kau tak paham."

"Tentu aku paham." Shion mendongak, tanpa melepas senyum menangnya, ia berkata penuh percaya diri. "Biar kutebak. Dia _virgin_?" Naruto hanya diam. Sehingga Shion tertawa lepas.

"AHA! KAU MEMPERKOSANYA!" Ia kembali tertawa setelah berteriak keras.

Selepas tawanya, ia kembali berbicara santai, "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab. _Dude, this is 2015. Don't be a hero_." Shion berkata-kata dengan tenang, lalu memeluk leher Naruto dengan kedua lengannya.

"Belum terlambat memilihku, Naruto. Kita bisa buat hidup kita bahagia kayak dulu."

Naruto dengan cepat menghempas tangan Shion dan berbalik. "Aku pergi."

Ketika menutup pintu dengan debam, Naruto dapat mendengar suara beling yang pecah dari dalam, dibarengi dengan sebuah teriakan melengking dan barang-barang yang jatuh. Ia juga mendengar beberapa umpatan kasar yang ditujukan padanya.

Tapi masa bodohlah. Naruto ingin pulang.

Tapi ia mungkin tak bisa pulang dulu, karena Lee dan Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kantor sesegera mungkin. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya, tak menghiraukan dirinya yang masih memakai jins dan kaos oblong. Ah, dia bisa mengganti dengan jas di kantor.

.

.

.

Malam hari, Naruto tak mendapati Hinata di kamarnya. Ia bertanya-tanya kemana wanita itu. Kamarnya terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi, dan pigura foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto sudah terpasang lagi di dinding. Kamar Hinata memang selalu rapi, namun kali ini sangat-sangat rapi, sehingga Naruto enggan mengotorinya lagi. Ia hendak keluar.

Pergerakannya terhenti melihat sebuah koper kecil berwarna merah, dengan kotak sepatu di sampingnya. Koper itu tidak pernah Naruto lihat selama ini. Tampaknya itu bukan koper yang akan mengangkut barang-barang berat karena ada tulisan nama Hinata yang besar di atasnya, di hias glitter-glitter warna-warni. Naruto mengambilnya. Ia tersenyum, ia ingin tahu apa isi di dalamnya.

Di sudut terdapat sebuah gantungan _snow globe_ mini yang langsung menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia mengambilnya dan mengguncangkannya. Terlihat salju-salju mulai berterbangan kesana kemari akibat guncangan Naruto.

Pria itu tersenyum.

Ada sebuah foto kecil di tumpukan paling atas. Foto Hinata, dan tiga orang lain yang asing dimata Naruto. Saat itu Hinata masih sangat kecil, dipeluk oleh tiga orang yang ia asumsikan adalah keluarga Hinata. Ia membalikkan foto itu. Ada catatan kecil dibaliknya.

_27 Desember 1999. Ulang tahun Hinata yang ke 8. Ayah, ibu, nii-san, aku. _

_15 Maret 2006. Ayah dan ibu kecelakaan. _

_16 Juli 2007. Onii-san pergi. _

'_Mungkin ini peristiwa-peristiwa besar di hidup Hinata.' _batinnya.

Naruto meletakkan foto itu diluar koper, lalu mengambil satu ikat foto lagi. Foto-foto yang kebanyakan bentuk polaroid printed itu diikat dengan tali berwarna ungu. Ada sebuah cincin yang terikat di belakang tali itu. Naruto tahu cincin itu, cincin yang diberikan Sasuke pada Hinata dulu, ketika ulang tahunnya.

Naruto membukanya, lalu ia melihat ada banyak sekali foto Sasuke dan Hinata di dalamnya. Dari mereka kecil, hingga terakhir saat Sasuke merayakan ulang tahun Hinata.

Ia melihat sekilas saja semua fotonya, dan mengambil satu ikat lagi. Isinya adalah tiket-tiket bioskop. Naruto membukanya, dan terkejut bahwa genre film yang hampir selalu ditonton Hinata adalah film-film horror dan action.

Naruto tersenyum, ia akan ingat baik-baik bahwa istrinya menyukai fim-film seperti itu. Naruto mungkin akan sering mengajaknya nonton setelah ini.

Dibawah foto-foto ada beberapa kertas berisi gambar. Kebanyakan adalah gambar-gambar sketsa perspetif gedung-gedung, atau pemandangan alam. Ia mengambil satu persatu, hingga di kertas terakhir ia melihat wajahnya yang digambar dengan pensil, dengan sebuah tulisan di ujung kanan bawah dengan tanda tangan kecil Hinata.

_10 Oktober 2014. Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun._

Naruto tersenyum pahit. 10 Oktober adalah ulang tahunnya, tepat satu minggu setelah pernikahan mereka. Ia menyingkirkan gambar itu dari barang-barang Hinata yang lain, berniat membingkainya dan menggantungnya, karena menurutnya itu adalah sebuah gambar paling bagus di dunia.

Dan ketika ia melihat lagi ke dalam koper, ia melihat sebuah benda yang sangat tak asing, sebuah kertas yang digambar dengan spidol oranye, berbentuk sebuah tiket tergeletak di tengah-tengahnya. Ada banyak debu di sudut-sudut koper itu. Tak lupa dengan corat-coret di sisi-sisi dalamnya. Mata Naruto hanya tertuju pada tiket itu. Tiket itu menguning, dan terlihat sudah sangat tua.

Seketika ia teringat kata-kata Toneri beberapa waktu lalu di bandara,

'_Kami bertemu dengan aneh, saat itu aku sedang sedih di atap, dan ia memberikanku selembar kertas, dan ia bilang itu adalah tiket untukku agar bisa bahagia lagi. Katanya, 'dengan tiket ini aku akan memberikan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia.' Awalnya aku menganggap ia aneh, memberikan kertas dengan coret-coret spidol tanpa memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu.'_

Dengan tangan berkeringat dingin, ia mengambilnya. Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Ini…"

.

.

_._

"_Naruto-kun! Berapa kali ibu harus bilang bersihkan kamarmu!" Kushina berteriak sambil memakai anting-anting di telinganya. "Cepat, kita sudah terlambat." _

_Naruto menaikkan lagi selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Tidak mauu!"_

_Kushina menghela nafas, ia mengerti betul kekecewaan anaknya. Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya, dan memanggil Minato untuk bicara pada Naruto._

_Minato muncul di depan kamar, membuat Naruto membuang muka. "Naruto, anak ayah. Kamu kenapa?" ujarnya lembut sambil mendekati Naruto. Tangannya mencoba membuka selimut Naruto perlahan. Naruto __tidak menolak. Ia hanya diam__ saja, namun masih membuang muka._

"_Ayah janji hari ini kita bertiga akan pergi ke Disneyland." katanya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Ngambek._

_Minato menghela nafas. "Maafkan ayah, ya. Tapi ayah juga lupa kalau teman ayah juga mengadakan pesta, nak." Minato kemudian membelai-belai rambut Naruto yang serupa dengannya. "Ayah janji, minggu depan."_

_Naruto menggeleng-geleng. "Kenapa, sih? Ayah selalu mementingkan teman-teman kantor ayah? Naruto tidak penting juga, ya?"_

_Minato m__emeluk Naruto yang masih rebah. Ia tidak ingin, sangat-sangat tidak ingin anaknya berpikiran seperti itu. "Tidak, sayang. Yang paling penting di dunia ini adalah kamu, dan ibu. Tapi kadang kita harus berbaur, nak. Ini ayah lakukan supaya kita bisa ke Disneyland sesering yang kamu mau." Ia mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas. "Minggu depan, ya?"_

_Naruto masih gigih dengan acara ngambeknya. "Nanti batal lagi, batal lagi. Ga mau, ah!" _

_Minato menghela nafas, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto, dan melihat beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah spidol oranye yang ada di meja belajar Naruto. Ia menuju ke sana, lalu meggunting kertas itu menjadi sebuah persegi kecil, dan menggambar sesuatu disana._

_Tertarik, Naruto kecil mendekati Minato. "Ayah ngapain?" _

_Minato menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Begini, deh." Minato menyelesaikan gambarnya, dan memberikan sebuah kertas yang sudah digambar dengan gambar sederhana menyerupai tiket karcis masuk Disneyland, dengan nama __Naruto Namikaze__ di depannya, dan gambar kepala __Mic__key Mouse di samping kiri dan kanan. _

"_Nanti kalau kamu mau kemana aja, ga harus Disneyland, kemanaaaaaa aja…" ujar Minato sambil merentangkan tangannya, "…ayah akan menurutinya segera, tapi kamu harus tunjukkan tiket ini ke ayah." Ia lalu menyodorkan kertas itu ke arah Naruto._

_Naruto kecil berubah sumringah, lalu mengambil tiket itu. "OKE, YAH!" _

_Minato mengacak rambut Naruto bangga, lalu mengajaknya pergi. _

_Awalnya tiket itu selalu berhasil membawa Naruto kemanapun yang ia mau. Tapi lama-kelamaan ayahnya terpaksa harus lebih sering menolak karena ia sangat sibuk. Lagipula, Naruto semakin bertambah dewasa, ia juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya. _

_Naruto masuk ke SMA dan langsung mengambil akselerasi, mengakibatkannya menjadi terkenal di sekolah itu. Selain itu, Naruto adalah anak orang kaya, dan juga tampan. Ia mempunyai cara belajar yang berbeda dari anak-anak lain, dan harus masuk lebih dulu dari siswa reguler._

_Pribadinya yang ramah dan menyenangkan semakin membuatnya semakin terkenal, dan disenangi semua teman-teman dan bahkan guru-gurunya. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Naruto adalah anak yang kesepian, karena orang tuanya selalu bertambah dan bertambah sibuk. _

_Suatu hari, Naruto terlambat bangun karena alarmnya tidak berbunyi. Ia memasukkan asal buku-bukunya yang ada di atas meja, lalu berlari keluar, dan mengendarai mobilnya gila-gilaan. _

_Ia melewati sekumpulan anak baru yang disuruh berkumpul untuk upacara penerimaan murid dan orientasi. _

'_Kalau aku jadi siswa biasa, pasti aku sekarang ada disana.' batinnya._

_Ketika istirahat, ia membongkar tasnya dan menemukan tiket yang biasanya dulu dipakainya untuk merayu ayahnya untuk bermain bersamanya. Ia menggenggam tiket itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini?" ujarnya kecil sambil tersenyum sendu._

_Ia merindukan ayah dan ibunya yang sedang ada di luar negeri. Tapi suasana hatinya yang agak sendu tidak didukung dengan suasana kelas yang sedang gaduh. Naruto berdiri, ia ingin keluar sebentar, mencari ketenangan. _

_Di atap sekolah, ia berdiri di pagar pembatas sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Ia hanya diam sambil memandangi tiket itu di tangannya. Dipikirannya terputar kenangan indah masa kecilnya bersama ayahnya karena selembar tiket yang __sudah punya banyak bekas terlipat-lipat__ itu. _

"_Hiks… Hiks…" _

_Naruto mendengar sesuatu terisak, teredam di belakangnya. Penasaran, ia mengitari atap. Di balik sebuah tong air, ia melihat seorang gadis yang mungil sedang menangis memeluk kakinya. Naruto entah mengapa ikut merasa sedih mendengar tangisannya, mungkin karena suasana hatinya memang sedang biru. _

"_Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pelan._

_Anak itu mendongak, menampakkan wajah jeleknya yang sedang menangis. Rambutnya yang panjang acak-acakan lepek terkena air mata, karena poninya terlalu panjang. Matanya merah dan bengkak, dan di sebelah pipinya ada bekas cat minyak yang mengering. _

_Naruto mengelap bekas cat itu, terasa mudah menghapusnya karena wajahnya lembab. Ia memberikan gadis itu tisu, yang langsung disambarnya untuk mengelap ingusnya yang meluber-luber._

"_Aku gapapa." ujarnya dengan suara serak menyedihkan._

_Naruto memutar bola matanya. Gadis itu menangis sampai seperti ini, dan ia bilang kalau ia tidak apa-apa. Kebohongan yang bodoh. Kebohongan yang jelek. "Ah, ayolah. Kau tidak mungkin gapapa kalau menangisnya sampai seperti itu."_

"_Soalnya, tadi, tadi…" Gadis itu seperti mau menangis lagi, Naruto langsung menyetopnya saat mau bicara._

"_Jangan bicara. Tenangkan dirimu dulu." ujarnya._

_Dan disitulah Naruto dan gadis itu, duduk bersila di lantai atap, membolos pelajaran karena istirahat sudah selesai. Mereka duduk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Setelah bel antar pelajaran berbunyi, sang gadis membuka percakapan, "Tadi, aku ditanya oleh kakak kelas tentang keluargaku." _

_Naruto menoleh, lalu mendengarkan gadis itu._

"_Lalu aku bilang mereka semua sudah pergi. Aku sendirian." Ujarnya. Ia tampak mau menangis lagi, tapi ia berhasil menguasai diri._

"_Lalu saat aku lagi menggambar di ruang seni, mereka datang dan memarahiku. Mereka bilang kalau aku anak tak tau diri. Tidak menghargai keluargaku." Ia menggigit bibirnya dalam tundukan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak bohong. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan kakakku pergi dari rumah." Satu tetes air mata turun tanpa isakan. Ia menyekanya dengan tisu yang diberikan Naruto. _

"_Lalu mereka merusak gambarku __dan mengataiku__ jelek di depan teman-temanku." _

_Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Kau menangis karena mereka mengataimu jelek?" Naruto mengambil kesimpulan. Biasanya perempuan menangis karena itu._

"_Bukan. Kalau itu, mungkin benar. __Aku m__emang jelek. Tapi aku menangis karena mereka bilang kalau… hiks… kalau aku tidak menghargai keluargaku." Kali ini ia menangis terisak lagi._

_Naruto tertegun. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana menghibur gadis itu. Mungkin kalau masalahnya karena dia jelek, Naruto dapat dengan mudah memujinya, atau menyuruh beberapa cowok-cowok tampan di sekolahnya ikut memujinya. Tapi ini…_

…_susah._

_Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia merogoh sakunya._

"_Ini. Namaku Naruto Namikaze." katanya sambil menyodorkan tiket ayahnya pada gadis itu, dan menunjuk namanya yang tertera disana. "Kau bisa bilang padaku apa saja yang bisa menghiburmu. Dengan ini aku akan memberikan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia." _

_Gadis itu mengambil tiket itu. "Bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Kau tinggal tunjukkan tiket ini, lalu kita akan lakukan apapun yang kau mau." _

_Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk. Ia menggenggam tiket itu. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau sepertinya sering memakai tiket ini."_

"_Yah, dulu. Ayahku yang memberikannya. Lalu kuberikan padamu." Naruto berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas untuk belajar." Ia menunduk sedikit pada lawan bicaranya yang terkejut. Dan baru kali itu Naruto melihat matanya. Ia sempat terpukau sebentar. Mata gadis itu begitu indah. _

_Sang gadis berdiri ketika Naruto sudah berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Mengenyahkan semua rasa malunya, ia berteriak, "Namaku Hinata!" _

_Naruto menoleh, lalu tersenyum sambil melambai-lambai. Setelah itu ia keluar dari atap. _

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Naruto berbalik secepat mungkin, mendapati Hinata yang menatapnya datar dengan bersandar di ambang pintu kamar. Badannya kaku, terlebih mulutnya. Di kepalanya terputar keping demi keping cerita masa SMAnya dulu.

Naruto berubah menjadi seorang yang sangat mengejar nilai tinggi untuk masuk ke sebuah universitas paling sulit dan mahal di Tokyo. Sikapnya dingin pada orang lain, dan hanya bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang yang satu level dengannya.

Kaya.

Hidupnya yang bergelimang dan jatuh pada pergaulan bebas membuatnya buta, ia menjadi liar. Terlebih ayah dan ibunya yang super sibuk terkesan seperti membiarkannya, dan tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Tapi ia sudah kebal, kehangatan dan senyumnya sudah punah.

Semua orang mengenal Naruto sebagai anak jenius yang kaya, dingin, dan semena-mena.

"Kau…" ujarnya sambil berdiri. Kepalanya pusing, mungkin karena berdiri tiba-tiba. Tapi ia yakin bukan itu yang membuatnya pusing.

Hinata mengambil tiket yang ada di tangan Naruto, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau mengingatku? Baguslah." Hinata berputar dan berdiri menghadap tempat tidurnya membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku… kau… aku tidak ingat kalau kau…" Naruto gagap, "…kalau kau… dia." Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Anak perempuan jelek yang menangis di atap itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluarganya.

"Kau hilang dari sekolah."

Hinata mengangguk. "Karena alasan ekonomi aku harus pindah. Tapi tahun selanjutnya aku kembali bersekolah di sana. Jadi anak pindahan kelas 11. Saat itu kau sudah mau lulus. Aku sekelas dengan Sasuke, Kiba, pokoknya penuh dengan kebetulan yang menyenangkan."

Keadaan Neji di luar negri tanpa biaya dan harus menanggung sendiri biayanya di semester awal membuat Hinata terpaksa harus mendahulukan kakaknya itu. Ia menjual rumahnya, dan menetap sementara di rumah Sasuke dan orangtuanya. Ia lalu pindah ke sekolah yang paling murah di kota, dan bekerja sambilan di dua tempat yang berbeda pada tahun awalnya sebagai siswi SMA. Tapi ditahun kedua, ia sudah menerima uang bulanan dari Neji, dan pindah dari rumah Sasuke ke sebuah flat kecil di dekat stasiun.

Dan ia bisa kembali bersekolah di SMA-nya dulu.

"Tapi dari semua kebetulan itu, kau tidak mengingatku."

Naruto mendengar dengan jelas semua ucapan Hinata. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, Hinata adalah seorang anak kecil yang cengeng dan terlihat bodoh yang ia temui dengan tidak sengaja 8 tahun lalu. Wajahnya yang jelek dan berlumur cat, terlebih matanya yang bengkak tak henti menangis.

Benarkah gadis itu dulu adalah Hinata?

Naruto ragu, namun mata Hinata menjawab semuanya. Mata itu masih sama. Mata yang tak pernah tertebak emosinya oleh Naruto. Mata yang selama ini melihatnya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, mata yang sudah membuang berliter air mata menangisi perangainya.

Mata yang indah itu adalah benar khas Hinata.

"Aku pernah mencoba menyapamu, tapi mungkin aku yang jelek ini membuatmu malu di depan teman-temanmu, jadi kau bilang kalau kau tidak mengenalku. Aku masih ingat wajahmu saat itu. Kau menatapku seolah aku menjemukan, jadi aku segera menyingkir."

"Kita memang berbeda, Naruto-kun. Jadi aku hanya menyimpan ini, berharap satu hari kau bisa menghabiskan waktu denganku satu kali saja." Ia kembali teringat satu-satunya permintaannya saat kecil yang bisa di dapatkannya dengan tiket itu.

Dia ingin bermain sepuasnya.

Ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ia ingin berteriak dengan keras.

Ia ingin makan makanan pedas hingga ia menangis seperti bayi.

Ia ingin meluapkan semua kesendiriaannya, kekecewaannya. Ia ingin ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan, ia ingin melupakan semua kesedihannya untuk sementara. Dan ia sangat yakin Naruto dapat melakukannya.

Ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Kau mungkin mengenalku waktu kuliah. Mungkin karena Toneri-kun memperbaiki penampilanku. Tapi aku sudah mengenalmu jauh sebelum itu."

Naruto terdiam. Ia hanya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hinata yang sesekali memejamkan matanya dan sedikit meremas tangannya.

Takjub.

"Kalau aku menikahimu karena uang, seperti yang pacarmu itu katakan, aku bisa saja menjadi pelacur atau simpanan orang." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Naruto. "Kenapa harus kau? Ada banyak orang yang lebih kaya darimu."

Hinata kembali memperhatikan tiket yang sedikit terlipat di tangannya itu. Ia memperbaiki lipatannya. Tiket itu pernah menjadi sebuah cahaya di hidupnya yang gelap. Mengingatkannya akan kebaikan hati Naruto, yang mau menjanjikannya kebahagiaan, meskipun mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu, karena aku yakin kau bisa kembali seperti Naruto-kun yang dulu. Aku yang tidak punya keluarga, ingin sekali memiliki orang sepertimu sebagai keluargaku." Hinata mendekat, dan memperbaiki semua foto yang Naruto keluarkan dari koper kecilnya, kecuali kertas gambar wajah Naruto.

"Tapi, aku cukup sadar diri. Aku masih sama, masih sebodoh dan sejelek aku yang dulu dimatamu. Selalu kau tatap dengan tatapan menjemukan yang sama." Ia menutup kopernya, berdiri, dan menyerahkan tiket itu di tangan Naruto.

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat aku bisa bermain sepuasnya seperti besok adalah hari terakhirku hidup." ujarnya. "Ah, tidak. Itu permintaanku dulu. Kini aku hanya bilang, tolong selesaikan semua kontrak pernikahan ini, suamiku."

"Hinata…"

"Lupakan saja. Toh, aku hanya seorang istri kontrak. Aku akan memintamu membayarku kalau begitu, membelikanku ini, membelikan itu." Ia mengangguk-angguk sok maklum sambil pura-pura membayangkan sesuatu.

"Kau salah. Bukan karena itu aku bertahan. Kau kira karena uang?" Hinata menatap Naruto tajam. "Sikapmu padaku selama ini bukan apa-apa karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu." Ia tersenyum. Ia memang sudah sering di _bully_, dibentak-bentak, dan tidak dipedulikan. "Cara hidupku kasar."

"Hinata…"

"Aku bertahan…" Suara Hinata terdengar menahan tangis "…karena aku punya harapan kau bisa kembali seperti dulu."

Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. Kini semua pertanyaan di pikirannya terjawab sudah. Hinata benar-benar tulus ketika ia memutuskan untuk menikahi Naruto. Bukan karena maksud apa-apa. Ia hanya memegang sebuah titik kecil, titik dimana ia pertama bertemu dengan Naruto yang masih polos dan baik.

Bukan Naruto yang sekarang. Yang hidup seperti mayat. Tanpa bisa merasakan cinta seperti dulu. Yang melampiaskan semua kekesalan, kekecewaan, dan kemarahannya pada si malang Hinata. Ketika ia pulang, dan membayangkan lagi kegagalan pernikahannya, ia akan sangat marah, dan akan langsung membentak Hinata.

"Mustahil untuk kembali menjadi kau yang dulu, karena sikapmu hampir sama dengan Gaara dan Sasori, suamiku."

Naruto terdiam. Dadanya sesak, ia susah bernafas. Ia membeku, sudah hampir mati saja.

Hinata berjalan menjauhi kamarnya dan menuju dapur sambil menenteng koper kecil miliknya. Ia tidak berharap sama sekali kalau Naruto akan menemukan tiket itu.

Toh, ia sudah menyerah terhadapnya. Ia akan menggugat cerai suaminya. Ia akan bertemu dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang dirindukannya. Ia beruntung Naruto tidak membuka pintu ruang lemarinya, karena dia tidak akan melihat satu pun baju Hinata.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Hinata dengan pakaian kerjanya berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia bertemu Naruto di dapur, karena Hinata meninggalkan tasnya di meja makan. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Mau kemana?"

"Kerja."

"Kuantar?"

"Tidak usah." ujar Hinata sambil melambai dan tersenyum. Ia keluar dari dapur.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto ketika Hinata sedang mengambil kunci mobilnya di gantungan. Hinata berbalik. Ia lihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Cepat pulang, ya. Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton. Kau pasti suka filmnya." Naruto maju, mengecup kening Hinata tanpa aba-aba. Membuat wanita itu kaget. Tapi ia berhasil menguasai diri.

"Jaa."

Hinata berbalik, melihat Naruto yang mulai menyendokkan nasi di mangkuk.

'_Sayonara, Naruto-kun.'_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa ke kantor. Suruh Sasuke-saja." Naruto berkata di telepon. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menghidupkannya. Telepon genggam itu masih ia kepit diantara telinga dan bahunya. "Sasuke tidak masuk kerja?" ujarnya sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa?"

'_Gatau. Tadi sih dia sempat masuk, tapi ia keburu pergi lagi. _Emergency_ katanya._' Balas Tenten.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Sambil membuka pagar dari remot kontrol jarak jauh mobilnya. Paling ia terkena diare atau semacamnya. "Suruh Lee saja. Aku sibuk dengan hidupku."

Tenten tertawa, lalu mematikan teleponnya.

"_Emergency_ apaan." Katanya sambil melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Naruto memesan dua tiket bioskop, lalu berjalan-jalan di sekitar mall, mencari beberapa hadiah yang mungkin Hinata sukai. Ia tersenyum senang ketika berhasil membeli dua _snow globe_ besar. Ketika ia meletakkan hadiah itu di jok mobil, ia terpikirkan sesuatu yang pasti Hinata akan suka.

Peralatan gambar.

Sambil tersenyum manis, ia kembali menutup mobil dan berjalan ke arah masuk mall.

Ketika ia berada di toko buku, ia melihat beberapa iklan pemerintah tentang bahaya hiv-aids dan penggalakkan penggunaan kondom. Ia jadi teringat hubungan badan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Ia tidak memakai pengaman. Mungkin besar kemungkinan Hinata akan hamil.

Ia jadi gugup sendiri.

Tapi belum tentu juga, kan?

Saking penasarannya Naruto, ia tak sadar melangkahkan kakinya ke arah buku-buku yang kebanyakan bertuliskan tentang kehamilan dan sebagainya. Ia mengambil beberapa buku yang bisa dibaca, lalu mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Keseriusannya membaca sempat terganggu oleh seseorang yang menabrak punggungnya dan membuat bukunya terjatuh. Orang itu mengambil bukunya dan tersenyum. Ia sempat membaca judul buku itu.

"Tidak banyak pria yang membaca ini."

Naruto juga tersenyum. Senyum malu-malu. "Aku hanya iseng."

"Pengantin baru?"

Naruto menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, "Ya, sudah lebih enam bulan."

Pemuda berkacamata itu sedikit terkejut. "Hmm. Kalau kalian sudah mencoba lebih dari enam bulan, mungkin kalian harus berkonsultasi ke dokter kandungan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja kalau kalian memang merencanakannya sejak awal dan sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda sama sekali, mungkin kalian melakukannya di saat yang tidak tepat, atau mungkin salah satu dari kalian mengidap suatu penyakit." terangnya panjang lebar.

"Kami memang menundanya, kok." dalih Naruto sambil terkekeh, membuat pria itu ikut terkekeh. "Kau tahu banyak, ya."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Aku seorang dokter bedah."

"AAA…"seru Naruto. "Pantas saja." Ia tertawa lagi. Setelah tawanya habis, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu. "Namikaze Naruto."

Pemuda itu mengangkat topinya, lalu membalas jabatan tangan Naruto, "Panggil saja Neji."

.

.

.

Naruto menyesap kopinya, mendengarkan cerita kakak iparnya dengan seksama.

"Selama di Inggris, mereka tidak memanggilku Neji, mereka menamaiku Ned, Neddie, Neddle, kadang Nerd." cerita Neji dengan seksama, lalu mengambil kentang goreng dan memakannya.

"Sudah berapa lama disana?"

Neji memutar kepalanya. "Sudah terasa seperti 30 tahun. Setelah tamat spesialis, aku sempat bekerja disana. Sebenarnya baru tadi pagi aku sampai di Tokyo."

"Uwoo, benarkah? Tidak lelah?"

Neji menggeleng, "Di perjalanan aku hanya tidur. Lagipula aku sudah kangen dengan Jepang." Ia tertawa. "Tadi aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit tempat aku akan bekerja, lalu aku tertarik kesini untuk membelikkan adikku sesuatu."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Istrimu tidak disini?"

"Tidak. Ia harus bekerja sekarang."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Malas."

Neji tertawa. Naruto terdengar seperti anak SMA yang merengek pada ibunya untuk membiarkannya bolos sekolah karena pura-pura sakit. "Alasan macam apa itu. Seorang presdir harusnya memberi contoh yang baik."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin mencarikan istriku hadiah."

Neji tersenyum, membayangkan betapa beruntungnya istri Naruto, yang sangat didahulukan dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan.

Seorang pelayan yang sedang berjalan sedikit menyenggol bungkusan belanjaan yang dibeli Neji. Pelayan itu membungkuk meminta maaf, yang dibalas Neji dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis. Ia mengangkat belanjaannya, berniat mengecek isinya yang mungkin rusak.

"Kau baik sekali."

Neji tertawa. "Tidak ada salahnya memaafkan orang. Terlebih yang pekerjaannya melelahkan seperti itu." Ia mengeluarkan isi belanjaannya. Sebuah _snow globe_.

Naruto terkejut. "Kita membeli barang yang sama." katanya dengan semangat.

Neji tertawa, lalu memasukkan lagi _snow globe_ itu ke dalam kantung. "Adikku menyukai ini."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Istriku juga."

Tiba-tiba hp Neji berdering dengan keras. Alis Naruto terangkat begitu melihat hp model terbaru dan termahal yang dipakai Neji. Ah, ia dokter kaya.

Neji permisi sebentar, Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

Naruto yang baru kali itu melihat mata Neji sedikit terkejut, matanya mirip sekali dengan mata Hinata. Ia ingin mengatakannya, tapi urung karena Neji terlihat sangat serius di telepon.

"Kecelakaan?" serunya sedikit panik dan segera berdiri. Neji mengemas seluruh barang-barangnya dan menyalam Naruto buru-buru.

"_Nice to meet you. I have to go." _

Naruto yang kaget hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia hanya menggeleng, baru mengetahui bagaimana pekerjaan seorang dokter itu. Harus bisa diganggu kapanpun dan apapun acaranya.

Namun sekilas ia mendengar, _'Kau mati kalau sempat terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, Sasuke.'_

Naruto segera berdiri, berbalik mencari Neji. Tapi pria itu sudah tak ada dimana-mana. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, dalam hati menyangkal apa yang barusan ia dengar samar.

Apakah ia benar-benar mendengar nama Hinata dan Sasuke disebut-sebut? Atau memang telinga dan otaknya yang bermasalah?

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya yang jelek.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc (tuberculosis)

bellow again. Baca yang dibawah ini, ya.

Jujur, inspirasi saya datang dari mana saja untuk cerita ini. Dari keluarga pasling banyak.

Memberi tiket untuk main-main itu adalah kebiasaan almarhum kakek. Lalu papa-mama yang romantisnya luar biasa, abang saya yang playboy kekanakan, kakak saya yang popular dikejar banyak orang, 4 sahabat saya yang menyukai orang yang sama (namanya july huhahaha), hidup saya sendiri yang agak ngenes karena jomblo, adik saya yang selingkuh (sori dek, ngumbar aib), dari lagu-lagu galau (aku terjatuuuh dannn takk bisaaaa bangkit lagiiii), papan billboard jalanan jogja (KB! 2 anak lebih baik. Gunakan selalu alat kontrasepsi!), kawin-cerai artis-artis, gaya hidup mewah mba syahrini (ciaooo bellah) dan masih banyak lagi.

Bukan hanya dari satu saja, inspirasi itu begitu random… … ….. .. kadang dia masuk begitu saja.

Kasih tau aku kalau mungkin kalian sudah menilai fic ini memuakkan, membosankan atau bagaimana, biar kita cari jalan keluarnya sama-sama.

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau mereview lagi.

Okay, see you at 12th!

Signed,

Ijell-y…


	12. Are you okay?

HALOW selamat malam semuanya. Ijel ngetik kalimat yang ini, 23 oktober, jam 02.34 malem, disaat ijel baru pulang kampus karena praktikum 12 jam, rapat pleno, pulang, mandi, makan sambil ngetik laporan, dan akhirnya lanjut ke ngetik imperfect. Aku tau kalian menunggu lama kok. Aku juga gitu, aku nunggu sampai lumutan fic-fic yang ada di list favorites aku supaya diupdate. Tapi aku juga ngerti semuanya punya kesibukan masing-masing.

Aku ngerti karena sama-sama nulis. Untuk kalian kesayanganku yang jadi pembaca, coba nulis deh. Rasakan bagaimana wb itu melanda, malas itu menggerogoti, apalagi ketika kalian lagi betul-betul niat, tapi malah kepentok sama urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting. Seperti sekolah, kuliah, kerja, dsb.

Nulis itu hobi teman-teman. Cuma dilakukan supaya hasrat terpuaskan. Jadi, tolong maklumi aja kalau ijel belum bisa update, ya. Kita semua harus saling menyemangati. OH YEAH.

Anyways, aku menerima banyak review yang membahagiakan, terimakasih banyak. Apalagi doa-doanya. Uhhhh, aku pengen nangis bombay ewh. Aku sayang kalian semuanyah!

FAQS**: ****Ditunggu kelanjutannya! **TERIMAKASIH.. sumpah, aku sangat senang dengan kesabaran kalian mengikuti cerita ini. makasih yaaaaa**! Lanjutin yah!** IYA. PASTI. Satu hal yang perlu aku konfirmasikan, selama apapun aku ngegantung cerita ini, cerita ini TIDAK bakal pernah di discontinue. **Emosinya kuat. **Aku harap begitu. **Greget sama Naruto! **Yey! **Naruto ketemu Neji gimana tuh.** Kan awalnya udah ketemu juga. **Narutonya ooc.** Yap, and I like it. **selamat kuliah!** AAAWW THANKS! **kayak sinetron ajah.** Yap, but u still read it tho', stupido? **ijel sehat kan?** Sehat sehat aja kok ^^ makasih yak**. Baca kebut-kebutan.** Gpp asal bawa motor ga kebut-kebutan. **Ga sabar lihat reaksi Neji.** Scroll down kalo gitu. **Kalau ada masalah dikelarin sekalian?** Ga ngerti maksudnya apa hiks. **Hamba termasuk korban php.** Hahahahahahhaahhaa. Ngakak. MAAAAFF. **kenapa Hinata bisa kecelakaan?** Ya, karena kurang hati-hati. **Hinata hamil?** TIDAK. **Neji merestui hubungan naruhina?** TIDAK. **Naruhina bahagia di akhir cerita?** YA **Typo.** Yap, im sorry**. ijel orang jogja?** Yuk ketemuan, dolan bareng. ^^

.

Jangan lupa nonton boruto da muvi ya guys.

_._

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul panjang pendek tak menentu, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge._

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya._

.

.

.

Kaki Neji lemas, tapi ia paksa untuk berlari. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan tangannya dingin. Mulutnya tak henti mengucap doa, selagi kakinya melangkah cepat ke arah UGD rumah sakit yang tadi didatanginya untuk tanda tangan kontrak kerja.

Badannya dingin dan gemetar, karena belum tahu sama sekali dengan keadaan adiknya.

Hinata.

Apakah ia baik baik saja?

Tak terpikirkan olehnya ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit ini dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Tak terpikirkan juga olehnya ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling ia rindukan, adik semata wayangnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Hinata.

Otaknya yang sudah ditempeli berbagai pengetahuan medis berputar, membuat pikirannya memikirkan beribu kemungkinan keadaan Hinata. Dari kemungkinan terkecil hingga terbesar, hingga kemungkinan terbaik dan terburuk. Berkali-kali ia mengutuk otaknya untuk tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

'_Hinata baik-baik saja.'_

Ia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk menunggu.

.

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Otak cerdasnya beku. Pikirannya kacau.

Yang ia ingat adalah Hinata meneleponnya untuk membuat janji di sebuah hotel di kota. Ia bilang ia akan membeli satu apartemen untuknya dan Neji, sehingga ia meminta Sasuke untuk membantu. Begitu mendengar Hinata sudah melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan meminta bantuannya, ia begitu bersemangat hingga bolos kerja. Tapi Sasuke adalah seorang yang cerdas, ia sudah lebih dulu mengerjakan segala tugasnya sehingga tak ada masalah yang ia tinggalkan dengan kepergian dirinya.

Saat Sasuke sampai di hotel itu, Hinata belum datang. Ia duduk dan memesan minuman, memutuskan untuk menunggu. Tangannya membuka HP, mencari beberapa nama apartemen di Tokyo, sekaligus menunggu sms atau telepon dari Hinata.

Lama menunggu, dan di tangannya sudah ada 15 nama apartemen di kota yang menurutnya cocok, akhirnya telepon genggamnya pun berbunyi.

Tapi bukan Hinata yang meneleponnya, namun seorang bapak-bapak menelepon Sasuke dari HP Hinata, memberi kabar kalau Hinata kecelakaan dan sedang ada di ambulans menuju tumah sakit.

Sasuke syok.

Mulutnya bergerak, bertanya dimana lokasi kecelakaan Hinata dan kemana ia dibawa, namun pikirannya kosong. Ia seperti mengigau, mulutnya hanya refleks bertanya pada bapak itu. Lalu untuk beberapa saat otaknya tetap tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia hanya berdiri dan berlari ke mobilnya. Badannya bergerak sendiri.

Di dalam mobil tangannya ikut bergetar, di dalam kepalanya begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menuntut untuk dijawab. Ingin rasanya dalam sekejap mata ia sudah berada di tempat Hinata sekarang berada, hingga ia bisa dengan jelas melihat kondisi Hinata.

Ia begitu khawatir hingga ingin menagis. Ia mengambil napas sedalam mungkin, memerintahkan otaknya untuk berpikir kalau Hinata baik baik saja. Ia harus tenang. Ia tidak boleh berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Akhirnya ia menemui bapak tadi yang meneleponnya di tempat kecelakaan Hinata untuk mengambil barang-barangnya dan menelepon mobil derek dan kepolisian. Ia sempat berhenti di samping mobil merah yang terbalik itu, menatap genangan darah yang mengering di aspal.

'_Hinata…'_

Tak ingin buang waktu, Sasuke segera kembali ke mobilnya dan menuju ke rumah sakit. Mulutnya tak henti mengucap doa. Ia tak bisa diam. Ia berkendara gila-gilaan, karena jantungnya tak mau diajak kompromi dan membuat dadanya sesak. Ketika ia tiba, mobilnya ia parkir sembarang dan kakinya segera berlari ke arah UGD untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata.

Itu dia, sahabatnya sejak SMP, terbaring di atas ranjang dikelilingi banyak medis. Kepalanya berdarah dan sedang dibersihkan. Tangan kakinya juga lecet. Pipi dan matanya membiru. Paramedis berlalu lalang kesana kemari mengambil sesuatu atau berteriak apapun yang tak Sasuke mengerti, membuat kepalanya pusing dan hatinya semakin cemas.

Sasuke tak kuat, ia meninggalkan ruang itu dan segera menelepon Neji.

Tak terpikirkan olehnya untuk menelepon Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri cepat ketika ia melihat Neji. Ia lihat pemuda yang sudah sangat dewasa itu, dengan rambut panjang yang diikat kebelakang. Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk temu kangen dengan sahabatnya itu, mengingat ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya sedikit panik dengan suara agak bergetar.

Sasuke menunjuk ruangan yang ada di seberangnya dengan sebuah tatapan mata, ia tak tahu, ia tak kuat untuk berbicara apapun.

Neji melihat ruangan itu, sebuah ruang tindakan dalam UGD. Ia segera membukanya dengan sedikit menghentak, membuat seisi ruangan seketika menoleh.

"Hyuuga-sensei!" Seru dokter yang tadi menangani Hinata. Ah, dokter seperti Neji, lulusan kondang dari universitas ternama di Inggris bekerja di rumah sakit itu, dan langsung menjabat sebagai kepala bidang bedah.

Neji pasti terkenal.

Dokter itu dan dua perawat lain membungkuk cepat, lalu segera kembali mengurusi Hinata.

"Dia sempat sadar?" seorang perawat mengangguk. Ia mengganti kapas yang digunakan untuk mengelap dan mengeringkan luka Hinata. Neji melirik, kapas-kapas itu penuh dengan darah.

"Hinata? Hinata? Kau dengar aku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata tadi sempat sadar namun sekarang sudah tidak. Ah, satu pertanda buruk.

"Beritahu aku jumlah GCS*-nya. Mungkin ia tak sadar karena pendarahan sub-dural. Cek golongan darah AB di bank darah." Ia lalu memeriksa kepala Hinata. "Aku ingin minta hasil CT-Scannya sekarang. Seharusnya sudah keluar." Ia melirik ke arah badan Hinata. "Ganti bajunya setelah periksa tulangnya apa ada yang retak atau patah."

_*CGS itu seperti skor kesadaran (?) keadaan pasien saat sadar. Ah gitu deh ijel lupa. Cek google kalau masih penasaran yak._

"Satu lagi." ujarnya dengan jeda, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku yang akan jadi dokternya."

Semua orang terkejut, terlebih dokter yang ada di dalamnya. "Tapi, Hyuuga-sensei. Anda seorang dokter bedah, dan wanita ini masih bisa ditangani dokter umum."

"Hinata."

"Hah?"

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Dan dia adik kandungku."

Seketika mereka terdiam, tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kata Neji.

.

.

.

Neji keluar dan menemui Sasuke. Sasuke merasa terpanggil segera berdiri mendekatinya.

"Aku belum tau keadaan pastinya, karena hasil lab belum keluar." Sasuke hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Sasuke, tolong antar tas dan ponsel ini ke ruanganku dan ambilkan jas dokterku disana, aku harus ke bank darah untuk mencari donor. Ruang kerjaku di lantai 6." Ujarnya cepat sambil memberikan ponsel dan tasnya, lalu setengah berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah lift dan menaiki lantai enam. Rumah sakit itu mempunyai 17 lantai, dimana lantai 6 hanya dipergunakan untuk ruang kerja dan tempat _meeting_. Ruang kerja Neji terbilang cukup luas, dengan satu _single bed_ di dalamnya. Ia meletakkan tas dan ponselnya di atas meja, lalu mengambil jas putih milik Neji.

Namun ketika ia akan keluar, ponsel Neji berbunyi nyaring. Ia segera menghampirinya, dan terkejut melihat siapa yang menelepon Neji.

_Namikaze Naruto-san._

Badannya beku, bahkan matanya terlalu terkejut untuk sekadar berkedip. Wajahnya tertahan begitu terus hingga panggilan itu berakhir. Tak lama, ia menerima sebuah pesan masuk.

'_Hei, pak dokter. Belanjaanmu ketinggalan di kafe. _

_Ada padaku, kok. SMS saja tanggal dan tempat untuk mengambilnya. _

_Hari ini tidak bisa, ya. Aku ada kencan dengan istriku.'_

Badannya tambah dingin ketika membaca kalimat terakhir. Istri. Istri Naruto adalah Hinata. Hinata kecelakaan dan Naruto belum tahu sama sekali. Ia bahkan sepertinya belum sadar Hinata sudah tidak ada di rumah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc….

.

.

.

HAHAHA BERCANDA..

.

.

.

.

"Loh, nomor Hinata tidak aktif terus? Apa dia sedang sibuk sekali ya?" Naruto memainkan dua tiket bioskop yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sebuah film horor hollywood. Ia sendiri sebenarnya takut menonton film dengan genre seperti itu, tapi ia membelinya, karena ia tahu kalau Hinata akan menyukainya.

Soda yang ia teguk sudah habis, membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa lagi sambil menunggu Hinata. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya, ada 30 menit sebelum filmnya dimulai. Kalau Hinata tak berangkat sekarang, ia akan ketinggalan beberapa adegan _trailer_.

Ia hanya bisa menunggu sambil tetap menelepon.

Sia-sia, akhirnya ia menelepon kantor Hinata.

"Halo. Bisa saya bicara dengan Hinata? ini dari suaminya." ujarnya ketika nada sambung itu diangkat dari seberang.

"Ah, Namikaze-san. Ini Haruno Sakura. Hinata tidak ada bersamamu? Dari beberapa hari lalu dia kan mengambil cuti 3 minggu."

Naruto kaget. 3 minggu?

"Aa-ah iya. Tapi ia bilang ia ingin mampir ke kantor dulu mengurus sesuatu. Ia belum sampai, ya?" ujarnya menciptakan kebohongan dengan berimprovisasi.

"Belum. Nanti kalau ia sudah sampai akan saya sampaikan."

"Ya, terimakasih."

Naruto menutup panggilannya dengan horor. Tunggu sebentar, Hinata dari beberapa hari lalu meminta cuti selama 3 minggu? Tapi tadi pagi ia pamit untuk bekerja. Loh kok?

Kenapa?

Apa yang ia sembunyikan?

Tak pikir panjang, Naruto segera menuju pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi setelah Neji keluar dari ruangan laboratorium.

"Berdasarkan hasil lab, Hinata hanya mengalami geger ringan. Tapi ada pendarahan di kepalanya. Ia harus melewati masa kritis untuk mengetahui luka di otaknya melebar atau tidak." Ujar Neji.

Ia bingung dengan keadaan ini, sungguh. Jika ini bukan Hinata, ia sanggup untuk melakukan operasi saat itu juga, dengan resiko yang ada. Namun kali ini berbeda…

Yang mungkin akan ia sobek kepalanya beberapa jam kedepan adalah adiknya sendiri jika memang ia tak bisa melewati masa kritis. Ia tak mengerti, ada rasa tak nyaman di dalam hatinya memikirkan hal itu.

Neji, untuk pertama kalinya merasa takut.

Mungkin perasaan seperti ini yang dirasakan keluarga pasien ketika mereka menunggu Neji selesai mengoperasi kerabatnya. Neji kadang tidak menghiraukan hal itu, karena ia melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa sesuai dengan prosedur.

Tapi kali ini, ia takut sekali.

Ia ingin sekali berteriak atau menangis atau apapun, yang bisa membantu Hinata melewati masa kritisnya. Sungguh, ia cemas luar biasa. Hanya Hinata yang ia punya di dunia ini. Adiknya itu harus selamat.

Harus.

.

.

.

Naruto berkendara dengan gelisah, entah mengapa ia punya firasat aneh tentang Hinata. Ia bisa melihat rumahnya dari ujung jalan, namun itu juga tak bisa mengurangi rasa gelisahnya. Ia harus melihat Hinata detik itu juga.

Naruto menjeblak pintu depan, dengan harapan suara berisik itu akan membuat Hinata berlari kearahnya. Namun tidak ada. Kegelisahan Naruto bertambah lagi.

"Hinata?"

Naruto sudah selesai memeriksa seluruh lantai bawah, hingga gudang dan taman yang ada di belakang. Wanita itu tidak ada. Ia hanya berharap Hinata ada dikamarnya dan tertidur, dan itu menjadi sebab mengapa ia tak keluar untuk mencari Naruto.

Tapi ia tetap tidak ada.

Naruto hendak keluar lagi ketika ia melihat pintu toilet Hinata terbuka. Ia masuk dengan perlahan ke arah kamar wanita itu. Kamar itu rapi, tapi rapinya sedikit berbeda dari yang ia lihat. Hanya ada tumpukan kertas-kertas di atas tempat tidur.

Ia berjalan ke arah toilet. Kamar mandi kosong. Hinata tak ada di sana. Mata Naruto melirik ke arah lemari gadis itu. Lemari yang juga merupakan sebuah ruangan itu ia buka perlahan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seluruh isi lemari itu kosong.

Kosong, benar-benar kosong.

Naruto panik. Ia segera berlari keluar. Namun matanya terfokus pada satu hal yang ia lihat berserakan. Tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas tempat tidur Hinata.

Apa itu?

Naruto mendekat dan melihat kertas yang ada di tumpukan paling atas. Foto pernikahan mereka.

Ia mengambilnya dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Ia lalu mengambil semua tumpukan. Di tumpukan kedua ia lihat foto keduanya ketika di depan altar gereja, saat Naruto memasangkan cincin di jari manis Hinata.

Dan pada lembar terakhir ia lihat sebuah kertas yang terlihat baru, dengan judul tulisan yang mencengangkan Naruto.

Surat pengajuan cerai.

Tak perlu ia lihat isinya, ada nama Hinata lengkap dengan tanda tangannya, plus cincin kawin mereka yang ditempel menggunakan plester bening.

Ia segera menggeleng dan mengambil cincin itu, lalu merobek kertasnya.

Cincin itu ia sematkan di jari kelingkingnya. Disebelah jari manisnya yang juga menggunakan cincin yang sama.

Ia harus mencari Hinata.

Ketika ia keluar, ia baru tersadar akan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat olehnya ketika masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Di samping pintu itu, tepat di dalam tempat sampah Hinata yang berwarna biru, ada sebuah gaun pernikahan yang tampak tak muat masuk kedalamnya, lengkap dengan sepatu putih yang digunakan Hinata saat pernikahan mereka.

Melihat itu, hati Naruto menjadi panas hingga ia ingin menangis.

'_Hinata, sebegitu bencinya kau padaku?'_

.

.

.

Berjam-jam terlewati, kondisi Hinata membaik. Ia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya dengan baik, dengan setiap detik ia dipantau oleh Neji dan Sasuke yang menunggunya tanpa mau beristirahat.

Bersamaan dengan napas lega, yang kini mereka akan lakukan adalah menunggu sedikit lagi agar Hinata sadar.

Sasuke menepuk punggung Neji. "Akan kubawakan kopi hangat."

Neji mengangguk saja, tapi sesaat setelah Sasuke berbalik, ia mengajukan diri untuk ikut.

Neji dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan, berbicara berbagai hal mengenai kabar Neji yang baru sampai di jepang. Wajah mereka kini lebih rileks walaupun masih didominasi cemas dan lelah, namun hal ini begitu kontras dengan apa yang mereka tampakkan tadi, sebelum Hinata dipastikan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menyodorkan gelas plastik hangat itu ke arah Neji.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti Hinata tak perlu mencari apartemen lagi?"

Neji menerimanya, "Eh, mencari apartemen? Jadi selama ini Hinata tinggal dimana? Jangan bilang kalau ia tinggal di tempatmu, Sasuke. Karena kalau iya aku akan menggantungmu." candanya.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Neji mengetahui kalau Hinata sudah menikah? Ia bisa mati saat itu juga tanpa perlu digantung.

"Hinata hanya berpikir kalau kau datang kemari, ia ingin membeli apartemen yang lebih besar untuk ditempati berdua." ujarnya berbohong dengan mulus, membuat Neji mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu. Membawa pounds dan menukarnya dengan yen membuatku sangat kaya di jepang. Ditambah aku sudah menabung lama sekali untuk Hinata." ceritanya. Kini mereka duduk berdua di kursi yang ada di lorong, sambil menyeruput kopi hangat itu.

"Menabung untuk?"

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menjawab asal. "Entahlah, mungkin untuk pernikahannya nanti, atau kalau ia ingin membuka bisnis dan butuh modal, apapun. Apapun yang ia minta." Tandasnya sambil meneguk kopinya sampai habis. Kelihatan sekali Neji sudah sangat handal dan terbiasa minum kopi, membuat Sasuke jadi ikut-ikutan menghabiskan kopinya walau rasanya panas sekali.

Mereka kembali ke kamar Hinata.

Sementara sang wanita sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, menunggu kakaknya dengan senyum lebar.

Neji yang pertama kali masuk langsung berlari memeluk Hinata, yang dibalas wanita itu dengan pelukan yang tak kalah erat. Mereka melepas rindu hingga menangis, belum mau mengakhiri pelukan itu dengan segera.

Neji menangkup wajah adiknya, ia hapus air mata adiknya walaupun matanya masih berair dan ingusnya meleber kemana-mana. Ia kecup dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni, lalu memeluknya lagi, sementara Hinata menerima semua sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Nii-san."

Neji semakin menangis. Ia mendengar suara Hinata yang lembut memanggilnya. Ini bukan mimpi. Adiknya itu baik-baik saja. Ia berusaha membuat semua kangen dan rindu, sekaligus semua perasaan cemasnya karena ia melihat dan menyentuh adiknya di dalam dekapannya.

Hinata baik-baik saja.

Hinata sehat.

Hinata tidak apa-apa.

Begitu terus mantra yang ia ulang di dalam hatinya.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung kakaknya berusaha menenangkannya. Ia tahu pasti, Neji pasti sangat khawatir. Ia juga menyangkan tentang pertemuan mereka yang harus dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia mengecup pipi Neji, memeluknya lagi, lalu tersenyum manis melihat Sasuke yang menonton keduanya sambil bersandar pada bibir pintu.

.

.

.

"Tahu tidak, sebenarnya aku hari ini mau kasi kamu _surprise_ besar-besaran tadi. Eh tapi malah keduluan kamu yang jadi begini. Aku sempat mati karena serangan jantung, tau." Neji meracau sambil menyuapkan bubur pada Hinata, membuat adiknya itu tertawa.

"Hahaha! Aku tidak apa-apa kok, nii-san. Aku kuat." Ujar Hinata sambil mengambil gelas berisi teh hangat di nakas, lalu meminumnya.

"Iya, _surprise_-ku jadi berantakan. Padahal tadi aku membeli…"

Hinata menautkan alisnya. Perkataan kakaknya mengambang.

"Ah! Belanjaannya ketinggalan di kafe, kan." Neji menghela nafas, "Semoga temanku masih menyimpannya."

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Neji. "Teman?"

Neji mengangguk. "Ya. Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi. Tapi mungkin dari kepribadiannya ia adalah orang baik, jadi kami ngobrol seperti teman lama." ceritanya sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhir ke mulut Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto mengarahkan selang bensinnya ke arah mobilnya. Ia sudah dari mana-mana mencari Hinata. dan sudah berkali-kali ia menelepon wanita itu. Tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Ia mulai putus asa bagaimana mencari Hinata. Ia lelah, kepalanya pusing sekali.

Ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menutup pintu dengan kencang. Ia kesal, begitu kesalnya hingga ia memukul setir di depan badannya.

"Arggh."

Kepalanya bertambah pusing, ia akhirnya memeluk setir yang tadi dipukulinya.

Ia harus pulang, siapa tahu Hinata ada di rumah dan menunggunya.

Naruto tidak bisa konsentrasi, mungkin karena sudah terlalu biasa menyetir, ia jadi gampang berkendara tanpa fokus 100 persen. Matanya liar menatap kemana-mana, siapa tahu ia bertemu Hinata di sisi jalan atau di pelataran toko-toko, sedang duduk, sedang membaca, atau apalah. Yang penting ia bisa segera bertemu dengannya.

Ketika ia berhenti di lampu merah, cahaya matahari sore menembus ke dalam mobilnya dan membuat sinarnya memantul pada Naruto melalui dua cincin yang dipakainya di jari manis dan kelingking.

Cincin pernikahannya.

"_Aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau aku sumbangkan cincin ini pada anak yatim."_

Naruto meringis, tak bisa ia pungkiri pikirannya membayangkan Hinata mencari dengan sabar kedua cincin yang ia buang kedalam lumpur pada hari pernikahan mereka.

Betapa istrinya mempercayai ikatan mereka dalam cincin itu.

Tapi ia tidak.

Ah, betapa ingin ia pulang kerumah dan menemukan istrinya, memasangkan lagi cincin ini dan memperbaiki semua hubungannya.

Ia akan bertanya segalanya tentang Hinata, bagaimana masa lalunya, apa hobinya, apa kesukaannya, apa hal yang ia takuti, apapun yang bisa ia tanyakan tentang Hinata.

'_Kau memang buta terhadap Hinata, Naruto'_

Ya, Naruto mengakui hal itu. Ia hanya mengenal Hinata sebatas nama, ia pun tak ingat pernah bersekolah di satu sma yang sama dengannya. Waktu itu Hinata tidak penting baginya, hanya sebatas nama yang ia samakan dengan nama-nama lain yang membantunya sukses.

'_Naruto-kun.'_

Ia bisa mendengar suara Hinata. Aneh, hatinya berdebar-debar tidak menyenangkan. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?

'_Naruto-kun.'_

Suara itu membuat Naruto semakin dan semakin gelisah, ia ingin pulang secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Hinata."

Hinata merasa terpanggil, ia menoleh dari jendela yang menampakkan warna langit senja ke arah Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Neji tidak ada di kamar Hinata, ia pamit sebentar untuk bersih-bersih dan mandi.

"Naruto tidak tahu sama sekali dengan keadaanmu. Apa aku harus memberitahunya?"

Hinata tersenyum lagi, lalu menggeleng sambil memejamkan mata. "Tidak usah."

Ia lalu membaringkan badannya dengan sempurna di kasur rumah sakit itu. "Lebih baik ia tak tahu apa-apa lagi tentangku mulai sekarang. Aku senang, bisa keluar dari kehidupannya." Ujarnya panjang dalam pejaman matanya.

Sasuke terdiam dengan tetap menatap Hinata. sesuatu dari dalam dirinya tahu bahwa Hinata berbohong.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau masih disini, Sasuke-kun? Sakura pasti menunggumu."

Sasuke kembali terdiam, namun lama-lama ia gelisah sendiri. Panas nih, panas.

"Ah, kau malu, ya."

"Berisik." Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Hinata lalu menatap ke langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang berwarna putih susu itu. "Aku iri dengan kalian. Cinta kalian mengalir lambat, namun kuat."

"Ck, apasih?" Sungguh, Sasuke mulai tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, dan ia mulai tidak nyaman sendiri.

"Aaaa. Kau malu. Perlu kuingatkan lagi kalian saling menyatakan cinta, tapi tetap tak punya hubungan resmi? Pacaran, tunangan, atau apapun. Tapi tidak. Kau bilang cinta padanya, tapi tak juga menembaknya. Bodoh."

"Apa? Bodoh? Aku tidak menembaknya karena…" tanya Sasuke lagi, dengan nada sedikit tak terima.

"Ya aku tau, karena kau mau dia bebas memilih siapapun, kan? Tapi tetap saja kau bodoh. Kau bodoh karena melamarnya tanpa memberitahu padaku. Kau anggap aku apa, hah?" ujar Hinata dengan nada sedikit marah, namun tetap dengan raut bahagia terpancar kentara dari matanya.

"Ck, cepat lambat kau pasti tahu sendiri."

"Sudah pulang sana." Hinata menarik Sasuke dan mendorongnya menjauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Yayaya." Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil dan dompetnya dari meja, lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Namun sebelum ia sempat keluar, Hinata kembali memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berbalik, menghadap ke arah Hinata lagi.

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke terdiam, lalu kemudian agak terburu mendekat ke arah Hinata dan memeluknya. "Jangan pernah ulangi hal tadi. Aku hampir mati lemas." Hinata tersenyum sedikit mendengus, mengacak rambut Sasuke yang sudah berantakan sejak awal.

Kemudian Neji yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata ikut memeluk mereka berdua. "Sasuke kau bau sekali. Pulang sana mandi."

Sasuke dalam pelukannya menjambak rambut panjang Neji yang terurai dan masih basah, membuat pria itu sedikit panik.

Sasuke itu selalu wangi, tahu.

.

.

.

Naruto menjeblak ke arah kamar Hinata dengan kasar. Tapi tetap saja, wanita itu tidak ada disana. Kamarnya masih sama, persis dengan apa yang ia tinggalkan tadi. ia mendesah kecewa dan membaringkan badannya di kasur Hinata, menimpa semua kertas-kertas yang ditumpuk disana.

Naruto menaikkan punggungnya, mengambil semua kertas yang ia tiduri. Ia membukanya satu-satu. Surat cerai mereka ia lemparkan ke bawah tempat tidur, bersisa gambarnya yang dibuat oleh Hinata.

Ia membalikkannya iseng, dan terkejut.

'_Satu bulan menjadi istri Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto menyerngitkan dahi. Ah ia ingat kertas ini. kertas yang digulung Hinata dan diikat dengan pita warna merah.

.

.

_Naruto membuka pintunya dan membuka jasnya dan membiarkan jas itu terjatuh di lantai. Rumahnya gelap. Gelap sekali. Tidak ada cahaya dimana-mana. Naruto menghidupkan senter yang ada di ponselnya. Ia baru pindah ke rumah ini sebulan lalu, jadi ia belum terlalu hafal dimana saja ada saklar lampu di rumahnya. Lagipula saat ia masuk, lampu selalu menyala terang._

_Ia berjalan ke arah ruang makan, dengan senter yang ia arahkan ke dinding untuk mencari tombol lampu._

_Ketemu. _

_Ia menghidupkannya. _

_Ruangan itu berubah terang, dan membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Ia lihat istrinya, Hinata ada di meja makan dengan kue kecil. Di sampingnya ada dua gelas wine lengkap dengan botolnya. Ia memegang sebuah kertas yang digulung dengan pita merah. _

"_A-aku tau ini kekanakan, tapi kita sudah satu bulan m-menikah, Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan puku 23.58_

_Ia berjalan melewati Hinata. Saat Hinata mau menghidupkan lilin di kuenya, Naruto mencegahnya dengan dingin. "Tidak perlu. Hari ini juga akan segera berakhir." _

_Kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata menggenggam lagi korek api yang ada di tangannya. Ia melihat ke arah jam, sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. _

"_Tidak perlu seperti ini. Kita bukan anak kecil yang baru pacaran." ujarnya singkat lalu naik ke arah kamarnya. _

_Hinata terdiam. Ketika ia mendengar bunyi debam pintu Naruto ia juga masih kaku dalam keterdiamannya. Ia cukup mengakui, merayakan hari jadi bulanan dengan kue tart yang diatasnya diberi lilin angka adalah kekanakan, meski kue itu ia sendiri yang membuatnya._

_Tapi ia benar-benar ingin merayakannya dengan Naruto._

_Hinata duduk, mengambil lilin diatasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia lalu memotong kue itu sendiri, dan memakannya satu suap. Ia lalu menghabiskan winenya. Hinata lalu menuang lagi, dan meminumnya lagi. Ia baru berhenti ketika ia sedikit merasa mabuk._

_Hinata bangkit, berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan mengambil jas suaminya yang tergeletak begitu saja dan menggantungnya di gantungan jaket. Ia lalu mengunci pintu dan mengunci pagar. Setelah itu ia mematikan lampu dan naik ke kamarnya sendiri untuk tidur. _

.

.

.

Naruto kemudian sadar, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki seorang wanita yang mencintainya dengan sederhana, begitu menghargai setiap hal kecil yang ia miliki bersamanya.

.

.

Telepon genggam Hinata berbunyi nyaring di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Neji dan Sasuke sedang keluar untuk mencari makanan. Hinata pun sedang tertidur nyenyak, efek utama dari obat yang ia minum beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengangkat telepon itu.

Tidak ada, kecuali seorang perawat yang sedang mengganti infus Hinata. Ia terlihat terganggu akibat suara nyaring dering telepon itu.

Kesal, ia membawa handphone itu keluar, siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu Neji ataupun Sasuke agar bisa mengangkat telepon itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin tidur Hinata terganggu karena suara itu. Namun setelah lama melongok hingga ke ujung lorong. Lorong itu tetap tidak menampakkan wajah Neji ataupun Sasuke yang berjalan di atasnya.

Handphone Hinata tiba-tiba tidak berbunyi lagi. Sang perawat menghembuskan nafas penuh syukur lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Namun belum ada 5 detik handphone itu ada di atas nakas, benda kotak itu kembali berbunyi.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit tidak sabar, ia menjawabnya.

"Hinata! KAU DIMANA?"

Ah, perawat yang bernama Yuna itu terdiam, telinganya pengang. Ia menyusun kata-kata yang sopan dalam hati. "Maaf, Nona Hinata baru saja beristirahat. Mohon tuan jangan meneleponnya hingga besok. Atau lebih baik tuan datang menjenguknya."

"K-kau siapa?"

Yuna terkesiap, "Maaf lancang, saya hanya perawat yang mengurusi Nona Hinata, tuan. Maaf lagi sebelumnya. Tapi ia benar-benar butuh istirahat."

Naruto terdiam. Kata-kata itu tercerna perlahan dalam pikirannya, seiring dengan jantungnya yang semakin cepat memompa darah.

Hinata…

Sakit?

Deg…

"Hinata dimana?"

Yuna terdiam sebentar. "Apa hubungan anda dengan Nona Hinata?"

"Saya suaminya." Jawabnya tegas.

"Ah, maafkan saya tuan. Nona Hinata tadi kecelakaan, namun ia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. ia berada di rumah sakit Tokushukai. Alamatnya ada di- halo?"

Telepon di putus oleh Naruto yang langsung lompat mengambil kunci mobil dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

Sebuah pintu di depan matanya membuat mata Naruto membulat. Ia deg-degan karena lelah berlari, dan juga karena cemas. Di depan pintunya tersebut persis nama _'Hinata Hyuuga'_. Dan di dalamnya pasti ada istrinya, yang ia tak tahu keadaannya.

Ia merasa lelah dan takut. Dengan gemetar ia memegang gagang pintu besi yang dingin, lalu membukanya pelan.

Tempat tidur itu kosong, hanya ada selimut berantakan dengan bantal di atasnya.

Dan hanya ada satu orang yang duduk di sofa sebelah kanan pintu yang baru saja dibuka Naruto.

Terkejut, Naruto coba bersuara tentang siapa yang ia lihat.

"Neji?"

.

.

.

Tbc…

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau mereview lagi.

See you in 13th!


	13. APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?

_Halo!_

_Terimakasih untuk semua ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya. Aku sangat bersyukur karena kalian begitu baik. Ijel sudah tua, teman-teman. Sudah dekat dengan kematian. _

_(mungkin? Siapa tahu? Saya ga tahu. Saya tempe. -_- Lol. Jayus anjir.)_

_Lagi struggle, karena sebuah benda yang hilang. Ijel kemarin sempat stress. Hahaha._

_Tapi tenaa-angg, _

_chrizzle yang heboh ini tidak berubah kok. Dia masih suka jayus ga jelas, suka bikin tbc di tengah cerita, suka begadang, suka gantungin cerita, suka php, suka naruhina, suka sama kalian semua. _

_Dia hanya sedikit tersandung._

_._

_._

_._

Facs: **Lanjut, ya!** Okesip. **Bikin baper**. Ya ampun, asal jangan dibawa jauh aja perasaannya. **Mengharukan.** Benarkah? Terimakasih. **Disini naruto kok bodoh sekali?** Ya, entahlah. Kadang seseorang pintar di satu bidang, tapi dia benar-benar idiot di bidang lain. :) Tidak ada manusia sempurna. **Naruhinanya ga kerasa banget.** Ya, ini bukan fluff, fyi.** Bikin emosi.** Boleh aja emosi, tapi jangan sampai sakit, ya. **Dunia naruto dan hinata sempit ya.** Yap. Yang jelas, kebetulan di dunia ini ga ada. **Chapter berapa selesainya?** Entahlah. Masih panjang, under construction. **Troll TBCnya ganggu.** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **Neji sama naruto berantem?** Ntahlah, tidak sekarang. **Hinata amnesia?** Tidak. Sebenarnya, amnesia ga segampang itu di dapatkan ketika kecelakaan. **Aku kira naruto bakal kecelakaan juga pas nyari hinata.** imajinasimu luar biasa, nak. *tepok tangan*

.

.

.

_Sebuah pintu di depan matanya membuat mata Naruto membulat. Ia deg-degan karena lelah berlari, dan juga karena cemas. Di depan pintunya tersebut persis nama 'Hinata Hyuuga'. Dan di dalamnya pasti ada istrinya, yang ia tak tahu keadaannya. _

_Ia merasa lelah dan takut. Dengan gemetar ia memegang gagang pintu besi yang dingin, lalu membukanya pelan. _

_Tempat tidur itu kosong, hanya ada selimut berantakan dengan bantal di atasnya. _

_Dan hanya ada satu orang yang duduk di sofa sebelah kanan pintu yang baru saja dibuka Naruto. _

_Terkejut, Naruto coba bersuara tentang siapa yang ia lihat. _

"_Neji?" _

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul panjang pendek tak menentu, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge._

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya._

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Neji sambil menurunkan sebuah buku yang ada di tangannya.

Ia menandai halaman yang baru ia baca dengan sebuah _bookmark_ lucu berbentuk gambar kartun jerapah dengan leher yang sangat panjang, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di hadapannya. Setelah itu barulah ia mendongak untuk memandang Naruto. Ia lihat Naruto yang masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah tempat tidur pasien yang kosong.

"Aku mencari istriku." Ia menarik sebuah bantal, dan meletakkannya di ujung ranjang.

Neji berdiri dan berdehem, "Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Naruto berbalik, dan Neji sudah ada di depannya. Ia mundur selangkah dan menabrak ranjang. Ia segera menghindar ke samping untuk bisa lebih leluasa lagi berkeliling. Ia lihat kamar dengan satu ranjang pasien yang berwarna putih itu, semua persediaan lengkap, termasuk satu _single bed_ dan sofa serta meja untuk pengunjung.

Naruto menggeleng lagi. "Dia dirawat di kamar ini. Di depan sana tertulis namanya."

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Ia ihat ponsel ungu Hinata yang sedang diisi baterainya berada di ujung kamar, di sebelah ranjang pasien. Matanya terus bergerak ke arah kanan. Diamatinya, bahwa di samping ranjang berantakan itu tidak ada tiang infus beserta infusnya.

"Tidak ada orang lain selain aku disini. Lagipula, di dunia ini tidak mungkin hanya ada satu orang bernama Hinata."

"Dia pasti disini." ujarnya sambil mendahului Neji. Ia kelilingi lagi kamar yang cukup luas itu, bahkan sampai merebak tirai jendela dengan kasar. "Mana istriku? Mana Hinata?" Ia lalu melihat ke arah kamar mandi dan berjalan ke arahnya tergesa.

"Hinata?"

_BUGH!_

Neji memukul bagian belakang Naruto dan membuatnya tersungkur seketika. Naruto pingsan.

Mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan Neji, Sasuke dan Hinata segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka tadinya bersembunyi. Hinata yang kaget lalu berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

'_Mampus'_

"Nii-san, kau memukulnya kuat sekali." Protes Hinata.

"Itu belum kuat Hinata. Kalau aku benar-benar mengeluarkan kekuatanku, dia bisa mati."

Dan setelahnya, Sasuke tersenyum pada Neji.

"Rencana B?"

.

.

.

"_Naruto-kun."_

"_Hina..?"_

"_Naruto-kun, ini aku."_

"_Hinata, aku…_

"_DIamlah Naruto-kun. Kita harus bicara."_

"_Hinata, aku minta…"_

"_Naruto-kun."_

_Wajah Hinata berubah menyeramkan._

"_Sayonara."_

.

.

.

"Huuaaaarghhh!"

Naruto bangun dengan keterkejutan dan perasaan tidak nyaman. Ia lepaskan semua benda-benda medis yang menempel di tubuhnya, walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah masker oksigen yang terhubung dengan ventilator di sampingnya. Lalu ia lihat sang ibu, Kushina Namikaze yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Kaa-san?"

Kushina terbangun dan kaget. Matanya masih segar, tak tampak seperti baru terbangun. Tapi raut wajahnya kaget. Dan masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya itu, ia lalu berteriak memanggil suaminya. Seketika Minato keluar tergesa dari kamar mandi, dan melihat Naruto tak kalah kaget.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, nak."

Naruto mengangguk ragu. Memangnya ia tidur berapa lama? Ngapain juga ia tidur di ranjang rumah sakit? Tapi ia diam saja melihat Minato keluar dan memanggil dokter.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter wanita dengan rambut pirang krem yang diikat di sisi kiri kanan kepalanya masuk. Di lehernya terkalung stetoskop dan tangan kirinya mengapit sebuah map. Hentak sepatu yang tinggi tumitnya dengan lantai keramik yang diinjaknya terdengar nyaring dan mendominasi keadaan.

Ia datang dengan untuk mengecek Naruto sambil membaca beberapa data, mencocokkannya ke monitor _bed-slide_, memeriksa keduanya dengan seksama, lalu berbicara kepada orang tua Naruto.

"Ini sebuah keajaiban."

.

.

.

"Hahh? Koma?"

Minato dan Kushina mengangguk bersamaan. Naruto mengupas satu lagi jeruk yang ada di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Ia baru saja makan siang di sore hari itu. Makanannya pun adalah kare dan ramen chicken katsu dengan ekstra bawang.

Sungguh aneh sekali menu makanannya, mengingat ia baru sembuh dari koma.

Yang membuatnya lebih heran lagi, rasanya ia seperti baru tertidur beberapa jam. Dan yang paling terakhir ia ingat adalah ia mencari Hinata dan bertemu Neji.

Lalu ia lupa apa lagi yang terjadi. Tahu-tahu dia sudah disini.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak pernikahanmu tidak jadi dilaksanakan."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Karena pengantinmu, si Shion-Shion itu kabur."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Aku tau. Tapi jelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya kenapa aku bisa koma."

Minato mengernyit, dahinya mengkerut tajam sementara matanya membulat. Ia melihat ke arah Kushina. Kushina lantas membalasnya dengan tatapan yang aneh, aneh karena tidak bisa dimengerti Naruto.

"Yaa, euhm, e-entahlah. Ayah dan ibu tidak ada di tempat itu waktu kejadian. Tapi kata orang-orang kau bertengkar dengan Shion dan mengejarnya. La-lalu kau tertabrak mobil. Kemudian gadis itu menghilang."

"Haaaah? Jelas-jelas aku menikah dengan orang lain setelah itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hinata? Masa ayah dan ibu tidak mengenalnya? Dia menantu kesayangan kalian."

Kushina dan Minato tampak bingung. Mereka menggeng-geleng dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa itu Hinata?"

"Dia istriku sekarang!" suara Naruto meninggi dan terdengar emosi, seakan menekankan kalau Hinata adalah memang benar istrinya.

Kushina tampak menenangkan Naruto yang meronta-ronta karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang mempercayainya.

"Kau masih lajang, Naruto. Kau 'kan tidak jadi menikah."

"Tidak!"

Ia tetap tidak bisa diam, dengan kasar menepis tangan ibunya yang berusaha menangkap tangannya yang meronta-ronta ingin pergi. Ia ingin dan yakin bisa membuktikan, kalau Hinata adalah istrinya sekarang. Ia hanya harus pulang ke rumah dan menemukan Hinata.

Atau mungkin ke sebuah kamar di rumah sakit itu lagi.

"Naruto! Tenanglah kau ini! Hey, kalau memang kau sudah punya istri, dimana dia? Bukannya ia harusnya merawatmu sekarang?"

Lalu Naruto terdiam.

Benar juga, ya.

.

.

_Apakah semua hanya mimpi? _

_Apa pernikahannya dengan Hinata hanya mimpi?_

_Kalau memang iya, mimpinya terasa panjang dan nyata._

.

.

Naruto memainkan ponsel-pintarnya dengan bingung. Isi ponsel itu sepertinya di set ulang. Tidak ada foto-foto, tidak ada pesan, tidak ada _history chat_, pokoknya semuanya sama seperti saat ia membeli yang baru.

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi dengan ponselku?"

"Waktu itu rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki, jadi ayah belikan yang baru. Kontak, aplikasi dan segala macam sudah ada seperti data yang lama. Mereka bisa mem-_back up_ dari ponselmu yang lama. Tapi _back-up_-annya pun terbatas. Pokoknya itu sudah yang paling afdol."

Naruto mengangguk sambil kembali meneliti ponselnya. Ia kemudian membuka berbagai macam aplikasi. Lucu sekali, ia tidak bisa masuk ke berbagai media sosial yang dimilikinya sendiri karena isi akun dan _password_-nya salah semua. Menyerah sudah mencoba-coba, ia meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sekarang bukan waktunya _update_ status! Ia harus mencari Hinata!

Ia lihat kembali hpnya yang tergeletak itu. Benda kotak dengan sarung hp berwarna jingga itu memang terlihat seperti baru. Ia kembali mengambilnya, membuka kontaknya, dan mengetik sebuah nama.

"Hi-na-ta."

"Ayah harus bertemu dengan doktermu dulu." ujar Minato sambil berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Aku ikut." susul Kushina.

Naruto hanya melihat kedua orang tuanya pergi. Ia kembalikan perhatiannya ke arah ponselnya.

'_Not Found.'_

Naruto mengeluh sambil mengeluarkan nafas panjang. Ponsel itu ia letakkan lagi di atas meja.

_Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

.

.

.

Kushina menutup pintu kamar Naruto dengan perlahan, kemudian menoleh dan melihat Minato yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di ujung lorong. Ia segera berlari kecil menyusul suaminya itu.

"Hei, Minato, menurutmu yang kita perbuat sekarang itu benar?"

Minato berhenti berjalan. Ia sebenarnya dari awal bingung ia harus berjalan ke arah mana. "Entahlah. Tapi kita serahkan saja pada anak-anak. Mereka semua sudah dewasa. Naruto saja yang belum."

Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan keluar dari pintu kaca yang bertuliskan _staff only_ itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita kabur saja? Sekalian liburan. Nanti kalau masalah mereka sudah selesai, kita kembali ke Jepang?"

Kushina menangguk. "Okay."

"Ya sudah, aku akan bicara pada Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

Kilas balik, bulan September, tahun ajaran baru.

Terima kasih kepada akselerasi, Naruto yang pada tahun pertama adalah seorang anak baru sekarang sudah menjelma sudah menjadi siswa kelas 3 SMA pada tahun kedua. Ia menjadi sangat populer dimana-mana. Tanyakan pada guru-guru, tukang sapu, satpam hingga petugas kantin, mereka pasti mengenal Naruto Namikaze.

Siswa-siswinya? Mereka berebut ingin menjadi temannya.

Sifat Naruto yang supel, plus dia ganteng, plus tajir, plus otaknya encer, membuat ia menjadi pilihan nomor satu yang ada di hati hampir semua orang yang ada di sekolahnya.

Sayangnya ia hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang tertentu saja.

Ia memang tersenyum pada siapapun, namun arogansinya diwakilkan oleh teman-temannya, agar ia tidak kehilangan ketenaran. Jika Naruto tidak mau berteman dengan seseorang, maka teman-temannya yang akan mengusirnya. Naruto hanya perlu tersenyum. Ia tidak kehilangan citra baik.

Setiap hari, setelah keluar dari parkiran mobil tempat ia meninggalkan mobilnya, ia sudah ditunggui oleh beberapa orang yang langsung nimbrung dan mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Dan tentu saja orang-orang itu harus mempunyai predikat _'paling'_ di depan namanya.

Tapi predikat itu pun juga terbatas. Hanya orang yang paling kaya, paling cantik, paling ganteng, paling keren, paling hebat, paling banyak koneksinya, hingga paling _update_ dengan gosip. Ah, pokoknya siswa-siswi dengan segala kehebatannya.

Jangan harapkan anak paling pintar, paling teladan, paling rajin, atau sejenisnya bisa masuk ke geng Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Apalagi untuk predikat paling jelek, paling miskin atau paling cupu.

Naruto Namikaze berjalan memimpin gengnya, memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri tinggi. Sekolah ini seperti tempatnya untuk bahagia. Ia bisa mendapatkan apapun disini. Untuk menghabiskan waktunya, dan sebagai pengalih perhatiannya dari kedua orang tuanya yang super sibuk dan kurang memperhatikannya.

3 September, hari itu hari biasa untuk Naruto. Ia menjalankannya dengan biasa, kebanyakan untuk belajar dan bermain dengan teman-temannya. Makan di kantin dengan keistimewaan yaitu selalu diberlikan dan dibawakan oleh adik kelas. Menerima barang-barang lucu dan makanan gratis, dipijiti kakinya oleh fans, tak lupa dengan teriakan-teriakan _fangirls-_nya ketika ia dan gengnya lewat.

Apapun, pokoknya apapun yang biasa orang tenar dapatkan.

3 September, hari itu hari yang istimewa untuk Hinata. Karena di hari itu ia akan masuk ke sekolah barunya. Sekolah yang menjadi pilihan pertamanya untuk masuk. Dan ia mungkin akan bertemu dengan orang yang dicari-carinya, Naruto Namikaze

Tahun pertama, ketika ia akan menjadi seorang anak kelas 1 SMA, ia harus melepaskan pilihan itu dan bersekolah di tempat lain yang lebih murah. Walaupun sudah sempat mengikuti acara penerimaan murid baru dan bersekolah selama seminggu, ia tetap saja harus pindah sekolah.

Namun tahun berikutnya sudah berbeda. Keuangannya sudah berjalan stabil karena biaya Neji sudah ditanggung oleh beasiswa. Ia bisa kembali bersekolah di SMA pilihannya yang paling pertama.

Dan hari ini saatnya.

Hari ini, 3 september, ia akan bertemu dengan si Namikaze Naruto.

Hinata melangkah santai ke arah kelasnya, dan menemukan banyak orang yang tidak ia kenal di kelas 2-1 itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang ia ketahui namanya ketika berkenalan pada waktu acara penerimaan siswa baru setahun lalu. Entah orang yang dikenalnya itu juga masih mengingatnya atau tidak.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di pojokan, dan bel berbunyi.

Sang guru masuk dan meletakkan buku yang ia bawa di atas meja, dan membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening. "Kita kedatangan murid baru." Ucapnya di tengah keheningan itu, dan disusul oleh suara gerakan kursi yang di tarik ke belakang. Hinata berdiri dan maju ke depan kelas.

Ia tampak gugup.

"Kau tak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi, Hinata." celetuk seorang pemuda dengan rambut cepak dengan sebuah _hoodie_ abu-abu diluar seragamnya. Ia mempunyai gigi yang tajam seperti taring. Namanya Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata tau orang itu.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal pemenang desain poster untuk orientasi tahun lalu?" teriak seorang lagi dari belakang, membuat siapapun menjadi familiar dengan wajah Hinata. Lalu tampaklah ekspresi cerah dari hampir seluruh penghuni kelas, karena bisa mengingat pernah bertemu Hinata kapan dan dimana.

Hinata tertawa, ia menaikkan kacamata besarnya yang melorot dari tulang hidungnya yang mungil dan mancung. "Kukira aku sudah di lupakan."

Sang guru pun ikut tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, perkenalannya di _skip_ saja. Kita juga kedatangan siswa pindahan dari kelas sebelah." Ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, diikuti dengan seluruh isi kelas yang juga menoleh.

"Sasuke, masuk."

Sang pemuda berbadan tegap dengan wajah datar masuk dan berdiri di sebelah Hinata, sementara gadis itu mendongak penuh keheranan. Untuk apa Sasuke pindah ke kelasnya?

"Sasuke Uchiha-desu. Aku pindah ke kelas ini karena dipaksa seseorang." Ucapnya cepat, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang menatapnya sengit. Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum mengejek.

Sekolah itu sangat luas, dan memiliki banyak fasilitas. Namun, fasilitas yang paling disyukuri oleh para murid adalah ketersediaan 3 kantin yang ada di masing-masing sudut sekolahan. Antar gedung yang satu dengan gedung lain memang sangat jauh, jadi pihak sekolah memberikan keringanan dengan memperbanyak kantin.

Namun tentu saja tetap ada satu kantin yang paling menonjol dan paling disukai oleh para murid, yaitu kantin yang dikelola oleh Teuchi-jii, begitu nama akrabnya. Kantin yang terkenal dengan berbagai menu ramen itu pula yang sedang dituju oleh Hinata, Sasuke, dan Kiba.

Walaupun terkenal begitu, kebanyakan para murid hanya memesan dan memakan makanannya di kelas. Karena hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa duduk di kantin Teuchi. Seperti sudah ada peraturan kasat mata yang melarang sembarang orang duduk di kantin yang hanya mempunyai 8 meja bundar itu.

Di tengah-tengah kantin kece itu, Naruto duduk diam sambil menikmati ramen kesukaannya. Ia duduk di paling pinggir kiri, menjauh dari kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh teman-temannya.

Makan sambil berbicara membuat Naruto tidak bisa dengan sempurna menikmati makanannya, lagipula sejak dulu ibunya selalu melarang Naruto untuk makan sambil ngomong, apalagi tertawa.

Di sisi lain, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Kiba sampai di kantin Teuchi yang sebenarnya sangat-sangat jauh dari kelasnya. Mata Hinata mengelilingi kantin, dan menemukan rambut kuning dan pemiliknya sedang duduk dan makan.

Akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Menemukan Naruto Namikaze.

"Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, aku malas ngantri. Aku titip dua roti melon ya!" setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah tengah kantin, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kiba yang mulai mengantri.

Hinata berjalan sambil menggenggam sebuah kertas yang ada di saku roknya, meremasnya kuat, semakin kuat, seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

Akhirnya ia berhenti di persis sebelah Naruto.

Naruto pertama kali terusik karena ada sebuah rok dan kaki di depannya. Terganggu dan penasaran, Ia menelusuri badan itu ke atas, dan menemukan mata Hinata yang ditutupi kacamata besar sedang menatapnya intens.

"Whooaa!" Naruto kaget loh, ditatap seperti itu.

Itu tatapan yang aneh bin ajaib.

"Naruto Namikaze-senpai."

Naruto memasang raut bingung, siapa sih ini cewek? Lalu untuk apa gadis ini menemuinya. Di kantin kece Teuchi lagi. Di depan teman-temannya pula. Apa ia punya urusan dengannya?

Sementara itu, teman-teman Naruto mulai melirik-lirik ke arah mereka.

Hinata masih menatap Naruto, lalu membuka pembicaraan, "Ini aku, Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto menggeleng tidak tahu. Tidak kenal.

"Kita bertemu satu tahun yang lalu."

Sebuah ledakan tertawaan terlempar dari teman-teman Naruto, seorang lelaki kemudian mengejek Hinata. "Lalu kemana saja kau setelah itu, ha? Cuti sekolah?" setelah itu ia dan temannya tertawa lagi.

"A-aku tidak berani menegurmu, Naruto-kun. Karena itu, selama setahun ini, aku selalu memandangimu dari jauh." Itu bukan, diulangi, bukan Hinata yang bilang, melainkan seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek yang juga duduk di meja itu, meledek Hinata dengan angkuhnya, bahkan sampai menirukan gaya Hinata yang bicara malu-malu.

Naruto melihat ke arah teman-temannya ketika meledek dan menertawakan Hinata, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata lagi. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak memusingkan ledekan teman-temannya. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti tidak memperdulikannya. Matanya hanya intens menatap Naruto.

Menunggu kepastian, sepertinya.

Tak kunjung menjawab, Hinata mengeluarkan kertas yang ia genggam sedari tadi di kantung roknya. Ia membuka lipatan itu dan memeperlihatkannya kepada Naruto.

Ah, sekarang Naruto ingat.

Dia gadis cengeng jelek yang menangis di atap.

Setahun lalu.

Naruto hendak mengakuinya, tapi lidahnya kelu. Ia hanya diam membeku. Kenapa pula ia harus pakai acara kelu-kelu segala? Alasannya, ialah, ia malu dengan teman-temannya untuk mengakui Hinata. Jika teman-temannya sudah meledek Hinata sampai seperti itu, berarti Hinata adalah musuh mereka.

Dan musuh mereka adalah musuh Naruto juga.

Sekalipun Naruto tidak menginginkannya untuk menjadi musuh.

Pergaulan yang mengerikan.

"Apakah itu surat cintamu, Hinata-chan?" ejek salah satu teman Naruto tadi.

"Atau lap bekas ingusnya Naruto?" timpal yang lain, dan mereka kembali tertawa-tawa mengejek, membuat isi kantin menontoni mereka. Tidak ada kata risih, mereka memang dimana-mana selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Seakan belum puas, salah seorang dari teman Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mereka, menabrak Hinata keras, membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Kertas yang adalah sebuah 'tiket kebahagiaan' yang diberikan Naruto satu tahun lalu itu terlepas dari genggamannya dan mendarat di lantai kotor yang tercecer kuah mie.

Malah, sedikit dari cairan kuning mie sudah merembes ke kertas itu. Hinata dengan panik mengambil kertas itu, dan mengelap sisi basahannya di kemeja sekolahnya, sehingga baju kemeja putih kinclong itu menjadi kekuningan di satu sisi.

Semua orang tercengang, bahkan Naruto. Padahal kacamata gadis itu juga terjatuh, dan juga lututnya lecet karena membentur lantai. Tapi hanya kertas itu yang ia selamatkan. Ia juga bahkan tidak protes dan menangis.

Sungguh korban _bully_ yang tidak asik.

Naruto bangkit, menarik tangan Hinata kasar dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kantin.

Mereka saling tarik-tarikan sambil berjalan. Perjalanan itu pun memakan waktu lama dan membuat pergelangan tangan Hinata memerah. Naruto menyeret Hinata menyebrangi lapangan tenis.

Saking luasnya sekolah mereka, banyak tempat strategis yang digunkan para siswa untuk berkelahi, merokok, bahkan bercumbu. Dan hari ini Naruto menyeret Hinata ke salah satunya. Setelah selesai dengan lapangan tenis, mereka melewati beberapa bangku dan masuk ke sisi antar gedung.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat di belakang laboratorium.

Ia menyentak tangan Hinata kasar, lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa sih maumu?"

Hinata mendongak. Ia memandang Naruto penuh harap.

"Kau sudah mengingatku?"

"Iya! Terus kenapa?"

Meskipun dari tadi Naruto menjawab Hinata dengan ketus, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri ia senang Naruto sudah mengingatnya. Sangat senang, malahan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." ia menunjukkan tiket itu, membuat Naruto menyerngit. Lusuh, kekuningan, pokoknya menjijikkan dan sudah tak layak pakai. Tulisan ayahnya dengan spidol juga memudar dan sedikit luntur.

"Simpan saja. Lalu, apa permintaanmu?"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

Naruto mendengus sambil menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Bagaimana ini?

"Baiklah, kita jadi teman. Tapi kau tidak boleh berada di dekatku, menyapaku, atau jalan bareng denganku."

Hinata mengangguk, "Menjadi seorang teman bukan berarti harus melakukan itu semua."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap Hinata lama, kemudian terhenti karena bel berbunyi. Ia segera pergi. Pergi begitu saja, tanpa kata-kata.

Hinata masih terdiam di tempatnya. Matanya masih mengunci sebuah titik dimana tadi ia menatap mata biru Naruto. Mata itu masih tetap menghipnotisnya, yang semua kebaikannya memudar, tapi tidak hilang. Hinata senang. Ia tak perlu muluk-muluk. Dengan melihatnya saja, Hinata selalu tertular semangat darinya sejak setahun lalu.

Dan kini mereka berteman.

_Hore! _

Ketika ia mendapatkan nyawanya kembali, ia berbalik dan menabrak seseorang. Sedetik kemudian ia terbungkus dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia tak menolak, ia sudah hafal benar pelukan itu punya siapa.

"Jangan menangis."

Sasuke berucap sambil membelai kepala Hinata pelan.

Hinata tersenyum. Tak mungkin ia menangis. Tak ada hal yang harus ditangisinya hari itu. Ejekan dari teman-teman Naruto belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan olok-olok dan hinaan yang didapatkannya dari sekolah lamanya, atau tempat kerja sambilannya.

Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi itu, Sasuke melepas pelukannya, namun yang terjadi adalah Hinata hampir terjatuh karena dilepaskan untuk berdiri.

Refleks, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh gadis mungil itu dan menggendongnya di depan. Heran, ia menatap Hinata yang masih menutup matanya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tampak menyamankan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dan memeluk lehernya.

"Aku mau tidur." ujarnya manja.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, antara kesal dan senang. Tapi senang lebih mendominasi, sih. Karena Hinata tidak terlihat sedih. Ia hanya berjalan menuju mobilnya dan mengantar Hinata pulang.

Untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Namikaze kini sudah berada di rumah ayah dan ibunya, tempat yang ia selalu tinggali sebelum pernikahannya. Ia membawa barang-barangnya dari rumah sakit ke kamar sendirian, sementara orang tuanya pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus pekerjaan.

Hari terakhir ia berada di rumah sakit, ia bertanya pada Tsunade tentang dokter Neji yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu juga, tapi Tsunade bilang ia tidak mengetahuinya. Naruto masih ngotot, membuat mereka bahkan menunjukkan pada Naruto nama-nama dokter bedah yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu.

Dan nama Neji Hyuuga tidak ada di dalamnya.

Akhirnya Naruto sudah di beri cuti selama tiga bulan untuk masa pemulihan, jadi ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk bekerja sama sekali.

Ketika memasuki kamarnya, ia membongkar segala macam hal yang ada di lemari, mencari petunjuk bahwa ia mengenal Hinata dan menikah dengannya. Tapi nihil, hanya ada barang-barangnya saja.

Naruto mencari kunci mobilnya, hendak kembali ke rumahnya yang lama, rumah yang ia tempat bersama Hinata selama 6 bulan belakangan. Ia harus mencari wanita itu. Ia harus mencari Hinata Namikaze, istrinya. Ia tidak mungkin salah lagi kali ini. Ia hafal dengan baik jalan menuju ke rumahnya yang ada di perumahan elit itu.

Dan ketika sampai, yang ia lihat hanya rumah kosong yang sepi. Naruto tidak bisa membukanya, ia tidak mempunyai kunci dan _password_ rumah itu sudah diganti.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Ia pun jadi menyesal mengapa memasang pagar yang tinggi di depan rumahnya, sehingga tidak memungkinkannya untuk memanjat naik.

Tapi Naruto tahu satu tempat yang akan menjadi jawabannya.

Kantor.

Akhirnya Ia menaiki mobilnya, dan melaju menuju kantor.

Harapannya pupus, ia diusir mentah-mentah oleh satpamnya sendiri. Satpam itu mengusirnya dengan kejam, beralasan bahwa ayahnya, Minato Namikaze tidak mengizinkan Naruto menginjakkan kaki seubin pun di kantor selama masa pemulihan.

Naruto frustasi karena tidak bisa masuk, tapi ia berjanji akan membalas satpam itu nanti.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo!"

Suara di sebelahnya lama sekali menjawab sapaannya, membuat Naruto semakin stress.

"Halo! Hei! Tenten!"

"_A-ah, iya?"_

Naruto mendengus, mencoba menurunkan emosinya.

"Kau di kantor?"

"_I-iya. Kenapa?"_

"Kau tahu aku kenapa?"

"_Aa! Kau sakit kan Naruto? Sudah se-sehat?" _

Naruto terperangah, kata-kata dari Tenten yang tahu kalau ia sakit membuatnya setengah percaya. Apakah benar ia koma selama enam bulan karena tertabrak mobil? Yang mana yang benar sih?

"Tenten, kau kenal Hinata?"

"_Hinata yang mana? Ada banyak Hinata di dunia ini."_

Naruto kembali terdiam.

"Hyuuga Hinata." ucapnya lagi.

"_Tunggu… Ah! Aku tahu. Dia dulu sekampus dengan kita."_

…

"_Su-sudah ya, Naruto. Aku sibuk sebenarnya."_

.

.

.

Seorang wanita, istri dari presiden direktur, ditemani dengan asisten dari presdir masuk ke dalam kantor, dan menemui seorang sekretaris utama sang presdir.

Sang wanita, Hinata Namikaze. Asisten, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan sekretaris, Tenten.

Tenten yang melihat Hinata masuk di pintu bersama Sasuke langsung berteriak histeris menanyakan kabarnya. Karena, baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar bahwa Hinata masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan.

Tapi baru beberapa saat mereka berpelukan, ponsel Tenten berbunyi keras.

"_Halo!" _

Hinata menggeleng keras-keras, membuat Tenten bingung. Ia kemudian memohon untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dengan menempelkan jarinya di bibir dengan tatapan memelas.

"_Halo! Hei! Tenten!" _

Tersadar, Tenten menjawab Naruto tergagap. "A-ah, iya?"

"_Kau di kantor?" _

Tenten masih melihat Hinata yang masih memohon padanya untuk merahasiakan dirinya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di depan mulutnya, lalu membuat gerakan seperti menggorok lehernya sendiri.

Tenten bingung. Ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan, namun ia tetap mengikuti permainan Hinata. "I-iya. Kenapa?"

"_Kau tahu aku kenapa?" _

Sebuah tulisan yang disodorkan Sasuke berisi 'SAKIT' ditulis dengan besar dan tebal. Membuat Tenten segera kembali berbohong, dan bahkan berimprovisasi. "Aa! Kau sakit kan Naruto? Sudah se-sehat?"

…

_"Tenten, kau kenal Hinata?"_

Hinata langsung menggeleng dengan matanya yang membelalak ketakutan. Sasuke pun yang berada di sebelahnya menggeleng keras-keras. Tenteng mengangguk ke arah mereka. "Hinata yang mana? Ada banyak Hinata di dunia ini."

'BILANG KALAU NARUTO TIDAK MENGENAL HINATA ISTRINYA.' Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan besar-besar kembali disodorkan Sasuke ke arah Tenten. Ia membacanya, dan menatap kedua temannya itu keheranan.

"_Hyuuga Hinata._"

"Tunggu… Ah! Aku tahu. Dia dulu sekampus dengan kita."

Hinata mengisyaratkan pada Tenten untuk segera menutup telponnya. Tenten pun segera mencari alasan. "Su-sudah ya, Naruto. Aku sibuk sebenarnya."

Ponsel Tenten sudah tergeletak di atas meja. Ia berkacak pinggang menatap Hinata dan Sasuke. Bahasa tubuhnya menuntut penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa kalian menyuruhku untuk berbuat dosa dengan berbohong. Pada bosku sendiri lagi! Jelaskan!"

Sasuke dan Hinata saling bertatapan, dan kemudian Sasuke mulai berbicara dan menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Tenten. Sementara Hinata, ia berjalan menuju ke arah jendela, dan menatap seseorang yang ada di halaman kantornya sedang berdiri sendirian.

Pemuda yang notabenenya adalah masih suami sahnya itu masuk ke mobil, dan melaju pergi.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Sampai disini dulu ya chapter 13nya.

Mungkin ada yang bingung-kaget mungkin, ya sama. (Ijel juga kwkwkw. Ngetik asik-asik, tau tau plotnya jadi gini), *spoiler* tapi penyamaran Hinata sama Sasuke ga tahan lama, cuma chapter ini. Chapter depan naruhina ketemu lagi kok. Lagian ga mungkin Naruto sebego itu ga bisa bedain mimpi dengan kenyataan. Walaupun dia bego sih. *spoiler*

Kabar gembira nih, ijel mungkin bisa update sering-sering, ga sering banget juga sih, tapi ga selama kemarin lah. Doakan saja ya, ijel punya banyak waktu.

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau mereview lagi.

See you in 14 th!

-Jelli.

.

.

Recently happened,

Happy New Year, may all wishes come true in 2k16!

Happy Lunar New Year, Gong Xi Fa Chai, Kiong hi!

Happy Ash Wednesday, Happy 40 days Fasting!

Rahajeng Nyangre Rahinan Jagat Galungan Ian Kuningan, Om Santi Santi Santi Om!

Lastly, Happy Valentine^^

*bagi yang merayakan saja. God bless y'll, loves.


	14. INI YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!

Halo semuanya! Aku harap kabar kalian semua baik-baik dan sehat-sehat dan bahagia-bahagia.

Eh, eh tau ga? Ini fic aku baca ulang dari chapter satu loh. Lalu di pertengahannya aku malu abis. Wkwkwkwk, reaksinya aku kayak gini. _"Duhhh, ini apaan yang aku buat nih? Berantakan abis. Ohmaygaaaawd!"_ Ijel bakal construct ulang dari chapter satu. Tapi ga sekarang. Tenang, ga bakal ngubah plot, cuma perbaiki typo sama memperbaiki kalimatnya jadi lebih efektif. Hehehe^^

Buat dura, ijel tetep ijel kokkk. Kemarin diganti Jeli biar uget-uget menggeliat gitu kesannya (?)

Wah, chapter lalu reviewnya lebih beragam. Banyak yg kaget, banyak yg ga kaget, banyak yang suka, banyak yang engga. Ijel sih baca doang lalu senyam senyum sendiri.

Teman-temankuh, aku ngerti kalau kita punya selera masing-masing dalam menilai suatu. Tapi kalau emang fic ini menjemukan, atau membosankan, setidaknya kalian beritahu alasannya kenapa, atau di bagian mana yang kurang kalian suka.

Itu koreksi sama introspeksi loh buat aku. ^^

Anyways, aku lanjut cepat kan? Yeyeee, aku bangga gitu loh, terimakasih pada seseorang dan reviewnya yang membuatku beranjak dari aktivitas bobo chantique di kasur, jadi duduk chantique di depan laptop.

Faqs: **Lanjut!** Oke! **Lanjut dong!** Oke dong! **Lanjut ya!** Oke ya! **Lanjut teros!** Oke teros! **Lanjut kilat!** Oke badai! **Gatau harus bilang apa, lanjut!** Gatau harus bales apa, oke! **Semoga fic cepat lulus.** (ijel ketawa, lalu nangis. Awalnya kukira ngedoain aku biar cepat lulus kuliah. Tapi kok ficnya yang lulus? Huweee T.T), oh iya, banyak yang greget liat minakushi di chapter lalu. Sama! Aku juga!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: emo, galau, nyesek, klise, idenya tiga seribu di pasar, alternateuniverse, alur acakkadul panjang pendek tak menentu, typos as always, ooc-cold!Naru. Author tukang php janji update.**

_Don't like - Don't read - Don't judge._

_Jadilah pembaca yang bijaksana. Kalau tau engga suka pair, alur, penulisan, konfliknya, atau apapun, yah back saja. Jangan menghakimi saya._

_._

_._

_Neji здесь дань тому, кто был 'kakak', всегда будет вечно 'my Bigbro', несмотря на проживание в загробной жизни. Iloveyou._

_._

_._

_._

"Neji, kita harus bicara."

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi jangan disini."

Sasuke Uchiha mengangguk. Anak bungsu kebanggaan Fugaku Uchiha itu mendahului Neji keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata, disusul oleh sang teman bicara, Neji Hyuuga.

Neji menutup pintu, lalu menatap Sasuke yang mengacungkan telepon genggam miliknya. Neji melihat pesan yang ada di layar itu, lalu mengambilnya, dan menaruh ponsel itu ke kantong celananya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu membuka jas putih kebanggaan para dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji melipat jasnya dengan rapi sambil bercerita dengan Sasuke. "Kau, tau? Dia tidak seperti yang selama ini kau ceritakan. Naruto itu kelihatannya sangat menyayangi Hinata." Neji teringat semua hal yang disampaikan oleh Naruto di cafe tempat mereka mengobrol, bagaimana keseruannya menceritakan tentang Hinata.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Tidak. Itu hanya karena keajaiban yang terjadi kemarin."

"Keajaiban?"

"Iya, tiba-tiba dia mau tobat."

Neji hanya manggut-manggut. Ia lihat ke dalam kamar, Hinata sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

Selama ini, sejak dari saat ia meninggalkan Hinata sampai sekarang, Sasukelah sang penghubung nyata ia dan adiknya itu. Neji sudah percaya setengah mati pada Sasuke, sehingga ia bisa menitipkan adiknya itu pada Sasuke selama ia menempuh kuliah di benua lain.

Sasuke dengan setia menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi padanya dan pada Hinata hampir setiap hari, walaupun hanya dalam bentuk _chat_ atau _e-mail_. Dari Sasuke, Neji bisa tahu kebutuhan Hinata, seperti uang dan sebagainya. Ia juga bisa tahu permasalahan Hinata, walaupun gadis itu menceritakannya atau tidak

Dari Sasuke jugalah Neji mengetahui kalau Hinata sudah menikah dengan Naruto Namikaze, dengan sebuah alasan yang tidak jelas. Yaitu hanya karena Naruto ditinggal oleh calon istrinya yang sebenarnya?

Dan reaksi Neji saat itu? Ia hampir mati mendengarnya. Neji, di tengah perpustakaan besar megap-megap seperti orang yang tenggelam, diperhatikan oleh seluruh pengunjung yang ada disana. Tak peduli, ia segera keluar untuk bisa mendengar dan bicara lebih jelas dengan Sasuke.

Tak terbayangkannya, seorang adik yang sangat ia cintai, yang hanya satu-satunya ia punyai, menikah dengan alasan seperti itu.

_Hinata mau? Kok bisa? _

Awalnya Neji pasti menyangka Hinata akan menolaknya.

Kemudian ketika akhirnya Sasuke bilang padanya Hinata menyetujuinya dan meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarkannya ke altar, Neji benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya.

Bisa-bisanya adiknya itu menikah tanpa ia ketahui.

Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan Neji menunggu, Hinata tetap tak juga memberitahukannya tentang pernikahan itu. Ia diam saja, membuat Neji sakit hati. Berkali-kali Neji menyinggung Hinata dengan pertanyaan sederhana tapi bermakna seperti, _'apa kau sudah punya pacar?'_ atau, _'ada pria yang kau sukai?'_ tapi tetap saja.

Hinata berbohong.

Neji tak mungkin melabrak dan mengamuk pada adiknya dan bilang bahwa ia tahu semuanya dari Sasuke.

Tidak, ia tidak akan merusak persahabatan Hinata dan Sasuke yang sudah terjalin sangat lama. Tidak, tidak. Ia akan tetap menunggu hingga Hinata sendirilah yang menceritakannya.

Ketika Sasuke bercerita tentang kehidupan pernikahan Hinata yang selalu diabaikan oleh Naruto, Neji akhirnya mengerti.

Hinata tak ingin membuat Neji khawatir dengan keadaan rumah tangganya. Hinata tidak ingin Neji mengamuk pada Naruto yang menelantarkannya. Hinata tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Neji dengan kuliahnya, yang bisa mengancam beasiswanya.

Ketika ia bilang bahwa ia akan pulang pada Hinata, dan Hinata tetap merahasiakan pernikahannya, Neji pun menyusun rencana dengan Sasuke untuk memberi _'kejutan' _pada Hinata.

Tapi semua rencananya berubah ketika Sasuke bercerita bahwa Hinata akan minta cerai dari Naruto, dan tentang sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia yang semula ingin memarahi Hinata habis-habisan menjadi kasihan.

_Seburuk apa rumah tangganya hingga Hinatalah yang minta cerai?_

Padahal Neji tau sendiri, Hinata tidak akan menarik kata-katanya mundur. Itu adalah cara hidupnya sejak lama

Lalu tentang Naruto yang berubah?

_Persetan! _

Tangan Neji sudah gatal ingin mengulitinya saat itu juga. Bodo amatlah ia mau berubah atau tidak. Ia menjadi malaikat pun, ia tetap saja sudah menikahi Hinata tanpa izinnya, kakak kandung istrinya. Mengabaikannya pula? Siapa dia berani menyakiti Hinata?

Kemudian dengan sedikit informasi dari Sasuke, Neji sendiri yang mendatangi Naruto. Dengan skenario spontan yang ia perankan ketika mendatangi Naruto di toko buku waktu itu. Neji Hyuuga adalah seorang pribadi yang sangat mudah menjalin pertemanan, sehingga dengan gampang ia akrab dengan Naruto.

Walaupun dalam hati ia geram, ingin menggunduli rambut pirangnya itu.

Sialnya lagi, kepribadian Naruto yang hangat seperti matahari pagi ketika menceritakan tentang Hinata saat mereka mengobrol, membuat Neji sedikit ragu. Atau malah sangat ragu.

_Siapa yang sebenarnya harus ia percayai? _

_Sasuke?_

_Naruto?_

_Jelaslah pasti Sasuke!_

Tapi pria yang didatanginya ini tampak seperti seseorang yang benar-benar mencintai Hinata.

_Sial. _

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti ini terus."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Dengan waspada, ia bertanya pelan kepada Neji, "Maksudmu?"

Neji mengangguk-angguk setelah dua kali berpikir tentang keputusannya, "Sekarang aku akan tanya sendiri pada Hinata tentang pernikahannya." Ujarnya cepat lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Hinata.

Sasuke sendiri masih terdiam. Ia bertanya pada Tuhan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Hinata."

Sang wanita yang dipanggil tersenyum, mengubah posisinya yang tidur berbaring menjadi duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil segelas air yang ada di atas meja, dan meminumnya. Disaat ia minum, ia lihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya setelah meletakkan kembali gelas itu dan mengelap bibirnya yang basah terkena air. Aura disekitarnya memberat, membuat Hinata bingung dan agak was-was. Ia memeluk selimutnya yang lembut.

"Katakan padaku, Hinata. Siapa itu Naruto Namikaze?"

Mata Hinata langsung membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba ia berkeringat dingin. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya seolah meminta maaf.

Hinata mengerjap, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Cepat atau lambat Neji pasti akan tahu juga.

"Dia mantan suamiku." ujarnya kedengaran tenang, namun dalam hatinya ia merasa takut

Akhirnya Neji mendengarnya juga langsung dari mulut adiknya sendiri. Tapi ia tetap tak puas dengan jawaban itu, hatinya masih sakit karena Hinata tidak memberitahukannya dari awal. Lagipula keseluruhan cerita rumah tangga mereka sudah ia ketahui, ia hanya meminta konfirmasi.

_Oh, semua kecuali insiden Hinata dengan Gaara._

"Bukankah kalian belum resmi bercerai?"

Hinata kembali terkejut. Ia kembali melirik Sasuke dengan pertanyaan, _'sejauh apa yang sudah kau ceritakan?'_

Namun Sasuke hanya diam, membuat Hinata kembali menatap kakaknya takut.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Jangan kira aku tidak tau. Kau ini siapa? Dan kau anggap aku itu siapa? Orang asing? Karena bertahun-tahun kita tidak bertemu jadi kau melupakanku? Kau membuangku, Hinata. KAU ANGGAP AKU TIDAK PENTING UNTUK TAU KALAU KAU SUDAH MENIKAH? HAH?"

Hinata diam saja. Ia takut berbicara sesuatu yang bisa menyinggung kakaknya yang sedang emosi.

"Sekarang aku mau dengar langsung dari mulutmu kalau kau memang menikahi bajingan itu dan minta cerai darinya."

Hinata tau kalau Neji pasti sudah tau semuanya, tanpa ia perlu menceritakannya lagi. Tapi sifat Neji yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata seperti bermain-main seperti coba-coba dalam pernikahan itu membuatnya sedikit tersinggung.

Ia telah memilih pilihan yang berat saat itu untuk menikahi Naruto.

"Aku mencintainya, kak."

_PLAK!_

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong tentang cinta ketika kau mau dinikahi begitu saja oleh orang asing."

Hinata terdiam. Perkataan kakaknya terlalu benar dan jujur sehingga membuatnya merasa sakit hati.

"Bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku ketika tau kau menikah bukan dari adikku sendiri? Setengah tahun aku menunggumu untuk bercerita padaku, lalu dengar apa yang kau katakan sekarang, hah? Cinta?" Neji berteriak pada Hinata yang hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan darah karena tamparan Neji.

"Neji." Sasuke berdiri, ia rasa ini sudah agak keterlaluan.

"Tau apa kau tentang cinta?" tapi Neji sepertinya belum puas, ia tetap memandangi adiknya intens, berharap semua perasaan kecewanya bisa tumpah tak bersisa. Lebih baik perasaan kotor itu ia buang sekarang, dari pada harus ia pendam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku belajar dan bekerja mati-matian hanya untuk membahagiakanmu. Cuma kau yang kupunya di dunia ini. Hanya tinggal satu orang yang tersisa di keluargaku yang sangat kucintai dan itu kau, Hinata Hyuuga. Dan kau bahkan tidak mau jujur padaku?"

Ya, perasaan itu telah tumpah. Hinata menangis. Ia tak sanggup menatap kakaknya yang melihatnya dengan pandangan kecewa. Ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang egois dan tidak tahu diri.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Nii-san…" setengah mati Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya yang teredam karena tangisannya yang ia tahan.

Neji tak kuat melihat ini. Satu hal yang paling membuat ia sedih ialah melihat adiknya menangis. Air mata dan darah itu, Neji tersadar apa yang ia lakukan pada Hinata.

Dan sebelum air matanya ikut tumpah, Neji memeluk Hinata erat.

"Bagaimana perasaan seorang kakak mendengar adiknya tidak bahagia dengan suaminya?"

Neji akhirnya menangis di pundak Hinata. Semua terlalu menyedihkan dan mengecewakan untuknya. Ia bisa saja hidup dengan tenang jika Hinata merasa bahagia dengan Naruto. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Adiknya itu selalu saja dibuat kecewa oleh suaminya.

Dan ketika ia datang kesini, Hinata mengalami kecelakaan dan sempat kritis.

_Tuhan, Neji rasa ia ingin mati saja. _

"Maaf, kak."

Neji menangguk dalam pelukan dan tangisannya. Ia membelai kepala adiknya yang juga bersandar pada pundaknya.

"Aku tidak marah, Hinata. Aku hanya kecewa padamu. Jangan menangis."

Setelah beberapa lama dan ia cukup tenang, Neji melepas pelukannya. Ia ambil tisu dan menyeka air mata adiknya. Tak lupa darah yang sudah hampir mengering di bawah hidungnya.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku. Semuanya."

Hinata malah semakin sesenggukan, ia menangis dengan keras, membuat Neji kembali memeluknya. Ia membutuhkan kakaknya selama ini, memendam keluh kesahnya sendirian. Tapi akhirnya ia telah kembali bersama keluarganya. Dan fakta ini membuat kebahagiaannya meluap-luap.

Neji menyesal setengah mati telah terbawa emosi dan menampar Hinata. Hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika melakukan itu. Ia peluk adiknya itu dengan erat.

'_Semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Kakak ada disini.'_

Hari itu semuanya tumpah dari Hinata. Bebannya hilang, terangkat, tak berbekas. Ia ceritakan semua pada Neji tanpa rahasia. Tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu pertama kali, bagaimana Naruto mengingatkannya akan sosok Neji, bagaimana semangat dari Naruto menular darinya, dan apa alasan mengapa Naruto bisa menikahinya, dan alasan mengapa Hinata menyetujuinya.

Dan apa yang mereka lalui selama enam bulan ini.

Semua ia ceritakan.

Termasuk dirinya yang sudah bulat ingin bercerai dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Jujur, Neji tidak bisa menahan emosi mendengar cerita Hinata tentang Naruto. Hinata yang polos, bercerita tentang Naruto yang mengabaikannya, tapi tetap menambahkan sisi positif dari pria itu, dan membuat Neji tidak bisa membencinya semaksimal mungkin.

Seperti,

'_Ia tidak membalas satupun pesanku hari itu, tapi ketika aku tertidur di ruang kerjanya, ia menggendongku ke kamar dengan lembut seperti tuan putri di negeri dongeng.'_

Dan,

'_Ia memang kadang tidak mau makan bersamaku, tapi ketika aku memasakkan ramen kesukaannya, mukanya akan memerah senang ketika memakannya.'_

Atau,

'_Yah, sedih sekali, sih harus menerima shion tinggal di rumah kami, tapi karena itu aku jadi satu tempat tidur dengar Naruto-kun. Ia terus memelukku saat tidur. Lalu, waktu aku bilang ingin jadi seperti suami-istri, ia langsung mengusir shion keluar dari rumah.'_

UGHHHHHH!

Neji stress. Sifat _sister-complex_-nya muncul. Ia tidak suka cara Hinata bercerita tentang Naruto.

_Apakah Hinata juga seperti ini saat menceritakan tentang dirinya?_

Sasuke sendiri hanya mendengus, ia sudah kebal dengan cara bicara Hinata yang seperti itu. Ia setiap hari dijejal dengan cerita Hinata, sih.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke, Neji dan Hinata mendengar cerita dari Yuna, seorang perawat Hinata yang bilang kalau ia menerima telepon dari suami Hinata, membuat Neji panik. Ia tidak mau Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto. Tidak mau. Tidak. Mau.

Sementara ketika ditanya, Hinata juga menggeleng. ia juga sepertinya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, Hinata." ujar Sasuke. Ia juga tidak mau Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto. Tidak sekarang. Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju. ia berdiri dan mendorong infusnya keluar, sementara Neji malah duduk santai di sofa.

"Nii-san, ayo! Kenapa malah duduk?"

"Aku mau bertemu dengannya dan bilang kalau kau tidak ada disini."

Sasuke menyerngit, lalu seketika tersenyum. Ia tau persis dalam hati Neji akan segera membuat Naruto babak belur. Tapi ketika ia keluar, ia lihat Naruto sedang membelakanginya dan bertanya pada perawat di meja depan. Ia kembali menutup pintu dan mendorong Hinata masuk.

"Dia sudah di depan situ."

"Oh, tidak."

Lalu terdengar suara kaki yang menghentak berlari, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata semakin panik.

"Sembunyi!" usul Neji, dan membuat kedua orang itu segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi itu sendiri, telinga Sasuke dan Hinata tertempel erat ke pintu. Terdengar sedikit pembicaraan Naruto dan Neji, tetapi tetap tidak jelas. Kamar mandi itu begitu kedap suara.

_BUAGH!_

Hinata yang baru saja menempel plester di pergelangannya karena sudah melepas infusnya kaget. Ia sedari tadi merasa terganggu karena harus kemana-mana dan mendorong tiang infusnya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepasnya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi di luar sana?"

"Ga tau."

Kecemasan bertingkat karena Hinata tidak menguping seketika membuatnya tanpa berpikir langsung reflek membuka pintu. Ia lihat Naruto sudah terbaring pingsan karena dipukul Neji. Ia lalu berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

'_Mampus'_

"Nii-san, kau memukulnya kuat sekali." Protes Hinata.

"Itu belum kuat Hinata. Kalau aku benar-benar mengeluarkan kekuatanku, dia bisa mati."

Dan setelahnya, Sasuke tersenyum pada Neji.

"Rencana B?"

"Ya, mungkin, entahlah. Tapi pokoknya sekarang panggil mertua Hinata. Biar aku yang bilang pada mereka sebagai besan."

Ia terdiam, lalu berpikir. Sementara Sasuke menyeret kaki Naruto seperti menyeret mayat untuk lebih dekat ke arah sofa.

"Sasuke, kau pergi belikan Naruto hp baru. Dan ubah _password_ rumah mereka."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mengangkat Naruto yang berat dan membantingnya setengah hati ke sofa.

"Hinata, tugasmu hanya memberitahu _password_ rumahmu pada Sasuke, dan mereset ulang e-mail Naruto. Segala akun sosialnya akan tidak aktif."

Hinata mengangguk, ia menatap kasihan pada Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti mayat oleh Sasuke. Dan ia merasa seperti salah satu dari sekawanan orang yang sedang menyembunyikan mayat yang baru saja dibunuh.

Sasuke bergabung, "Kau sendiri?"

"Akan kubuat Naruto pusing dengan dosis tinggi."

.

.

.

.

.

TBc. (Tuberculosis)

Ini tbcnya beneran kok. Pendek ya? Maafkan ya. Dimaafin kan, ya? Ijel cuma gamau menggabungkan flashback ini dengan chapter depan yang alurnya maju, jadinya ijel pisah deh jadi 2 chapter. Walaupun hanya 2.5k wordsnya. Tapi gapapalah. Gapapa kan, ya?

Lagian, ini chapter 14. 14 mengingatkan ijel pada valentine kemarin. Ini hadiah dari ijel buat kalian, iyey! Walaupun belum dapat hadiah karena mblooo~

Dan yap… sudah terjawab kah apa yang terjadi? Sasuke selama ini diam-diam cerita ke Neji soal Hinata. Makanya Neji bisa kaya gitu, dan makanya dia sangat overprotektif ke Hinata. Secara gituloh, dia yang ngegantiin Neji sebagai kakak.

Setelah ini chapternya gampang. *spoiler* Naruto terus nyari Hinata tapi terus dihalangi Neji dan Sasuke. *spoiler* Kalian pasti sudah tahu dan tempe dong. Kan pada pinter-pinter semuanya! Ijel pamit ya, mau makan makan makan. Ada orang lama dan orang baru di chapter depan, yuhuuuuu. Bhaii!

_Okay, tell me what you think about this. But, really. If you are not happy or satisfied or contented about this chapter, then explain me why. Don't just send me "I hate it" in a word. It was really hurting me, y'know? Lastly, if you don't have something nice to say, then better shut the hell up._

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau mereview lagi.

See you in 15 th!

-Ijel.


End file.
